Love, Lies, and Rebirth
by darkiceone
Summary: The sky was dark; the earth stood still and all that oculd be heard was the wind as the storm approached. This was her chance, this was her only way to leave and not be found. She would begin her journy on becoming the great Lord of the West mate. Rin would being her journy to prove her worth to her Lord on the day she had been named a full Taijiya master, on the day she had died.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark; the earth stood still and all that could be heard was the wind as the storm approached. This was her chance, this was her only way to leave and not be found. After years of living with Inuyasha-Otu-san and his mate, after being trained by the best demon slayers she knew, she just knew that she was ready to leave the village, to travel on her own, to learn about the world on her own. Of course she would see her friends, her pack one day, but only after she could prove to herself that she was strong and knowledgeable enough to become the great Lord of the West mate. This all started on the day she had been named a full Taijiya master and on the die she died.

 **Chapter 1**

"Alright Rin, are you sure you are ready for this?" Sango's wise, calm and gentle filled voice asked as she locked eyes with the young girl.

"I'm sure Sango, I know I'm ready. My last trip with Kohaku proved it." Rin answered in a confident filled voice. Four years, four long years after the return of Kagome, Rin had asked Sango and Kaede to train her.

While she had no lent miko powers, she was strong minded, and willing to learn as much as she could from everyone. She had also been able to get Shippo to secretly agree to teach her how to hunt like a demon. When she had first let it slip Kagome had questioned her about her reason and Inuyasha had refused stating that he was more than capable of hunting for the pack. When she had pointed out that he would not always travel with Kohaku and she had replied, "Feh, he'll do and if he can't I'll be sure he gets it all in one day."

"Alright, just be lucky that Sesshomaru has already paid his visit and that he requested Inuyasha and Kagome to travel back to the western lands with him." Sango's relived filled voice brought her out of her musing as Sango inspected the items that she had been taught to make and use in her missions.

"It's not their choice, its mine to make. Can you test my skills next?"

"As much as I would rather wait for Kagome, with the storm coming we'll have no choice but to do it now. I won't risk their return ahead of time only to have Inuyasha make things harder for the both of us."

While Sango understood the reasons why Inuyasha was so protective of Rin and while she knew why everyone was so worried on making sure that she would always be well protected and never truly alone, Sango knew the truths of life. She understood the importance of being able to defend one's self and thus had no problem or guilty consciences when it came to improving and moving Rin's training forward and to full completion.

"Thank you so much!" Rin exclaimed as she jumped up while saying, "I'll go change."

"No," Sango stated in a stern voice.

"What? But you just said…"

"Being a master Taijiya is more than just being able to master a weapon and being able to kill demons of great strength." Sango began to explain as she stood up and took hold of her weapon. "It's about having the control, skill, and ability to use your weapon to cause, to prevent, and to move your opponent, this is if you can defeat me without harming me or ripping my clothing. I'll declare you a master."

"Ok, I think I can do this." Rin mumbled more to herself than to Sango.

After lifting her weapon up and off the ground, Sango locked her eyes with the young girl she had trained and helped care for and added, "I will not hold back Rin, I will treat you as I would treat an enemy. Do you understand?"

Knowing that it was now or never, Rin gave a single nod as she took grip of her weapon.

Rin's choice of weapon had been one that was very similar to that of Kohaku. It was a long range weapon with strong chain that even gave Inuyasha a hard time to break free from. Of course Kagome would not let her risk herself in such a way and had blessed, sealed and worked her miko abilities into her weapon so that not just any demon would be able to break the chain. But unlike Kohaku's weapon, Rin's weapon contained double edged blades on each of the chains end as well as smaller, pointed, blades that were made to look like thorns. She had small scars all over her hands and legs from not only hours of practice but from times she had missed judged her enemy as a Taijiya in training. _'I won't fail; I have to prove myself before I leave so that they don't worry.'_ Were Rin's last thoughts as she put all of her focus on Sango and her test to become a Taijiya master.

Just barely moving in time to avoid Sango's attack, Rin took in a deep breath as she got ready to move with the speed she knew she could move with but would be asked about after her training. _'I wonder if they'll tell Lord Sesshomaru about the demon blood that somehow got into me when we killed that evil dragon demon a few moons ago.'_ Rin wondered as she used the handling of her weapon and her speed to push the Taijiya gently back while also taking mental note of the trees that she was marking and cutting her way through. While Sango and Miroku taught her how to fight and how to balance her body, Kagome and Inuyasha had taught her that it was also very important for her to be able to think and change her strategy at a moment's notice. Those were lessons that she had learned rather quickly since she had no intentions of worrying her Lord with the injuries she would sustain when she had taken too long to figure out her next course of action in those lessons.

 **Sango's POV**

Her form is perfect, her speed could probably match up to Shippo's and she is as serious about this as I would expect any master Taijiya to be. I just couldn't believe it, she is standing before me a true master in her own right and it took her no longer then eight years. _'She's no longer the little girl, the eight year old that was left in our care so long ago. I'm so proud of you Rin. Now…let's see if you'll hurt me just as I hurt my father or will you surprised me.'_ I couldn't help but think as I clamed my racing heart while noticing for the first time the trap I was being led into.

"Nice try Rin, but I've had more practice." I called out as I used Hiraikotsu to destroy the cage that she had created before adding, "Now show me what you'll do now."

Knowing that I had little time to waste, I withdrew my sword and moved to charge forward only to pull back at the last second while staying in Rin's weapons direct path hoping that I hadn't been wrong about her or her ability.

 **End of Sango's POV**

Sango just stood still, arms crossed over her chest as Rin released her weapon. Rin watched Sango stay still and before her mind had even realized Sango's true intentions, she had already begun to redirect her weapon and pull it back toward herself. Just as it seemed like she had moved to late, and just as Sango was about to jump out of the way at the last possible second, she broke out into laughter just as the roar of thunder in the distance was heard as Rin not only redirected her weapon to keep it from harming Sango, but had chained it and wrapped around the fallen trees so that Sango was still caged and left with no choice but to stand still. Else risk getting hurt with the weapons thorns. Once Rin's heart had stopped racing, she glared at the elder Taijiya whom she regarded as her aunt and hissed out, "Just what the hell was that?! I could have hurt you!"

"You could have but you just proved that you really have mastered your weapon."

"Kohaku! What are you doing here? Who did you leave the twins with?" a confused and worried filled Sango was heard as she quickly collected her weapons once Rin had set her free.

"Shippo just got back from visiting the other fox demons. He said he'd give me a break. Sis you do know that Inuyasha is going to be really upset…right?" Kohaku pointed out as he approached the two.

But before Sango could say a word, she couldn't help but smile when she heard Rin's angry filled voice say, "He may be my father but I am an adult and can take care of myself. Would you like to see just how well I can?"

"Rin I'll handle Inuyasha and Kagome. You'll have to deal with Lord Sesshomaru I'm afraid. Kohaku don't be long, I want to hear about your travels." Sango stated when she took note of her brother nervous glances at Rin. _'Oh Kohaku, she already gave her heart to someone else a long time ago.'_

After watching Sango leave, Rin gave her back to Kohaku as she struggled with her emotions. She was happy, proud, angry and slightly hurt yet all of it, it took her breath away as much as the thought of finally being able to travel and slowly make her way back to her Lord's side. _'It should be a long trip but it'll give me the chance to make a god name for myself.'_ Rin thought as she pulled her weapon toward her so that she could put it away. But before she could start making her plans Rin was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Kohaku ask, "Would you like to travel with me…for a while."

"Yes, I would love to." Rin answered as she locked eyes with Kohaku while adding in, "This way Inuyasha can warm up to the fact that I'm an adult and so that I don't push him too far too quickly."

"Rin," Kohaku called her as he willed himself to get the courage to ask her what he had come to ask her.

"Don't worry Kohaku, Inuyasha-sama won't blame your sister for long and I'm sure Kagome-sama will help smooth things out." Rin replied as she pretended not to know where things were heading.

"Rin, I…you…will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" Kohaku screamed out as he was filled with a sudden sense of dread.

"No," was her only whispered answer before she had taken flight and ran with all of her might toward Inuyasha's forest as she hoped to run away from the pain she had caused the boy, no, man she treasured like a brother.

It would rain soon, she could smell it in the air, feel it in the wind and the knowledge brought her great comfort. Rin had run into the forest only to realize that she would be sought out by Kohaku. This thought had caused her to stop and wait for him to find her, to lead her back to the village in an uncomfortable silence that she wasn't sure she could bare. _'Why, why did this have to happen…I have to leave, I can't stay here…Lord Sesshomaru…my Lord I don't know what to do.'_ Rin thought sadly as she sat at the base of a nearby tree with her knees drawn up to her chest so that she could rest her chin on them. Just as her tears were about to give way, Rin looked up only to be met with Kohaku's relieved face as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…it's going to rain soon." Rin answered as she quickly looked away.

"We should get back than…are you…are you ready?"

"Kohaku I'm…" Rin began only to be silenced by Kohaku's sad yet calm filled voice.

"It's alright Rin. I understand…it's him…it's always been him…but I'll always be here, I'll be waiting for as long as I can."

Knowing what he had left unsaid, knowing that he would give her the chance to be turned down, Rin's heart ached at the thought while all she could manage to say, "I'm sorry."

"As am I," was all he had to say before Kohaku had turned to lead the way back to the village.

After a while of silence and just as they had reached the edge of the village Rin stopped walking and kept her eyes on the view of the village. She watched as the villagers waved them in, watched as the mothers all called their children in before the rain could fall. And just as Kohaku was about to ask her if everything was alright, Rin let out a long sigh as she turned to lock eyes with the once lost boy and asked, "Can I still travel with you for a while?"

With a smile on his face Kohaku locked eyes with the young girl he had grown to love and said, "You can travel with me for as long as you'll want to be by my side…come on, I'm sure we've worried my sister long enough."

Having nothing else to say Rin quietly followed after Kohaku as she tried to calm herself while trying to think of when or how she would be able to travel on her own once Kohaku got her out of the village for his next job. Of course that was assuming that Inuyasha wouldn't tag along on their first trip. _'Rain, the rain will help.'_ Rin realized with a sudden burst of inspiration.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you all think. I know that I haven't been writing for a while but I felt like trying something new. REIVEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After returning to the village Rin had been greeted by Shippo as he walked out of the hut to go and meet with his siblings. He had gown and was now able to transform into a proper fox demon when he changed; which made traveling long distances much easier for him and for the rest of the pact when they would all travel together. Knowing that they had gone to the western lands on the order of her Lord had only served as a reminder that he still thought of her as nothing more than a child that needed to be properly looked after. But just as she was about to walk toward her own hut to pack for her own travels, Rin froze in place when she heard the young fox kit call out of her. Once he had her attention, Shippo offered Rin a warm smile before asking, "Is there anything you want me to rely to them when I see them?"

Understanding what he was truly offering her, Rin smiled in return before answering, "No, I'm sure Sango-san has already given you the letter that will in from them of my new status."

"Oka is going to be proud."

"Yes, but Inuyasha-Otu-san will not. Take care and be safe." No matter how many times she had been asked by the mated pair, Rin could not seem to find it within herself to address them as her parents or less formally.

With the biggest smile on his face, Shippo gave a short nod before replying, "I will; you just stay out of trouble until I return with Oka and Otu."

"I'll try to," she replied with a playful smile on her face.

' _Shippo…please forgive me…just as I hope the others will forgive me as well,'_ Rin thought as she ran into her hut to quickly pack what she could easily carry with her on her long journey. She had no idea how or why but she could feel the changes in the air, in the weather as the skies darkened and prepared for the coming rain. This new ability had began just a short while after she had helped her pack defeat the evil dragon that had tried to come and devour Kagome for the power she had been given and left with when they had finally gotten rid of the Shikon jewel once and for all. Of course it was not something she had yet to tell anyone, she knew that it would only serve to worry them, and cause them to inform her Lord of the changes the evil demons blood had caused within her.

' _If my Lord were to find out, I'm sure even he would be angered with Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama for allowing the demons blood to enter me but it was not within their power to stop such a thing. I did not even know this until after the demons blood healed my wounds.'_ Rin thought as she walked in and began to pack. Just as she had made sure that she had everything, Rin froze by the entrance of her hut as she was hit with the sudden urge to write her Lord a letter so that he would know why she had done what she was about to do. While the her letter would not calm his anger it would at least give him a chance to think, to make him see her as the woman she had become rather than the child he had first found and saved all those years ago. _'This way when I finally reach the western lands I'll know what to expect when he sends me away.'_ Rin told herself as she dropped her bag and quickly set out to make her letter. After writing her letter and leaving it on her futon, Rin slowly stood up as she tried to calm her racing heart. While a part of her told her to stay, to wait, a part of her knew that she would never have this chance at the start of her journey, her new life.

So it was as soon as the ground had been covered by the rain, Rin took in a deep breath before quickly running out into the rain. As she ran into Inuyasha' forest Rin couldn't help but notice how very little she was being affected by the weather and the lack of warmth her body had as the cold rain continued to pour all around her. _'Well…it's a good thing I saved up herbs and different types of cures.'_ Rin thought as she continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her. The more ground she covered now while the rain had her scent the more she felt assured that they would not find her. As she ran Rin began to feel calmer and more at peace. She had no idea for how long she had ran without a pause or where she had taken herself to, the only thing that she had just now realized was the darkening of the sky as day turned to night and of the chill the breeze began to instill in her from the hours of running in the rain.

Just as she had been about to look for somewhere dry to spend the night, for a cave that Inuyasha would not know of, Rin froze in place as she heard the roars of demons up above her. _'What's going on? Please god, please tell me that I did not just run into the middle of the fight between two very large demons.'_ Rin thought as she pulled her weapon free while slowly making her way over to the clearing that lay ahead of her. As she grew closer Rin realized that the two that fought were not large demons but in fact two dragons. One was a beautiful shade of green that it reminded her of spring while the other was a rich, deep, dark brown that reminded her of the mountains that lay at the side of Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the west.

' _I shouldn't be here, I need to leave.'_ Rin thought as she froze in place by the sudden urge and need to help and protect the bright and beautiful green dragon. Before she even realized what she was doing, Rin threw her weapon as she dropped the few bags that she had brought back with her so that they wouldn't weight her down. Just as she had gotten the dark brown dragons attention, Rin jumped back and landed by a fallen tree as the dragon locked eyes with her and growled at her. With a grin on her face, Rin showed all of her teeth in a silent challenged to the beast before hissing out, "Come on then, show the future Lady of the West the true strength of the dying dragons."

Enraged by the girl's words and actions, the brown, almost black dragon charged at the human child. He would kill her and offer his soon to be mate her corpse as a gift. After all he would not allow the human child that kept him from finally marking his mate as his, for the completion of their bonding to go unpunished.

As Rin moved, almost danced, away from each of his attacks she could feel something within her trying to break free, trying to help her move in ways that would help her in her fight, in ways that only a demon or hanyou should be capable of doing so. Just as she had avoided the dragons jaws Rin let out a scream of pure pain as the dragons large claws dug into her right side. _'This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't suppose to die…Lord, my Lord Sesshomaru…forgive me.'_

Both were so caught up in the moment and fight, so driven by their instincts neither had noticed or heard the now human dragoness covered in a green gown as she yelled out, "Aya! Aya no!"

He had just seen his brother and his mate off and had held court for the short while before he had had Jaken clear the rest of his day. While he sat in silence in his father's study all he could think of was Rin. His ward, she was no longer a child, while he had ignored her shortly after leaving her in his brother's village, he had seen her as she changed, trained, and became the woman she now was. Soon the young men and even older ones in his brother's village would start to seek her out since he had not seen her or written to her since his near loss of control that last spring. _'She will be brought here…to me…I will choose who would be worthy of her,'_ were his angry thoughts as he abruptly stood to take his leave.

He refused to allow his emotions to rule him, he refused to think of his ward with another and it was his refusal that upset him so much to no end. Just as he had stormed out of the study, Sesshomaru called for Jaken as he made his way to the court yard. _'Perhaps it is time I find a mate of my own.'_ Were his last, coherent, sold thoughts as he was suddenly hit with a very heart retching feeling. A feeling he had only ever felt once, a feeling that had consumed him and had devoured him the night his father had died. As soon as he heard the sound of Jaken's footsteps fall in behind him, Sesshomaru began to make his way with much more haste as he heard his loyal servant ask, "What can I help you with my Lord?"

"Remain here and look after things in my absence. I must go and make sure that my brother and his mate are alright." He ordered.

"My Lord?"

"Jake do not disappoint me. I must leave now. I've the same feeling I had when father was killed."

"Of course my Lord Sesshomaru, I will look after things in your absences."

Knowing that he could count on his loyal servant, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed his aura and power to surface as he quickly took to the sky as nothing more than a small ball of light. While he had finally been able to see what it was that his father had spoken of, of someone to protect he, while he had been able to fix his broken relationship with his younger brother, a part of the great Lord Sesshomaru still hoped that this feeling that was consuming him was about his brother and/or his sister and not an omen that was trying to warn him about Rin's safety. _'She in the human village, with the monk and the Taijiya, she is safe and away from harm.'_

"Inuyasha I know you want to get home as quickly as possible but I need to stop. I want to rest."

"Damn it Kagome you're a hanyou now, you should be able to handle this kind of long travel," growled her mate as he looked to his right to lock eyes with his mate as she kept her speed at his rate.

"Well first of all Inu I haven't been a hanyou for all that long. Secondly I sense our son close by and I don't want to miss him. Let's stop so that he can pin point where we are and he won't miss us," growled the miko hanyou as she locked her stern eyes with that of her mate.

"Feh, sneaky wench, I can't even sniff him out yet but whatever, let's wait." Inuyasha growled out in a slightly annoyed filled voice as he came to a stop at the next clearing that they had reached.

"Oh come no Inu, you know that I didn't mean anything by it, I just didn't want to risk the chance of him missing us and bugging Ani when he has things to do, when he has to find a way of getting the east to agree to a treaty without a marriage." Kagome pointed out as she let out a long sigh.

"I hope you told Oji that I would not agree to a marriage if he was planning on using me to get the treaty with the Land of Dragons." Shippo's deeper, demonic voice was heard as he appeared before his parents in his fox form.

"Of course we told him honey; I don't think that I'd have let your father live if he would have agreed to such a thing." Kagome answered in an overly sweet voice as she smiled at her son.

Noticing the lack of color on his father, the fox kit turned back to his humanoid form and couldn't help but laugh at his father. While they had grown closer thought the years and had started to see one another as family long ago it was still nice to overly tease his father every now and then just like the good old days knowing that his mother would protect him. But before Inuyasha could growl or make a comment, the two were snapped out of their playful mood when they heard Kagome's worried filled voice suddenly ask, "Where is she? Where did you leave Rin?"

"At the village, I know that Oji probably wouldn't have wanted me to bring her with me and I know that it was going to start raining soon by the village so I left her there. She's a full Taijiya master now. You'd be proud of her Oka."

"I'm going to kill that Taijiya." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"I so proud of her, I can't wait to see what she can do on her own now." Kagome stated as she ignored her angry mates words.

"The Taijiya should have waited till this Sesshomaru was able to be present for such a thing."

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here? Did something happen after we left? Did you forget something?"

But before the Lord of the West could answer his brothers questions, all eyes turned to the ragging hanyou miko as her eyes began to bleed red and as her aura began to explode around her. Any demons that close enough to try to harm them were sure to be killed. As she griped her weapon with all her might, as she willed her power back into herself, Kagome realized that the seal and the protection she had placed upon Rin and her weapon had just been broken, her daughter, the ward she had promised to look after was badly wounded. "Rin," Kagome whispered before completely passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Faster than she had ever moved, with more strength and power than she had ever used in her life, the dragoness threw her mate away from her long, forsaken sister and dug her fangs into his throat. Before he could even try to mark as her as his, he had been forced to his humanoid form and watched in confusion and anger as his mate ran to the human child side with tears in her eyes. He watched as his new mate cut herself and dropped her blood into the child's wounds and mouth in hopes of saving the human child. It wasn't until he had gotten close to the two, that he had heard his broken mates whispered voice say, "Aya, Aya my little dragon…what were you doing here? Why? How?"

"Aya, Aya as in your lost, mortal sister?"

"Haku you…we need…oh good so much blood." She whimpered in a worried filled voice as she realized that her blood wasn't helping her heal fast enough.

"Why…who…go away…" Rin's weak whispers were heard as she fought hard to stay awake. She knew that Miroku would have felt it, felt the break of her weapon, the break of the seal that Kagome had left on her weapon to keep her safe. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Kohaku and the rest would reach her and for some reason she could not stand the thought of the two being killed.

"Aya my little dragon why…why were you here. You should not have been you, your place was in the western lands by the lord's side…why my Aya why…"

"Go…run…leave…"

"Maya my love I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I never saw what she looked like, I just recently, oh god love I'm so sorry." Her mate roared out in a grief as he tried to control the emotions that his mate was being overwhelmed by.

She could hear the sound of Kirara's roar in the distance, could hear the sound of Kohaku's running as he struggled to keep up speed with Kirara, Miroku and his sister. She could smell the clean scent of the dragoness that gently held her, a scent that reminded her of the western lands, of the feeling of finally being home. With a weak smile and a feeling in her heart that this was not the end but a means to a change, to a new beginning, Rin slowly and painfully raised her right hand, ignoring the blood that dripped down as she patted the grieving dragoness and whispered, "Go, go, we'll see each other soon, I…we…go…"

"No, no I just found you…I'm not leaving you." Maya struggled to say as her instincts to finish her mating, her bonding to her mate roared and demanded that she finish what she had started.

"Ane.." was the last word her strength allowed her to whisper as the world around her went dark.

"Get away from her!" Kohaku roared in anger as he made it into the small clearing on to freeze in place.

There before him, before his sister and his brother, lay Rin in a bloody mess. In the arms of a dragon demon that seemed to be grieving over the loss. Before anyone could make a move, Sango's calm, cold and collected voice was heard say, "You have one minute to explain to me how this came to be dragon. One minute before I chain you down and keep you sealed in place so that the great Lord of the West will have his revenge for the death of his ward, so that Inuyasha, the hanyou that killed Naraku can kill the demon that killed a member of his pack, his daughter."

After putting himself in front of his mate and the injured girl, Haku let out a low growl and answered, "I, we were in the middle of our bonding, we have just become mates and were in the process of finishing the dragons ritual for it when she stumbled upon us. It may have looked to her as if we were fighting, as if I was attacking my mate and she intervened."

"I tried to stop it, I yelled at them to stop…but it did no good…she's gone." Maya whispered as she gently laid the child on the cold, wet floor and took a step back.

"She has been tried as a Taijiya, was she never told about demons and our mating rituals or was she only taught to fight?" Haku pressed on as he fought the grief that his mate felt from consuming him.

"No…this can't be happening…Miroku tell me you can heal her." Kohaku whispered in an emotionless voice as he stayed frozen in place and kept his eyes on the body of the woman he loved.

"She was explained to…name yourselves, I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru will want names when I go and present them with this news." Sango hissed out in anger as she stood in place while keeping an eye on her husband as he slowly made his way to the child that they had all helped to rise.

"I am Lord Haku mate of Lady Maya, dragon of the mountains."

After slowly getting her emotions under control and after realizing that her sister was not dead but being reborn, the dragoness locked eyes with the Taijiya that was sure to have trained her younger sister and said, "I am Lady Maya, princess of the east, Heir to the Eastern Lands, dragon of the earth."

After getting better control over his emotions, Kohaku looked up and glared at the two dragons that stood before them and yelled out, "Go away! Get the fuck out of here! Just leave!"

After offering them a single nod, Maya took hold of her mate and led him away, led him back toward their village. Once they were a good distance away and once they had reached the eastern lands, Maya stopped her travels and turned to look at her mate. Before she could even say a word her was pinned down and ravaged by her mate. _'After…after we've finished the ritual I'll explain to them what happened, that we need to go back for her.'_ Were her last thoughts as she allowed her instincts to take over to finish their bonding and mating.

When she was sure that they were not going to return, that this was really all just one big tragic accident and that there really wasn't anyone that was after her, Sango let out a long sigh and followed after he husbands side as he continued to pour his spiritual powers into the small child that they all cared for. She knew that this would be hard for her brother, Sango looked over her shoulder and said, "Go to the village and wait for Shippo and the others. We'll, we'll take her home."

But before Kohaku could voice his disagreement, before Miroku could tell them that she would only hold on for just a few more moments before she would pass on, Sango held her breath as she heard his cold, emotionless, and enraged filled voice growl out, "No one will leave until this Sesshomaru gets the answers that he requires."

Before Miroku, Kohaku or Sango could begin to explain how this had happened, all eyes turned to the dying girl as they heard her much stronger voice call out, "Lord Sesshomaru…my lord…you're here."

"Rin…Rin what have you done?"

"My Lord…please…forgive me…I just wanted…I've always…wanted…to be…by your side." Were her last few words that she could master after Miroku had partly healed her after she had been so close to the end of her life.

Silence filled the clearing, even the storm had stopped, the rain had come to an end and the thunder that had once filled the sky was nowhere to be found. Not even the breath of those that filled the clearing could be heard as they all waited for the moment that the great Lord of the West lost all control and exploded to his true from so that he could go in search of the ones responsible that had done such a thing to the ward he loved with all his heart.

After watching her eyes close slowly, after watching the last breath she would ever take in leave her body the great Lord of the West stared down at the human child with emotionless eyes. While he wanted nothing more than to take her body, to take her back to the west where her true home should have been, he knew, he realized that he had no right to take her from the village, from the people that had helped raised her. That had had more time with her rather than keeping her at his side. After slowly lifting her up and turning his back to the group of humans for him, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "I'll be taking Rin and placing her in her home before I go and retrieve my brother and sister. I hope that once we are all gathered that everything can be explained."

"Lord Sesshomaru, my lord please, can't you bring her back with Tenseiga? Please my lord bring her back."

"Tenseiga can only save a soul once. There is nothing that this Sesshomaru can do."

"Then you can take her to your Lady mother my lord, she saved Rin once, she could do it again. Please my lord, please get her back."

Ignoring the child's pleas and allowing his family to speak to him, Sesshomaru began to make his way in the direction of the village only to freeze in please when he heard the sound of the young Taijiya that had traveled with him for a short while draw his weapon. As he looked over his shoulder through narrowed eyes he growled out, "If you think that you can defeat this Sesshomaru draw your weapon boy but know that she is dead that I will no longer have to allow you to live should I wish to end you I will."

Before Kohaku could issue his challenge before he could complete draw his weapon and attack the demon that refused to bring back the woman he loved, he was surrounded in a powerful barrier as Miroku drew in the attention of the great lord and said, "We'll speak to him, we'll await your arrive at her hut so that we may explain what it was that has happened."

"Please forgive me." Sango whispered not only to her brother but to the lord she knew was sure to have at least some feeling for the dead child he now carried.

Having nothing to say the great lord started this slow trip to the village where he was sure he would find silent and filled with humans that wished to know what it was had had caused the last of their protectors to flee the village in haste. As he walked in silence and as he felt the cooling of her body, Sesshomaru felt his heart fill with regret for the first time since he was a child. Why had he not visited her more often? Why had he not just kept her at his side? Why had he left her in the human village? So many questions that he had been cretin he knew the answers too now left him speechless and without answers. They left him filled with uncertainty and worry if he had done right by her.

' _Foolish child, just what were you trying to do…what were you thinking go out on your own. Even if the elder Taijiya gave you the title of master, you still had so much to learn.'_ Sesshomaru thought in anger as he held her tighter against him.

Once he had reached the edge of the village Sesshomaru kept to the trees until he had reached the hut that belong to the child in his arms. While she was seen as a woman by the humans, in demon standards she would still be nothing more than a child and she would still have had lots to learn before she could be seen as a proper female in his world. Just he had reached her hut, Sesshomaru quickly entered her hut and was about to lay her down only to notice a letter with his name printed in elegant writing on the front. Once he had carefully laid his ward down, Sesshomaru lifted the letter and carefully and sniffed to see who it was that had left him a letter in his Rin's hut. When he found no other scent other than the child in question Sesshomaru was hit with grief for the first time since he could remember. Never had he felt such a strong emotion in him, and he refused for it to consume him. After one last glance at his ward, Sesshomaru let out a low, whine/growl of goodbye and left to go to his brother and sister.

When Sesshomaru had disappeared from sight, Sango had dove at her brother and had quickly disarmed him before pinning him to the ground as he struggled to go after Rin and her demon lord. Once he had calmed a bit, Sango nodded at her husband so that he knew to keep the barrier around the two of them so that Kohaku could not go after the two…after Sesshomaru and demand that he do something. Once her brother was under control she whispered, "I know you loved her, I know what you wanted but Kohaku this is not what she would have wanted."

"I want her back…I want to prove to her that I could have been the best choice…Ane I was the best choice for her."

"I know Kohaku I know but she's gone, she's gone and you have to accept that…there is nothing that we, that Lord Sesshomaru or his mother could do. You know it, I know you do." Sango whispered into his ear as she held tightly on to him.

"I don't want her to be gone…"

"Sango, Kohaku…we need to get going." Miroku stated in a calm voice as he walked Kirara over to the two grieving siblings.

"I know…I know…are you ready?" Sango whispered as she slowly released her brother so that he would be able to move freely.

Having nothing to say Kohaku followed after his brother and his sister as the two began to get ready. It was clear to them that even Kirara was not happy with the news and with what had happened to Rin. It was at that moment that he was hit with a sudden thought. No, not a thought, a realization, a realization of what Rin, the woman he had loved, would have wanted everyone to mourn to and to enjoy their life of peace after all they had gone thought. He would honor her memory and he would make sure that Lord Sesshomaru would have a very long life, even if it meant that they would have to keep him in the dark for a short while. It was with this realization that he turned to face his brother and sister with a small frown on his face and said, "We can't tell Lord Sesshomaru the names that we were given. We need to lie to him about how we found her…their scent would have been masked by the rain."

"Kohaku what are you talking about? To do such a thing…it lie to the beta of our pack…Kohaku he would have the right to kill us." Miroku stated in a calm voice as he tried to get his younger brother to see reason. Sesshomaru may be the Lord of the West but Inuyasha was the leader of their pack, he was their friend, leader and protector and they would always answer honor their friendship.

"Ane you know I'm right. We all know what he will do when we tell him what exactly happened. He will go to the eastern lands and kill those responsible."

"He won't see the need to when we tell him just what it was that Rin stumbled into." Miroku augured.

"He's a demon…he…his instincts…" Sango mumbled to herself as she began to really think this through.

"He'll want blood Miroku, he'll want the blood of those responsible, do you really think that the King and Queen of the East are going to hand over their only daughter so that she can be killed? Rin would not have wanted that! She would not have wanted a war to break out over her!" Kohaku roared in anger, pain and sorrow as he tried to get them to see what he had just realized.

Silence was all that surrounded them after his outburst. While Miroku finally saw and acknowledged what he had not wanted to, Sango let out a long sigh as she took hold of Kirara and held on to her for support. So much had happened and so much more was to come. How would they get through this? How would they be able to control a raging Inu demon and keep him from starting a war that not only sure to true the lands apart that was sure to dishonor the memory of Rin. Before Miroku could try to offer another option, Sango locked eyes with her husband and whispered, "He's right and you know it, we can't tell him the whole truth. At least not now."

"What do you think we should do?" Miroku asked in a worried filled voice. "I don't see any way to avoid this."

"I…I know what to do…just leave it to me." Kohaku mumbled as he jumped onto Kirara.

So with great sadness the family of Taijiya's made their way over to their village where they were to meet with the rest of their pack and where they were to begin to make the plans for her funeral. Once they had reached the village, Kohaku whom could not stand to watch the lifeless body of the one he loved so dearly, but he had a promise to keep, a silent promise that he had made to Rin the moment she had left this earth for the final time. So with the courage he had no idea where he had obtained from, Kohaku took in a deep breath and was the last to walk into the already packed hut and froze when he heard Inuyasha's deep growl as he asked, "Alright, just what the hell happened while we were gone."

 **A/N: Alright, I promise you all that this really is a Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction. I just don't want to focus on just the two of them. I hope you don't mind the back and forth-ness of the story but I promise that it will all work out in the end. Please let me know what you all think….REIVEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha and Shippo had rushed back to the village as fast as they could. While Shippo had wanted to go up ahead and meet with his Oji to see what it was that had happened and that the danger his mother had picked up on had nothing to do with their pack, he understood why his father had asked him to stay at his side so that they would arrive all together. For right now it was important and best for everyone that they all remained in groups. Just as they had neared the region that held their little home, Inuyasha let out a low growl to in from his son to stop running and moved his mate so that he could hold Tessaiga and Kagome at the same time. Just as Shippo was about to ask his father what it was that he had felt or smelled close to them, he turned and watched as his Oji appeared before them with blood covering his armor.

Before Shippo or Inuyasha could start their questioning, all eyes turned to the waking miko as she whispered out, "Rin…oh god my poor Rin…"

"She is gone, I was not able to make it on time, forgive me Imoto-san," Sesshomaru replied in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"Just what the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled out in anger and worry as she allowed Kagome to pull free and to stand up on her own.

"Oji, is she really…" Shippo began to ask only to stop short and look away.

"Your pack awaits our arrival, they have not told me how this came to be or who it was that has ended the life of one of mine. We will be meeting in her hut." Sesshomaru stated as he locked eyes with his younger brother.

"Shippo take your mother back to the village." Inuyasha ordered as he took a step toward his brother.

Unsure of how his brother would take it but hoping that he would understand that it was nothing against him and that it was more of a need to get a few answers from his sister, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his younger brother and said, "If it is alright with you Ototo-san, I would like to travel with my Imoto-san, there is something I wish to speak with her about."

"Shippo, Inuyasha go…I'll be fine. I'm sure Ani will keep me safe from whatever it is that was dumb enough to attack my family." Kagome stated in a calm and cold voice as her inner demon began to surface.

After feeling certain that his brother would let no harm to come to his mate and that he would also make sure that she would not run off to find the bastard that had killed Rin, Inuyasha turned to his head and gave a single nod before he took off in the direction of the village. Now that he didn't have to worry about dropping, not that he ever would or could, his mate Inuyasha was able to go at a much faster speed than before. He needed to speak with Sango and Miroku and he needed to make sure that the whole pack would be present for their meeting.

While Kagome struggled to get her emotions under control, Sesshomaru kept an ear out to make sure that his brother and nephew were out of hearing range. Just as he was about to ask Kagome if she was alright and if she would be fine giving him a bit of her time, the cold lord of the west found himself offering his sister a small grin as he heard her say, "I have a barrier up, no demon, hanyou, or human will be able to hear us. If they have been caught within my barrier their sense will be dulled so that it prevents them from over hearing us."

"You truly are the best fit mate for my brother; you balance him out perfectly Imoto-san."

After letting out a small sigh Kagome replied, "And in other ways he helps to balance me out. But we're not just standing here to talk about my mate. Ani tell me what it is that you need me to help you with."

"I need you to explain this to me, these were some of her final thoughts and it enrages this Sesshomaru that she felt the need to do such a thing when she was just now declared a master."

Kagome held her breath as she looked and just stared at the piece of paper that held her daughters last thoughts. While a part of her wanted to, needed to read her last thoughts, the thoughts the drove her to leave the safety of the village another part of her told her that it would not be right for her to read it. It was a letter that she had left behind for one person and one person alone. Just as she was about to take a step back and sadly inform her brother that she could not, Kagome froze in place when she heard his cold, calm, and slightly saddened voice say, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would aid me in this Imoto-san."

After taking in a deep breath and after getting better control over her emotions, Kagome nodded her head and agreement and took the letter he had offered her. As she began to unfold it, Kagome could only come to realize one thing, and that was that no matter how much her mate would ask her, or how much she would feel like telling him she would have to keep this secret with her. She could not and would not tell her mate of the letter their daughter had left behind before she had left the village on her own.

To my dearest Lord Sesshomaru, by the time this letter finds you I would have already started on my journey to the western lands. I was declared a Taijiya master by Lady Sango and have proven that I would be able to hold my own should there ever be a need for me to travel alone. However I find myself missing you, most often than most days now, and have come to realize that I can no longer be parted from you. I began my journey at first to prove to you that I would be able to hold my own as a part of your demonic court in the western lands and now I find myself hoping that this will not only prove to you that I have some value for a human but that I would be a good choice as a mate. I must confuse now while I still have the courage within me, I love you. I wish to be your mate and I cannot bear to be near you should you choose to have a proper mate, instead of a child at your side. I hope that the news of my travels of my accomplishments will help to convince you that I would be a good, mate for you.

But I have also learned that dreams are for children, and a child I am not. Should you not wish to see me since I have reveled to you my love I ask that you have Jaken sent to me upon my arrival at the Western Lands. I would need no message, no promise, no explanations. I will do as you will, I was do what you wish of me, even if what you would ask would be for my return to Inuyasha-sama's pack. But, if you can find it in your heart, if you can see and are convinced that I could possibly be a good match for you I ask that you wait for me. Wait for me my lord just as I have waited years for you. Once I arrive, any trail, any test, any demon you wish me to slay I will gladly do so if it will help you see me for the woman that I am rather than the child that I was. I hope that I do not take long and I so, whole heartily wish to see you soon my Lord,

Forever yours, Rin

As she whipped away the tears that had escaped her eyes, Kagome looked up and locked eyes with her brother only to surprisingly watch as he dripped poison from the tip of his claws to destroy the letter that had been left to him. Enraged by his actions, Kagome growled and threw her Ani against her barrier knowing that it would not hurt him and growled out, "What the hell have you done?!"

"I do not wish to risk others reading what was left to only this Sesshomaru. It is enough that I have read it, and it will forever be engraved in my heart. What I need your help to figure out Imoto-san is what my ward meant by 'proper' mate."

Unable to hold back her laughter, Kagome began to laugh at her dense brother. While she had known that Rin had fallen in love with Sesshomaru and while she was sure that it would be a crush that would fade with time should Sesshomaru chose to never see his ward again once she was married, she had no idea that Rin had already given her heart completely to her brother. Once her laughter died down, Kagome locked eyes with her brother and said, "Forgive me brother but it was not something that I could hold in."

"You will do well to tell this Sesshomaru what it is that he has messed."

"She loved you, she loves you just as I love Inuyasha, she knew that she was not a demon, that she would never be seen as the proper mate for the Lord of the West but she took her chance…she…she left to travel on her own, to make it know to all demons that she may be human but she would have the strength, the speed, the intelligence to become the Lady of the West." Kagome explained as tears began to once again run down the side of her face. "She wanted to prove most of all to you that she was worthy of being your equal as the woman she was; that Inuyasha and I, had raised her to be."

After a while of silence, Sesshomaru turned his back to his sister and said, "Let us go, if we take too long Inuyasha will be sure to come after you and I and I do not wish for the hanyou to think that I am incapable of taking care of you."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Are you ready to leave Imoto-san?"

Realizing that there was nothing she could say, that there was nothing she could offer her brother to help ease the guilt he was so hard trying to cover up in his heart, Kagome gave a single nod and allowed him to pick her up and carry her back to the village. When they arrived Inuyasha had already sent Shippo to watch over the little ones since he couldn't bare the sight of Rin in her hut, she was still covered in blood and had not been cleaned. _'There's so much to do…Rin…may you find happiness in your next life.'_

Her body wouldn't do what she wanted it to do. It wouldn't move, she couldn't breathe, yet she could still hear the words, the parting words of those she loved. Could hear their cries, could smell their tears and feel their touch as they each held her for one last time. Just as she was about to try to fight the hold of whatever it was that was keeping her from saying a word, from letting her family know that she was alright, that she was still alive, the world went black around her as she pulled into memories, long lost memories that she didn't know were hidden in the furthest and darkest parts of her mind.

 **Flash Back**

' _Maya, Maya get your sister.' A woman's voice was heard as she turned to face the small coward that had entered their small, home at the back of the village._

' _Yes Oka-san…come Aya, let's go play.' The young dragoness stated with a smile on her face as she ran over to her younger sister._

' _Oka-san…Oka-san where is Otu-san?' the young child of no more than three summer old was heard whisper._

' _My Queen,'_

' _Queen Haniyasu,'_

' _There is trouble and the king is nowhere to be found.' Her people came to her in worry._

 _Wanting to listen to what it was that was happening but also already having promised her mother that she would care for her younger sibling, the dragoness of ten summers old, knew that if she would be given the chance to see how her mother ran their lands, how she would be expected to run their lands when the time came for her to rule, Maya looked over at her younger sister, smiled and convinced her that the game they were playing was a game that their mother would be aware of. Once they had reached the outer courts, and the edge of the village, Maya stopped following her mother and the village people when she heard her sisters whispered voice ask, 'Are you sure? Oka-san said to never leave the village.'_

' _All is well my little dragon, you'll see, Oka will not mind for I will keep you safe and she will never know.'_

' _I thought you said that this was a game.'_

' _And it is, do not worry my little dragon. Now follow.'_

 _Without waiting for her younger sister to say another word, the dragoness jumped up high and into the trees as she got closer and looked into the clearing where her mother stood proudly with her people at her side. There in the clearing, so close to their village, was a rather large dog demon with wounds covering her body. Their mother quickly began to grow the herbs that would be needed to help the Inu demon but stopped when she heard a low growl. The two watched while the dragoness that was their mother let out a hiss of her own before stating, 'You are too close to my home demon, and whatever troubles you may had led this way I will have none of. If you were unable to kill what has wounded you so, I suggest you leave for if you being danger hear I will be sure to kill both the danger and the one that has caused the danger to appear in my home.'_

' _Oka-san should not have said such a thing.' Aya whispered in a soft tone that Maya was almost certain she would not have heard her should she had not been holding her sibling on her back._

 _Before Maya could ask her sister what it was that she spoke of, she turned her eyes back to their mother as they heard her say, 'I do not have all day, I am the lady, queen of this village, I do not have the time to be waiting on such things.'_

' _Let's kill the demon!'_

' _Kill it before it brings the demon to our village, to our lands my Queen,'_

 _And just as the dragons that had gathered around the demoness to kill her, even if she was wounded, even if they could not tell that it was not danger she had with her but her young, they all moved forward to do as such only to stop in shock when they found their Queen's youngest daughter standing in the way and with a glow of power around her. Before any could say a word, they watched as the eldest daughter of the Queen appeared at her sisters side and said, 'Aya, Aya what do you think that you are doing?'_

' _She ran…was not safe…her baby…she just had a baby.' Aya whispered as she slowly approached the Inu demoness._

 _However being as young as she was, not knowing the protective instincts that took over when one had a child, she had no idea that she was being seen as a danger to the young that the demoness held with her because of the actions of her family and the actions of the people that her mother led. Realizing the danger and having sense the change in the demoness aura before any other in the clearing, the child's power ragged out of her and blew her elder sister away from herself and the demoness and into the arms of their worried mother just as the Inu demon had made her move. As she was hit with a cloud of poison the young child filled with power closed her eyes and allowed all of her instincts to do as they willed to keep her safe._

' _Aya!' her worried sisters cry was heard while the rest of the dragons had quickly moved back. They had heard of a few demons that could control poisons, that had poison as blood and could will it as they pleased just as some of the dragons born in the royal line could control certain elements rather well and quickly, just as their Queen. But before the Queen could make her move to protect her own child, they all watched with shock gazes as they witness the true, great power, uncontrollable power, of the second child to their Queen and feared of what this meant. Feared what the lack of control of her powers could do to their home._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day following her death everyone had quickly began to make sure that all would be ready for her funeral. While Kagome had already sealed her hut so that no one would be able to try to take her body and do what had been done to Kikiyo, they found a good resting place for Rin. Sesshomaru, having been gone long enough, had left to return to his lands and had asked his brother to make sure to bury her with all that he had given her and with a piece of his armor so that he could guard her even in death. The night of the new moon, when both Kagome and Inuyasha shared their human night, Rin awoke and found herself surrounded by earth. Just as she was about to panic and allow her new demonic powers to run wild, Rin froze and listened above as she felt the earth slowly pushing her up toward what she could only hope was the surface.

' _Maya, Maya you came back for me…I'm sorry for what I did.'_ Rin thought sadly as she waited to be dug up.

"Aya, my little dragon, Aya are you awake?" Maya's whispered voice was heard as she tried to ignore the sting of the miko's seal and barrier around her sister's grave.

"Maya, Maya you came back." Rin whispered back as she reached up and broke free of the ground that had held her.

"I was not going to leave you, come, we must go. We need to return home, mother and father are waiting for us."

"I'm not going…" Rin growled out in anger as she struggled to control her demonic power.

"You have no choice, I was told to make sure that you knew that if you did not come they would come for you and they would kill your former family if need be." Maya whispered sadly.

"They can try but they will fail. And they are my family, not former." Rin growled out as her eyes began to glow an unearthly silver color while her claws began to spark as what seemed like lighting began to surround her.

"Easy Aya, you have only just now gotten your powers back and must quickly learn to control them."

"What for? Why? Will the King and Queen seal me away in a mortal body once more?" the young dragoness growled out in anger as she suddenly changed her appearance to that of her former, human self.

"Now Aya you…"

"Rin…I want you to call me Rin Maya. Please, I promise that you and I will have lots of time to speak but if you truly are on my side as you have always promised to be please address me as Rin."

With a sad smile on her face, Maya tried to take a step forward only to be stopped by a barrier as she whispered, "I can understand that you need time to trust me once more my little dragon but time is what I will give you…Rin."

With a single nod of her head, Rin dropped the spell that had been placed on her long ago and returned to her former, true form of birth, a dragoness with hair as black as night with a brilliant blue tips. Her eyes were the color of blue and silver. While as a child she had been unable to control her growing powers, Rin suddenly found that the choice of sealing her away and leaving her to diminishing power had only proven to and forced her demonic powers to grow and advance for what she had been born with. After letting out a long sigh, Rin nodded at her sister and said, "Stand back, and you might want to be prepared to take off, I'm not sure if I can turn to a dragon just yet so if you want to turn you can. That's of course if you don't mind carrying me. I can break the barrier but it will cause Kagome-sama and Miroku-san to realize that someone is trying to get to me."

Trusting her sister's word, Maya gave her a signal nod of the head before turning into the great dragoness that she was, a large green dragon that reminded her of spring. Just as she was about to break the barrier that she knew Kagome would feel shatter, Rin took in a deep breath and couldn't help but to smile when she was hit with a sudden realization. The realization that she had been born before her Lord, she was older than her Lord, and a demon. She was a good, proper mate for her beloved lord and the sooner she finished with the fools that claimed to be her parents the sooner she could finally be at his side. _'My Lord, I will find you soon, I'll have Kagome-sama and the rest of pack help me in convincing you that it truly is I."_

As soon as she expanded her power, the lightning and the power it held, it easily broke through and shattered the barrier that was meant to keep her in her grave. Once she had broken through, Rin ran and jumped onto her sisters back and held on tightly as her sister began to make her way to the eastern lands. To the lands she had once thought of home, to the people that would claim to be her parents. Of course she was not foolish, she knew that it would take time for them to let her be and let her go. _'Of course I could always just explode and let my power run wild so that I'm allowed to do as I please. Maya has a mate now, I should be given the right to find my own and I know just the man to be, the only man that is capable of bringing me honor; of being my equal.'_

As she held on to her elder sister Rin began to close her eyes and tried to focus on the exact words that her parents had told her, had whispered to her shortly before she had been sealed away. It was at this time that she remembered just how much they had been pressured by their people the people that they had already spent years protecting had forced them to give up their youngest child.

 **Flash Back**

' _Aya, Aya we love you…we have to send you away for a while ok love, just until you are ready to handle the power that you were born with.' The queen whispered in a saddened voice._

' _Why? I didn't mean it…I just wanted to help, she…the baby…please don't make me go. I'll be good I promise.'_ Rin remembered begging in a broken and panic filled voice.

' _We know love, and we understand but your powers, you have too much and the villagers…they demand that we send you away. For their safety we must send you away for them.' The King answered in a calm voice._

' _I don't want to go…please don't make me go.' The young child cried out as her power began to fill the room._

 _The young dragon's parents watched in shock and worry as the young child not only surrounded herself in what appeared to be lightning but began to shake the room and control the air around them. They stepped back as they watched their child drop to the ground in worry, fear and panic. Before it got too bad, the Queen let out a low warning growl when she took note of her eldest daughter tossing one of the court men against the well when he had moved to attack her youngest. Before either the king or the queen could say a word, they hard their angered daughters voice growl out, 'Stay away from my sister.'_

' _Maya just what are you doing here?' the Queen growled out in anger._

' _Protecting my sister since you two are incapable of doing so! The villagers need only follow your orders and stay out of our family matters; they have no right to demand you do such a thing! I will not see my sister be sent away!'_

' _You have no idea what it means to rule Maya and you have lots to learn now return to your room, we do what we must to keep order in our lands.' Her father growled out as he began to make his way over to the two._

' _Maya, Maya I don't want to go, I don't want to leave. Don't let them send me away.' Aya cried out in sadness._

 _Before Maya could make any promises to her younger sister she cried out in anger, panic and fear as her mother pulled her back while her father knocked her sister out. The last thing Rin remembered seeing was her mother holding back her enraged sister with her own powers and wings while the lights in the room began to fade all around her._

As the last of the memory faded away to the back of her mind, Rin was pulled out of her thoughts when she took note of the same dark brown, almost black dragon that had 'killed' her just days before. With a teasing grin on her face, Rin looked down at her elder sister and said, "Did you tell your mate not to kill me this time?"

After hearing a low growl of reply from her sister and a roll of the eyes from the dragon that traveled alongside them Rin let out her own growl before whispering, "I'm nervous, I don't want to see them, I don't want to get betrayed again."

Realizing that it would be best for them to walk in rather than land and for her sister to be overwhelmed, Maya lowered down, dropped her sister on to the forest floor and turned back to her humanoid form and said, "They do feel bad for what they had done. Mother never gave up looking for you but they didn't think that you would have been strong enough to alter the magic that father had placed on you. You made it very hard for them to find you again."

"They were just now able to find me because of the dragon's blood that began to reawaken my own powers."

"I'm sorry what? When did you get dragon's blood into you? I wasn't bleeding over you when I…um…"

"When you killed me? No you weren't, before that day my pack and I had gone out and we found a dark, evil dragon demon and we fought him. I didn't tell them at the time but some of its blood got into my own wounds. After that I started to get a better feel of the air around me, the cold wouldn't affect me and when it rained I could make sure that not all of the drops of water would hit me when it was a light rain fall." Rin explained in a calm, collected voice as everything began to fall into place.

"You'll have to keep it to yourself, if mother and father were to find out of this they would try something else, something that would be a lot more permanent." Maya stated in a very serious filled voice.

"I will not say a word; you have my word on it." Her mate growled out in a calm voice so that he would not worry her.

With a grin on her face, Rin shook her head and said, "They'll try, but they will fail, and when they fail they will regret it."

Just as the elder dragoness was about to make a suggestion, she froze in place when she heard her younger sister let out a low warning growl as she started off to their right. Before a word could be uttered they watched in amazement as the young dragon demon showed control beyond her years as she growled out, "Show yourself or go back to the village, my sister and I are not yet ready to return home."

"My Lady Aya, Princess Maya, your father requested that I came after you, you have taken far too long and are needed at the castle." The deep voice that belonged to the dragon demon that now stood before the three replied.

"We'll be there shortly now I suggest you go," Rin growled out in an enraged voice as she glared at the dragon demon before her.

When the demon before them had made no move, Maya growled in anger while her mate held the dragon by the throat as she growled out, "Can you not hear? My sister, second Princess of the Eastern lands gave you an order, it should be followed as if I or my parents had issued it, do I make myself clear?"

"Of…course Princess Maya…"

"Good, Haku let him go, its time he took his leave." Maya ordered as she turned to face her sister.

"I'll follow him and make sure that he does as you have asked love, Imoto," Haku stated as he roughly pushed the demon forward in the direction of the main village of the eastern lands.

Once they were completely alone and once she had seen her sister slightly physically relax, Maya took in a deep breath and locked her light green eyes with the dark, silver specked eyes of her younger sisters and asked, "Are you ready? Are you ready to face the King, Queen…the village, our people?"

"That shouldn't be your question; you should be asking if they are all ready for me." Rin replied with a grin on her face, a grin and a look that would have made Inuyasha proud. _'I'll be home soon, I promise.'_

Realizing that if they didn't reach the village soon that her sister would run off back to the family she knew she would always rely on, Maya took in a deep breath and lead the way. Once they had reached the gate she began to watch her sister closely. She watched as she sisters entire body tensed up, she watched as her sister began to shake while trying to calm her racing heart. She watched as some of the villagers glared at her and took steps to avoid her while others just watched her with mild curiosity.

However it wasn't until they had come to the view of the castle and the sight of their parents that she truly began to worry. Since she was closest to her, she could feel and partly see the young dragon's power as she began to wrap herself in power, in lightning. Just as they had reached her parents, Maya took a step closer to her sister while making sure to put herself in a position to protect the young dragon if need be and said, "Mother, father, I have returned with my sister."

The King and Queen held only eyes for the child that they had so long ago sent away from their lands to live the life of a mortal; to live a life in a form that would weaken her until she was fit to return back home. When it was clear to the two and the younger dragon, their youngest daughter refused to say the first words, the King cleared his throat while his mate whispered, "My Aya, my baby girl welcome home."

"It's Rin actually," she answered in a cold, much colder then she had ever been able to use or hear come out of her Lord mouth, voice, "I'd rather be called Rin, I like it much more than Aya and am better known by it by the rest of my pack, a pack that I have full intention of returning to once I am done here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silence, it was all that she could hear surround her. She knew what she had done, she knew that there would be a chance that she would be attacked but there would also be the chance that she would be quickly kicked out of the village and told to never return. She would have been happy if that had been the case, but of course things had never been easy in her mortal life so why would it be any different in her demonic one. When she heard her father's deep voice answer, "I'm sure we can discuss this once we have gotten you settled into your room my dear."

"Test her!"

"Prove that she would and will not kill us all!"

Sudden cries of the elder villagers, the villagers that had been young when she had shown her true power as a child when she had been but three summers old called out in anger and rage at her reappearance. Before her mother or father could say a word Rin let out a low growl of anger as she very carefully let lose some of her power for all to see. Right before their eyes the people of the east, of the land of dragons, watched in shock, worry and fear as the rising sun was suddenly covered by the darkest of clouds, clouds that began to light the sky with lightning and thunder. Once she had gotten the coward to quiet down, Rin turned her back to her parents and locked eyes with all of those that were willing to stare her right in the eye and growled out, "I'm not a child that can be controlled, I'm not and will not be seen as the danger you fools thought me to be. Try to control me again and you all will see what I am truly capable of."

Just as her father was about to call out and decree that no one was to harm, anger, or ever disrespect his youngest daughter ever again, all eyes turned to the young dragon child as she caught the dagger that had been thrown at her and surrounded it with electricity as she growled out, "Oh did I forget to mention, I was trained personally by Sango Taijiya, the current master and one of two remaining Taijiya's. I was trained by Lady Kagome, the miko that finally rid us all of the troubles of the Shikon jewel and I was also trained by Lord Inuyasha, the hanyou that killed Naraku. Trust me when I say that I am more than capable of taking care of myself with or without my demonic powers."

"Enough!" The Queen of the East roared in anger as she glared at her people, "We will retire for the day and we will not be open for court unless we are being attacked. My family and I have lots to discuss without the demands or the eyes of those of you who would see us separated once more."

"Haku, can you look after things while we get ourselves shorted," Maya asked her mate with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sure you and Rin will have the time to get to know each other soon."

"Of course love, just be careful." Haku answered as he began to make his way toward the fading coward so that he could listen for what they had to say and be there should they need a member of the ruling family to aid them with something.

After looking over her shoulder and throwing down the dagger that had been tossed at her to the ground, Rin followed after her 'family' and her sister so that they could talk about her departure as soon as possible. Once they had closed the castle doors behind them, Rin looked around and sniffed the air so that she could get a feel for the place she had once called home. Just a she was about to turn right, toward a room that held a very old, scent, Rin turned to glare at her father when she heard him say, "You'll have time to enter your bed room and make the proper changes once we have spoken Aya."

"It's Rin, I wish to be called Rin, of course if you cannot seem to do this one simple thing it would stand to reason that I would have no need to answer to your call or your questions in the future."

"Maya? What do you think of this?" The queen asked her eldest daughter. She had already started to train her eldest within the court.

"If it is her wish I will grant it. She was taken from my side. I never wished for her to leave or to be sent away. If it is the only way that I will gain her trust than I will call her by what she wishes to be called by…my sister Rin." Maya explained in a calm and collected voice.

Once they were all in the family room, and after he had sealed it behind him, the King of the East turned to face his family and said, "Be that as it may, she is not Rin, Rin was just the mortal child that she was made to be until her powers faded to a point where she would be able to control them. She was born and will forever be Aya."

"The day you sealed away my memories, the day that you, my father, cast that spell on me is the day that I stopped being Aya. I am Rin, ward of the Lord of the West, pack member to Inuyasha-sama's pack and just recently a fully declared Taijiya master." Rin growled out in anger as her eyes began to shift from the dark blue that they were to a brilliant silver.

"Aya you have to understand love, we had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice, there is always an option, and you could have told them that you had done it when in reality you could have sent me to train with an alley of the east." Rin stated in a calm voice as she kept her eyes locked on her father, the man that had changed her life. "But you didn't and while I'm angry now, I'm also thankful that you did not take the time to think of what could have been done differently. I'm glad because it gave me the chance to meet Lord Sesshomaru, to travel at his side, and I would rather be cast out a thousand times than to have never met him."

"For starters you need to start your lessons, you are second heir, princess of the east and it is time that you were trained to act like one. You will answer when you are called by your birth name Aya and if you really wish to see this Lord Sesshomaru I will arrange for him to come and visit you." The King growled back.

"Aya please listen to your father. We are deeply sorry, we tried to find you but you were lost, you were moved from the village we left you at. Because of the strength of the spell your father and I were unable to find you until recently, when your power had finally reached a level that would not be a danger to us, our people, and yourself." Her mother tried to explain in a broken voice.

Before Rin could tell them the truth, that the spell had only made her stronger and more open to her powers instead of making her weak, she turned to look at her sister in confusion when she heard her say, "I don't think that matters but whatever. I'm still going to be addressing her as Rin and I am not going to be leaving her side or allowing you to do as you please this time around. If I see father or yourself even looking at her wrongly I will not stand for it."

"You have no right to say such things Maya; you are but her sister and nothing more. You may be of age but to our kind she is still but a child, still in our care."

"And just look at how well that turned out." Maya growled back at her father in anger as she stood to leave.

"Maya you will understand why we did what we did when you have children of your own, until than it would be best if you stayed out of matters you don't truly understand." Her mother growled at her in open anger, hurt and worry as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"Enough, I want to spend time on my own, I want to walk the halls that I was thrown out of and I want time to myself, I'm sure we can finish talking at dinner. I don't plan on having lunch." Rin stated as she made her way over to her older sister.

As the king held on to his now tear stained mate, he glared at his two daughters and growled out, "We still have much to talk about Aya, Maya, you two best go rest and I assure you that this will not be over looked. You will learn to respect your mother and I as we should be."

Just as they were about to walk out of the family room, after Maya had broken the seal that had kept them locked in, Rin turned to face the King and Queen of the East and said, "That we do but you must know that I have no plans of staying for very long. You lost all rights to me the day you abandoned me. I have my life to live and I will live it with whom I want and where ever it will be that I wish to be."

Without another word, Rin walked out of the room and followed after her sister to go and see to the room that they had left unused since they had gotten rid of her all those years so long ago. As she silently followed her sister, Rin tried not to be saddened by all that she had come to realize. A part of her wanted to still be a part of her family, had even missed them, but the proud part of her, the part that reminded her of the strong willed and every loyal ward of her Lord would not over look their actions. Could not over look and she didn't think that she ever could. _'I would never abandon any of mine like they did to me. They are the rulers for a reason; they should have made it clear to their people that I was not something to be easily disregarded.'_

"If you don't like it there are better rooms closer to my wing of the castle, after you were gone I was so mad I kept trying to leave the village so they finally agreed to give me my own wing in the castle. I live on my own and don't have anyone in that wing with me but Haku since we share rooms." Maya explained in a soft, whispered voice as she opened the bedroom door, the bedroom that Rin had been given when she was a child, when she was still seen as the second born heir of the East.

After a while of silence, Rin gave a short nod and asked, "Which wing are you in?"

With a small smile Maya answered, "I'm in the south side of the castle, its closest to the sea, it helps calm me. If you need anything you can find me there. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Before Rin could say a word, she let out a long sigh as she noticed that her sister had already left her alone. The room she had slept in over 100 years ago was the same as her memories had shown her. The bed was the side for a young dragon, it was too big for a human child but big enough should her dreams cause her to turn while she slept. At the corner by the window was a small desk filled with blank pages and several books that she had been studying. Not that she would need to review those since Kagome had been sure to teach her all that she had learned from her high school.

' _Kagome…Inuyasha…what are you all doing? Have you told my Lord yet that my body is no longer resting, that I have been taken?'_ Rin thought sadly as she made her way over to the bathroom where she was sure she would be able to find her hidden childhood treasures. Even if her parents had tried to see if she had left any notes for them they wouldn't have been able to find her treasures, they didn't have her gift, as far as she knew no one had been born since she that shared the same gift as she did. Just as she had entered her old bathroom, Rin took in a deep breath and walked over to the west corner of the room and began to tap the floor boards. Just as she had finished removing the floor board Rin couldn't help but smile as she took note of the frozen ice that had waited for her all this time. _'Well at least it didn't fade while I was mortal.'_

Once she had finished retrieving the dragon scales of her father, mother, sister and her childhood friend, Rin took in a deep breath, hid them away in her cloth and walked out of the room only to freeze when she found her mother waiting for her on the bed. _'Well this should be good,'_ Rin thought as she let out a low warning growl and said, "I don't recall allowing you to enter but seeing as how this is no longer my room I guess it doesn't really matter."

"I came to speak with you, well I came on behalf of your father, and he would like a word with you and would also like it if you agreed to allow him to look you over to make sure that the spell is truly broken."

"No, I'm fine and I'm sure that the spell if fully broken. Now if you will excuse me, I am going for a walk."

"I would have thought you would have liked for me to call on your friend Hiei, I'm sure he would like to have the chance to catch up with you."

"Perhaps at another time, when the King and you won't believe that my old ties will be able to convince me to stay here, so if you will excuse me my Queen, I have other matters to attend to."

"It's not why I suggested it."

"I don't like to be lied to, especially not from those who claim to be my family. Whatever it is that you thought you could say to me and would work I suggest you rethink it. I'm not the child you sealed away any long. I am no longer a pup that sees you as her mother. You are nothing but the Queen of the East to me and he will forever be nothing more to me than the King of the East." Rin growled out in a cold, enraged filled voice as she began to walk past her mother for all intended purposes, "The only one that has a hope of being family again to be would be Maya since she never wanted to get rid of me."

"Aya please…just talk to me…what happened to you, what did you live through?"

Just as she had reached the door and just as she was about to leave the Queen to her thoughts, Rin's true fury was let lose as she turned to glare at the woman she had once seen as a mother. When the Queen had taken a step back and away from her, Rin had grinned and smiled a cold, angry smile before she had growled out, "Talk to you? Why should I? Is that an order my Queen? If it is you should know that you would have to fight me to make me talk to you about such things. If it is not an order you should also know that I would never answer such a question to you. I've been hurt, hunted, killed, wounded and used against my pack and those that I care about and that is only in my last life time as a mortal. Did you really think that just because I have my memories, memories of the people that abandoned me for a 'good' reason I would just welcome you back with open arms? Do not fool yourself. Just stay out of my way as I will be out of yours and all will be well my Queen for I have no plans of staying here longer than a few days."

 **A/n: I know I'm making her a bit cold but it's how I would see Rin being, she'll go back to the warm person that she was as a human but only after she meets up with her Lord. Also I don't plan on writing about the others for a bit, these upcoming chapters will be about her past and what will be expected of her now that she has returned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once she had left the Queen in her old bedroom, Rin let out a long sigh as a part of her, the kinder part, the part that Kagome had encouraged her to have, regretted ever uttering such words to the woman that had given birth to her. _'It is no use now. Not like I could go back and take it all back without her getting the idea that I have changed my mind and that I plan to stay.'_ Rin thought as she began to run down the left hall way that would lead her to the back garden, the garden that she remembered her sister starting and working on with her powers and gifts that she was born with.

' _What the hell…why…right she moved her garden when she moved further away from the king and Queen after I was sent away.'_ Rin thought as she exited the castle expecting to be welcomed by a garden only to find a training ground for the guards and small army that her parents had. _'I suppose I could ask one of them to tell me where she moved her garden too but I'm sure they'll want to take me and I don't need an escort, at least not now since all I want is time to myself.'_

Rin however was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a deep, male's voice ask, "Are you lost my Princess?"

"I'm not your anything and do not address me as princess, I was casted out a long time ago and refuse to rejoin this family," was her quick reply as she looked up to lock eyes with the dragon before her.

"If that is your answer we will have to ask you to leave the grounds," was his angered reply.

With a grin on her face and realizing that this was her chance to be free and return to her true family, the family that was probably angry right now at having found an empty grave, Rin gave a signal nod of her head and said, "I would be more than happy too but it would seem that I am lost, if you could just show me out I'm sure that I would be more than happy to take my leave at once."

' _After all I can always come back and visit my sister once I have finished informing my family that I am truly alright.'_

"Very well then, I am Kazuma, I will escort you out."

"Thank you, I am Rin."

Just as she was about to be led away, toward her freedom, the two froze in place when they heard a cold voice that reminded her of her Lord growl out, "And just what the hell do you think you are doing with the Princess Kazuma. You aren't even done with your training."

"Lord Hiei, she stated that she was not the princess and that she refused such a right. As it is my duty to keep all dragons that are not a part of the ruling family out of the personal wing of the ruling family I was showing her out."

"Hiei?" Rin whispered in a confused filled voice as she looked over the dragon that had approached the two. _'Well he grew up well.'_

"Go back to your training, I will take Princess Aya to Princess Maya before she gets into any trouble and before she gets you killed." Hiei growled out in a cold angry voice as he turned and locked eyes with the surprise dragoness before him.

Once they were alone, Rin looked at Hiei and narrowed her eyes before she asked, "Did you finish speaking with the Queen, did she ask you to come and find me?"

"No, I have been here all day. I only just heard the news of your arrival when I found you had found me."

"I didn't come looking for you specifically; I came here thinking that I would find myself in my sisters' garden. It seems when she moved to the south wing she moved her garden as well." Rin growled out in return, "And I would also prefer it if you called me Rin."

With a grin of his own, Hiei began to lead his old friend in the direction of Princess Maya's garden while saying, "You know you could have just been nice about it and told me you were looking for me. You, after all, did tell me that we would be mates one day."

 **Flash Back Rin's POV**

' _Aya, Aya we need to get going, you know we have lessons! Aya where are you!'_

 _I hid in the bushes knowing that she would not be able to find me. While she could control what she grew and the earth around her, I could as well. Whether it was because I took after my mother or whether it was because she had used her powers around me so much so that they had seeped into me I could not say but I did have a way with the earth. Thou it was not as strong as that of my sisters' gift, it was still strong enough for me to use it to my advantage._

' _Why are you hiding?' a voice to my left sounded._

 _I was so surprised by this voice, and the realization that I hadn't felt the person next to me that I had lost control of the power within me and had shocked and blasted the dragon that was hiding next to me. Before I could control it and bring it back into myself I froze when I heard my angry sister's voice growl out, "Get out of those bushes right now my little dragon and come help me with the fool you attacked.'_

 _As I climbed out of my hiding spot I looked at my elder sister with worry and cried, 'I didn't mean to do it. I swear it! He just scared me, I didn't mean it. I'll make him make him my mate if he promises to keep it a secret…will you keep it a secret…please don't tell my Oka and Otu.'_

' _You…what are you doing in my garden…Aya get away from him.' My sister growled in worry and anger as she pulled me from the dragon's side._

 _I had never seen a dragon like him; he had dark as night hair and matching black eyes. His aura was dark as well and he seemed to be hiding from someone or something and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Before I could ask my question I locked eyes with the young dragon as my sister and I heard him say, 'I am Hiei the only child of the dragon of darkness. The dragon that challenged the king and failed; I chose not to follow him. I never want to be like that bastard!'_

' _Maya what's a bastard?' I asked my sister in confusion as I kept my eyes on the dragon before us. I could feel the darkness in him, could see that it was slowly eating him alive and felt like I should help him in whatever way I could. Why I could feel it, why I could see it I had no idea but I just felt a pull, a whisper in me that told me to help him, to take the power that he could not control and bring it into herself._

' _Nothing, just never say that word in front of mother and father, at least not until we are all older and of proper age.' Maya had quickly answered me before she turned her attention to the child in front of us and said, 'And if you really wish to prove that you are nothing like him, that we can and should trust you I trust that you will never say a word about the powers that my sister has shown here today.'_

' _You have my word Princess Maya, Princess Aya; I will never say a word until you have said otherwise or until the time of my death has found me.'_

' _Good, now come Aya we have lessons to get to.'_

 _While my sister quickly began to lead the way, I looked over my shoulder and offered the dragon of darkness a small smile before I said, 'if everyone is too scared of you when we're older and if you're still a good friend I'll be your mate.'_

 **End of Flash Back and Rin's POV**

"Be that as it may I have changed, just as you have changed and I won't be your anything Hiei so I suggest to get rid of such thoughts now to save you any heartache in the future." Rin answered in a much colder tone of voice after she had shaken the memory from her mind.

"I'm hurt Princess, are you going to tell me that you have no room for me since you have been married off by the humans how many times?" he lightly teased as he tried to cover up his own hurt.

"No, I was never married off, not that it is any of your business Lord Hiei, I think I can find my way from here thank you for walking me this far." Rin growled out in anger as she stopped walking and glared at him.

After looking back over his shoulder, Hiei let out a long sigh and said, "I was only teasing Aya, you really shouldn't take it so seriously. I knew even as a child that it would never be allowed. I'm sure your mother and father have a mate chosen for you even while you away."

"They no longer have a say in such things. This is where we part Lord Hiei, do take care of yourself and please, if you see me again before I leave, address me as Rin, and Princess Rin, but only if you must."

"As you wish it, Princess Rin," Hiei whispered as he watched his first friend take her leave with her head held high. It was also in that moment that he noticed the slight darkness that still clung to her. _'It would seem that I still have a secret to keep.'_

After she had gotten as far as she could without her powers breaking free, Rin let out a low growl of anger and annoyance as she filled the hall she was in with darkness and lightning. She needed to train, she would need to start getting better control over her powers and not just so that the people of the east would see her as the Princess that she was born to be but so that when she could finally at be her Lords side, she would be seen as a calm, collected and the perfect mate for the great Lord of the West. _'Lord Sesshomaru, my great lord what is it that you are doing now? Do you miss me? Did you wish that you had spent more time with me? Would you take me looking like I was born rather than the child that you had looked over?'_ Rin sad thoughts began to consume her as she began to breathe in and out so that she would be able to quickly get a hold over her demonic powers before she made her way to her sister's side of the castle.

Meanwhile in the western lands the great Lord of the West had just finished making it clear to his generals and his advisors that he would not be taking a mate anytime soon. While some had been foolish enough to suggest that he was still mourning the loss of the human child, others were glad to see that he was still the same cold demon that ruled over them and protected them. Just as he had gotten them all to leave him, Sesshomaru turned to glare at his ever loyal servant as he heard Jaken clear his throat before saying, "My lord, another letter has arrived from the east, they wish to speak to you about the treaty they had hoped you would agree to."

"I'll write my reply and will require you to hand it to them personally. I trust that you can do this for me Jaken."

"Of course my Lord, I will deliver the letter, will you require me to wait for a reply my Lord?"

After giving it some thought and realizing that he would not need to wait for a reply since they would either do as he wished or they would lose their chance to get him as an alley, Sesshomaru shook his head and answered, "No Jaken, I only need you to deliver the message and return. I'm sure by the time you return I will have need of you again."

"Of course my Lord, I will await for your call before I take my leave. I will go and get Ah-Un ready for my departure."

Once he was sure that he was completely alone, Sesshomaru let out a low growl of anger and pain as he tried to control his inner demon. Since the day he had put her in the ground to rest his demon had not been quiet. It would rage and roar in anger at the loss of the human child that they had both cared for. It had been at that moment that he had realized just what he had had at his side all of this time. He had found his true mate, his other half, the one that would complete his soul. _'Father…I now understand how you were able to leave mother the way that you had…I understand why mother never did a thing to harm the human that had won your heart. I only regret that I did not realize it sooner.'_

"Well, well, well, it would seem the letters were true and I have come to help my son from the anger and pain he has been filled with by the loss of the human child he called his ward." A woman's calm, cold and collected voice was heard from his right.

After letting out a low growl of his own and promising himself that he would kill the bastard that called his mother, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and ask, "To what do I owe the honor of your visit mother?"

"I've some news for you; news that I'm sure would help ease the loss of your true mate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After she had finally managed to control her powers, Rin had quickly found her sister and her brother and had gotten to talking to them. She explained to them the words she had given the queen and what she was currently feeling but most of all she begged them to understand why it was that she needed to leave as soon as possible. Just as she had finished, Rin had curled up and fallen asleep with her head resting on her elder sister's lap. Once she was completely asleep Rin had been pulled into a world of dreams and forgotten memories of years before she had encountered her beloved Lord. Just as the last of her memory, the memory of her first human death, Rin shot up only to be confused when she found herself alone in her sister's room.

"Maya…Haku?" Rin called out in a sleepy voice was she began to ease herself out of the bed.

When she received no answer Rin let out a low growl of frustration. She had all this power, could probably take on the whole village in her attempt to get away and to return to the family she missed so much but when it came down to it, she just couldn't do it. She would not disappoint the woman that had come to be like a mother, the mother she had never had in any of her life times, in such a way. _'I don't want Kagome-sama to be disappointed in me. I learned to be a better person than that from her.'_

As she stood up and stretched out her muscles, Rin was finally able to notice the note that was left for her at the side table. After lighting the few candles around the room, Rin walked over and picked up the letter that had been left for her. Just as she had finished reading over it, Rin burned the letter in the fire place of her room. Maya had moved her while she had slept into a room just across the hall from the room she had fallen asleep in. This would be her room for as long as she wanted it to be, even if she left, Maya would make sure that this room would be kept as she wished it for her visits in the future. _'Well at least I know I'll be able to trust her when the time comes for me to get help to leave.'_

Just as she was about to make her way over to the balcony to see the ocean view, Rin noticed for the first time that she was no longer wearing the small, child's clothing that she had been buried in and had been changed into a deep, blue/violet colored gown some time when she had fallen asleep and when she had woken up. After looking herself over, Rin let out a long sigh and mumbled, "Well I suppose I should make my way down. I'm sure they'll wish to hold dinner until I arrive and I'm sure Lord Totosai would not be happy if he had to wait."

Just as she was about to open the door, Rin froze and relaxed when she heard her sisters relived filled voice call out, "We heard you moving about when we walked out of the room. It's almost time for dinner, will you be joining us?"

"Yes, I was just about to make my way when I heard you. I would also like to speak with master Totosai about the weapon that he has been asked to make me. While I understand that it is their way to try to show their affection to me I would rather have a weapon that I have mastered rather than the traditional sword." Rin explained as she walked out of her room and smiled at her brother and sister as they stepped aside while she closed the door behind her.

"I see…have you met master Totosai before?" Haku asked in a surprised filled voice.

"I have but in another life. Is my room close to the court yard for training? I would like to train a bit and get my muscles to move the way they use to move before I was killed."

"Of course, would you like to spar with me?" Maya asked with a grin on her face. "Of course Haku will only be watching."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to harm my sister a second time." He went along with their light teasing.

"That sounds good, I could use a good spar and to see what it would be like to fight now that I have my demonic strength and speed."

"Umm…I suppose it would be best if we get you trained properly but that would have to be for another day, of course that is assuming you'll be staying for a few days."

At her sister's words, Rin felt a bit uneasy and allowed the rest of their walk to be filled with a tense silence that would have been sure to drive Haku or Maya mad had they not reached the dinner hall as quick as they had. While Maya continued to take her place at her mother's right, being the heir that she was, Rin chose to sit a bit away from the family and at the other end of the table where Totosai and Hiei had been seated. Before her father could say a word, he was silenced by a single tug from his mate. Once they were all seated, Rin turned to her old friend and said, "Lord Hiei, Master Totosai."

"Princess Aya," Hiei greeted her coldly as he kept his eyes trained on the young dragoness that had once claimed him as his friend.

"You, do I know you?" Totosai asked in a confused filled voice as he looked over the dragoness in front of him.

But before Rin could answer, him and explain to him how it was that he knew her and how she knew him, Rin turned to glare at her father when she heard his calm voice answer, "How can you know her Master Totosai, she has only just found her way home. This is our second daughter, Princess Aya of the East. The one whom will be needing a weapon made by your hand in order for you to fulfill your promise from long ago."

"Of course we'll have to make sure that you'll create a weapon that is befitting our daughter since she is the second heir." Her mother's voice followed in a gentle and proud filled voice.

Just as she was about to correct them and remind her two 'parents' that she wished to be called Rin, something in her older sisters eyes kept her from doing such a thing. It also did not help that Hiei seemed to be giving a look that seemed to be trying to warn her of something. Remembering what Inuyasha had taught and knowing that it would be unwise to ignore her instincts, Rin took in a deep breath and stated, "I'm sure master Totosai and I will have the chance to discuss the details of my weapon after we have all eaten our meals."

"Of course, Haku, Maya how did you enjoy your day today?" the queen quickly answered with a smile on her face when she took note of her daughters submission.

' _I'll let them think that I am submitting to what they wish of me but will surprise them when I have the aid I need to get out of here.'_ Rin thought as she turned her attention to Hiei and asked, "So Lord Hiei how long have you been in charge of the training of the King's men?"

"I began after I proved that I was not like my bastard of a father." Hiei answered coldly with a slight grin on his face as he chose to use the same words he had used when they had first met.

"I have seen you before I know it. What was your name again?" Totosai stated as he began to eat the meal that had been placed before him.

"That's right you are the last of the line of dark dragons, well I suppose it's a good thing that you weren't sent away for what you were. I find that part most interesting of all. Master Totosai when you look at me do you see me wielding a regular Katana?" Rin replied to both men as she elegantly began to eat her meal. _'I suppose those lessons that master Jaken taught me seem to be paying off.'_

"Ummm…I would have to get a fang from you before I decided what it would want to be." Totosai answered as he kept his eyes trained on the girl.

"That I am Princess Aya, but I suppose it's a good thing that I gave my word that I would not find a mate." Hiei answered in a cold voice as he tried not to show his anger at the King and Queen for the oath they had forced him to take.

"Haku and I would like to travel for a while; we would like to see the different lands around us. We were thinking of taking Aya with us; since she would like to train on obtaining her dragon from at last." Maya told her parents casually as she continued to eat her meal.

"We were thinking of making our way toward the North and south, since it has not yet been confirmed if we would be protected in the land of the west." Haku added after his mate so that the King and Queen would know that they had no plans of taking Aya anywhere near the people that she had been so close to in her last life.

"Is that so, why would they have you give such an oath, surely they know that the probably of any child that you would have would sired would mostly take after the mother rather than the father. Unlike other demons, dragon children take after their mothers rather than the fathers. It's why the ruler is always a female; it's why my mother's words have more say in these lands." Aya stated in a calm, collected voice as she gave a pointed look at her old friend as if to say, _'_ Why did you really agree to it you idiot?'

"If you and your mate wish to go I will not stop you, however you sister will not be going anywhere with the two of you. She has much to catch up on and your father and I would like to spend time with her on our own while you and your new mate enjoy your time together." The Queen explained in a calm voice of her own.

"I am not a child and I have taken lessons on how to be a proper lady. I wish to travel with my sister and my brother when they leave." Rin growled out as she ignored Hiei's next question and Totosai's statement of her mortal features.

"Aya we have no idea what type of lessons you were given while you were away, please just wait and we'll speak in privet." Her father stated as he narrowed his eyes at her.

After slamming her chop sticks down, Rin stood from the table, glared at her parents and looked to master Totosai and said, "Master Totosai are you ready for a walk? I would like a walk around the court yard so that we can talk about my choice of weapon."

"There is no choice child; every member of this family will wield a Katana that is made out of the whole family's scales and fangs." Her mother growled out in anger. While she was a bit more understanding than her mate, she was still angry at her daughter's outburst and angry that it would take some time for her daughter to see reason. As understanding as she was she would not allow her to break years, thousands of years, of tradition over a small bit of anger.

"Hiei, go with my daughter, I wish to make sure that nothing like what happened when she first arrived happens a second time."

"As I said before King, I am a master Taijiya and have been trained by Inuyasha-sama himself. I can and will be able to handle whatever is thrown my way." Rin growled in anger and rage as she turned to and glared at the King and Queen that now stood by the table.

After receiving a signal nod from her sister, Rin turned her back to the table filled with dragons and took hold of master Totosai and led the way out toward the court yard. While she was sure that even he would be unable to get her out of their hold and back with the people that she belonged with, Rin knew that he would at least be able to get back to Kagome and Inuyasha and tell them that it had been her that had broken the seal that guarded her grave. _'And hopefully they'll come get me before we go and show my Lord that I am alright and that there will be no need for a war with my sister and her people.'_

Before her mother or father could go after her sister, Maya stood her ground and looked at Hiei while her mate covered the doors with rock and dirt. When it was clear that they were willing to see what she had to say, Maya turned to face her parents and growled out, "If you keep going as you are you will do nothing more than drive her away and then we'll be right where we started, she'll be gone from our lives only time she'll be gone by her own free will and not by the power of the spell that was forced onto her."

"Than what do you suggest we do Maya dear? Allow her to do as she pleases? You have chosen your mate, we stood by you but he is not the one the people will trust when your time comes and you know it. He was allowed to live amongst us but that will never change the fact that he is not one of us. That he came from the lands overseas." The King growled out as he kept his eyes locked with his eldest daughter to see how it was that she was going to present her case to them.

"I would rather he prove himself to them than for him to be given the automatic trust of the fools that demanded you to send her away." Maya replied in anger as she tried to recompose herself.

"Perhaps it would be best if I took my leave, King, Queen, Princess, Prince," Hiei stated in an unsure tone of voice as he began to make his way toward the covered doors.

"You will stay here Hiei, for you are the only one that can possibly convince our foolish daughter that this cannot be the right way." The king growled out as he kept his eyes on his daughter.

"King, you may be my mates' father, but you will watch how you speak to and about my mate. I may not understand much of your ways but where I am from you never dishonor the mate of another." Haku growled out in anger as the ground slightly began to shake.

"I will not be used my King, you have granted me the title of your Lord General however I will not be used to tie down your daughter, if she does not wish to stay here she should have the freedom to leave should she wish just as any other in your court has the choice." Hiei growled out in anger as he began to surround himself in darkness so that he could take his leave.

"Hiei I would think carefully about which side you chose before you take any actions. I will not have you as my Lord General if I feel that you cannot follow my orders." The Queen growled out in anger as she began to attempt to surround him in her poison filled vines.

"With all due respect my Lady Queen, I am not only your Lord General but your mate's advisor, and I am now advising you to avoid using me in your plans and traps to keep the young princess trapped in the lands that had so easily casted her out." Hiei growled out before he completely disappeared in a cloud of shadows and darkness.

"If I were you two I would really start thinking about how I was running things. Then again it could be that you two have run these lands for centuries, even before the great Lord of the West father ruled. Mother, Father, it might be time for you to hand over the lands so that you can really start to make things up to her." Maya stated in a calm, collected and surprisingly soothing voice.

"You both have a choice to make and while my mate dearly wishes that it would not have come to this it is clear that your judgment has been taken over by your guilt and relief of having your youngest daughter back. We are ready, the only question now is if you will see reason and change the way that you think, or you will hand the crown to us so that you can take the time to see reason and get to know your daughter for the woman she has become after living through so many mortal lives and deaths." Haku added to his mate's explanation.

After a small moment of silence, the Queen of the east easily and quickly removed all of the rocks that had been placed to keep the doors closed and lock. After she had done so, she turned to her daughter and glared at her in anger before letting out a long sigh. Before Maya or Haku could say a word to try to get them to see things their way, the Queen turned to the side just as a guard walked in with a small imp at his side as he said, "My King, my Queen, Master Jaken, loyal servant of Lord Sesshomaru of the West is here to deliver a message."

"Maya, Haku, leave us," The King of the East growled out as his wife moved to greet the servant that been sent to them by the great Lord of the West.

"I am the Queen of the East; please tell me that your Lord has agreed to be our alley through marriage."

"He has sent no such message, I am to deliver the message and leave and it is what I shall do." Jaken answered the Queen of the East while trying to figure out just why he could pick up the scent of Totosai the great sword smith that had created his masters weapon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Once they had reached the court yard and after surrounding them in a giant bubble of water that would keep anyone from watching them, Rin turned to face the demon sword smith and offered him a small smile only to be confused when he began to back away from her. Once she had realized that he thought that she had plans of attacking him, Rin quickly redid the spell that her father had casted on her to make her look like a mortal and said, "Master Totosai please you must listen to me. I do not have much time and need your help."

"You're that human child, the one Sesshomaru called his ward." He whispered in surprise as he stopped swinging his weapon.

"I'm Rin, please master Totosai I need your help. I need you to take this letter to Kagome-sama, only she'll be able to read it in the langue she taught me. Please Master Totosai, can you please take this to her as quickly as possible."

"Didn't you die?" he asked in a confused filled voice.

Sensing her mother's approach with a demonic aura that she did not recognize, Rin let out a low growl, approached Totosai and stuffed her later with the scales she had with her and whispered, "The scales that I left with you I want you to put into the same weapon you made for me as the mortal child I was. The letter must be given to Kagome-sama as soon as possible. I am a prisoner here in the eastern lands, please Master Totosai I need your help."

Just as she had finished lowering the wall of water that she had summoned to surround them, Rin jumped back in relief as she heard master Totosai say, "Two fangs and a strand of your hair. Your weapon will be a Katana like I promised your parents. I gave my word as a swords smith."

After returning to her demonic form, Rin let out a low growl and offered him a small smile as her mother and their guest reached them she said, "Than it best be a weak weapon for I will not be using it all that much. I'm sure you would like to take your leave so that you can start on the weapon. Farewell Master Totosai."

"Goodbye Rin-chan, I'll have your weapon soon." Totosai quickly answered after he had taken all four of her fans and three strands of her hair that he would need to make the sword he had swore he would make and the weapon that was surely to fit her best.

"Rin?" Jaken asked in a surprised filled voice as he really looked at demoness before him.

"My daughter's name is Aya master Jaken, I would advise you to keep to it." The Queen growled out in an annoyed filled voice. She should have seen this coming, that child was so much like herself when she was younger. It would seem that her daughter, while she was supposed to be living a mortal's life, had always been surrounded by demons.

"I prefer to go by Rin Queen, I've already explained myself. Master Jaken it is good to see you again. Could you tell me, is Lord Sesshomaru doing well since my death?" Rin answered in a strong, voice as she turned to lock eyes with the small imp that had helped look after her years ago before she had been handed over to Inuyasha-sama's and Kagome-sama's care.

Before Jaken could get over his shock and before he could even start to ask his questions, he watched as the King of the East attacked his youngest daughter and slammed her against a nearby tree. Before he could go after them and aid the dragoness that appeared to know him, he turned to the Queen of the east as he heard her low growl say, "You have delivered your message just as you had been ordered. I understand that you would have liked to speak with Master Totosai about the reason he was here I suggest you try to catch up to him before he disappears."

Realizing that it would be best for him to take his leave and perhaps visit with Inuyasha-sama and his pack to see if anything had happened to the body of Lady Rin since she had been buried Jaken turned around and took his leave just as he had been asked to do so. Once they had been left alone, the queen walked over to where he husband was struggling to keep their daughter pinned down and growled out, "Just what do you think that you were doing Aya, if he gets the wrong idea than the treaty we have been trying to obtain with the Lord of the West for years now would be for not."

After finally being able to break free of her father and after blasting him back with electricity, Rin locked eyes with her mother and laughed at her before saying, "If you would have just let me be and would have allowed me to leave when I had asked to at the start of all of this you would have already gotten your treaty but you ruined it by keeping me locked in this castle when I wish to leave!"

"What are you talking about you foolish girl, what ties could you possibly have with the great Lord of the West? The coldest demon to have ever been ruler of any lands!" her father roared in anger as he tried to shake off her power and the effects it had on him.

Before Rin could answer his question and throw it at their face that they would have hell to pay now that she had a letter on its way to her pack, to her family, Rin turned around and locked her surprise filled eyes with that of her sister as she heard Maya's calm voice say, "If you would have just given her the chance, shown her that you would have allowed her to do as she liked, to make her own choices than maybe, just maybe she would have also told you that she had lived her final life before she died as the Lord of the West personal ward."

"Maya," Rin whispered in a slightly hurt voice. While she had planned on telling them that Kagome and Inuyasha would be the ones to personally come for her, she had not wanted them to know her ties to her lord. _'Now that they know they'll want to use me and I'm tired of being done with as they please. If he so chooses to become my mate it is because he cares for me as I care for him, not for the sake of a treaty between the east and the west.'_

"Aya, why did you never tell us, this would be the right thing that we just may need in order to get him to agree to our treaty?" The King demanded to know.

"I'll accept his request to have one of our own stay with him for a short while to talk about the treaty and the details should he agree. Maya you will be going and I'll have Aya go for you at the end of your stay so that they can properly be introduced and after we have gotten the chance to talk to your sister and get her to see reason and to understand why she should forgot all the ties she had as a mortal." The King began to order about as he turned his back to make his way back to his study so that he could begin on his letter, the letter that he would have his eldest daughter hand to the Lord of the West.

Just as her father was about to leave them all alone in the clearing, Rin let out a low warning growl as her power once again exploded from her caging them all in a bubble of water filled with ragging electricity. As if that wasn't enough, the water was as black as night, with swirls as of shadows ready to push them back or hold them in place so that the electricity in the water would be able to do them proper harm. Once she was sure that they weren't going to try to get away or try to attack her, Rin ignored Maya's cries and pleas for her to end this and glared at the two people that had given her life.

"If I could point out but one thing my King, just how the hell do you think that the Lord of the West, my Lord, would feel when he realizes, when I tell him that I was kept from his side, from explaining things and why he would never be able to kill those that took me from the grave he himself dug me because of a treaty he was tricked into before all the truth was revealed to him."

"Rin, Rin please don't do this, don't force them into a corner like this, it never ends well for those that do." Maya tried to warn her sister.

"Maya watch out!" Haku growled out in worry as he pulled her back and away from the bubble that would most certainly harm his mate.

"Hiei, get them out of here." Rin growled out in a cold voice as she kept her eyes trained on her parents.

"My Princess I am the King's and Queen's Lord General, I must follow their orders not yours." Was his own cold answer.

"Very well than, King I suggest you give him the order, I do not know how this will go and do not wish to harm the only family from this life that has done me no wrong."

"Aya you will stop this. Do you think that you could take on both your parents? Please my daughter, get a hold of yourself." The Queen stated in a calm and worried filled voice.

"It would seem that the spell did not work, we'll have to try it for another century or so." The King of the East was heard as he began to try to bind his youngest daughter once more.

"Try what, your little spell, that did not work than and it will not work now," Rin growled out in a cold voice as she changed herself back to the form that her father had sealed her in all those centuries ago. "I understood how the spell was meant to work and have changed it to make it my own the moment I awoke as the dragoness that I was born to be. Anything you try now won't work."

"We don't have to seal your powers now…Hiei take her to the wing we prepared for her a decade ago in case this were to ever happen." The King ordered with a grin on his face.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Maya roared out in rage as her mate held her back and refused to let her go for her own protection.

But it was too late, Maya and Haku watched as Hiei quickly took hold of their sister before disappearing from sight. Once the King and Queen were sure that the dragon of darkness had done just as he had been told to do, they turned to their eldest daughter and her mate and offered the two a small smile and turned to leave. Once they had left them to their thoughts, Maya turned to her mate and locked eyes with him knowing that he would help her should she ask him to he would help her get her little sister back. But before she could say a word, she turned around and locked eyes with the small imp that had stayed hidden and asked, "What is it that the messenger of the Lord of the West needs from me and mine?"

"I need nothing but the direction in which the master sword smith went."

"Toward the village and forest of Inuyasha, he wished to speak to Lord Inuyasha if I am not mistaken." Haku answered as he pulled his mate back to make sure that she had not been harmed.

"That child, why has she only now been talked off in the courts and other lands?" Jaken asked as he tried to get a bit of understanding of what it was that had been going on.

"That is not something that you should worry yourself with Master Jaken, now I suggest you take your leave before my father and mother realize that you still linger." Maya requested in a calm and elegant voice, "They are not the most forgiving of demons."

Realizing that this was his last chance to leave without being harmed, Jaken turned his back and quickly called on Ah-Un so that they could take their leave so that he could quickly catch up to Totosai. Once he was out of the Eastern Lands, Jaken ordered to be taken to Inuyasha's-sama's village so that he could speak with Inuyasha-sama at once. Just as he had reached the God tree where he had once been sealed, Jaken approached Totosai and asked, "Master Totosai are you here to see Inuyasha-sama as well?"

"Who are you imp? Where is your master?"

"Sword smiths, Master Totosai, are you here to believer a message?"

"Well someone better start explaining before Otu-san starts looking for blood." Shippo's relived filled voice was heard as he approached the two.

"Prince Shippo, I am needing to speak with your mother and father, it is a matter that cannot wait." Jaken quickly stated as he changed his focus from the sword master to the first son of Lord Inuyasha.

"They are with the rest of the pack in the shrine. Mother is very upset and nearly lost it even with her sealing weapon at her side. Master Totosai it is a good thing you have arrived." Shippo explained a cold tone of voice.

"What has happened young prince?"

"Rin, my sister's body has been taken in the middle of the night not to long ago. We believe it is the work of a witch with similar powers to those of Urasue." Shippo answered as he made sure to keep to the story that they had all chosen to tell his uncle to avoid a word. _'Of course at this rate I'm sure that it will end up being mother and father that start the war and Uncle will be the one to finish it.'_

"Young kit, hand this over to your mother and father, I have things to do and a job to finish I don't have time to waste away here." Totosai stated as he tossed the later over to the young fox kit before turning to leave.

After catching the letter and sniffing it, Shippo let out a low enraged growl and burned the letter in his hands as he growled out, "You best leave master Totosai because when I tell my father the letter and the people you are currently making a weapon for he will want to do nothing more than skin you alive and at the moment I would imagine that my mother would aid him rather than help you."

After being left speechless by the young Prince words and his tone of voice with the sword master, Jaken followed the enraged fox kit back to the village where he knew he would be able to get the answers he so needed to get so that he could fully report back to his lord. Once they had reached the village and after he had walked back with the young kit to the shrine where Lord Inuyasha stood with his mate and pack, Jaken stepped back and waited until the young kit had finished talking with his father. Just as he thought that he would have to make himself known, Miroku approached the imp and said, "Master Jaken, I hope that all is well with Lord Sesshomaru."

"It is, the lands have been growing and there are always matters that need tending too." Jaken quickly answered as he took note of the stressed and angry peak in his eye. "I was out on a job for my Lord and chose to check in to take news to my Lord of anything that has recently happened."

"Nothing has happened since the death of Rin, we are all still in a bit of shock." Miroku answered in a tight voice.

"Could you ask Lord Sesshomaru if it would be alright to send Kohaku with the pups for a while to the western lands?" Sango joined in as she tried to change topics and as discreetly as possible get him to leave.

Not liking that he was being lied too and that things were being kept hidden not only from his Lord but from himself as well in matters that regarded the child that they had all cared for, Jaken hardened his eyes and glared at the monk and Taijiya before him, while knowing that he would be heard by Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome he growled out, "Oh, well I suppose you would not know than as to why a young dragon demon girl claimed to be Rin, the child that Lord Sesshomaru took as his ward, while I was delivering a message for my Lord."

"Sango, Miroku, you guys should probably go and get ready to travel. I'm sure that Master Jaken would have Ah-Un ready for your use once we have finished talking here." Kagome's angry, yet calm voice reached them as Inuyasha and Shippo stood by her side.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sure that you will explain matters to me so that I can get word back to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Feh, we were planning on visiting my brother soon, Shippo go and find Kohaku. He should be finishing up with the village no to far from here. I want you both back before we have to leave in the morning." Inuyasha ordered as he locked eyes with the green imp that served his brother.

Knowing better than to disobey his father and mother when they were in such moods, Shippo walked past Jaken and quickly took his leave of the village so that he could go and get the last of their pack member back home before they all set off to travel and left his mother and father to handle the green imp that served his uncle. Once they had been left alone, Kagome let out a long sigh and asked, "Did a dragon demon really claim to have been our Rin while you had been visiting the Eastern lands?"

"She did, why does this upset you both so? What does this have to do with Rin?" Jaken growled out.

After wrapping his arms around his mate and letting out a low growl of frustration, Inuyasha answered, "Because Rin's body was taken just two nights ago. We got their scents…the scents that robbed Rin's grave were none other than dragon demons from the Eastern Lands."

"I thought Sesshomaru was in the middle of creating a treaty with them…just what the hell happened that made them want to rob the grave of my daughter?" Kagome growled out when Inuyasha's retelling of events brought back her anger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She opened her eyes and all she found was darkness, the only bit of light that lit her room was from the strange window to her right. To her left was a small, sealed door that seemed to shine in a strange way and that told her instincts it would be very bad if she touched said door. As she rubbed her arm where Hiei had grabbed her when he had been ordered to take her away, Rin let out a low enraged growl when she realized just how messed up all of this was turning out to be. As she struggled to get onto her feet, Rin tried to remember everything that Kagome had thought her to be, tried to remember that they were still her parents but all she could seem to remember was the different ways to kill those that dared to do her harm.

Everything that Inuyasha-sama had taught her, everything that she had learned by seeing her great Lord fights would help her get her freedom and would help her make sure that she finally got free of these fools, the fools and idiots that thought they could control the dragon of storms. _'Even if that is what I should be seen as…not even I understand my gifts, my true power all that well but I'll have time for that later. I'll have time to be taught and learn once I finally get out of here.'_ Rin thought as she finally got to her feet.

"You shouldn't move all that much just yet, I'm sure you'll still be weak for a bit longer." Hiei's worried filled voice filled the small room she had been brought to.

"If I were you I would leave this room Hiei, I'm not sure what I will do to you once I'm up to my full strength."

"You won't be up to your true strength here Aya, this room was made with the only poison that can kill us, with the only power and seals made by Midoriko herself before she created that blasted jewel." Hiei explained in a calm and emotionless voice, "You'll be as strong as the human child had thought you were."

After looking around the room and taking in a deep breath, Rin let out a long sigh as she felt something within her tell her that there was nothing that could or would ever be able to hold her down, to keep her from the one man that was meant to be her other half. With a small smile on her face she whispered, "This won't hold me…Hiei I promise you this, it won't hold me and when I get free there will be hell to pay."

"Aya you need to stop this…I can't let you out until after the King and Queen have ordered it. You sister and brother are currently being watched. I'll bring you food in a while." Hiei stated.

And before she could even voice her anger and demand that he do as she ordered, Rin found herself alone in the dark room filled with nothing but anger, hate, and worry. No one knew where she was, who she was now. No one knew the hell she was going thought, the loneliness she felt even in the home that she had partly been raised in and no one would know any of this until it was too late. Just as she was about to lash out in anger and waste what little energy she had, Kagome's calm, kind, gentle and loving voice filled her mind. As the words began to fill her mind and calm her fury, Rin began to think back to the day that she had been told these words.

 **Flash Back**

' _ **Now Rin, I know that we all promised to help you learn how to fight and I know that we are each getting to spend time with you to teach you as much as possible before you leave but you must remember what we're about to tell you.' Kagome spoke in a gentle loving voice as she and Sango sat at each of her side while the two women kept their eyes on their small pack in the clearing that stood a good distance away.**_

' _ **I'm not sure what you are talking about Kagome-sama?' Rin replied in a surprised and worried filled voice.**_

' _ **Rin you don't have to worry, your mother has made sure that our conversation will not be heard by the rest of our pack. We both thought it best since we are still unsure of how Inuyasha will take the news when you finally admit that you are in love with Lord Sesshomaru.' Sango explained in a care free and lightly teasing voice.**_

 _ **Realizing that they had greatly surprised her daughter, Kagome let out a small laugh as she placed a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder and said, ' you need not worry Rin, we both know what it's like to be separated from the one you love.'**_

' _ **Which is why we won't allow it to be done to you, you will not be kept from the man you love if we can help we will.' Sango joined in a calm, gentle yet serious filled voice.**_

' _ **Thank you…I know that you both mean well and I'm glad that you will help me but if you say anything too soon I know that Inuyasha-sama will only keep an eye on me at all times and he will make sure that I never get my chance to rejoin my Lord Sesshomaru.'**_

' _ **You just leave him to me alright Rin, dear?' Kagome spoke in a voice that left no doubt that the hanyou miko would make sure to stop her mate at any cost.**_

' _ **But this isn't the reason that we wanted to speak to you. We just wanted to make sure that you took more out of our teachings than just knowing how to fight and how to stay alive.' Sango explained.**_

' _ **Which brings us back to the real topic at hand, you will come to find Rin that there will be times when fighting and violence will be the key to your safety and your ability to leave when you are being kept in one place. However there will also be times when you will have to wait, think and be smarter than your opponent.'**_

' _ **Times when strength and violence alone will not get you out of whatever danger you are in.' Sango finished for her friend/sister.**_

 _ **After a moment of silence, Rin offered them each a warm smile and said, 'I'm glad that I was left here, I'm glad that I was able to be a member of this pack. I love you all so much, you are the family I never had before my Lord found me and saved me. I would do anything for any of you so I promise you now that there will never be a time when I do not act as I should and allow my emotions to control me. I will forever keep this in mind and know that this bit of advice will help me once I have returned to my Lords side to prove to him that I can be a proper lady.'**_

 _ **Knowing that she had just spoken from the heart and that she was sure to keep her word both Sango and Kagome offered her the biggest smile she had ever seen them offer anyone before she had been wrapped up in both their arms as they broke off into a fit of laughter in the moment.**_

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

"I promise…and I won't break my promise…now…how to get myself out of this mess?" Rin whispered to herself so softly, so lightly that she was sure if anyone had been near her would not have heard her words as she began to think of the different ways, nonviolent ways that she could get herself out of here and free to go and join her real family. _'Just wait for me my Lord, I will rejoin you soon enough.'_

Sesshomaru started at his mother as if she were a stranger that had come to beg him for his power and yet a part of him now understood what he had yet to figure out all those years ago. Why the messengers of death that had once surrounded his young ward when he had first saved her had been working on changing her clothing and her hair when he had cut them away and prevented them from doing their work. But if what his mother told him was no lie, if it was true that his ward would be reborn than he needed to go and remove her from the ground he had placed her in. He needed to be there and remind her who she belonged to…who she was destined to be with so that she would forever be at his side as the true Lady of the West.

Noticing the look in her sons eye, the great Inu demoness let out a long sigh and said, "If she was reborn than she would have been taken or would have disappeared from her grave my son. If when you arrive you still find her where she has been left I'm afraid that the demon that killed her messed with the spell that had been placed upon her."

"I thought of that, if she still hasn't been changed if there is a chance that I can remove the spell without removing the memories of the live she had with m…with my brother's pack."

Knowing that her son would not want her to point out that he was in fact asking about the memories the child had of him, the Inu demoness shook her head as she answered, "I have no way of knowing. While I was able to see a part of the spell I have no idea of the type of demon it was that cast it on her or of the type of demon she is. If removed incorrectly it could be fatal to her or would result in the loss of her memories."

"How long until she reawakens?"

"Once again my son it would have already happened or it is still taking its time. If it has happened there is no way to know where she was sent, what area of Japan she was given her new life or with whom. It would be nearly impossible to track her down."

"But you know a way to do so and you will inform this Sesshomaru of it at once."

After letting out a long sigh she said, "Since she is so close to your heart, if she truly is your true soul mate than Tenseiga should be able to tell you when she is near since it has saved her once already. But be warned my son she may not look or be the same child that you protected all those years ago."

"It matters not to this Sesshomaru. I will be sending word and informing those that need to know that I will be leaving my brother and the alpha female of the West in charge during my absence, I expect for you to be available in case they should need anything."

"I will be, however I do need to make it back to my own castle and gather a few things. By when should you be expecting them my dear?" she asked her son as she moved to stand so that she could quickly take her leave.

"I will send word by the end of the day to them if Jaken has not returned to me. I will also ask that you aid my sister with the matter of the treaty with the East if they should visit during my absence as well."

"Of course my son, than I shall see you before I leave." His mother stated that left no doubt that there would be hell to pay should he leave without visiting with her first.

After he had been left alone to tend to his thoughts, Sesshomaru tried to control his rage, his anger, his disbelief that this was all happening but most of all he was trying to prevent himself from being filled with hope. He knew better than most how cruel life could be, how quickly it could take whatever happiness you had and destroy it before your very eyes. While the majority of him wanted to go in such of his ward, no, of his true mate, another part of him, his colder side whispered to him, urging him to forget all of this foolishness and to allow the girl to prove her true wroth, her strength and her courage by coming to him. If she never did than he would know that it was because she chose to forget them all. Whatever his mother thought she knew, he knew, with all that made him who he was that Rin would never forget them or him; especially him. The love she held for him would never allow the spell to keep him from her. _'You chose to die to prove yourself to me my dearest Rin, I will not stop you…do as you wish, I forced you to wait for this Sesshomaru and now it shall be I that will be left to do all the waiting.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he turned to the side and called for his general.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Get me a demon carrier I must summon my brother and his pack and send Jaken to me the moment he arrives." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked past his general and toward his father's study.

"Of course my Lord," his general answered before he took his leave to make sure that he got the carrier that his Lord had requested.

He had not been the general long, he had not been in his pace for very long and he was still working on earning the full trust of his Lord. His predecessor had been foolish enough to question the strength of their Lord when he had announced his brother as the true second son of Inutaisho and had granted him power within the Lands. What had sealed his fate was when his predecessor had also been foolish enough to attack the only miko hanyou, the Lady of the West that would rule as alpha female until their lord had found his own mate. She had proven to him just what she was capable of her title and had quickly made it known that she would not tolerate any disrespect of her mate or herself in any way or form. After she had publicly killed the past general all quickly accepted her and knew that they would be in well hands, she was after all the miko that had destroyed Naraku.

"Brother! Brother wait!" the call of his younger sister was heard once he had reached the outer part of the castle and began to make his way to the carriers of the village.

"I do not have time for this Akuma, you need to get home, and father and mother will be upset with you if you are caught after bed once again." He growled out.

"Oh be quiet Komainu, you and I both know that they will only be angry with me at most for a day before I am treated as I have always been treated. I came to see if you have spoken with the Lord about me? Have you offered to introduce us yet?"

"I do not have time for this Akuma now get home. I am the Lord General of our Great Lord Sesshomaru and I will not be a part of your or our parent's devilish schemes now leave me to my job!" he growled out in anger as he walked past his sister.

"Our family has served the get Taisho family for generations, before the lands were claimed under the rule of Lord Inutaisho and it is a given that I will be what ties both families together. The longer that…"

"Don't," Komainu growled out as he suddenly held his baby sister by the throat, "don't you dare speak the foolish words that got my predecessor killed. You were not present for mother and father did not wish for you to witness such things but I can tell you now if you ever say anything of the short there will be many that still wish to get the Lords favor that would gladly turn you in and see you killed in the same matter if not worse then what the Lady of the West did to the past general."

"Unhand me Komainu before you regret it, I have been trained since I could walk. I know how to fight as fiercely as any male here so do not think that I will allow you to handle me in such a disgusting way."

"I will do what I must so that you do not dishonor our family now get home Akuma and if I find you out when I am done with the errand that our Lord as tasked me with you will regret it." With his final words to his sister, Komainu dropped his sister knowing that she would not fall to her knees and made his way to the carriers to see if the one he knew to be the fastest able to do what was required of him.

As she watched her brother leave her be through narrowed eyes she couldn't help as she tried to keep her fury within her. All her life her parents had told her that she would be the new, true lady of the West. Once she would learn all that she had to know, she would be given the title. Than when he had announced that he had no intention of taking any mate for there were none that could even be his equal she begged her parents when the council of his court had held a dangers competition for the right to be the great Lord Sesshomaru's mate and Lady of the West. _'He will be mine and I will be the true Lady of the West…just you wait and see dearest brother.'_ Akuma thought angrily as she quickly stormed away and to her parents home to quickly inform him of the method in which her brother had used on her to get her to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After spending hours on her own and using the time to figure out a plan, Rin let out a low growl and braced herself for what she knew she would have to do if what she had planned was to work on her parents and the fury she was sure to unleash upon them all when she finally got her freedom. _'Of course to make this work I'll have to stay clear of my elder sister for a while…I'll have to make sure that I have no intention of being influenced by her and that I'll be the obedient daughter that they want me to be.'_ And with her final thought, Rin took in a deep breath and charged at the door knowing what it would do to her and knowing that this would be worth it.

However the pain that dug into her, that clung to her bones and ripped the unimaginable scream from her throat was something that she had not been expecting. She had not used her aura or demonic energy in fear of what it would cause the seals to do to her but she had never imagined that it would be this unbearably painful. It was nothing compared to what she had lived through in any of her lives, nothing to the heart ache, the pain of death, even the pain of loss held nothing to what she was currently experiencing. The only thing that kept her motive, that gave her the courage to continue to charge at the door was the fact that it would be her only way out back into the world and toward the path she would need to take the path in order to make it back to her Lord.

' _I'm not giving up; I'm not going…Oka! Oka it hurts…it hurts so much…'_ Rin thought as she finally allowed her tears to fall with each slam and punch she gave the door that kept her locked in the small room. Unknown to her Rin had started to use her demonic powers with each of her hits and filled the seals with the darkness and electricity that currently filled her and fought back the pain that began to grip her.

"Let me out!" Rin roared when she finally grew tired of taking the pain that the seals were inflicting on her she fought back and began to throw her power and energy right back at the door in hopes of breaking the seals. Little did she know that she was showing power and control that not even her parents had thought her capable of since she should not have been able to do all that she was currently doing to try to break free from her cage.

As the world around her began to fade, as the pain, the anger, hurt and so much more began to consume her, Rin dropped down to her knees and as she slowly passed out from everything that was currently filling her yet draining her of her strength Rin tried to focus on the whispered voices she could hear from the other side of the door. After realizing that they were her surprised parents with a worried Hiei's voices talking about her, Rin couldn't help but smile as she allowed the darkness to completely consume her so that she could rest in peace. But just as she was about to completely fade away to total darkness Rin was confused when she heard a whispered voice say, _'No one can run from death just as they cannot hope to hold it. You are my daughter in your own way and while you will never be what I had wished you to be you will not be stuck here…you will win my child and you will find true happiness.'_

They had been slowly making their way to the room that they had asked the dragon of darkness to seal their daughter in the room that they had prepared for her long ago. While they had promised the great priestess that they would not use it to hold the child it would seem that they had had no other choice but to do just that. Of course it was not as if the miko would be able to do anything from her grave now that the jewel had been purified and rid of but it still did not mean that they were not unease with the choice that they had just made. Just as the Queen was about to ask Hiei if he had been back since he had dropped her off, the three dragons froze mid step when they heard the helpless, pain filled cry of the young dragon they had been on their way to see.

At once the king turned to his advisor and asked, "Did you warn her of the seal and the spells we had put in place for her own safety?"

"I did, she in turn chose to tell me that there was no room that she would and could be held in place by such things." Hiei answered in a calm and collected voice.

"That foolish child, I suspect that we'll have to leave her there and on her own for at least a few days."

"I would give it a few weeks my dear." The King of the east growled out in an annoyed filled voice as he came to a stop at the room that their youngest daughter was being held in.

"I'm sure it would take no more than a few days…Hiei can you please check to see if she is still aware of what is going on or if she was wounded by the seals?" The queen ordered as she turned to face her mate.

Once they had been left alone, the King locked eyes with his mate and said, "Well go on than, and say what it is that you wish to say and make your peace but you should know my love that I will not change my mind. This is for the best of our family and for the best of our country."

After a moment of silence, the Queen of the East let out a long sigh and whispered, "What if our Maya is right? What if we should have just let her be and allowed her the freedom that we tore from her as a child? What if we really are doing more harm than good?"

After pulling his mate into his arms, the King of the East shook his head and said, "I know that you worry and I worry as well but we must see this through my love. If we cannot prove to our people that this changes nothing, that our loss did not affect our ability to rule. We must do what they ask so that they keep feeling safe and we must also ensure the treaty with the West."

"If we lose her again only when we just have gotten her back I will not be able to pick myself back up my love, she is still my child, still a part of me and of my blood. I can't stand to lose her a second time; I won't be able to lose her for a second time." The Queen tried to explain to her mate. _'It'll be his second time to lose a daughter and it would be my third.'_

"And you won't I promise you, we will keep her, I will make it so that she will have no choice but to stay with her people and her family."

Before the queen of the east could ask what it was that her mate had meant and what it was that he had already planned on doing with their daughter, their attention was drawn to the door as they watched the shadow that was their advisor as he was heard say, "She lost conscious on the floor, should I move her to the bed?"

"No, I'll move her; you and my husband may go and tend to my eldest daughter while I tend to my baby girl. I will see you all at dinner and Hiei make sure to bring her some clothing before I am called for dinner."

"My Queen," Hiei answered as he bowed to her and watched as she walked through the door with ease.

"Love, are you sure you will be alright with her." The king asked in a worried filled voice.

"She is weak, hurt, angry and most of all alone. I can at least make sure that she is not alone while I try to get her to see why it is that we do what we are doing and open her eyes to the rules of our world and of our court."

Knowing that there would be no way to change her husband's mind and realizing that she would have to do her own planning to help counter attack whatever it was that her mate had already set into motion. Once she had entered the room, the Queen of the East quickly lifted her daughter up and off of the ground and gently placed her on the small bed that had been placed in the corner of the room. After making sure that her daughter was covered up and was sleeping as peacefully as she could with the still lingering pains from the seal that had kept her in place, the queen quickly set to lighting up the room so that it felt more calming and relaxing instead of the prison cell that it had first been made to be.

Just as she had finished doing all that she could and was allowed to do with the seal in place, the queen of the east finally set her sorrow; regret filled eyes on her daughter as she willed her tears to stay within her. There was no point to regret her actions, no point to cry over something she could no longer change since it was in the past, the only thing that she could do was move on and hope that she would win over the love of her daughter once more and complete her family once again. _'I gave a bit of my power to keep you, I made a deal that even your father knows nothing about to make sure that I would get the chance to raise you…but even than fate chose to keep you away from me. My Aya, my little girl how I wish I could get back the time that was robbed from us.'_

"The dragons of old watch out for the new," she began to sing as she began to gently comb her daughter's hair in her sleep, "The mothers remember, the fathers ignored the whispered words of the true mother's soft words…"

"Umm…" Rin groaned in her sleep as she began to move about in the bed she had been placed in.

Just as the queen was about to talk to her daughter and promise her that she would do all that she could to get her the freedom she so desperately wished for, she froze in mid movement when she heard her daughters whispered plea say, "No, no…I'm not gone…it's me…please…Oka-san, Otu-san, Kagome-Oka-san please! It's me Rin!"

Extremely hurt by her daughters words and unable to stay to listen to her daughter as she continued to fight and struggle with the memories from her former life, the queen of the east whipped the few tears that had escaped her and quickly stood to leave so that she didn't have to listen to her daughters cries for the hanyou that had been the mother she had wish she could have been for her daughter. Once she was out of the room, the queen turned to face the dragon of darkness and asked, "Are you done with my mate or were you asked to come and get me."

"I was asked to come and retrieve you, the Lady Princess and her mate are very upset and things are not looking very good." Hiei explained as he kept to the side.

"Oh my dear Queen, must I always be the peace keeper?" the queen growled at herself as she stood tall and turned to face Hiei to add, "I do not want anyone other than myself in that room do you understand me Hiei? That includes yourself and my mate."

"With all due respect my Queen I am your mates advisor, I follow his orders first and for most." He replied in an unsure voice. _'Just what the hell kind of discord has all of this caused?'_

Showing him all of her teeth and surrounding him in her own power, the Queen of the east locked eyes with the dragon of darkness and growled out, "Make no mistake Hiei, he may be my mate and may hold the title of King however it has always been the females that truly rule these lands and I am no exception nor are either one of my daughters. Since they are still young my word is law and will always come before their own. My mate may be the figure of ruling however I am still of the royal line and will always hold the true power of these lands…do I make myself clear Hiei?"

"Of course my Queen, forgive me I will do as you have asked, what should I tell your mate, the Lord King should he ask why my spells have changed so that no one but you will be allowed entrance?" Hiei asked in a curious voice.

"You will leave my tell him nothing, you will leave him for me to handle and you will make sure that my daughter gets the food that she needs so that she can start to regain her strength and that she will be given something for her pain." She ordered before storming off and in the direction in which she was sure to find the rest of her broken family. _'How, how did things get to be this way? My dear Queen just where did I go wrong? Just how can I fix what has broken my family…'_

After leaving Hiei to tend to her daughter in his own way and knowing that he would do just as she had ordered, the queen of the east quickly made her way toward the rest of the family to see what it was that she had to fix or mend to get them to stop fighting until her daughter woke up. While she wished that her youngest daughter would no longer hold so dearly onto the human life she had lived before she was returned to him she would not force her and seal her away in that room any longer than a single day. Just as she had walked into the room, the Queen of the East let out a long sigh as she walked into find her eldest daughter's mate being held down by her mates power and her mate currently struggling to hold back his daughter. After using her plants to get her mate to back away and leave her daughter and her mate be, Queen Haniyasu let out a low growl and said, "While I understand that we are all a bit upset, if you raise another hand to my daughter Kenta I will not be pleased nor will I stand by and allow it."

"Hani, my love you know that what I do I do for the good of this family."

"While you may had thought that your plans and actions have aided this family I will no longer stand by your ideas love. We have tried to do things your ways, now it is time to do them my way." She growled out in anger as she made sure that her daughter was alright by walking over to her and looking her over from head to toe.

' _What the hell is going on? Is this a trick? She hasn't done this since before Aya was sent away…'_ a very confused Maya was heard as she stood still and just watched how this would play out.

"Thank you for protecting my mate when I could not Queen Haniyasu, I will work to get stronger so that I can be the equal that your daughter deserves." Haku was heard growl out as he suddenly appeared by Maya's side.

With a small smile on her face, Haniyasu shook her head and replied, "Worry not Haku, the women of this family will always be stronger than their mate. It is a requirement because of the royal line that we hold in our bloods."

"Hani, what have you done? Please don't tell me you let her lose. You and I both know that she is not ready. That she will not be welcomed so easily back into the country, not after the spectacle she made of herself when she first arrived." The king pulled out as he tried not to lose his temper.

"Even if I had love, you would have had no say. Do not forget that it is by my blood that you rule and it is also by my will that I have allowed the people to believe that I chose not to be the main ruler of these lands." Queen Haniyasu growled out in anger as she turned her full attention to her mate as her eyes began to glow an unearthly green color. "But perhaps it is time to remind the people just who the true ruler is here and just what blood it is that runs through the veins of my daughters and through my own."

"Mother…what do you mean? What does our bloodline have to do with anything?" a very confused and worried Maya was heard ask as she put her thoughts of her sister at the back of her mind.

"Should I leave?" Haku asked in his own confused filled voice. While he was technically a part of their family now through his mate's side, he knew that he was still not accepted since he was not of their lands but the lands from across the ocean which was why he was still working on gaining their approval.

"Yes,"

"No,"

Both the king and queen both answered at the same time. After glaring at her mate and making sure that he silently understood her unspoken threat, the King looked away with a low growl of his own as he moved to take a seat in their privet area. Once she was sure that he would not answer or speak unless she had invited him to do so, the Queen of the east turned to her son and offered him a small smile before explaining, "You may stay my son however I do ask that you keep this secret. Not many would take kindly to you should you emit to them that you know of our secret and many would look to claim that you married my daughter because of this secret. Maya we never told you this because it was something that we thought could wait until it was closer to the time when you would be taking my place as Queen of the East."

After taking in a deep breath and nodding her head in understanding, Maya locked eyes with her mother and said, "Very well however I only ask that I be allowed to explain things to my sister once we have come to an agreement. While she still may seem like a child she is not. She is far older and wiser than any of use give her credit for since she has already lived through many lives and has seen much more than we have of the world and what it has to offer and its cruelty to others."

 **A/N: Should I start explaining or should I just keep you all in the dark and keep you guessing as to where I am going with this? Lol XD XD No worries you'll find out in the next chapter. Please let me know what you all think. I know it has been a while since I have written or posted up something new but I am going to try my best. As always please review! XD XD :D :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Just so you know this chapter is starting up with a flash back of an explanation on Rin's power and why she is able to do what she does. Now on with the story!**

' _I'll do anything for you my little Aya…I've given a part of myself for you and I hope that you will live the long life that you deserve.' The young Queen of the East whispered as her weak, new born baby girl as she held her tightly yet gently in her arms. Her lady in waiting and her maids had left her with her daughter and at her request had not allowed the king of the east or her eldest daughter to enter her room to see the new addition to their small family. It was hard enough seeing the life being drained out of her new born daughter but if her mate, her eldest daughter were to stand by her as they all witness this event she would fall apart and would be unable to be the strong queen she needed to be for her lands and for her family._

' _The dragons of old watch out for the new, the mothers remember, the fathers ignored the true mothers whispered soft words…' The Queen of the east whispered as her tears fell upon her dying child's little hand. 'Remember, remember the darkness of power, fear not the unknown, embrace what you fear and welcome what you know.'_

' _A touching song I must say, though I'm glad she didn't go on to add me in it…more so then she already has.' A deep, dark voice was heard as her room began to fill with a darkness, a blackness that she knew did not belong to the dragon that had been thrown out from her lands just a few months before she had been due to give birth to her dying daughter._

' _I am in no moods for games show yourself or leave with your life I care not which you chose but I am certain that you will not like me either way.' The enraged Queen of the East hissed out in anger as she allowed her power to slowly and unnoticeably fill the room._

 _After filling the room with his laughter and after nullifying her power, the deep, dark voice was heard reply, 'I would not be kicking me out so soon young queen, I am after all the shinigami that has been asked to pick up your little child.'_

Silence filled the room, she could not tell you for how long or for how short it had filled the space between the dying child and its mother but all that she could tell was that these were not her memories, not fully her own at any rate for she could see herself resting in the arms of her vey tried and sorrow filled mothers arms.

' _What do you want?' The Queen of the East strong voice filled the room as she locked eyes with the demon, no, the shinigami that stood before her._

' _What are you willing to give for her?' he asked in a whispered voice as he suddenly appeared with the child in his arms._

' _Name your price Shinigami and give me my child.' She growled out in anger as she kept her eyes on her daughter and her power at the ready as she realized that she was finally able to surround him in her power._

 _Sensing the change in his own powers and the power that threatened to harm him, the death god looked down at the child in his arms and realized that it was the child he held that had weakened him so that her mother could be able to get her back. It was the moment that he had locked eyes with the child that he felt a need to save her, to open her up so that she would be the first dragon demon that would be able to mold herself to her enemies so that she could never be killed. She would be the first born with such a gift since the first Queen of the dragons. As he offered her what he could and after giving her the gift that would fade once she found her true mate, the shinigami turned to the young queen of the east as he offered her the child and said, 'I only ask that she will be known to you as my daughter and not that of your mates. She will be mine just as she is yours and should she ever be bound or held or kept from my sight there will be nothing you could do or offer me to keep me from taking her from you once more.'_

' _You have my word Shinigami; she is yours and yours alone just as she is mine and mine alone. She will never be bound or kept from your sight so long as I am able to prevent it.'_

 _As the death god began to pull in his power so that he could take his leave he knew that she would keep to her word and do as he had asked, the death god nodded his head and said, 'Give her a drop of your blood once I am gone and she will have the life that she was meant to have though you must know young queen that by doing so you give her more of the royal blood that flows through your veins and you lose it as well since you are willing it over to her to keep her alive.'_

' _I am aware Shinigami but I care not so long as my child lives.' The queen answered as she locked eyes with her weak child that seems to be gaining some of her color back as the Shinigami began to take its leave._

She opened her eyes and found herself in the darkened room once more. While a part of her was unsure if she had really heard the voice while she had began to fade into the darkness that had kept her from the pain of seals and bounds that had harmed her so much. _'I need to speak with mother but that has to wait. The longer I stay here the angrier my lord will get and as much as I'm upset with my family I don't want them killed.'_ Rin thought sadly as she slowly began to sit up in bed as she felt her power and strength quickly rushing into her. Just as she was about to move herself so that she would be able to claim out of the bed, Rin froze in place as her anger and fury at her once friend took over her when she heard his worried filled voice say, "Are you stupid or do you just not care that your attempts to leave without being allowed to do so can kill you."

Angry, hurt, and still half asleep, Rin growled out at Hiei and replied, "I already died once at birth and I've lived through hundreds of deaths, do not talk to me about death Lord Hiei for I am well aware of the pain and the coldness of it."

"I meant nothing by it Princess Aya, only that you will not get a chance to leave should you die in this life. The spell is no longer on you and it will no longer be what protects you from the chains of death that would be sure to bind you when your life ends." He explained in a low growl.

"I want nothing to do with you or your ruler's dragon of darkness. All I wish is to be free to leave and to go to those that I see as my true family." Rin growled out in anger as she stood up with her power discretely wrapped tightly around herself.

Taking note that she was allowing him to call her by the name she had been given at birth and no longer correcting him and wishing to be called by the mortal child that she had once been, Hiei let out a low growl of his own and replied, "I am not here on orders I am here out of worry Aya, you are and will always be my first friend and I will not stand by and allow you to harm yourself."

As sparks of power surprisingly began to spring from her claws, Rin narrowed her eyes and said, "You allow me? Please Lord Hiei, I am nothing more than your princess, the daughter of the ruler's that you so loyally follow. I am not your mate, or you're intended; I do not see you as my friend now for a friend would not have sealed me in this room with no way out, if you think me my friend than let me out!"

Before Hiei could roar back at her that it was not something that he could easily do, that it was something that he would have to make sure he followed since it seemed that the Queen was looking to remind the rest of the race just what blood she held in her veins and the power she would be able to hold over them all should they push her enough the two froze in place as they heard a knock on the door from the outside. The same door that had cause her so much pain before now seemed like nothing more than an ordinary door that would let her out whenever she was ready to leave the room she had woken up in. Just as she was about to ask who it was, Rin let out another low growl of annoyance when she watched Hiei walk out through the door and left her alone to cool down from her anger. _'I have a bit of his gift…I wonder…was the voice right? Can I really let myself out as if I pushed back hard enough with his gift?'_ Rin thought as she turned her back to the door and looked out the small window to see where exactly she had been placed in the castle.

Just as she had finished realizing that she was in the back and facing away from the village so that she would not be seen by the people that had chased her from her own, Rin couldn't help be feel relieved when she heard her sisters soft voice say, "Well at least it's not as dark as I had thought it to be and they were nice enough to leave you a window."

"Is there anything else that you'll need of me my Princess?" Hiei's cold and emotionless voice was heard.

While she knew that he was upset about her words and what she had asked him to do for her, Rin knew that his cold voice and emotionless tactic was nothing compared to what her lord could do and would say with as little words as possible. _'I don't care how mad you are Hiei; I have the right to be upset here not you…'_

"No, I trust that you'll go straight to my mother, she has several things that need to get done and trust no one to get them done in the manner she expects them to but my mate and yourself." Maya answered as she kept her eyes trained on the back of her younger sister. _'She doesn't belong here…she needs to close the door to her old life and is unable until she can see the Lord of the West for one final time.'_

"Of course my Princess, I'll be back to retrieve you for diner." Hiei answered before taking his leave without even offering his once friend a parting word.

After a few moments of silence and realizing that she would not be the one to speak up first, Maya let out a long sigh and said, "You were a bit hard on him don't you think?"

"No I do not, and he can go to hell for all I care since he is the fool that put me in here." Rin growled out in anger.

"R…Aya you have to understand that he had no choice in the matter, it has to do as he was told or be shunned like his father was all those years ago." Maya explained in a tired filled voice. "He would have lost everything that he worked so hard to get for himself."

After letting out a long sigh of her own and shooting a spark of electricity at the bed to her right, the young dragoness turned to face her sister and said, "I know, I understand it, but it does not mean that I have to feel alright about it or that I have no right to be upset when I do have full right."

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just saying that you could at least let him know that you still see him as the dear friend that you once held him as."

"I'll try, it's just all so hard…this is all so new yet so familiar to me and I'm still confused by what I'm feeling."

After an awkward moment of silence, Maya locked eyes with her baby sister and said, "Father said that if you were agreeable and would stop requesting everyone to address you as the mortal child that you no longer are that he would allow Hiei to let you out of the room so that you can walk the village with Haku and I."

Realizing that this was her chance to get out of here and to finish her plans of escape and also noting how her sister was acting, Rin let out a long sigh and looked around the room and stopped to rest on the door that had not only kept her sealed in this damp, dark room but had harmed her so badly that she had pasted out, as she thought about her chances of breaking free on her own and of her own power and the chances of her escape being successful should she agree to this one things so that she would be able to do as she pleased, well as much as she could do as much as she pleased without the King and the Queen of the East say so.

Sensing her sister's uncertainty, Maya took a step toward the young dragon demon, young to her since she was much older than her sibling, and said, "I know that you don't like it, I know that you want to see if you would do better breaking free from this place then making a deal with our parents but it would be safer for you if you were to agree. I promise to call Rin when it is just us, when there are no ears around to report back to them if that is your wish but you have to agree to this…please mai ritoru ryumasen, please don't chose to stay in here."

After seeing the worry and hurt in her sisters eyes, the young dragoness dropped her stance and relaxed a bit in surrender as she whispered, "So be it, let them call me Aya and out of respect, respect that they have not earned from me, I will answer…now get me the hell out of here."

"Before I can do that Rin there is something I promised mother that I would explain to you and we cannot leave this room until I have done so." Maya explained in a calm and gentle filled voice as she slowly made her way to take a seat on the bed that her sister had been resting in. "Besides, Hiei won't be back until he has finished with mother and I'm sure it'll take a while since she and father will be announcing tomorrow that we are to hold a ball in honor of your safe return."

"I'm sure they're all going to just love that announcement." She mumbled under her breath.

"Regardless it will be made and it will be held in a short amount of time."

"How short amount of time?" Rin asked in a curious filled voice. _'If it's soon enough I won't have to do a thing, they'll be giving me the chance I'll need to make my escape.'_

"The ball is going to be held for you in a few days…four days if there is trouble with some of the villagers but mother would like to hold it in three. After words she will be announcing that she will be taking over as the main ruler of the lands so that she can teach me of our heritage, she also plans to have you at her side as well so that we are both taught what she was taught at our age."

"I see…I suppose you are now going to tell me that we're the daughters of the first dragon demon, the line that carries the blood of the demoness that was strong enough to turn the mindless beasts that we once were to intelligent, powerful and ever graceful demons we are today." Rin answered in a bored filled voice as she turned to finally lock eyes with her sister. "You, no, we are the daughters, great, great, great, granddaughters of the first dragoness of existence. There were those that chose to stay and those that chose to seek their own lands for their own purposes, either way any and all dragons that live today come and are the children of our line."

When her sister seemed to shocked by her knowledge of what they truly were and where they had come from, Rin let out a long sigh and turned to look out the window once more as she added, "There is a reason that the spell father used on me is hardly ever used and never has it ever been used within the royal line…as some would say Maya…knowledge is power…in my case I absorb others powers just as water can be changed and mixed with."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: so since this is mostly a Rin and Sesshomaru FanFiction and since I have decided make Rin a OOC version in this story, it will be a while before we go back to what Inuyasha and co as well as what the great lord of the West is doing during all of this. I promise though it will be worth the wait, now on with the story.**

After she had finished talking with her sister and after promising to do as she had told her she would, what was now expected of her, Aya turned to continue to look out into the forest behind their village and allowed her sister to leave her in peace. Just as she was about to try to free herself once more she took note of the now setting sun, she let out a long sigh as she turned to yell at anyone to set her free only to freeze in place when she found her father walking in with Hiei at his side. Knowing that she would have to wait before she could speak, Aya narrowed her eyes at her father while trying to ignore her old friend as much as she could do so while they were still in the same room. Before she could even take a step forward, Aya froze in place as she heard her father say, "I know your sister has spoken to you, and that you agreed Aya but I just wanted to make things clear that I will not trust you until you have earned it my trust."

"Far enough Lord King but you should also know that I will not be held back and know that I know all that my sister has explained to me you should also know that I know that there is nothing you can do to stop me should I wish to start training with the guards." She calmly replied in her own calm and cold voice.

"Hiei will be your personal guard and your protector until you have been found a mate that will bring honor to you and our family. Aya make no mistake you are home and you are with your true family. The time has come for you lay to rest the memories of a life that should mean nothing to you. Hiei will explain to you the times of the guard's train in the evenings." Was all he had to say before storming out of the room so that he could move forward with his plans.

It hadn't been until she had watched her father take his leave that she took notice that the seals had been removed and that the door was now nothing more than a regular door as he let himself out. Before she could say a word she heard Hiei's cold voice say, "It won't last long I promise you that. I will speak to the Queen and ensure that I will be removed as your protector since you find that you cannot accept me nor can you trust me."

"I trust that you, I always will. You must understand Hiei that I spoke out of anger, hurt, panic and loss. You may not accept it now, you may even hate me now, but I will not say anymore on the matter. Do as you wish and what you must and I will do what I must do to get my life back in order." Aya explained a calm, collected and gentle filled voice as she walked past her friend and let herself out of the room that had held her for a night and a day.

From the moment she had left the room she could feel the rest of her power fill her and reassure her that it was there to help her. There to protect her and there for her use whenever she would need it. Just as she thought that Hiei would ignore her and prove to her that she had lost her only friend, she couldn't help but to grin when he had suddenly appeared by her side and said, "You won't be getting rid of me after this you know right?"

With a grin on her face, Aya shook her head and said, "I've always known that, not that I was ever trying to do such a thing. So what else were you supposed to inform me of Hiei?"

With a grin of his own, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before saying, "Your room has been moved from your sister's wing to your parent's wing. You will be given a wing of your own after you have passed their test and proved that you have been properly trained as a Lady. If you pass that you will be given the option to stay and follow your fathers plan and retrieve your sister from the West when she is done visiting for the treaty or to travel with her and her mate while they handle the treaty."

"Interesting, they are trying to make things up to me but it won't work. I will not forgive and forget that easily. No matter how much they will try it will not matter and no matter how disappointed she will be with me after all of this, I will never forgive them." Aya growled out in anger as she began to make her way to her new room.

"As interesting as that sounds, I would just like to know where you think you are going? You have no idea where their wing is at and I'm sure you would rather go to the study to freshen up on a few things before your test." Hiei pointed out as he followed his ward out of the back side of the castle.

"While I'm sure that would be the smart thing to do, I wish to go for a walk in the village and after words I wish to settle into my rooms. Also Hiei I hope you realize that I will not be needing you at my side at every moment of the day. If you promise to leave me be and give me the space I need to breathe as best as I can through all this I promise not to leave the castle unless you are at my side."

"While I will agree to your request and only follow you about as your protector while outside of these walls I must point out Princess Aya that the village is still not ready to accept the fact that you are here to stay." Hiei pointed out in a stress filled voice as he continued to follow after her and toward the full, busy village.

With a grin on her face, Rin took in a deep breath and was suddenly standing before the great dragon of darkness in an ancient dragon warrior's uniform and said, "I don't care that they are not ready for me. I am the second heir, Princess of the East and I will be respected just as they will do nothing to harm me. It is time that they ignore the fact that they are not ready for and that all they need do is to embrace the fact that there is nothing that can be done but to remain in my good side."

Realizing that there was no talking her out of it and that all he could do was to make sure to keep her safe, Hiei let out a low growl and sent off a shadow from the noon sun to go and inform his men that they were to train without his watch for the day. He knew that Aya would soon be joining them at their morning trainings and knowing that would help make things a bit easier for him. Once they had reached the village Aya was not surprised that it had began to quiet down and did not allow the fact that many began to quickly take their leave in an effort to effect her. _'It's been centuries since I have last seen my lands and much have changed. While they are not as advanced as the lands of the West, what progress they have made is still impressive.'_

"We don't want you here you foolish mortal child. You should leave our lands before you find yourself at deaths door." A low growl was heard from behind him.

"You are nothing but a pelage that will kill our kind should you be allowed to stay. Leave while you can for we will ensure that you will be removed from our home."

With a grin on her face, Aya took in a deep breath while Hiei growled out, "as the protector of the young Princess I will advise you all to take your leave and let her be. She is home and has been welcomed by her mother and father."

"She will never be our princess, the only princess that these lands have is Princess Maya, the Princess of Spring and earth, she is her mother's child and will do us all well." Others growled as they began to surround the two.

Before Hiei could try to summon some help or call for those that he knew to be loyal to the royal family, all became silent when suddenly the young Princess stood behind them all with a her power surrounding the group that had tried to corner her. After making sure that they would not harm Hiei, Aya let out a low growl of anger and hate and said, "Well now isn't this fun, and while I am having my own type of amusement I must say that this is not what I had in mind when I chose to take a walk through my home town."

"You foul little…"

"Enough!" Aya roared in a power filled voice as all the dragons around her that had heard her voice and the power that it carried quickly dropped down and bowed their heads. Once it was certain that they would keep their place, Aya grinned once more and said, "Its time you fools opened your eyes and realized that there is nothing that you can to do change the fact that I am my mother's daughter as well and that I inherited the same power that runs through all of the royals line. Now I will continue my walk and enjoy the little memories I was allowed to have in peace or you will make more amusement for me and trust me when I say that the type of amusement I'll wish to have is not something you would enjoy."

When they all showed that they would not dare to go up against the young dragoness that clearly held the same power that had taken their current Queen to develop and improve, Aya turned her back to the group and began to make her way through the village knowing that Hiei would soon be behind her and that they would not dare to mess with her now. Of course the walk was not something that she had decided to do on a whim. She was her mother's daughter in power but she was also her true mother's daughter in mind and heart. She would do them proud and when she returned she could only hope that they would be able to accept her for what she was now and for the person she now looked like. By the time she had made it back to the castle word had already spread about her adventures and she had also already gone through the village, the castle and had reached the outer villages where the other courts were starting to grow curious of her. Just as she was about to tell Hiei that she would be fine and that she would like to have her diner sent to her privet study, Aya froze and wished for the second time that day that she had a weapon to use when she heard Hiei's enraged growl say, "I would show myself if I were you. I will not act kindly should you continue to watch the Princess from the shadows that work for me."

"It would seem that the power of the dragon of darkness truly has no bounds. Tell me will you take a mate when you can or will you be like your father and force yourself on a female that is just weak enough in power so that your power will fill your children." A deep voice was heard as a dragon with long, water colored hair growled as he stepped out and blocked Aya's path.

"For one so young you are bold. Tell me child, what makes you think that I would allow such treatment of my protector while I am present?"

"My Princess I am the dragon of water, I am Suichu, and I am here to present myself before the rest in hopes of earning the right to be at your side at your ball."

"You are bold child, how old are you?" Hiei growled out in anger as his shadows began to dim the light around them.

Enraged that they were alright going to start trying to earn her favor and try to get her to fight with them which was usually done between possible mates in their kind, Rin narrowed her eyes at the child before her and growled out, "As bold as you may be I must decline, Hiei get me out of here, I wish to study before I meet with my parents in the morning."

Before Hiei could move to take hold of her to travel with her within his power, Hiei growled in anger as he was blasted away from the young princess and pinned down by a spare of water. Just as he was about to call for the guards that were sure to be around Hiei froze in place when he heard Aya's low growl of warning and felt the power fill the air around him. But before he could warn her not to attack him and fight him least she be tied down so soon, Hiei closed his eyes in disappointment when he heard the first heir's cold and angry filled voice growl out, "If I wasn't mistaking Lord Suichu I believe that my mother had already issued a specific order about presenting one's self to my sister before she is ready."

"Lady Maya," the young lord addressed in a tight voice, "I was under the assumption that you would be detained for another while or so before you would come looking for your sister."

"Yes well I had a feeling that my sister would be in need of me very soon. Aya are you alright?" Maya answered as she turned her full attention to her younger sister.

"I am fine, thank you; I was just on my way to the study to prepare for mother and father's questions tomorrow when we were stopped by this child. Tell me sister do you know why he would think that I would ever consider him for anything that I might need. He is still too young." Aya answered in a calm, cold, emotionless voice as she allowed Hiei to stand in front of her and stare down the demon that had attacked him.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, reasons he will disclose to Hiei at any cost while you and I make our way to your study. There are some things that I wish to speak with you about and I wish to make sure that it is just us. I have given my mate a few things to tend to keep him occupied. " Maya answered as she linked her arm with that of her sister while looking back and glaring at the foolish dragon that had thought he could win her baby sister over. _'While most of these fools wished for her to have never been found they will now try to get the power that our family would give them…the joke is on them for she has already found her true mate.'_

Realizing that it would not be wise to ignore her hidden order, the young water dragon bowed down to both royals before turning his full attention to the enraged dragon that he had attacked. While he had wanted to make himself presentable to the young princess his family had told him that as the youngest and as the least likely to find a strong mate since he would not battle all that well unless he was in the water he would have to get the strength he needed from a strong mate. Once they were left alone, Aya turned to her elder sister, let out a long sigh and asked, "Alright, so tell me Maya. Just how badly is it? How upset is father and what does mother think of all of this?"

"Well you don't avoid things do you?"

"I tend not to; they cause unnecessary problems as you can tell."

"Father wishes to lock you up again until you can be controlled properly; mother disagrees and bit a good chunk out of him."

"What did she say?"

With a grin on her face, Maya faced her sister and answered, "That you are truly my sister and her daughter and that if he should try anything without speaking with her first then he was going to get more than just a chunk of meat bitten out of them next time."

"I don't know why he is so upset, I had to prove myself capable and I did just that. What more does he want of me?" Aya growled in anger as she tried not to think of the man that was her father.

"Just leave things be, now tell me. What do you plan to do? Are you going to leave with Haku and I or will you force us to go and spend a few days with my future brother without you before you come to save us?" Maya asked with a playful grin on her face.

Realizing that this would surprise and possibly give her sister false hope, Aya let out a long sigh and turned and focus her attention to the path ahead as they slowly made their way toward the study that would be sure to teach her what she was missing to know about her lands and what it would take to be a respectable ruler. She was after all looking to become her great Lord's equal so she would need to learn what she could to prepare herself for a time when she would be titled as the true Lady of the West. _'Not like Kagome Oka-san isn't the true Lady of the West but she is the current, she holds the title because my great Lord has no mate.'_ She couldn't help but think and hope that it still reminds true; that the great Lord of the West had still yet to find and claim a mate.

"Well? What are your plans my little dragon? Will you be able to wait to see your Lord or will you travel with Haku and I for a while?"

"I'm still uncertain. While I know that the surest way to return to his side would be to wait and just count the days as I learn what I can, I wish to return as soon as possible. With that being said, I am not naive enough to think that mother or father would allow me to join you and Haku without a guard or my current protector." Aya explained herself in a tired filled voice as they reached the small, yet well let study that held all that she would be expected to learn about since her absence.

"I suppose you are much older than even I would have figured but you should know Aya, regardless what you chose to do, of where you chose to go, you should know that I will always be on your side. I will always have your back even when others would not do so."

Offering her sister a small, sad smile, Aya let out a long sigh and said, "Thank you Maya, I know and I will never forget it, now if you will excuse me I have to get started."

"Of course Mai ritoru ryumasen, I'll let you to your studying. If you need me send for me do not come looking for me." Maya stated in a serious filled voice as she turned to take her leave. "As you can see since the announcement there will be many that will come looking for your favor and for a fight."

With a grin on her face, and while watching her sister walk off, Aya let out a long sigh and waved at her retreating sister and hoped that the plan that she had thought would take her awhile to set into place had been moved up and showed great promise of being ahead since her mother had finally seen some reason and the pain that she was being put through. _'In time I hope you can forgive me Maya…I died trying to prove myself and I will not back down now. If anything I have to continue what I started. I am still Rin and I will forever be Rin…the human child that became the ward of the great Lord of the West, the daughter of the only miko hanyou and master Inuyasha. I will prove myself and I will return to my Lords side…even if it kills me….for good this time.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As soon as they had packed everything and after Inuyasha had made sure that his mate would not be purifying the imp that followed his brother around for his every need, their pack had gathered and had gotten ready to leave only to be stopped by Kohaku's refusal to leave. Shippo's anger and Sango's worry about her pups since it would be a long trip. A trip that they could not afford to take their time in, but just as all the pups had been put to sleep and after Inuyasha and Kagome had promised their son that they would call on him once they were certain of what they were going to do, the rest of the pack had taken their leave so that the demons could speak in private. Once the hut had been left alone, and after Kagome had made sure that no one would be able to hear them speak, Jaken let out a long sigh and growled out, "He will not be pleased with this, you know your brother my Lord, there is going to be hell to pay."

"Feh, like that matters now? You will report to him Jaken and you will tell him that he is to do nothing until we have arrived." Inuyasha growled out in his own angry filled voice.

"What makes you think that he would follow your order Lord Inuyasha? He is the current ruler of the West, he obeys no one." Jaken growled out.

"He'll listen because you will not be returning on your own Master Jaken." Kagome's cold, calm, and emotionless voice was heard as she turned to face the two that were sure to have gotten into an argument, "I am the Lady of the West, if he is in the process of trying for a treaty with the demons that were responsible for her death then it will be my right to be present and to talk to him about my suggestion in the matter."

"I plan to leave as soon as we are done here my Lady, should you truly intend to follow me I will not be stopping until I have returned to my Lord." Jaken quickly answered as he kept his gaze locked with hers.

"Kagome…you are not going without me." Inuyasha growled in anger as he felt and could tell where it was that her thoughts were leading her.

"There is no other way love, you have to stay with the pack and make sure that they all make it alright. I'll have guards sent to protect the village but until then you all cannot come to us until after the guards have arrived." Kagome pointed out as she turned to lock her passion and enraged filled eyes with those of her mates.

"Damn it Kagome I am not going to lose you, you are not going without me." Inuyasha growled out in anger of his own as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Are you suggesting that I cannot take care of myself? That I am still the weak human that I once was and that I still need protecting?"

Before Inuyasha could growl out his anger and annoyance, Kagome had filled the hut with her power as Inuyasha had unleashed his own aura she had unleashed own miko and demonic power at once much like she had done once before to kill the Master General of the West when he had dared to attack her mate. Once she was sure that he would stay silent, Kagome let out a low growl of her own and said, "I will not back down on this Inuyasha. The time you sent me home for my own good I had no choice in this just like you have no choice in this matter as well. I am going, it is my duty as the Lady of the West and I will not have our brother protect the idiots that thought they could get away with killing my daughter."

After a tense moment of silent and after fearing that the Lady was the West was about to not only purify her mate but him as well, Jaken let out a long sigh of relief when he heard Inuyasha's enraged growl fill the hall with his words, "Feh, fine wench but if you don't have those guards here in two days, I'll be leaving to come and find you and you won't like it."

Before she could say a word to try to reassure him that everything was going to be alright and that she knew that all would be well, Inuyasha had shattered her barrier using the bond that they shared as mates and stormed out of the hut. After letting out a long sigh and knowing that he would be upset with her for the rest of the day, Kagome turned to lock eyes with Jaken and said, "Get Ah-Un ready, we'll leave in a few hours and we won't be stopping."

"Of course my Lady." Jaken whispered before running out and toward the forest where the two headed dragon demon was waiting for him.

Once she was left alone in the room, Kagome took in a deep breath and tried to get her emotions under control. While a part of her knew that she was being unreasonable, that she was only looking for trouble, another part, her demonic instincts were screaming at her to kill the idiots that had taken her child from her, that had broken her pack up and caused all of this sorrow and sadness. Just as she was about to turn around to go and look for her mate, Kagome found herself facing her sister and offered her a small, sad smile as she heard her say, "Miroku is out getting him back, they'll be back by the time you leave."

"And my son? How did he take the news?"

"What news?"

"Uh…I know he told everyone Sango, he told you lot before storming off the way he did, now how did my son take the news?"

"He didn't like it but he knows that Kohaku needs him more right now so he isn't going to try anything…what are you going to tell him when you get there?"

"The truth, it's time we tell him, while not much time has passed I'm sure that he will take it better…besides I'm the only miko that has any hope of binding him and holding him in place should he lose himself to his rage."

"I don't like this and I hate that I can't go with you but it is what it is and we must all accept it for now."

"I promise, the guards will not take long to get here and you all will be with the rest of the pack back in the West as quickly as possible."

"I know and I understand it, but I still don't like it. I'm with Inuyasha on this one sis; this isn't the time to be caught alone." When she took note of Kagome's facial expressions as she spoke, Sango raised her hand and said, "Don't, you can't tell me that Jaken counts, we both know that he doesn't."

"Uh…just…watch over him for me ok? I know that he'll be upset and a pain but he has to understand that this is what needs to be done." Kagome whispered as she began to walk out of the hut and toward the forest in hopes of finding her mate.

Just as she was about to completely walk out of the hut, Kagome couldn't help but smile and silently thank her sister with a nod of her head before running off to find her mate with Sango's parting words whispering in her mind, "Don't do this to him…we have your son, Kohaku, and we are still well trained…take him with you or it will kill him…we can take care of ourselves and we know that Shippo will play his part, your son is no longer the pup he once was."

With their bond as strong as it was, it had not taken her long to find her mate. Of course bond or no bond she would have known to find him at their tree, the tree of ages that held so many memories for them; good and bad. Once she was close enough she let out a long sigh when she heard his low enraged growl say, "I would have figured you left by now wench."

"Inuyasha get down here." Kagome growled out in anger. While she now understood better what he truly met when he called her such things she would not put up with it for long.

"What for? So that you can growl at me and tell me what to do bitch?" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he did as she asked and landed before her. "So that you can tell me what a good boy I have to be while you're gone."

"No you idiot so that I can apologize and ask if you still want to go with me but if you're going to act like a spoiled brat Inu I mind as well leave without you after all." Kagome growled out as she turned to leave.

Before she could even get too far, Kagome froze in place and bared her neck to her already enraged mate as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist while lightly nipping at her neck. When he had let out a low growl of approval at her quick submission, Kagome had quickly turned the tables on him and had him pinned to the tree as she growled out, "You should thank our sister for getting me to see some reason, she is the whole reason that I am here but know that you have gone and opened your mouth I'm unsure if I would like for you to join me."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. You're not going anywhere without me love, I am staying by your side just as you have always fought to stay at mine." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he began to run his hands down her sides.

"We don't have time…we need to leave…the sooner the better." Kagome growled out as she tried to fight back the need that was starting to take hold of her.

"We will fix this…we'll find a way to fix this I promise you love…I'll give you another daughter…one we'll name in honor of her…I promise you…" Inuyasha growled as he began to feel his mates resolve break.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned out as she arched her back into her mate instead of away.

But before things could go any further the two Inu hanyou's froze in place and both let out a low growl when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The scents of their pack reached them a few moments later which told the two who it was that had interrupted them. As she pulled free from her mate Kagome offered him a small smile and said, "I promise you'll get to full fill your promise but we still have a village to protect and a few things to settle before we can start growing our pack."

"Feh, if he offers to allow our pack to move in with him I'm going to accept his offer and there is nothing you or the others will be able to do about it." He growled out as he allowed her to pull free of him.

"We'll see, I still want to protect this place, it's where we all came to rest, a place we knew as home and I don't want to abandon it now that we have your brother's approval and his protection. This is where Kaede taught me and this is where we spent our time. I will not abandon it easily or the villagers."

"You do know that Miroku and I would be the ones to stay and protect the village right…sis?" Sango's amused filled voice was heard as she and Miroku finally made the clearing.

"Feh, like if we would leave you alone with no protection." Inuyasha growled out as he took note of his son's upset scent.

"We don't need protecting Inuyasha, we can protect ourselves." Miroku pointed out with a grin on his face.

"And look how well that training and no protection turned out for Rin." Kohaku's angry, hurt and still grieving voice was heard growl out.

Silence filled the clearing at the young boy's words. Choosing to ignore his grieving and knowing that he still had a ways to go, Sango let out a long sigh and stated, "If we must we'll move but only if the East chooses to go to war over their mistakes."

"We'll wait for the guards to fill the village before we go to join you in the West. Just make sure that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't do anything irrational until we have figured out what to do." Miroku pointed out.

"I want to come with you. I want to be there when he is told the truth." Kohaku was heard as he took a step toward the leaders of his pack.

"Kohaku we need you here, you know why we need you to stay with your sister and brother. I promise that they will arrive here quickly and that it will not take long." Kagome stated in a gentle but firm voice.

"You need to stay, you have more experience than your pack brother, and you will have more say should you all be divided during your travel to the West. You all know the plan, stick to it." Inuyasha growled out in a firm and deep tone of voice.

Knowing that he would have no choice but to do as he was being told to do, Kohaku let out a long sigh and nodded his head. Once they were all sure that he would keep his head long enough to get him to the west, where he would be able to let loose and work out all of his pain, hurt, grieve and more while being trained under the Lord General with Shippo at his side, they began to talk about what was to be done, how things were to work and just how long they were all planning on staying and what was to be done with their home should they really go to war. Once everything was planned and set in motion, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku watched the two Inu hanyou's take their leave to go and rejoin their brother in the west so that they could fix their shattered family.

 **A/N: well that is it for this chapter, it was short, sweet, and to the point I think.** **It was not a Rin chapter but I do hope that you all like it any way. Please let me know what you all think and continue reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

By the time she had gotten all the information that she had thought she would need for her meeting with her parents Rin noticed that the sun was raising yet again and she was still stuck where she was and still forced to do as she was told to do and expected to do; only now she had to worry about the fools that thought that they could convince her to become their mate. Just as she let out a long sigh of annoyance, Rin took in a deep breath to steady herself and to push back the sudden feeling of tiredness that had hit her. Just as she had finished putting the books back to there places and after making sure to have thrown her notes back into the flames so that they would not be able to tell what it was that she had been looking for, Rin walked out of the room and began to make her way toward the privet study room where her parents were waiting for her. Just as she had reached her parents wing, Rin let out a long sigh when she heard a voice call out, "Princess Aya, Princess Aya what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet with my parents in their privet rooms. I have been allowed to do as I please since I am the second heir to the East and am an adult that no longer needs to be watched over." She growled out in anger as she turned glare at the guard that had stopped.

"I am aware of it Princess Aya, I was asked to bring you to them, they had urgent matters to tend to in the courts and they asked for me to lead you there."

After letting out a long sigh, Rin surrounded herself with her power as she growled out, "I may be young, some may think me naive in my own culture but I assure you I am not. Now go back to the little family that thought sending you to guard school would help earn you a place in our courts for I have no time for you or your lies."

"Smart and beautiful, I like it…tell me Princess Aya don't you want to stop all of this? Please just hear me out my Princess and I will be on my way." He begged her as he began to slowly approach her.

"I am not your anything now leave." Aya growled out in pure anger as she sent a current of electricity at him.

"Not until you have heard what I have to offer and what I have heard has been planned for you."

Realizing that she had no time for this and not wanting to be tricked into playing into his trap, Aya let out a long growl as she slightly called for Hiei so that he could clear the way for her. While she was not weak and while she was sure as hell knew that she would be able to kill him without too much of a problem, she knew that she would not be trusted and that it would only cause more room for them to want to throw her out. Just as she was about to warn him for the second time to leave her be, Aya let out a long sigh as she watched Hiei appear from the shadows and pin down the young guard that had found her. Once she was sure that he would be held in place, Aya growled out, "Hiei I need you to send me to them. I refuse to be caught in the halls of my own home once more when I have other more important matters to attend to."

"What is it that you wish for me to do with this fool?" Hiei growled out in anger as he kept a good hold over the foolish young guard that had come after his ward.

"Do what you wish I care not Hiei for I have other matters to attend to…oh and I want any spear weapons that you or your men are not using." Aya ordered as she allowed his shadows surround her.

"What, do you really intend to hear what those other fools have to offer you?" Hiei asked in a surprised filled voice.

With a grin on her face, and allowing the shadows to make her seem evil and darker, Aya locked eyes with the young guard so that he would know to pass her message along and said, "No, I will be giving no one a chance. We are violent creatures by nature and I am more so then the rest before of my royal blood. As the second princess I have the right to kill any who try to force themselves upon me even after my sister has announced that none were to try to approach me I will kill first and asked questions latter."

With that said Rin took control over the shadows that had been summoned for her and took her leave only to appear in the still filled court room. Ignoring the stares that she was receiving, Aya walked forward, bowed and showed her slight submission to her parents before the rest of the court that was present and said, "I am sorry I am late, it would seem that my sisters orders are being ignored for I am continuously being approached by males that think themselves my equal."

"All if forgiven love, we haven't finished here yet," her mother answered in a warm, gentle and welcoming voice.

"Why don't you take a seat by your sister," her father offered in the same warm and loving voice that her mother had used.

Knowing better than to cause a scene while they were still in court and knowing that it would be a bad idea to anger her parents here, Aya nodded and did as she was told. When the court began to go back to as it was before she had arrived, Aya let out a long sigh and began to relax just a bit more as she paid attention to what was being talked about and the concerns of her people. _'Interesting…I wonder why they are now talking about the possibility of adding female guards to the army?'_ Aya couldn't help but wonder as she paid close attention while ignoring her sister's worried glances and annoyed filled eyes at her lack of answers.

"I am Miku, a dragoness with no living family, a dragoness of speed and strength. I would be a great asset and feel like I can be the perfect test subject to see if female warriors would be a greater asset to the royal army."

"While I am sad to hear that you have no family child there is a reason that we do not allow women in our army. It is a well known fact the strength of our children solely depend on the health and well being of their mothers'. It is why we have never entertained such an idea." The King of the East pointed out as he wordlessly made his opinion on the matter made.

"Have you had any short of training Miku?" The Queen of the East asked as she locked her eyes with the young dragoness before her.

"I am good with a sword but am faster with a bow." Miku answered in a calm and even voice even thought her heart told her that it would not play out the way that she had hoped that it would.

"Should we allow this you are aware that you would be behind those that grew up with the formal and proper training of the royal guard." The king pointed out in a board filled voice.

"If she knows the basics I'm sure she could pick up the sword rather quickly…we have very little archers, perhaps she could be the one we use to fix our problem with the archers of the royal guard." Maya was heard point out as she too switched her focus on the matter on hand.

Knowing that they would properly not value her input but knowing that she would not feel right if they chose to reject her request, Aya turned to her mother and said, "I like the idea, I would have a group to train with and would be in no danger of unwanted attention from males that refuse to see that I have no interest in finding a mate when I have only just returned."

"Even if we were to allow this," the King quickly jumped in, "Hiei would be unable to help train you and the select few we chose to first take on. He is busy with our army and preparing them should the Lord of the West reject our offer of peace."

"I'm sure Aya will be able to quickly teach her what she knows to the group we will test out before grouping them with the males." Maya quickly joined in.

"I swear that I will protect the Princess and I will do all that I can to learn as quickly as I must so that I may prove to you that I am worthy of becoming a member of the royal army." Miku promised as she kept her head held high.

Before her father could say a word and before anything else could be said, the Queen raised her hand before saying, "I have come to a decision, my daughter Princess Aya will take in Miku under her teaching since she has learned much during her time outside of our lands. We will only take in the one female student and should this prove to be a success we will open for more applicants. Miku…"

"Yes my Queen?" she quickly answered as she dropped down to one knee much like those in the royal guard would have done.

"You will be reporting to my daughter as soon as she is done here. For now go to Lord Hiei and have him assign you a room in my daughter's wing as well as some weapons that would fit your talents."

"The rest of you the court has come to an end if you could kindly leave us to our family." The King of the East growled out as he tried to hide his dislike of what had just accrued.

Once the hall had emptied and once they had been left alone, Aya let out a long sigh and said, "I wish you had not given her to me…I would have suggested she be given to Maya."

"Maya will be leaving for her travels with her mate just two days after your ball; it is not enough time for her to be taught much. She will be under your care so please do a good job." Her mother stated in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Realizing that is was not something that she would be able to change; Aya let out a low growl but nodded her head to show to both her parents that she would do what would be expected of her. Noting that her sister would thus save what she had to say for last, Maya turned to both her parents and said, "I have already gotten our families friends replies on the matter of my sisters ball. All but one will be attending the ball."

"Oh, just who chose to ignore such an important event of our family?" the Queen asked in an upset voice.

"The fox family, Yuka of the fox, she said that they had other matters to tend to and they must regretfully declined our honorable invitation." Maya explained in a calm and collected filled voice.

' _No surprise there…brother must have asked them to hold their dealings with the dragons until they had gotten all the answers that they wish to get.'_ Aya thought as she made sure to control her facial expressions so that they would not see the grin she so wished to show them all.

"Should I go and offer our aid?" Haku asked in a worried filled voice. Maya's trip to the fox demons had been the only trip that he had not joined her in since he had been aiding in something else.

"No I will see to it. Hani, my love do you need me here?" the King of the East spoke as he moved to take his leave.

"No love, you may go, though I would like it if you spend some time with Aya when you return, it is time the two of you learned to get along." The Queen answered in a calm and gentle voice with a hidden undertone of demand.

' _Interesting…could that dream have been a reality of when I was first born?'_ Aya thought in a confused filled voice as she took note of her mother refusing to address her as her child and not her fathers.

"Of course dear, I'll come find her the moment of gotten things settled with the fox demons." He replied before quickly rushing out of the room.

Once they were all left alone, Aya turned to her brother and asked, "Could you give us the room, there are something that I wish to speak with my mother and sister. It's not that I do not trust you but I would feel better if you were the one to lead Miku to my wing and to my room. I'll be meeting her there before we go and do our warm up for the day."

"Of course sister, I will have her waiting in your room with a few choices of weapons alongside the basic sword that we use in our army." Haku answered as he stood to leave. But before his mate could say a word, Haku turned to face Maya and said, "I know that she trust me just as she trust you love which is why I have no problem in doing what has been asked of me by my sister."

"I'll come looking for you with my sister so you better be sure to be a true gentlemen and do not leave that poor girl on her own." Maya growled out with a grin on her face.

"I will do as you wish love, sister, and mother." Haku addressed lastly before finally showing himself out.

Once they were alone, the Queen of the East turned to her youngest daughter and asked, "Well, what is it that you wish to ask me?"

"I wish to get your permission to train with the army in the mornings before I leave for a while in the village every morning from now until my ball." Aya stated in a calm and collected voice.

"Why would you wish to enter the village when they will not welcome you?" Maya asked in a confused filled voice.

The queen however understanding what her youngest wished to do, she let out a long sigh and answered, "While I understand what wish to do my dearest Aya I am afraid of what they will resort to your antics."

"I assure you mother after the first day I'm very sure that they would have already learned their place."

"I would have to agree with her on that one mother," Maya stated as she let out a long sigh, "while I was returning I could tell the difference in which they talked about her in the village. They won't dare try a thing after the power and control she showed them when Hiei was at her side."

"Very well you have my approval however I ask that you speak with Hiei before you and Miku join him and his men in the mornings. Should this not sit well with him he will aid you in finding a different solution to your problem. Would that be alright?"

"It would." Aya quickly answered as she offered her mother a small smile.

"Mother? Are you sure that you are alright with this?" Maya asked in a surprised filled voice.

"Maya?" Aya replied in a confused filled voice.

"Sorry Aya it's not that I'm not ok with it but I find it so hard that she would agree to such a thing after the way she and father had been acting." Maya clarified as she kept her eyes on her mother and not on her sister.

"Regardless, I believe it is time we got down to business…Aya you must now prove to me that you are not only educated on the history of our lands since before you left up until the present and you must also prove to me that you have truly remembered all that is and that was thought to you in your past lives on being a proper lady." The Queen of the East growled out as she glared at her eldest daughter. _'Must she really throw my mistakes in my face as she has?'_

With a grin on her face and after singling her sister that she truly was ready for this, Aya took in a deep breath and faced her mother, the queen of the east, and growled out, "I have been ready for a while, go on try your best my Queen for I have nothing to fear. I am ready to prove to you what my time in exile and my time as a mortal have thought me to be a true lady and my knowledge of my country and my people will surprise you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After spending hours with her mother and sister, proving to the both of them that they had nothing to worry about and that she knew what needed to be known as a true lady, Aya took in deep calming breaths as she began to calm her racing heart. Once she was sure that she had gotten her breath back in check and after she had been sure to put everything back in its place, Aya turned to her mother and sister as she said, "As you can see I not only know how to act like the Lady that I will be expected to be at my ball but I am also more than capable of following our more traditional dances and stances for our army."

"It would seem so," Maya stated with a proud smile on her face as she kept her eyes on her sister.

After a moment of silence, the Queen of the East locked eyes with her daughter and asked, in a surprised filled voice, "Are you really telling me that you were able to learn all of this in one night?"

With a grin on her face, "I had to be a fast learner for the people that I was around, for my pack, and for my family. All that was left for me to learn here was nothing compared to what I had to learn from my…from the alpha female of my pack and the alpha male."

"I'll inform your father that there is nothing to worry and that you will do us proud in just two night's time at your ball."

"Thank you…but I do have a small question for you my Queen." Aya replied in a calm and collected voice of her own.

"What is it Aya?" Maya asked in a worried filled voice.

"I would like to know or at least have a list of those that were invited to my ball that do not belong to the East but that are our ally's and friends for the moment." Aya explained in a calm filled voice.

"Mother I'm sure that it would no harm, and it would also help prepare her in case she runs into anyone from her previous lives." Maya pointed out before anything could be said.

"I'll speak with your father, while he would have liked to invite those that were out of our lands, I chose to only invite the lords and nobles of our outer cities. The rest can and will meet you at a later date. This ball is for our people and our people alone." The Queen of the East explained to her two daughters before moving to stand.

"Of course, I only wish for you to keep me in mind." Aya stated as she turned to leave the room.

"Aya wait for me…I have my mate waiting with your new guard!" Maya called out in an annoyed filled voice as she ran after her sister.

' _My mother…just what kind of daughters have I given birth to?'_ The Queen of the East couldn't help but think as she let out a long sigh and began to prepare and finish what needed to be done for the ball that would welcome her youngest daughter back into their lands.

As soon as they had arrived in the West Inuyasha had gone in search of the Lord General so that they could get the guard that needed to be sent out as soon as possible. While she knew that she was running on very little sleep, Kagome knew that this could not wait and it would not be held until she was sure that something was going to get done to prevent a treaty with the East until they explained themselves and their actions. Just as she had reached the privet wing of the castle, Kagome let out a low growl when she heard an unfamiliar demon say, "You should not be here hanyou, this is the privet wing of the great Lord Sesshomaru and he is currently speaking with my honored Lady."

With a wicked and deadly grin on her face Kagome turned to face the fool that had disrespected her and growled out, "I'm sure he would not mind his sister, the Alpha female of the West, to walk in on his meeting with your master. I suggest you leave and stay out of my sight for the duration of my stay otherwise you will die just as that fool of the general did when he chose to belittle my mate and myself."

Just as he was about to reply to the young hanyou the Inu demon took in a deep breath and ran to retrieve the brother of his Lady when he took note of the demonic and spiritual power that was leaking from the hanyou that stood before him. It had been at that point that he had realized just who it has that he had the unfortunate pleasure of upsetting and insulting. He could only hope that he found the Lord General before his Lady truly got herself into any trouble. Once she was alone in the hall, Kagome did not like the feeling she was getting and quickly let herself in so that she could get to the bottom of things. As soon as she had blasted the doors open with her powers, Kagome felt her rage and anger build up and boil to a very dangerous place when she took note of the Inu demoness laid out all over her brother.

Before Sesshomaru could finish asking the young child to get off of him and to leave him be, and before the Inu demoness could open her mouth and threaten the bitch that had prevent her from completing what she had set out to do, she quickly draw back and away from her lord while quickly baring her neck to the enraged hanyou as they heard her power filled voice say, "I am Lady Kagome, alpha female of the West, and I need to speak to you at once…brother."

"My Lady…"

"Sister, what has happened that it could not wait…that you could not take the time to rest properly from your travels?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold emotionless voice.

"Oh, was I interrupting you brother?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru while continuing to fill the room with her power.

"Of course not, I was just telling this female to leave me be, I am in the process of making arrangements to go and visit my mother, is my brother with you?" Sesshomaru growled as he didn't try to give a second look to the female that he had not understood that he had not been interested in anything she had to offer him.

"He is, he is looking for your Lord General for a small group to return and relive the rest of the pack so that they can be brought here." Kagome answered as she turned her attention to the demoness in question that was currently glaring at her while continuing to keep her submission in plain sight.

"With your leave my Lord, my Lady, I could go and retrieve my brother if you so wish it." She spoke out while keeping her head down.

Before her brother could say a word and before the child before her could try anything else, Kagome appeared before the demoness and growled out, "As my brother has tried to tell you child there is nothing that you can do for him, for either one of us. Take your leave and I suggest you remind your attendant to keep clear of me for the duration of my stay…that is unless he wishes to end his life all he need do is find me."

Trying hard to draw as little attention to herself as possible, the demoness slowly stood to her feet as she answered, "Of course my Lady, I will have words with him and make sure to make amends."

"Words with who?" Inuyasha's tense filled voice was heard growl out as he entered the room with the Lord General at his side.

"Brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sesshomaru growled out as he tried to get the answers that he desperately wanted.

"Akuma? Akuma what are you doing in here?" the Lord General growled out in anger as he stormed over to his baby sisters side.

"Oh, so she is your sister Lord General?" Kagome's cold and emotionless voice was heard growl out as she narrowed her eyes at the child before her.

"She is my Lady, forgive her if she overstepped her bounds, she is still young and still has much to learn in matters she has no prior experience in." He quickly answered as she pulled her to her feet.

"Inuyasha go with our brother and make sure that everything that I asked Jaken to have delivered to our privet area is ready for my return, I will be aiding the Lord General in selecting those that will be sent to retrieve the rest of our pack." Kagome ordered in a voice that left no room for argument.

While they had not wanted to leave Kagome alone with the General and his sister in fear of what she would do to the poor girl should she be set off, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew better than to ignore her orders when she was in such a foul mood. Once they had been left alone, and after they were sure that they would not be heard by anyone that was not pack or family, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "Did she tell you anything or did she go straight to flaring and wanting to kill the child that was in your room when she should not have been in this part of the castle?"

"She went straight to wanting to kill the child. I'm not sure why but she did seem rather upset. What has happened that you wish to move the pack back here?" Sesshomaru replied while making sure that his brother knew that he wanted answers.

"I'm not going to be the one she kills today so you'll just have to wait until she joins us…on a side note…do you have our fathers swords with you?"

"Do you think this Sesshomaru a fool?" he growled out in anger, "I never go out without my weapons nor do I ever leave them even when I am resting."

"Not like you would need them to kill any fool who thought they could sneak up on you."

"As true as that may be Inuyasha I have things planned and was in the mist of planning to go and visit my mother for a few weeks. What is it that has your mate so enraged and upset that she would go as far as killing a child that is too foolish to understand that she could never be my equal."

Once they had been left alone, Kagome turned to the lord General and asked, "How has the work load been coming?"

"It has been good my Lady, but please how may I assist you?" he quickly answered.

Realizing that he did not want to leave his sister with her and knowing that he would be jumping in at every chance to defend her, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "Good, and I'll need you to get a group of your finest men that would be loyal to me and my pack. A few will be in charge of protecting the village that we live in and the rest will be escorting the rest of our pack back to the castle. They are to take their time if able since children will be traveling with them."

"Of course my Lady, come Akuma let us go." He growled out as he turned to glare at his sister.

"If you please, I need a moment with your sister; I promise that she will be just behind you Lord General so you have nothing to worry about." Kagome stated in a gentle voice.

Realizing that there was no way that he would be able to aid his foolish sister, the general of the west let out a long sigh and gave a single nod before seeing himself out of the room. Once they were left alone and after quickly placing a barrier that would not allow any to overhear their conversation, Kagome turned her now cold eyes back over to the child in question and growled out, "Just what do you think that you are doing?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about my Lady." The child named Akuma quickly answered in a sweet and worried filled voice.

"I am not like my mate, or my brother and I will not ask again bitch, you will answer my questions and when I am done and have given you your orders you will follow them…do I make myself clear?" Kagome growled out in anger as she surrounded the child in nothing but purifying energy.

Realizing that she would be unable to fool the Lady of the West like she had been able to do so with so many others, Akuma dropped her child like gaze and narrowed her eyes at the hanyou that had dared to hold her in place as she growled out, "It is time that the great Lord of the West chose a mate, I am and have always been the best choice for him. I will prove to him that I can and will be his equal and that I am fit to be the true Lady of the West."

"You are far too young and have not seen enough of the world to know what is needed to rule over anyone child. I have no idea how you got in here and I am certain that it was not by your brother's aid that you were able to enter our privet wing. Trust me when I say that seals will be put in place around the castle grounds before I am gone to prevent such a thing." Kagome growled out in an enraged filled voice. "As for your comment I will let it go since I have other more important matters to tend to today instead of speaking with a child that wishes to be a woman. You will go home, you will stay out of the castle walls and you will stay away from my brother."

As she gave her orders, Kagome had turned her back and began to see herself out of the room so that she could meet with her brother and finally tell him the truth of what it was that was truly going on with Rin and how the dragons had taken her body in the middle of the night. Just a she had reached the door, Kagome had froze in place out of rage as she heard the child challenging voice growl out, "Oh, and just what should I tell the Lord of the West should he come looking for me and I would be forced to do nothing but run from him."

After purifying a bit of the girls skin with her power still warped around the child, Kagome turned to look over her shoulder and growled out, "IF my brother truly loses his mind so much so that he would actually wish to use you or keep you then you will find that the seals would allow you pass, but only should he be the one to call on you of his own free will."

With her final words and after making sure that she would not be disrespected again by purifying the child, Kagome let out a low warning growl and quickly made her way toward Inuyasha's and her privet area of the castle that held seals that would allow not one but family in. Once she had reached the study where they were going to sit and talk, Kagome walked over to the wing, threw it open and shot out her power toward the sea that was visible in the distance. After letting out a long sigh and feeling herself relax, Kagome turned around and locked eyes with her brother and growled out, "I don't ever want to see that bitch in the castle again. Seals will be put in place to prevent it."

"What is it about that child that you do not like? What is it that she has done to upset you so?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused filled voice.

Taking note of her mates confused filled eyes; Kagome let out a long sigh and answered, "Nothing, that will be a matter you and I can discuss at a different date. Inu…I'm sure you already figured out the best way to tell our brother…I've already sealed the room and have the seals ready and in place. Please just hear us out Sesshomaru; we only did what we did to try to ease things for you for it was not something that she would have wanted for you to go crazy over."

"This Sesshomaru has had enough, just what is that you have to tell this Sesshomaru and what has happened that you have decided to bring your whole pack to my lands for protections." He growled out in anger, worry, and confusion as he finally allowed his emotions to show before his family.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with her brother and growled out, "It's not for protections, and we are moving the pack so that we are all together and so that we can aid you for what is to come."

Before Sesshomaru could ask what it was that she meant, it was Inuyasha that had added in, "Rin wasn't just killed by any old demon. She was killed by the dragons of the East, during their mating ritual it would seem. It would also seem like they took her body in the middle of the night so that there was no chance of you ever finding out and it ruining your treaty. We just heard from Jaken of your intentions and Kagome does not wish to enter into such a treaty until they have returned Rin's body to us and until they explain to us why they chose to take her body to being with. And I agree with my mate, I want nothing to do with the bastards."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Silence filled the room once Inuyasha had finished his story and after he had finished explaining why it had been that Kagome and the rest of the pack had chosen to keep the truth from him. While a part of him wanted to tear into his brother for keeping his secrets, another part of him, his demon, was glad and proud to know that his true mate was a very powerful dragoness that would be found in a short amount of time. Of course he was sure that Jaken would wish to speak with him once he was done with his brother, which he was eager to as well so that he could hear from his loyal servants own words what it was that the dragoness had said to him and if she showed any signs of remembering him. Sesshomaru would pulled from his own thoughts when he heard his worried sisters voice whisper say, "I know that you must be upset but you have to understand and see…it was something we thought was for the best."

"Brother…do you truly believe that I would have been unable to handle such news?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"I do, you would have lost it all together and we would have already been in war." Inuyasha answered immediately after his brother had asked his question.

"Which brings us to why we are here, Jaken said that you were in the middle of creating a treaty with the East and I will not allow it to go through, not until I find out why they took my daughter's body and not until they have returned her to the gave you dug her." Kagome growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"I will trust you and my brother with this, the matter of the East is and from this moment on, will be in your hands. I will also be traveling to visit my mother to get her advice on some matters and will leave you in charge of the Lands Inuyasha. I trust that you have plans of staying here for a while." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to leave. _'I must find Jaken before I leave; I must hear what he has to say.'_

"Feh, we'll be here a while but we will also be training with the pups and will need to have guard assigned to the village until we can return." Inuyasha growled out as he narrowed his eyes at his brother in confusion. _'There's something that he isn't telling us…what is he hiding from us?'_

"I assume you have already given the task of gathering the guard for your village and the escort for your pack to the Lord General." Sesshomaru replied in his usual cold and emotionless voice.

"He has…Aniki…what are you not telling us?" Kagome asked in a confused filled voice.

"There is nothing that this Sesshomaru is hiding from his sister and brother. I must apologize if this Sesshomaru has made it seem so however I had another matter that I was tending to before so the news that you have revealed to me have only further confused this Sesshomaru."

"If there is anything that we can do you need only ask Aniki, you know this right?" Kagome replied in a worried filled voice.

"He knows, Kagome why don't you go and start making sure that the packs rooms have been prepared during our meeting, and if you see Jaken send him in." Inuyasha suggested as he kept his eyes locked with those of his brothers.

"Uh…alright, but if there is anything that I can do just ask and I will see it done." Kagome growled out in an annoyed filled voice as she stood up to take her leave.

"If you could but make sure that that child no longer has access to the castle grounds, even should she be with the Lord General." Sesshomaru requested as he watched his sister leave.

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that." Kagome promised with a grin on her face as she saw herself out.

Once they had been left alone and after Inuyasha had been certain that his brother was not going to be taking a seat with him, he let out a long sigh and growled out, "I have no idea what you are keeping from us and I have no care so long as it has nothing to do with our pack or with our family. With that being said, I am only going to ask you once and should you lie you will regret it."

"You have not asked a question." Sesshomaru pointed out with a slight grin on his face.

"Feh, baka anki, I know this, but I just thought I should warn you."

"Well ask your question Inuyasha, I'm sure you would rather spend your time with your mate before all of your time is taken up by our people and our pack."

With narrowed eyes and his aura released to be completely felt, Inuyasha asked, "Do you know something that we do not know about what the East has done to our pack, to our family…to my daughter and your ward?"

"This Sesshomaru does not, if you truly must know my mother has been on me and requested that I start to look for a mate of my own. She also suggests that I leave my sister as the alpha female of the West until she has taught everything and it is certain that the mate of my choosing can be trusted and has the knowledge that is needed to rule these lands."

"Feh I'd tell the bi…I'd suggest to her that you need some time before you start looking but it is your mother and it is your choice Aniki…just let us know if you need anything…alright?"

"Of course, if all goes well and once I have explained to Jaken that he is to report to you and your mate in regards to the treaty with the East this Sesshomaru will be leaving to tend to his mother and to see what it is that I can do to avoid looking for a mate for another few centuries."

' _Or at least until I can find Rin and bring her back to my side, where she belongs.'_ He thought as he kept his eyes locked with those of his younger brother.

"Just make sure to see us before you leave…come in Jaken we are done." Inuyasha called out as he began to make his way out of the small privet room that was just for their use.

Once his brother had left the room and after making sure that the seals and spells that had been placed by his sister were still active, Sesshomaru turned his cold, emotionless eyes to his most loyal servant and growled out, "I want you to tell me everything that you can about the events that occurred when you were delivering my letter and everything you noticed of the young dragoness that claimed to be my ward."

Taking note of the odd look in his lords eyes and realizing that there was more to this then what Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome had told him of, Jaken quickly nodded his head and began to tell his tale of his travel and what had led him to see the two co rulers of the West. Once he was done explaining his travels and even the words that he had exchanged with the first heir of the East before he had taken his leave to follow after Master Totosai. After hearing all that he had to say and after signaling his servant to take a seat while he finished the letter that he was quickly writing out to the Master sword smith. Just as he was about to fold and seal the letter closed, Sesshomaru place a strand of his hair and two of his fangs within the letter and growled out, "You are to personally deliver this letter to Master Totosai by the end of the evening, I will take you myself to the boarder of his lands before I go to meet my mother. I will inform my brother and my sister that you will be unavailable to aid them until you have returned with information that will update them on my situation with my mother."

Unsure of what situation he was speaking of but understanding the orders that he was being given Jaken quickly stood up as he said, "I will go and prepare at once my Lord."

"Meet me in the court yard, we'll leave shortly." Sesshomaru growled out as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

As he listened to his loyal servant leave the room, Sesshomaru, for the first time since the death of his ward, allowed his emotions to rage within him. To remind him of a time when he had allowed them to rule his actions and of the first time that Rin had been there for him when he had been weak. _'I now know that you remember this Sesshomaru and that you remember your pack…if Totosai tells me that you are being held against your will I will retrieve you myself with the whole of our pack at my side. Should you be there of your own free will I will wait for you…of course this Sesshomaru will make sure that you feel the rush that you once did to reach me when you first started on your travels…if you do not arrive soon I will start looking for a mate, a mate that would never be an equal to me.'_

As soon as she had left the room, Rin had quickly made her way over to her room with her sister at her side. While she was sure that she had done what she had set out to do and had proven to her mo…the Queen of the East that she was more than ready to be seen as the second heir of the East; a lady in her own right, Rin felt like she was missing something, like there was something that she had forgot about and that it was going to come back and bit her in the ass. But before her thoughts could completely consume her, Rin was brought out of her thought when her sister had opened her bedroom door to find her brother sitting by the balcony and her new guard standing in the center of the room looking unsure of what she should be doing. Before Maya could say a word, Rin turned to her sister and said, "It's alright you don't need to worry, we won't be staying here. Miku was it?"

"Yes Princess, I am Miku and I am here to serve."

"Well this is surprising; someone that isn't out to kill you or drive you out of your own home…I wonder if this could be some short of catch." Maya stated in a calm, emotionless voice as she narrowed her eyes at the dragoness that was now her sister's shadow.

"There isn't any catch Maya, you worry too much. I am more than capable of seeing through anything considering the people that I was trained by. You and your mate should go and plan your trip, you'll be leaving the day after the ball correct?" Aya stated in a stern voice as she approached the dragoness before her with a narrowed look in her eyes.

"Uh you are unbelievable, but right. Come love let's leave them to it. You and I have much to do yet and we cannot spend it with my foolish sister any moment longer." Maya growled out in slight anger as she stormed out of the room.

"Of course love, Rin I'm sure that you will call on Hiei should Miku and yourself decided to move about the village once more." Haku stated as he quickly followed after his mate.

"Of course, just keep her calm, she really has nothing to worry about." Rin answered with a grin on her face.

"That my dear sister has yet to be seen." Maya's last growl was heard from the hall way as Haku finished seeing himself out.

Once they were alone and after Rin had let out a long sigh, she turned to her new training partner/guardian and asked, "Well now, how old are you, what kind of skills do you have and how have you mastered your power by this point to be able to join the guard?"

"As I said before my Princess, I am a dragon of speed and strength my Princess, I can stand my ground against any male in the village and have yet to be caught. I can fire ten arrows within a single blink of an eye and will learn all that I can from you."

"Umm…well than I guess all I really need to know is…where do you your loyalties lie? With me or with the Queen and Kind of the East?"

"My loyalties will be and shall forever be with you Princess Rin, child of Inuyasha and the miko Kagome. I will do as you ask, kill whom you wish me to and I will lie if I must in order to keep your trust and faith in me." the dragoness of speed quickly answered as she dropped down to her knees.

"Why? Why would you declare such thing when you know nothing of me just as I know nothing of you?" Rin asked in a confused and shocked filled voice at realizing that she had been address as she had wished to be address rather than by the name that her parents had given her.

"You were willing to give me a chance, you see what others do not and you do not think that it is best to stay the same while the world around us continues to change. I believe in change and I will work my hardest to prove that that females can do just as much is not more than what the males think we are capable of. We are just the vessels of their young, we are more than that and it is time that they see this truth as well."

With a grin on her face, Rin nodded her head and said, "Well I'm glad that I can trust you. I am Princess Aya when we are out in the open and will continue to appreciate it if you addressed me as Rin when we are alone and out of sight. And now that we have introductions out of the way, come, we have much to do and I could use your input in some of my plans."

"What kind of plans?" Miku asked in a confused filled voice.

"While I do plan on leaving soon, I realized that my only chance to really leave as I had intended to do so since arriving in the East is the night of my ball. I have some ideas and would like to run them by another person to see if there is something that I may be over looking." Rin explained as she locked eyes with the dragoness at her side. "Of course you should know that if you betray me and reveal any of my plans to those that would call me theirs I will make your life a living hell." Rin growled out in a cold and promising filled voice.

"I know, and as if stated before Pri…Lady Rin, I give you my word, you have nothing but a friend in me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After a small moment of silence, Rin nodded her head and let out a long sigh and said, "We'll be training from now until dinner, you will become my Lady in Waiting/guardian for the duration of your trainings and once you have been accepted into the army you will me my personal general."

"Why are you certain that I will be allowed and that I will be the cause of change within the army of the East?" Miku could not help but to ask.

With a grin on her face, Rin offered her new friend a small smile and answered, "Because you have me as your master and I learned from the best after all."

Before Miku could say a word or try to ask her a thing about her statement, she took in a deep breath and realized that she would get no more information from the Lady that was now her mistress, Miku let out a long sigh as she followed after the second Princess of the East. Just as they had reached the back side of the castle, Miku took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nervous as best as she could when she recognized her some of the males in the group that were being trained by the Lord General himself. Before any of them could call out to her and tease her about her lack of ability Hiei had announced the princess which forced them all to drop to one knee with their heads down. Noticing the strange look on the young dragon's face, Rin narrowed her eyes at the men before her and growled out, "Stand."

"My Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presences?" Hiei growled out in a tight and angry filled voice.

"I've come to collect a few spear weapons you and your men might not be using. This is Miku and as of today she is my Lady in waiting as well as my guardian. She will be my spearing partner while I train myself to the proper level that I should be at and so that she may be the first female dragoness to join the ranks of the army of the East." Rin explained as he kept her eyes trained on the demons that were bowed before her only to note that there were at least three that had tensed at the mention of Miku and her title.

"If you will but wait Princess Aya, I may assist you since we are close to finishing up here." Hiei stated as he locked his gaze on the three that had seemed to catch Rin's eye.

"That will not be…alright you three step forward." Rin growled out in anger as she noticed their glares they had been throwing at her friend.

"Princess Aya?" Miku called out in a confused filled voice as she took a step forward to stand slightly forward and so that she was standing in front of the Princess.

"Princess Aya what are you doing?" Hiei growled out in a worried filled voice. He had already seen what her temper made her capable of doing and since she was still emotionally unstable he needed to make sure that she would not start something and not finish it.

"You said that you would be aiding me and I have decided that you and your man will be able to help me with my first lesson to Miku." She began to explain as she kept her voice free of anger, rage and confusion while only allowing a sense of calm in her tone of voice. "Therefore they will help me test her so that I can see what it is that she is truly capable of."

Already knowing better than to talk back or to question her mistress's motives, Miku did a more formal and ancient bow for her princess as asked, "Hands or weapons?"

"Princess Aya, if you would please, we, neither one of us would feel it fair to fight a female that has not had training that would aid her in her sparing against us." Hiei's more seasoned warrior was heard growl out as he dared to look up and lock eyes with the princess that had just been welcomed back to their lands.

"Amon." Hiei growled out in anger for speaking without being spoken to.

"I assume that the three that I chose feel otherwise, tell me Amon," Princess Aya spoke as he kept the names that Hiei was using in mind, "if I were to tell you that this female has not only trained herself but has shown great promise to not only myself but my mother and father as well would you spar her?"

"I would, I'm sure that other would as well but only by hand, we would not trust ourselves not to harm her should weapons be involved." Amon answered honestly while trying to not look at his commanding officer in the face.

With a grin on her face, Aya turned to face Miku and as if they had already spoken about what weapons they would be covering first, Aya growled out, "Hiei, give her your sword, they will fight with weapons."

"Princess Aya it is the first day that she is under your care, I would advise against this so that you have at least spent some time with her training." Hiei growled out as he reluctantly handed his sword over to the dragoness that stayed bowed before her mistress.

"How am I to train her when I know nothing of her skills? Is this not what you do with your man as well Hiei?" Aya replied with a grin on her face as she took hold of the sword before motioning her guardian to rise to her feet.

"It is but…"

"But nothing, the three that I chose will be the ones to help me test Miku." Aya growled out as her power began to shine through into her eyes. _'I'm not sure what the bastards did to her but she will have her turn now…she best not fail me.'_

Before Hiei could suggest any of his more seasoned warriors, all eyes turned to watch as the male Amon stood on his feet and faced the princess as he said, "If I may, I would be honored to aid you Princess Aya, they had not had enough time and would not know how to hold back."

"Tell me Amon, what is your gift?" Aya asked as she stepped away from her guardian to face the rest of Hiei's men.

"I am the dragon of water; I am flexible and am able to move about as needed in order to disarm my opponents instead of killings them." Amon quickly answered.

"Well as much as I would have liked to see, it is better to put her with those that are at her skill level…but perhaps you and I can train in a few days." Aya replied with a grin on her face before turning to her father's advisor and asking, "Now, where should we do this?"

Realizing that there was no way for him to convince her to do anything but what she had already deiced on, Hiei let out a low growl before turning to his men and ordering them to create their usual sparing square. Trusting him to get things ready, Rin turned to face her new friend and offered her a small smile and whispered, "I have no idea what the fools did to you but I will be killing two birds with one stone here. You will get your chance to show them why they should have left you be while at the same time proving to me that you really have the speed mastered to the point that at the last moment you can allow your enemy to live instead of killing them."

With a determined look in her eyes, Miku gave a single nod of her head before asking, "Will I be fighting them one on one or three to one?"

"That will be left up to you; I have no care in how you chose to go about this. But once we are done here we will start on what I feel you need the most work on. There will be no breaks, no chances to catch your breath. Do you understand me?"

"Of course Mistress." Miku stated as she griped the weapon that had been handed to her before making her way toward large sparing area that had been created using the rest of the dragons around her gift to keep any attacks from raging out and toward the village or castle.

Once they were left alone, Hiei let out a long sigh and said, "You do know that you have just thrown her against the three males that all fought to court her only to fail."

"They did more than that…you can trust me when I say that they got back, and it is time that she got her revenge for their actions as well." Aya growled back as she began to walk back toward group that had already taken their places.

Before he could try to reason with her or even ask what it was that she was talking about, Hiei once again let out a low growl as he watched her enter the sparing area to join Miku's side. Once she had stopped walking and trusting that Amon would prevent them from being heard, Hiei turned to his senior warrior and growled out, "You will protect them both should the need arise, you have my permission to do whatever needs to be done to keep them both safe."

"Of course sir…but shouldn't you have ordered them to leave? You know as well as I that they are already being closing watched by the first Heir of the East." Amon replied in a worried filled voice.

"I am but I trust the Princess to know what she is doing and that she had already read them for what they are. She was after all trained by the best demon killers and hanyou's in Japan." Hiei explained as he began to focus on what it was that Rin was saying.

"Alright since Miku has chosen to, this battle will be three to one, there will be no time and the first one to draw blood will win. Shallow cuts only, once you have been cut you are to drop out of the fight. I will not allow for any breaking of the rules, do I make myself clear?" Aya growled out as she turned and locked eyes with the three males that looked ready to cum at the thought of fighting the dragoness that held the weapon of their commanding officer.

"Of course Princess," they all answered at the same time.

"Alright, now before we get started I would like the name of you three and the gifts that you were born with." She ordered as she made sure to take note so that if she should ever need to she would already know what to focus on in a battle between the three.

"Their names are Ichiya, Hibiki and lastly Yuka," Miku answered her mistresses before any of the three males could say a word. "They are brothers and have all been raised together. Ichiya is the dragon with no gift, his brother Hibiki is the same however Yamato, Yamato is known as the dragon of light."

"They have just been given to me to care for my princess so they do not have much practice." Hiei called out from the outside of the barrier that all the dragons had worked on placing up.

"Alright, start whenever you are ready, I will be staying at the edge of the field. I would like to keep my eye on the fight so that I know what it is that I must work on first." Rin stated as she turned to her back to the group that she was sure was about to get their butts handed to them. _'If she can't even beat these fools then she is not the fighter I first thought her to be.'_

As she made her way to stand in front of Hiei Rin took note of the sounds of battle as the three men had wasted in no time in attacking the girl that was only a few years younger than she was. _'Now that I think about it…if I do my math right like Kagome-Oka-san taught me, I'm just a few years younger than he is…I wonder if he will be pleased that I'm almost as old as he is.'_ Rin couldn't help but think with a small smile on her face at the thought of her lord once he knew and realized that it really was her. Just as she turned to watch the fight, Aya glanced over her shoulder when she heard Hiei ask, "What will you do after you have tested her?"

"I'll take her back to the castle and explain to her what we will be starting on and where I want to be at by the night of my ball." She explained in a board filled voice as she focused on the fight, "And I'll probably have her share my quarters for now."

"Do you not trust her my Princess? I can assure you that she is loyal and she is honorable." Amon spoke before realizing what he was doing. While he had seen the child that was Miku grow to the young woman that she was now, he was still unsure if she would find him worthy enough to be her mate. However this did not mean that he would stop coming to her defense.

Before Hiei could say a word to his solider about speaking out of turn and for forgetting himself before the princess, Hiei was shocked to say the least when he watched his dear friend turn to offer Amon a warm smile before quickly explaining, "It is because of her loyalty and her honor that I chose to keep her so close to me. I must say that should she be asked or pursued by a male that is not to my liking I might just kill the poor bastard before he has a chance to convince her otherwise."

After a few moments of hearing nothing but the clashing of swords within the field, Amon narrowed his eyes at the girl that claimed to be the princess and asked, "Are you sure you only just met Miku today?"

"I am, I was taught how to be a very good judge of character from my father and mother, which is why I know that you'll have to explain to my mother and father later today Lord Hiei as to why I was forced to kill three of your men." Rin growled out as she began to note the very small changes and under hand attacks that the three men were starting to aim at her guardian / lady in waiting.

Before Hiei or Amon could ask what it was that she meant, they, along with the rest of the group, watched with open mouths as the three males had all at the same time pulled out hidden daggers and dug deeply into the dragoness leg just as she was about to best them all. Before they could even try to hide their hidden weapons they had all dropped down to the floor in pure agony as the princess electrified them. When Aya was certain that the three male dragons would not be able up anytime soon, she looked over her shoulder as she called out, "Alright that is enough! Lord Hiei I suggest you send your men on their way. Amon, I will require you to tend to Miku while I tend to these fools."

When his men made no move to leave and only continued to watch as their second princess began to electrify the three corrupt men that had fought against the female dragoness so underhandedly, Hiei growled out as he ignored the pain filled cries of the three soon to be dead males and growled out, "Are you all hard of hearing or do you all think that it is wise to ignore the orders that the second Princess has given you? MOVE!"

While the order did as they were told and cleared out, Amon had quickly gotten to Miku's side and began to tend to her wound, even as she struggled with him and fought him. Just as she had managed to toss him away from her, Miku began to stand on her own as she heard the enraged princess's voice ask her, "What would you have me do with them? They did you wrong and while I would love nothing more than to kill them, it is you that they wronged. Thus, you will have to choose what happens to these fools."

As she had spoken Aya had pulled her power back and had allowed them rest knowing that if they so much as thought about running away from what they had down her power and the darkness that she had placed under them would make sure to keep them in place. _'While I'm glad that I'm still mostly myself…its surprises me that I have such a sense and want for blood…does this mean that I'm changing? If I don't leave soon will I no longer want to see my family? Am I losing myself…no! I will never lose myself or my memories! I can't, I won't!'_ Rin screamed at herself as she tried to adjust to her new demon feelings and instincts.

"I won't drop to their level, while I would like to see them killed for all the wrongs they had done to me I feel like that would only taint me. And I will not allow them to taint me in anyway." Miku explained herself in a strong and sure filled voice. "All that I wish for my mistress is that they be taken to court and for them to be judged by the king and queen."

Holding a new found respect for her lady in waiting and thankful that she had chosen someone that would remind her of her mother, Aya smiled brightly at Miku and showed her just how proud she was of her in that single look before looking over at the three fools and growling out, "While you live now only because of her wishes and her strong sense of what is right, I look forward to when my father and mother inform me that Hiei or myself will be able to kill you for your crimes."

"We've done nothing that would warrant our deaths Princess." The youngest of the three growled out in fear and pain.

Turning her back to the three so that they may be detained by Hiei, Aya offered her arm to Miku as she said, "Come, we'll retire to my room where we'll speak of what we need to work on first and of what you'll be needing to learn as my lady in waiting."

"Of course Mistress," Miku answered as she turned to face Amon and added, "Thank you for trying to help me but as you can see I am fine and able to move freely."

Amon nodded before turning to look at the princess and saying, "It would honor me greatly if you would allow me to escort you and Miku to your rooms my Princess."

"Allow him to do so in my stead; I'll be busy for a while with these fools." Hiei's low and stern growl was heard.

Wanting to get to her room as quickly as possible, Aya gave a single nod and began to lead the way with Miku at her right and Amon close behind them with his weapons sheathed at his side. After all, the sooner she got to her, their room, the soon she would be able to explain to Miku the reason behind the long hours that they would be training for the next two days and her silence about her plans to leave and in the direction that she was planning on leaving in. _'If it turns out that she will not keep her word and stay silent I will have to bring her with me…as much as I would not wish it, she would have to travel with me to the west.'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As soon as he had left Jaken within the borders of Totosai's lands the great Lord of the West had quickly made his way to his mother's lands. While he was certain that she would not approve of his plans and that she would voice them, he was also certain that she would do nothing more than what he would ask of her and aid him with his plan. Just as he neared his mother's castle he was hit with the memory of the day he had introduced his ward to his mother. It had also been the day that he had publicly cried for someone, even when his father had died he had not shed a tear and knowing now what he did not know than made all the more sense. It had been his inner demon weeping for the loss of the soul mate before she could be marked as his since she had still just been a child.

' _You may hate me, you may chose that you no longer wish to have me but I will have you back Rin, even if I must force you to find me sooner rather than later.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he landed in his mother's court yard and waited for either a messenger to take him to her or for her to show herself.

"I didn't think that I would get a personal visit, I was awaiting a letter, not you in person. Has something changed in your plans?" his mothers cool and emotionless voice was heard as she appeared before him.

"In a way, I need your help however you may not like my plan; it will help me get my mate at my side."

"You have no mate that I was aware of my son, have you been keeping secrets from your mother again?"

"My true mate is Rin," he growled out only to be interrupted by his mother.

"You are aware love that there is a possibility that she no long goes by that name."

"Whatever her name may be does not change the fact that she is my soul mate. Will you help me or will I be left alone to get her back?" he growled out in anger as he tried to get his mother to listen to what he was saying.

After letting out a long sigh, his mother turned her back and called out, "Well come on then, I will aid you with whatever it is that you need me to do. Since you are in such a foul mood I see now that you are in a hurry. Come we have much to talk about before you take your leave in a few hours. With that being said I do suggest you start explaining as to why you are here as we walk."

"I need your help in spreading the word; I will be looking for a mate. Those that are willing to fight and present themselves to me for such an honor will be welcomed to the castle of the West so that I can try to find a mate of my equal."

"My son, have you not realized? Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn. Are you sure that you will be alright in taking such a risk?"

"I wish her at my side sooner rather than later, if she will be upset than I will make things right with her once I have marked her as my mate."

With a grin on her face, the mother of the great Lord of the West could no longer hold in her light laughter before she growled out, "How I wish I could speak with the child before all is said and done so that she can do to you what I had been unable to do while you were a child."

"Mother," Sesshomaru growled out in an annoyed filled voice as he tried to get her to listen to his plans.

"Alright, I will hold my tongue for now," she whispered with a grin on her face as she opened the door to her study while adding, "now than, what is this plan of yours and how certain are you that she will arrive before you will be forced to make a choice."

"I need you to announce as quickly as you can that I will finally be in search of a mate. Any will be welcome to come and try to prove that they would be my equal as a mate. I will hold different matches at the start of the full moon. It will end the night of the new moon. In that night I will choose my mate that will hopefully give Rin enough time to come to me or to convince her parents that it would be the best for the treaty that they are trying to build with the West that they allow her to do this." Sesshomaru explained in a cold and emotionless voice as he took a seat by his mother.

"I was just asked by a dear friend if I would recommend he attend the ball that is being held in honor of the return of the second heir of the East. I told him that while it was his choice that I would recommend that he should attend. He has asked me to go with him as his escort."

"If you could, will you please spread the word while you are there and send word now of my choice to finally find a mate of my own to your other allies and friends."

"I will send word before I leave to go and speak with my friend before we attend the ball. While it is but a day away I'm sure that he and I have much to talk about since his lands have grown and his need of my knowledge is needed."

"Mother…I…thank you."

With a smile on her face, the demoness gently cupped her sons face in her hands as she whispered, "You are my pride and joy Sesshomaru. My only son, and my life, I would go through hell and back if it meant that you would be happy."

"Thank you mother, I promise that I will make things up to you." Sesshomaru promised in a low, gentle whisper as he unknowingly leaned into his mothers touch.

"You owe me nothing…now off you go than, I have letters to write before I think my leave and I'm sure that you would like to speak with Master Totosai before he returns to the East to drop off her sword."

"How did you know that he would be making her a weapon?"

"Because I was present when the deal and oath was made, he was to make swords that could only be wield by the heirs of the East on the Queens request. I must say it has been a while since I have spoken with my old friend. I'm glad that your mate to be has given me such an opportunity."

"I see, I'm surprise that Master Totosai created a sword, Rin always preferred the weapon that the Taijiya had her master." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he stood to take his leave.

"Perhaps you can have some say as to what her weapon should be since you will be marking her as yours soon enough." She whispered to her son as the Inu demoness had already started to write each of her letters to the friends and court members that she had once spoken with about her son willingness to find a mate at long last. _'While I'm sure they will not like that they were used, I'm certain that none of them will be foolish enough to challenge him on this.'_

Leaving his mothers lands and quickly making his way over to the lands that belong to Master Totosai. He needed to find out just what kind of weapon the old fool would be making for a demoness that was clearing a master at a weapon that many would avoid. Once he had reached the lands, the great Lord of the West dropped down and walked the rest of the way to the master sword smith home as he followed Jaken's trail. Just as he reached the home, Sesshomaru could not help but grin in amusement as he heard Jaken's angry voice ask, "What do you mean that you do not need them? Lord Sesshomaru will be most upset with you should you not use his fangs for the Mistress weapon."

"I've already finished with her sword, it is being prepared and bonding with it's sheathe." Totosai answered in a dazed filled voice. "Now move aside toad, I have much to do before tomorrow. I am working on my greatest weapon yet."

"Greater than the Tenseiga and Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru deep, cold voice was heard question as the great Lord of the West entered the small hut that belonged to the sword smith.

"What are you doing here? Why have you come? I have no time for you pup, I have work to do." Totosai actually growled out at the lord of the West as he continued to fight with the two fangs and claw to mold and split the way he needed them to divide.

"I know the weapon that you plan to make for her Totosai, I wish for my hair to be the chains and my fangs to be her thorns so that I can be able to taste the blood of those foolish enough to attack what is mine."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken whimpered as he bowed down before his lord.

"Jaken go and wait for me outside." The Lord of the West ordered.

"What ties do you have to the dragoness of the east?" Totosai asked as he finally got the fangs and claws he had taken from the young dragoness of the east only to be blasted back by the power that they had released and poured into the liquid metal in the back of the work area.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru locked eyes with the sword master and said, "It looks like you will need help in subduing the dragoness power."

"You did not answer me young lord, what ties do you have with the child?" Totosai growled out as he began to work with the power filled metal. _'Something is missing…something to balance yet enhance the power that she already has.'_

"She is mine, now you will add my fangs and my hair to her chain Totosai and you will bring me the weapon once you are finished. I will be presenting her the weapon she asked you for once I have announced her as my mate and my equal in the West." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as his eyes began to bleed and his power slowly began to mix with the power that was already being released by the dragon's fangs and claws.

"So you really did love her, I'll be sure to tell Rin that you expect her soon when I present to her the weapon her parents wanted her to have." Totosai ordered as he approved of the way the two powers had mixed within the steel that he had boiling.

"Do you think you can order this Sesshomaru as you please? Have you forgotten your place so easily now master Totosai?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"I have not but I have work to do, this will be my final work before I stop my creations. It is the completion of the oath that I had been forced into so long ago. I have little time, I will leave the weapon as you have asked but I need you to leave me be. I have work do." Totosai growled out as he quickly set to work on balancing out each of the powers and on starting on the thorn like blades that would be placed on the long chain.

 **(A/N: Alright so just picture Gogo's weapon from Kill Bill only without the ball at the end. It is going to have thorn like blades coming down the chain and at the end of the chain it will have a blade the same size and shape as Kohaku's weapon at the end of it. Basically a mixture of a whip with Kohaku's weapon.)**

"I'll be taking my leave; this Sesshomaru will be awaiting your arrival with the weapon."

With that said the great Lord of the West quickly made his way out of the small hut so that he could make his way back to his lands so that his brother and sister would be left to rest before they began their full duties as the co-rulers of the west while he indulged himself and began to look for a mate that would be equal. Not that he had much to look for since he was only waiting on Rin to make her appearance. Just as he had reached Jaken, Sesshomaru cleared his thoughts and continued walking away knowing that Jaken would be able to keep up with his peace. Once they had gotten a good distance away from Totosai's home, Sesshomaru looked down at his loyal servant and said, "When we return I will need your help, I need you to prepare a section of the castle for some guest. I will be announcing to the lands that at the start of the next full moon I shall start searching for a mate. My search will end on the night of the full moon."

"My Lord are you certain that now is the best time? We have yet to close the matter with the East and I'm sure that Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome will wish to find out if the claims of the dragoness that I spoke with held some truths to them."

"Jaken you let me worry about my brother and sister. As for the East, it is a matter that that I have handed over to my sister so whatever that they have asked of me you will need to rely it to my sister when we return."

"Of course my Lord but I must say, the Lady will not be happy since you have made such a major decision that involves the pack at such a short notice, even when the night that your event will being is the night that the rest of the pack would have barely been arriving to the castle with their escort." Jaken explained in a worried filled voice as he mentally tried to figure out how many rooms they had and just how many would try to come to claim the title of the Lady of the West.

"Again you will leave my sister to me, I have much to discuss with my siblings while I can."

"Of course my Lord," Jaken whispered as he let the matter go and quickly made sure to keep up with his Lord.

"Good," Sesshomaru growled before wrapping the two of them in his true power so that they could get back to the west as quickly as he could take them. He had lost to do and a lot to plan for if he was to make sure that this was going to work in his favor. Of course if she didn't show up even after Jaken had confirmed that she had indeed remembered them he would tell his brother and sister the truth and together they would invade the East if only for the sole purpose of retrieving his true mate. _'The full moon is only a few short days away, it will single the start of my such…Rin…my mate…you will have one month to come to me before I chose to go and retrieve you myself.'_ Were the great Lord's final thoughts as he quickly made his way back to his people, lands and his family so that all could and would be ready by the time the start of his search began.

Once they had reached the west and after they had landed in the castle court yard, Sesshomaru set Jaken free and watched as he ran off to do what had to be done. After he could no longer see his loyal servant, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh and quickly set out to find his brother and his sister so that he could explain to them his choice and the plan had already set in motion. Just as he had reached his brothers wing of the castle, the great lord of the West froze in place as he when he heard the cries of pleasure and growls of his brother and sister from their rooms. Realizing that it would not be wise to intrude on the two, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh and made his way to their study knowing that they would be able to feel his aura once they were good and ready to come and join him they would.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Just as he had finished writing out all the letter that were to be delivered to all of the noble men and their families of his village and the outer villages as well, Sesshomaru looked up when he heard his brother enter the room. Before Inuyasha could say or ask what it was that his brother was doing so late, waiting to see them, Sesshomaru raised his hand and motioned for him to wait just as finished the last of this writing. Unable to hold back his grin when he heard his brother's annoyed filled growl, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh and said, "To think your mate would have taught you how to wait by now."

"Patience was never his strong point, besides I love him as he is. Why would I wish to change him?" his sisters voice was heard as she entered the room in the robes and armor he had had made for her when he had chosen to hand over the title of Lady of the West over to her.

"Feh I told you we had time." Inuyasha growled out as he pulled her into his lap in the seat by the fire.

"Regardless since he is back so quickly I have a feeling that what he found is not something we'll come to like." Kagome stated as she took not of the seals and letter that Sesshomaru held in hand.

"I found nothing to the rumors or of what Jaken has claimed to have heard. I did however come to a realization and thus agreed to my mother's request." Sesshomaru explained himself as he stood so that he could go and join them at the table that had been placed by the fire place.

"Something tells me that I am going to have a few choice words for your mother when I see her next." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Oh and just what is it that your mother has asked of you that you could not ask us for help." Inuyasha asked in a confused filled voice.

Sesshomaru ignored his brothers question and chose to turn to face his sister and said, "I will need you to adjust your seals and spells so that strangers will only be allowed in certain parts of the castle, we will be having guests over in a few nights time and you will have to agree to do as I ask in this matter."

"Just what the hell have you agreed to brother?" Kagome growled out in anger as her power began to fill the room. While she had been turned into an Inu hanyou by the demons that had been left in the Shikon jewel, Midoriko had blessed and willed what power she had left into the miko as she had been turned which only added to the power she had already been gifted as a human.

"My mother has requested that I find a mate of my own so that I may start a family of my own now that we have a proper pack and a system that would not fail the west should any of us ever be killed." Sesshomaru explained in a calm filled voice as he kept his eyes locked with his enraged sister. "I will be inviting any and all that wish to prove themselves as my equal to stay and fight on another and my guards so that I can see for myself if they are truly what I need at my side."

"Is this because of Rin and her recent death?" Inuyasha asked in a confused filled voice as he looked at his brother for any signs that he had been forced into this. "Just because she is gone does not mean you need to find someone so soon, we all feel the loss and we all know that it's going to take some time."

"This is not about Rin," Sesshomaru growled out in slight anger, "My mother would like to see me a happy man and wishes for me to find a mate that is not only my equal but that would be my true soul mate. She believes this would be the best way for me to meet my one true soul mate."

"If you swear to me that this has nothing to do with her, look me in the eyes and promise me as the Lord of the West that this has nothing to do with my daughter than I will let you do as you have been asked to do and will adjust the seals and spells that I put all around the castle." Kagome growled out after a short moment of silence.

Having already prepared for such a thing, Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked with those of his sister and growled out, "I give you my word, as Lord of the West that this has nothing to do with my dead ward Rin, it has to do with the fact that I wish to start a family of my own, to expend our pack."

While Kagome had liked what she had seen in his eyes, she let out a long sigh, kissed her mate and quickly left the room so that she could get to work on the seals and spells so that the section of the castle that was hardly used, that had used to belong to Sesshomaru's mother would be the only part of their home that the females and the family that they came with would be allowed to explore. Of course she refused to ask if the dragons would be invited, she hoped that they would not show but if they did they would not be welcomed by her and they would answer all of her questions. _'So help me god if he is hiding something from us he will regret it…Lord of the West or not you do not hide things from family.'_

Once the two had been left alone and after Jaken had came to collect the letter that would be sent off that night, Inuyasha let out a long sigh and shook his head as he said, "I have no idea what you are planning or what it is that you are really thinking but if you get caught you do know that I am not going to get in the middle of whatever it will turn out to be between my mate and you."

"I would not ask you to try to chose, whatever comes to pass it will be because of my own actions and choices. Actions and choices that I can assure you I would not have regretted." Sesshomaru stated as he stood to leave.

"So you are hiding something from us." Inuyasha growled out in an angry filled voice.

"And if I was?" Sesshomaru challenged his younger brother.

After a tense moment of silence, Inuyasha looked away and let out a low growl before saying, "While I love Kagome and trust that she knows what she is doing the loss of Rin is affecting her. I am trusting you with whatever it is that you have planned will help the pack instead of harming more than what it has already been damaged."

"You have my word brother," Sesshomaru stated as he made his way out of the room and toward his own wing of the castle, "What I have planned will pull the pack together and make it whole once more."

With demon carries the letters that had been written by the great Lord of the West had already reached the noble man of his villages throughout the west, including those that lived in his own village. While some were confused by their Lords choice to try to find a mate now of all time when he had only just lost the child that they had all come to care for, there were those that were greedy enough that saw this as the opportunity that they always been waiting for; the chance to increase the power of their families with the help of their daughters. It had been just as his father had finished reading the letter that had been sent to their home that the General of the West had walked in to find his sister smiling and telling his parents that they need not worry, that she was raised for this day and that she would not let them down.

After they had all calmed down enough that the General to the Lord of the West turned to face his father and asked, "What is going on here? What has my sister so happy and my mother making sure to find her the finest of dresses?"

"The day has finally come my dear boy, even if you refused to aid your sister, it would seem that she has finally found her chance to claim our Lords heart for her own." His father spoke which only caused the young general to frown.

"What are you talking about father, and please explain in as short as words as possible, I have much to do and still more in the morning and would like to get at least some rest while I am home."

"He is looking for a mate Anki; he is going to be hosting a battle for those that wish to try to be his equal. But no one will make it, I will hold true and I will be the next Lady of the West like I was born to be." Akuma explained with a grin on her face as she locked eyes with those of her brother. "I have been invited to take room within the castle at the start of the first night of the battles. The night of the next full moon, in just two days time, I will be given the chance to win my Lords heart."

Ignoring his sister and wanting to make sure that he had the right guards in the parts of the castle that would hold so many guests, the young general looked at his little sister with an enraged look t his eye and growled out, "Father, may I see the letter I assume you just recently received to inform you of such news."

"Of course my boy but you must know that you'll have to make sure that your sister here gets the best room and the room that is the closest to our Lord." His father told him in a stern voice as he handed the letter he had only just recently read over to his son.

Ignoring the conversation that his sister was having with his overly excited mother, the young general began to read the letter that had been sent to his home to in from his father of the Lord of the West decision to find a mate. Once he had finished reading the letter, he let out a low growl and turned to take his leave. As she stormed out of the house, he ignored his father questions, his mothers cries for him to return and his sisters angry voice promising him pain should he meddle with something that he had no business in melding in with to being with. Just as he had reached the castle grounds, the General was about to storm toward his Lords aura only to freeze and quickly bow down when he heard his Lady's voice ask, "Lord General, to what should I owe this late night visit to?"

"My Lady, I trust that you have been able to settle in well and to your liking."

With a bright smile, Kagome offered her Lord General a nod and said, "Yes, Inuyasha and I have found that everything was as we had left it. But I must ask, what has you so upset?"

"I just heard news of my Lords recent decision and I wish to speak with him at once about the safety of those that live within the castle and of the outcome that we should expect should he truly house all that will come to try to 'claim' him." The young Lord General explained in a stress filled voice.

After taking note of the letter in the general's hand and after realizing what it was that probably had him so worried, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "I have no idea what that man is thinking or why he is allowing his mother to influence him in such a way now of all times but you can rest assure Lord General that I have already readjusted most of my seals and spells. No one is to be near our personal quarters will be able to go near that part of the castle should they try."

"So am I to assume that you were aware of his actions when we last spoke," The General questioned in a confused fill voice as he looked up to lock eyes with the alpha female of the west. He had done what been asked of him, had not once shown any form is disrespect to his Lord and Lady which was why he was so confused and wondered why it was that he had not been told of such plans.

"What? No, of course not, I was only just told a few minutes ago. My mate is still speaking with him while I left to come and change my spells and seals now when there were less people around the castle to watch me." Kagome quickly explained in a gentle voice. "Trust me, should I have known about this I would have gone back for my pack on my own with my mate and left you your man to prepare for his gathering."

"So than you are almost done my Lady?"

"Almost, I promise you that I can take care of myself and that all is well. Once I am done here I will be joining my mate and brother to see what details need to be worked out."

"Details?" the general asked in a confused filled voice. As far as he was concerned he knew that it would be the Lord that chose whom he thought would make the best mate for him. No one else would have a say or would get a word in.

"Of course, do you really think that after all I have been though since I was given the title of the Lady of the West that I would just hand it over to someone that has no idea as to how our lands are ran or to a child that thought she was old enough for such responsibilities? You must give me more credit my Lord General, I am not that easily replaced." Kagome growled out in a passion filled voice as she locked eyes with the general before her.

"Of course not my Lady, I know that you value your men, you care for the people, and you have done so much for us already. I have no doubt that you would help to ensure that our Great Lord Sesshomaru finds the perfect mate."

"I am glad that you see what little still refuse to see." Kagome stated in a proud filled voice. "As I've stated I have only a few more spells and seal to alter before I join my mate and brother."

"I see, I must thank you my Lady for you have made my job just a bit easier. If you could please inform the Lord that I must speak with him at his earliest convenience I would be in your debit."

"It's no bother at all, we were all caught by surprise, should you need help with anything else place do feel free to come and find me or my mate. Also if you could place send out a group to go and join the escort so that Miroku and Sango are informed of the coming guests I would greatly appreciate it. They do not have to stay with them but I would just like to keep them informed."

"Once I have finished gathering the guards for the guest I will personally deliver the message to the rest of your pack my Lady, you need not worry." He answered.

"Well than I will thank you in advance. If you excuse me, I must get back to my mate and brother now. Also should a letter or visitor of the east arrive I do wish that you send them to me as quickly as you are made aware of them. Agreed?" Kagome requested in a voice that left no room of doubt of what would happen to him should he not do as she had requested of him.

"Of course my Lady, I will have them before you in minutes the moment I am informed of their arrival."

Having nothing more to say, Kagome quickly made her way back to her study hoping to find her brother and her mate still in the room and talking. Just as she had reached the privet area of the castle that would allow no one to enter, not even the help, Kagome was thankful to have run into her brother. Before Sesshomaru could ask what it was that she had found or what it was that she had to say to him, he let out a long sigh when she had said, "I just ran into your Lord General, he was upset when the news of your choice was given to them by the form of his father instead of your words. Did you not think about the security that would be needed for all the guests that you will be hosting here for a month's time?"

"I had not thought of it, I will speak with him in the morning, I'm sure that the seals and spells that you have put into place will ensure most of the security issue that you speak of." Sesshomaru replied with a grin on his face as he used some of phrase that she had brought back with her from the future.

With a grin on her face, Kagome shook her head as she walked past him and said, "I also request that should any noble man's daughter from the east arrive that they were to be brought to me immediately upon their arrival."

"What would they have to do with the treaty that their king and queen are trying for with us? They would be here to try to be my equal and nothing more." Sesshomaru growled out as he tried to keep the anger he felt out of his voice. _'If they are taken to her then she will be kept from me.'_

"Your choice would not be useful to me if I cannot get them to come and talk to me about the matter at hand. I will not hide my anger or my intent to get some answers brother." Kagome growled out in her own anger and hurt filled voice. "Rin might have started off as your ward but she was my daughter just as Shippo is my son. You cannot expect me to let this go. This may be the anger, the hurt and the loss that is talking and it may be that I am allowing my demonic instincts to rule me on this matter but do not forget that I am also well aware of the rules and the handling of the courts during our time. Do not underestimate me because the last fool that did lost his life."

As the silence consumed them, Sesshomaru approach is brothers mate and for the first time saw her not for who she was or for whom she had come to be but as a woman, a mother, and a demon that was out for blood of those that had wronged her family. Once they were just a few feet apart Sesshomaru locked eyes with those of his sisters and whispered, "Do not think that you are the only one that is truly hurting here sister. I must live the next coming centuries knowing that she died, that her death could have been prevented had I just gone to visit her, had I just been honest with myself and simply brought her to my side the moment I could not stand to be away from her any longer."

"Why didn't you go for her? Why didn't you take her when you could if you knew how she felt for you all of this time? Why?" Kagome whispered in such a low, and sorrow filled voice that he had barely been able to hear her questions.

At her question Sesshomaru looked away from his sister and took a step back so that he would allow her to take her leave. When she would not move and when she had placed a barrier that would not allow him to leave until he had answered her question, Sesshomaru let out a low enraged growl and said, "You have no right to hold me miko."

"I have every right Anki, you gave it to me the moment you announced me as the alpha female of the west." Kagome answered in a cold voice.

Realizing that she was right, that he had given her such power over him, Sesshomaru let out a low growl as he forced himself out of the barrier and growled out, "I did not want her to face the same fear, the same looks, and the same life that my father's mate faced and died with because of my needs. I was prepared to live my life without her at my side so that she would stay safe. You dearest sister do not have to live with it edged into your heart for centuries to come that if you had only followed what your heart and demon told you then she would still be with us now."

Before Kagome could say or get her brother to understand that it was not his fault, that nothing was his fault she watched as he burned himself and broke free of her weak barrier before storming off. While a part of her told her to let him be another part of her told her to go after her brother so that she could make sure that he was not only alright but that he would realize that nothing that could be said now or nothing that would be done would bring back her daughter. Just as she had turned to make her way toward her mates waiting arms Kagome was hit with the sudden truth of her brother's words. He had known all along, he had known the love her daughter had for him and had known what she had been to him. She was his true soul mate; he had lost the other half of his soul and had not been given the chance to be whole before she had been ripped from all of their sides. _'Oh Anki…you foolish man,'_ Kagome thought sadly as she was driven by the need to be in her mate's arms and stormed off to do just that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Soon after all the plans had been made and all had been set to motion the Lord of the West began to great all those that had come early in hopes of speaking with him ahead of time in hopes of earning his favor. While he was otherwise occupied Inuyasha had begun to run their fathers lands while his sister surprising had stayed at his side and had greeted those that had appeared the day after all the letters had been delivered. Of course he had been surprised when she had told him that she had retracted her order to their Lord General about any candidates from the east on the condition that whoever proved to be the strongest at the end of the new moon would have to spar with her to ensure that the demoness that won would have what it took to become his equal. While it was not something that he had been expecting, it had been a welcomed surprise to the Lord of the West.

Meanwhile in the east, after Rin had been given the chance to kill the three fools that had dared to harm her friend, Rin and Miku had quickly gotten to work. While Miku had sworn she would do all that she could to help her return to those she saw as her family, Rin knew that she would have to make her own promise. She had promised Miku that she would return should her Lord turn her away after finding the truth of her blood and that if her lord accepted her for who she had been born as that she would still return for her, since she was after all her Lady in waiting. It was now the day of her ball and for some reason Rin felt as if she couldn't wait for it to start. Her mother and father had asked her to stay silent about her past live since some of the Lord of the West allies would be present that evening and she had of course agreed to stay silent since it would no longer matter. _'My Lord…will you let me stay by your side or would you rather I turn back to the human you had saved so long ago?'_

Just as she was about to go deep into her thoughts so that she could figure out just why she was excited about the ball that was being held in her honor or why it was that she was questioning if she was changing and allowing the demonic blood lust to overtake her, Rin turned to the door when she heard it being open and held her place as she heard her mother's voice call out, "Aya, Aya are you dressed? May we come in?"

"You may, I'm sure you and father would just love to remind me of my role for the evening." She growled out in anger and hate as she stood her ground.

"We trust you to make the right choice dear, we are only here to tell you how proud we are of you and of all that you have been able to prove to our…your people." The Queen gently explained in a calm and soothing voice.

"We are very proud of you Aya, and I'm glad that we have you back in our lives." Her father growled out as he narrowed his eyes at her, "And I now know that we can trust you right?"

"Of course **father** , you can trust me. I will make sure to keep up appearances and I will do what is expected of me as the second heir of the East but I am not looking for a mate now or in any future while I am here in the East." Aya replied in a cold and angry filled voice. She was no fool, and she of course had already gotten Miku to hear and tell her the rumors of her father's secret motives for the ball being held so quickly."

"Of course dear, it is far too soon for you to find a mate of your own. You still have much to learn and still have to get use to your lands, your people, and yourself." Her mother explained as she too glared at the King of the East.

"Good, than if you will excuse me, I wish to have a few words with Miku before I, we make our way down." Aya stated in a calm voice as she turned to look at her two parents.

"We sent her down to the ball already dear, she had an escort that was present and he had already been made to wait long enough. I'm sure you understand why we sent her on her way so soon and without you." Her father explained with a grin on his face.

"Of course this does not mean that you need an escort of your own in such a short notice." Her mother had quickly added in once she had seen her daughter's enraged look. "You may escort yourself however it will prove to show that you are available for courtship."

"I understand that and I promise you both now that I will handle things with the greatest of delicacy. I will be down in the court yard shortly." Aya answered in a strong filled voice as she made her way over to the mirror to make sure that the jewels that had been given for her to wear were all in place and that her hair was still as she had set it.

Once she had been left alone to her thoughts and to finishing looking herself over, Rin stared herself in the mirror and could not believe that it was her standing in front of her. Instead of her long black hair, she now had a royal blue color that seemed to turn silver in some places. Her eyes were a brilliant hazel color and glowed with her power when she was enraged. Within her hair, her sister had waved in a few leaves and white flowers that would help bring out her natural beauty. Having no more time to wonder what it was that her great Lord would say to her now, Rin let out a long sigh before walking out of the door and making her way toward the ball that had been planned in her honor.

' _I am Rin, daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha, ward of the great Lord of the West and no one can take that from me.'_ Were her last thought as she began to make her way toward the court yard that was currently filled with nobles, Lords, and allies of the East and West and other lands; people of royal blood, of strong heritage and more there to see her and greet her and judge her for her actions and her words. Just as he had reached the steps that would lead her down and into the area where they had held the ball in her honor, Aya took in a deep breath and greeted everyone with a smile as she heard her father's proud filled voice growl out over the group, "And now my I present to you all, friends, guest, and allies, my youngest daughter, the second heir to the East, Princess Aya, the dragon of storms and the Lady General of our lands."

' _Lady General? What the hell? Was mother able to convince father so soon? Why, why did they chose now, of all times, to announce their intention to all?'_ Aya thought in a confused filled voice as she continued to smile while inwardly she was hoping to find her answers this evening.

"Aya dear, come, we have many that wish to meet you." Her mother called after her when she had made no move to join them all on the mind floor of their ball room. While they were from there and had always lived in Japan, they had incorporated a lot of different types and styles of homes into their large castle. While most of the castle was filled and designed to be traditional Japanese styles, they had some western and some other types of designs that filled the castle with the changes of the world since they were forever changing just as their powers were as well.

"Of course mother, forgive me I was a bit over whelmed." Aya spoke so that she could be heard by those that were closest to her.

"Worry not my daughter all is well, now come, we wish to introduce you to our most trusted and loyal friends before you begin to walk and meet people on your own." Her father growled out as he offered her his hand for the last steps that she still had to walk off of the stair case.

Once she had taken her father's hand, as much as she had not wanted too, Aya stepped off of the steps and joined her mother and fathers side with her sister to her right while her brother stood behind her. As she took in a deep breath, Aya made sure to keep her fake smile, a smile that not even her sister could tell was faked as she heard her mother say, "Do not worry, Miku is out and about with her escort meeting and greeting those that she needs to know as your Lady in waiting. Now, first I would like to introduce to you a very trusted friend and ally to us, Lord Yuki, he is the leader of all the fox clans."

Relaxing that she did not have to fake her smile to meet the demon before her, Aya offered him a small nod of her head and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I remember running into some of your young, the tricks that they can play on humans and demons alike at such a young age always made me interested."

"We like to have our magic in hand and well trained should we ever need it to escape any dangerous situation while we are young. I only hope that the young you met were not a handful." He answered with a smile on his face as he returned her gesture.

"I assure you that they were not any trouble what so ever. But I thank you for the worry Lord Yuki."

"While we are glad that you seem to be faring well, perhaps we can all catch up once we have introduced our daughter to the others, you will be staying or a while right Lord Yuki?"

"Of course but as we spoke I am only here for the evening, I do have to get back to the rest of my clans and to my family but you will have me for a while before it is necessary for me to take my leave." He answered before moving away to allow them to speak.

"What did you promise him love?" the Queen of the East asked her mate in a low whispered voice while her eldest daughter introduced their next guest.

"Nothing that you need to worry about love, I promise you that you will have nothing to worry about." He promised her as he kept his hand on her back.

"This Aya is Lady Ayume, the daughter of mother's former Lady in waiting, my best friend. Ayume this is my little sister, Aya, I'm sure you remember her."

"Of course Maya, Aya, Princess Aya, it is good to see that you are doing well." The dragoness replied.

"Thank you, but I'm sorry to say that I don't remember you."

"Don't worry, you wouldn't Aya, she was unable to play with you and your sister once you were old enough since she and her family had to leave for a while." Their mother's soothing voice was heard as she entered the conversation.

"My Queen, my mother wishes that she could be here but she was needed at the village and could not come. She does send her greetings and wishes you well." Ayume stated with a smile on her face.

"Ayume please, you know how I feel when you address me so and I do so hope that you tell your mother that while I am thankful to have such a loyal friend and sister to aid me with our outer villages by the sea I do so dearly miss her and wish she would visit me more often." The queen replied.

"I'll be sure to let her know when I see her in a few days time. Maya has asked for me to stay and go over her plans for her travels. I agreed to stay and help her plan them; of course should I be a burden I would be more than happy to go home."

"You will never be a burden to us my dear, we hope to speak with you shortly." The king of the east stated with a smile on his face as he turned to great the next person in line.

"This is Lord Kenta; he is a member of our courts." Her father introduced.

"There is some unexpected news that I received and have heard from the West, I do so hope to tell you about it, but since you are with a mate I'm not so sure that I should be telling you such news." Aya heard Ayume's whispered voice tease her sister as she stayed by the two dragons' side.

"It is good to meet you Lord Kenta; I am glad that you have been helping my parents and that you have been loyal for them all this time." Aya quickly answered as she kept her focus on her sister's friend's words.

"News of the different places also intrigues me, you know this Ayume; now tell me, what news have heard you from the West?" Maya stated in a calm voice knowing that her sister would be closely listening in.

But before she could listen in to what she had to say, Rin quickly tried to control her anger and fury as she turned her full attention to her worried parents and their guest. With a sweet smile on her face, Rin offered them an apologetic smile and said, "Forgive me, could you repeat your question, I thought I had heard my lady in waiting calling on me."

"Oh no worries my dear, I was simply asking if you would be looking for a good, capable young man to court you now that you have returned to your people." Lord Kenta asked in a sweet innocent voice as he motioned for his son to make his way over to the three.

"No," Aya quickly growled out in anger, "I am not, I have no need or interest in looking for such things when I have only returned. I still have much to get use to and so much to learn of my heritage before I can even begin to consider such things."

"Oh of course, I understand, I hope that you will give me a chance to speak with you at a later time tonight, if you will excuse me."

"That was not nice Aya," her father growled out in angry voice.

"I meant nothing by it, he shouldn't have asked the question to being with." She growled back as she turned to look at her mother to ask, "How much longer do I have to stand here before I can walk around and meet people on my own?"

"Just for a few more couple, there are just a few more people that we wish for you to meet however they have not arrived." Her mother answered in a soothing voice.

"I want to go for a walk." Aya growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

But before her mother or her father could say another thing, Aya froze in place and unintentionally took a step back as she heard a voice say, "I am Lord Koga of the wolf demon tribe, we have chosen to accept the treaty and hope that we may work together in the future. This is my mate Ayame."

"Lord Koga, we had not heard from you in quite some time, we were unsure if you would be showing up." The surprised King was heard say as he turned his full attention to two wolf demons.

"Miku…" Aya whispered in a worried and frozen filled voice as she took another step back and away from the two guests.

"It is a pleasure to meet with you however I believe my mate has spoken to soon about the treaty. We would like to wait what the Lord of the West has to say on this matter and until he has joined your offer of a treaty we will remain natural." The wolf demoness was heard growl out as she glared at her mate.

"Oh, what ties do you have with the Lord of the West?" the Queen asked in a calm and soothing voice.

"We are friends with the current Lady of the West, Lady Kagome; she is like a sister within our pack. Should she approve we will honor the terms in which you invited us into your treaty." Ayame answered as she turned to look at the frozen dragoness.

"Good evening I am Lady Miku, lady in waiting of Princess Aya," Miku was heard say as she appeared out of thin air before the rulers of the East and their daughter and guests. "Who would you be?"

"Do we know you?" Koga asked as he locked eyes with the youngest of the east. He had no idea why but she seem really familiar.

"Miku why don't you show them to our privet study so that my mate and I can speak with them on the matter of the treaty in private." The Queen ordered as she took note of the slight fear in her daughter's eyes.

"Is everything alright here?" Hiei's cold and worried filled voice was heard as he appeared in front of the princess.

"Koga…lets go." Ayame growled out as she began to follow after the dragoness that would be showing them in.

"All is fine, mother, father, I'm going to walk around, meet your guests and get some air." Aya stated before storming off and on her own.

"Hiei, I trust that you will make sure that our guests are properly tended to. Maya you and Haku please excuse your sister and ourselves from our guests and help tend to them." The Queen ordered as she began to make her way toward her study with her mate close behind.

"Maya, just what happened?" Ayume asked in a worried filled voice.

"I have no idea but I'm sure I'll be able to explain things to you at a later date. For now though I would love it if you could help me do as my mother asked." Maya answered in a stressed filled voice.

Rin ran, she didn't care that she looked weak before so many, she didn't care that she had upset her father and she sure as hell did not care to answer anyone's questions. All she wanted to do was find a place where she could breath in the night air and where she would relax and try to short through her memories so that the fear she once had of the wolves and of the wolf demon that killed her as the child she was while tending to her lord. Once she had found herself alone in the forest and away from the ball that was being held for her, Rin let out a low growl of annoyance and fear as she turned around toward the water of a pound to her left and unleashed a part to her power at it. She watched as her power lit up the water and allowed the released of her power to calm her. _'He isn't a danger to me, I am a demon, I am a trained Taijiya, and I am no longer a human child…'_ Rin continued to tell herself as she fought the tears that had threatened to fall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"You best leave me be once you have gotten me the chance to speak with the young princess." The Inu demoness growled out at her friend.

"This will make us even and you know it, now I will introduce you and walk with you as your escort since it is required however I will only ask that you do not reveal your ties to your son." The old dragon growled out in an annoyed filled voice. It had been centuries since he had last stepped foot in one of the villages and much longer since he had seen his daughter. After the death of his mate he had left, left the lands to her daughter to rule and had gone in search of himself and to test what he was capable of doing without his other half at his side.

"I won't, so long as you hold your tongue as well." She growled out with a grin on her face.

"I will, the last thing I need is to have to promise my daughter that I will stay and meet my grandchildren. My daughter gave birth to two females and while I'm sure that they are as strong as their mother they turned out to look too much like my late wife. I can only thank you that you were able to help us and hide the pain my mate went through while our daughter grew up." He explained in a sorrow filled voice.

"Umm…while I enjoyed learning and aiding my dear friend that was your mate, you will find that it might just do you some good in meeting them for the first time King Leon."

"While I appreciate the sentiment Lady Nana, I know that if I would have been a strong, different kind of mate my own would not have died as she had." He growled out in slight anger and bitterness.

Not wanting to add to the pain that her old friend was in, the great Inu demoness held her tongue and only offered him a small smile of reassurance before keeping at his side in silence. By the time they had reached the entrance to the court yard where the ball was being held it was as if the talk of the late Queen had never happened. The old King of the East had taken to her side and quickly offered her his arm so that he would appear to have an escort and his guest would be seen as one that would be protected. Just as they had reached the opening where the rulers of the East should have been greeting their guests, the former King let out a low growl before approaching the young group of children and growled out, "I demand to know where my daughter and her mate are and why they are not properly greeting their guests for their child's opening."

"They had some matters to tend to, I am Maya, first heir of the East and this is my mate, Haku. Who are you that you dare to speak to my guests and I in such a manner?" the angry dragoness growled out as her eyes began to glow the same brilliant, bright green color that her mother's glowed when her power came forward.

"Princess Maya, Lord Haku," a deep, cold, and dark voice was heard as Hiei stepped forward from the group, "I would like for you to meet King Leon, former King of the East, father of the current Queen of the East."

"Grandfather?" Maya asked in a surprised filled voice as she took not of his features and realized that her sister took after him in so many ways.

Before her old friend could even reply and relapse into his sorrow and depression at the likeness of his granddaughter had to his mate, the noble Inu demoness cleared her throat and said, "Good evening it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Nana, a good friend of King Leon."

"Good evening Lady Nana, it is a pleasure to meet you." Haku was heard greet as he allowed his mate to take in the sight of her grandfather, the grandfather she had never met and had longed to do so. "I do so hope that you will enjoy your evening. I hope you understand that the King and Queen are currently unavailable but I will personally see to it that you are properly introduced before the end of the evening."

"Such good manners, I must say you really are a mate that should be tied to the royal family." Lady Nana replied with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, we'll be sure to find you and introduce you to our parents and to my sister once they have returned." Princess Maya answered as she gained control over her emotions and turned to face her grandfather's guest.

"Sister…Aya has returned? Was the spell finally broken? I told them that it was not to be, that they should have let her be and watched her become the mother of all dragons just as my mother was centuries ago." King Leon growled out as he began to look around before adding, "Maya, I will have a word with you."

"As much as I would love to Kin…grandfather, I still have to greet our guests, we still have a few that have yet to arrive but I do invite you to eat a bit, drink and to get reacquainted with some of our allies and our guests." Princess Maya stated in a cold, emotionless voice as she turned to her best friend and added, "Ayume I'm sure you wouldn't mind in doing me the great favor of reintroducing my grandfather around while my mate and I continue to greet our guests."

"Of course Princes, King Leon it is good to know that you are still doing well. I am Lady Ayume, I'm sure you remember my mother of course." The young dragoness greeted as she approached the old King and his guest.

' _Really now, what could have…um…interesting…it would seem that even the wolves were invited, just what could the East be planning with their treaty?'_ the Inu demoness thought as she walked after her friend and the dragoness that would be showing them around.

"Miku I need you to go and find your escort and come back and wait by my mates side, Hiei you will greet our guests in my behalf, I must go and find my sister." Princess Maya whispered to her family and guards that were at her side.

"You have no idea where she went or if she is even stable. This is the last thing we need. I suggest you stay here at least until she returns and do as you were asked to do as the first heir of the east." The man named Hiei was heard growl out, "She will return when she is ready and when she is in better control over herself and her powers."

"You may be my father's advisor Hiei but you are not mine, I will do what I see fit." Maya growled out in a low voice as she glared at the dragon before her.

' _Pups, they do not know that I can still hear them…but still…Aya…I wonder how much different the child will look once I meet her…and it is no fault of hers that she has no control over her power. She was raised as a human child for centuries. I'm not surprised that she is having trouble controlling her demonic energy and her demonic instincts.'_ The Inu demoness thought as she worked on staying focused on their words.

"Maya, it would be wise to allow her some time, go for her once your parents have arrived." Haku whispered into his mate's ear.

Before she could hear any more of what was being spoken the Inu demoness was forced to turn her full attention to the dragoness before her when she heard her ask, "So my Lady how is it that you know our good King Leon?"

"She is a childhood friend; tell me child is your mother here. I would so like a word with her and see it was that she chose to leave my daughters side once she had gotten a mate of her own." King Leon growled out as he looked around for any familiar faces only to find very few that he would know and that would truly know him and his character.

"Forgive him, we had a long way to travel, and yes we were friends as children. His mate, may she rest in peace, was my closest friend. When he was invited of course I would wish to come with him as his guest. I am looking forward with visiting those that I was introduced to so long ago." The Inu demoness explained as she continued to walk about and greet those that would greet her.

And so the greetings went and came and kept her full attention. While she wished to gather as much information as she could for her son so that she would ease his worries about the child that was meant to be his and only his, she still had been raised a certain way and as the Lady she was would not ignore those that greeted her politely. Meanwhile, Maya, having been convinced to do as she had been asked to do, was thankful that Miku had gone in search of her escort the first Princess of the East was thankful when her parents finally arrived just as they had finished greeting the last of their guests. While the King of the East thanked his son-in-law and Hiei for watching over them, the Queen turned to her eldest daughter and asked, "Where is your sister? How long has she been gone?"

"She has not been gone for long mother, she left just a bit after you and father did. She needed a bit of fresh air. King Leon arrived shortly after as well. He wished to speak with you both the moment you were able." Maya answered as she turned to face her mate.

"I'll show them to King Leon and Ayume. I'll have Miku waiting with Amon here at the gate for you and our sister." Haku stated as he turned to face his parents.

"I told you that she was not ready for this. If she breaks down now we will have a hard time convincing the people that she is more than capable of holding her power in place." The King growled out in a low voice as he turned to face his mate.

"I'm sure she was just feeling a bit overwhelmed dear, Maya go and gather your sister, I do so wish for her to meet your grandfather just as you have gotten the chance to. I also hope that you both can help me convince him to stay for a few days." The Queen of the East explained.

"I'll see what I can do, it also depends on my sister's point of view, she will be confused as well seeing as how we believe the man to be dead." Maya hissed out in anger before storming off to go in search of her younger sister.

Ever since she was a child, even when her sister had just been born, she had heard stories of her powerful and caring grandfather, of how he had helped save their lands and how he had fought tooth and nail to prove himself to her great grandmother for the right to be with the princess at the time. She had heard of his devotion and had been confused and hurt that he had not shown such a thing or even shown an interest in herself or her sister. She had no idea what had caused his curiosity to drive him to come in search of them now but she would not have it nor would she give him a chance. He had lost his chance with her and she would not be welcoming to a relative that could have, should have been there for her. _'Even if he were to listen to our request…he would do as asked since I look the most like grandmother.'_ Maya thought sadly as she quickly made her way to her sister's side.

Once their meeting had been over with, however brief it had been, Ayame and Koga had joined the rest of the guest and gotten to talking and introducing themselves. While there were some that greeted them with a smile, there were those that lacked respect and quickly disappeared when they realized who it was that they called an ally, their only ally. Just as Ayame was about to ask her mate if he was going to stay the night as they had asked, Ayame turned around and was surprised to find an Inu demoness in the tight circle that made up most of the royal family. Before she could voice her concern and tell her mate that she was going to go and investigate, Ayame turned her full attention to the fox clan leader as she heard her mate greet him.

"Lord Yuki, what brings you to this rather rare gathering?" Koga's confused filled voice was heard.

"I was asked to attend and to meet the newest heir of the East. I must say it was a shock when I was told that she was indeed still alive and had been sent to finish training and conquering her rather unique powers." Lord Yuki answered before he turned to Ayame to add, "Lady Ayame, it is a pleasure as always. I hope that you have been doing well."

"Indeed I have, although I would have figured you and your mate would have respectfully declined this invitation in favor of traveling with the females that would part take in the trail that Lord Sesshomaru has just announced that he would be hosting." Lord Yuki replied with a frown on his face. "I was sure that you would be there with Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha since it has been heard that they had moved their pack for the event."

"Oh, and what trail would that be? We have not heard word and if word had been sent to us we would have not been present to receive such news." Ayame pointed out.

"So if you could please inform us of what it is that you speak of so that my mate and I can make plans accordingly." Koga growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"It would seem that the great Lord of the West is ready to find a mate of his own. He is holding a contest to find a demon that would be his equal. After tonight I will be returning to my mate before we take the females in our clan that wish to try to fight for the right to be the next Lady of the West." Lord Yuki explained in a surprised filled voice. "OF course if you ask me he is in a hurry to find a mate. He has given these females from the start of the full moon till the next new moon to prove that they are worthy. He makes his choice the night of the night moon. The female that has made it till the end will have to spar the current lady of the West."

"Wow, I didn't think I would see the day so soon. The death of his ward Rin must have hit him very hard." Ayame replied in a surprised filled voice.

"You know that there will be some in our clan as well that will go to prove themselves. He is a man that is very well known and has the power to protect many." Koga pointed out as he turned to lock eyes with his mate. "It doesn't help that our sister has been named the current Lady of the West and that her mate is now named true Heir of the West and head of the dog clan."

"I suppose we'll have to leave soon if we wish to meet up with the females of our clans on their journey to the West." Ayame pointed up as she looked up to the sky and whispered, "It is after all the night of the full moon, the battle will begin tomorrow."

"Then I suppose that I will see you both at the castle once I have collected the females of my clan as well." Lord Yuki stated with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me, I could not help but over hear of the great Lord of the West and his plans. Lord Yuki, I am Lady Miku the second princess lady in waiting, I was hoping if you could inform me if it was open to all of noble family and those strong enough to hold their own or if you had to be invited." The young dragoness spoke as she appeared behind Koga and Ayame.

"Ah Lady Miku, a pleasure to see you so soon, is everything alright?" Lord Yuki was heard ask as he took note of the guard that stood close behind her.

"Of course, I just was curious but I do hope we get to speak of this later, if you will excuse us, Amon and I have somewhere to be." Miku replied as she heard the first Princess call her to her and to her command. While she hoped that it was not true of what she had just heard but one look at Amon told her that it was true and that he feared that she would go in search of finding her mate in the great Lord of the West. _'Foolish man, as if I would let him be with anyone else…no he belongs to my mistress…Rin.'_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The full moon could be seen filling the night sky; there was no light from the fires in the village that would offer her light since most of the village was at her ball; not that she would need the light from village since the moon gave her light enough. She was far from home, far from the ball that had been held in her honor and far from the people that had gladly welcomed her home after she had proven that she was 'manageable' and that her parents spell and choice to send her away had worked. After looking over her shoulder to make sure that she had not been followed, the young dragon demon looked up into the star filled sky and wondered just what her lord thought, if he was angry with her for leaving the way she had; for leaving on her own just after she had been named a master Taijiya. If he was mourning her death, was he angry at his brother and his pack for losing her; for not taking better care of her. _'I have to set things right…I'll go to him and explain to him what I truly was and if he so wishes for me to leave his side I'll do so and should he welcome me…I'll return to tell the rulers of the East that I have finally returned to my pack; my proper family.'_ she thought sadly as she felt the need to change to her true form, to her natural form, consume her.

Just as she was about to take to her true from for the first time since her birth, the form of her ancestors, the young dragoness stopped and froze in place as she heard her elder sisters voice say, "If you leave in your changed form you will be followed by many and brought back to father before you even make it to the western lands. I would thus advise against it, that and it would seem that our grandfather has come to visit and mother would like our help in convincing him to stay for a short while."

"I don't think I can do this, I don't think I can stay and keep myself as the person I had been raised to be by my Oka-san." She replied in a sad voice as she turned to face her elder sister. "And I don't remember having a grandfather…I figured our grandparents were both dead."

"Your strong, powerful, and a forced to be reckoned with, of course you can do this. They may all be here to meet you and to talk about you but they are mostly here since it will be their first meeting with mother and father since they began their alliance." Maya explained to her younger sister as she approached her. "As for grandfather, he lost it when grandmother died; he never showed or came when mother asked him to. This is his first time returning to the castle since her death."

"I don't blame him…it would have been hard to live in a place that held so many memories with the one person that I was bonded with, that was my other half in every way." Rin whispered in a sad filled voice.

"I hadn't thought about it that way." Maya mumbled in a thoughtful voice as she considered the true reason her grandfather might had kept away for so long. _'I mean it's not like mother and father had the time to take us to see him.'_

"If I were to turn back to the mortal child that I was, that I had been forced to become would you stop me than dearest sister? Would you keep me from turning our fathers spell around so that it would work in my favor rather than to his own?" was her calm and cold question after a small moment of silence.

After offering her young, lost, and forsaken sister a small warm small the elder dragoness shook her head and said, "Mai ritoru ryumasen, I only wish to see you happy, if your happiness is outside of our lands, away from the people that chose to cast you out than I will not fault you. I will dearly miss you and if you need it I will help you leave as I've told you before."

 **(A/N: Mai ritoru ryumasen means – No my little dragon)**

After a moment of silence, the young dragoness locked eyes with those of her elder sister and whispered, "You never wanted me to leave. You were against mothers and fathers decision, you fought like hell to try to make sure that I would stay at your side."

"That I was my Aya…well I suppose I should honor your wishes and address you as Rin now…shouldn't I?" was the elder dragons playful reply.

"Oh sister," Rin cried in joy as she wrapped her arms around her elder sister, "Maya it would make me truly happy if you did so. Oh how I've missed you so."

"There, there little one, all is well," she soothed as she held her younger sister close. "We have much to plan before you can leave, before you'll get the head start you'll need. If you truly wish to do so than come with me, travel with Haku and I with mothers permission we could take you to him."

Realizing that she would risk too much to wait any longer and that her elder sister had a point, that she could go with them to the west so that she could reach her Lord, Rin took in a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to long Maya, I know my lord, and should I take too long he will not believe a word that I say, he will not see me as the mortal child but a demon that wishes to make a fool of him. If I am allowed and given the chance to leave with you and your mate it would have to be soon."

"I will speak with Ayume and with Haku, I'm sure we can have our trip planned by the end of tomorrow so that we can leave in two days time." Maya answered her with a small, sad smile on her face. "Of course that is if grandfather and father chose to stay out of our actions."

"Thank you Maya, I'm glad that you have your mate and now it is time that I find my other half; that I return to him so that he may have me at his side as whatever it is that he wishes to have me as in his life so long as I am in it." Rin explained with a smile on her face as she kept her powers under control and realized that when she saw the wolf demon and his mate next she would not react like the human child had had been but as the dragoness that she was now.

"Oh how I wish the heart of my dear little sister was not given to the cold, powerful, demon of the west."

"Maya…"

"Oh I know Rin, no need to worry, as I've always told you, I am always on your side. Never forget it but I will tell you this…if he breaks the heart of my younger sister I will harm him."

"I won't, he won't…uh…I suppose that we ought to get back now, so that I can make my rounds and do what would be expected of me." Rin stated in a defeated voice.

Realizing that her sister had some point and knowing that they would only be sought after if they did not reappear soon, Maya nodded her head and said, "Yes, we should, well come on than, of and I hope that you will be able to keep yourself together this time. Mother and father will wish you to speak with the wolves and grandfather apparently has an old friend that is an Inu demoness from the West."

Ever since she had awakened, ever since she had her memories returned of whom and what she was she had felt so lost, so alone that no words could never truly be used to describe what she had felt. The coldness she had to fight, the sadness of her lost family and the anger of the family that demanded her respect, her love, her loyalty of all things when they had been the ones to cast her out. But before such thoughts could fill her, and after noting that they had come close to the entrance of the court yard once more, Rin turned to her sister and said, "You shouldn't worry, I have all the training that I would have needed to get me through this night…no matter how much I wish that they had not done such a thing for me since I plan to take my leave soon enough."

"Alright, I won't worry, after I have led you to the guests that mother and father wish for you to meet, I'll be joining my mate and we will be catching up with some old friends." Maya pointed out with a grin on her face.

"Oh please do, you should know that I care not what you do with that mate of yours so long as you don't go trying to kill me one again." Rin teased her sister with a grin on her face.

With a smile on her face, Maya came to a stop just before they reached the clearing by the court yard and turned to face her sister with a grin on her face. As she did so, she took in a deep breath and said, "I do hope you give them hell, of course I so do wish that you would leave my mate out of whatever wrath you so chose to bestow on them."

"Duly noted, I suppose I should at least make an appearance for a short while tonight and greet those that are worth greeting. But I will not be staying long nor will I be allowing any foolish male to think that I will consider them regardless of what your father may have told them."

"And how I will laugh at all the fools he will throw at you my dear little sister," Maya whispered just as they reached the entrance of the village where all were gathered for the welcoming of the second born princes s of the eastern lands.

Before Rin could say anymore to her sister's words, she turned her full attention when she found her very stress and almost panicked Lady in waiting. Before Rin could ask her what it was that had worried her so much, Rin let out a low growl when she heard Hiei's cold and emotionless voice say, "The King and Queen grow tired of waiting. They have asked for me to escort you both to them so that they can introduce the old King Leon and the Lord and Lady of the Wolf tribe."

"I suppose I will have to face them at some point. Miku whatever it is that you have found, before you bring it to my attention, I suggest that you and Amon walk about and try to get as much information as you can about the situation so that I have all of the facts that I will no doubt asked you for." Rin ordered as she turned around to glare at her childhood friend and added, "Lord Hiei I suggest that the next time you wait alongside my Lady in waiting rather than approaching us from behind. If I were ever not in the right mind it would be your own fault for your own death."

"I will keep that in mind Princess Aya however it would be best if we did not keep your good Lord Father and Lady Mother waiting for long." Hiei answered her with a pointed look before turning to face the first heir of the east to add, "Lord Haku is already with them, most of the guests have chosen to take a seat to eat in small groups."

"Very well than, lead the way General Hiei." Maya ordered before her sister could say a word.

Having been told what she had to get done, Miku gave a single nod of the head to her mistress before she and her escort began to gather as much information as they could. As she walked behind her sister and as she was followed by Hiei, Rin offered smiles and nods of acknowledgement to those that would greet her or seek her attention as they made their way to her parents and her grandfather. Just as they had reached her parents and the guests that had surrounded them in a small circle, Rin' couldn't help but smile as she heard her father's calm but clearly upset voice say, "I am glad that you had the time and am surprised to hear that you chose to take your leave so quickly but I must ask you to at least wait until you have met my second daughter."

"Of course we will not be rude, we had plans to stay and we have not changed those plans," the female voice demoness was heard say as she kept her hand on her mate, "We just wished to inform you as soon as possible."

"I thank you Lady Ayame for your understanding, I'm sure that my daughters will be here shortly and I do so hope that you and your mate enjoy your evening and get a chance to meet those that have already agreed to our treaty of the East." The Queen of the East was heard speak.

Before anything else could be heard, Rin placed a fake warm smile on her face and was heard say, "I am so sorry that I have kept you waiting, and am very glad that I can apologize for my pervious behavior. I am Princess Aya, second heir to the East."

"Aya, Maya, there you two girls are, General Hiei thank you for bringing my girls back to us." The Queen spoke as she locked eyes with her eldest daughter.

"Good evening, we took no offensive to your reaction, we figured you caught the scent of your mate, this is my mate Lady Ayame of the wolf Tribe. I am Lord Koga, the leader of the wolfs."

"Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Koga, Lady Ayame, I do hope that you are having a wonderful evening." Aya replied as she stood next to her sister rather than choosing to stand next to her father since it was clear to her that he was still not sure what he thought of her return.

"We are, as we were informing your parents Lady Aya we will only be staying for a few more hours before we take our leave. We will leave you to greet your guests while we get to know your current allies so that we can make an informed decision." Ayame pointed out as she locked eyes with the princess that stood before her. There was just something in the child's eyes that seems so familiar, as if she had seen them before yet she did not know where she had. It was confusing and frustrating and she was sure that her mate was feeling the same way.

"Mother, shall I go for grandfather and his date?" Maya asked as she allowed her mate to hold her as he pleased.

"I'm sure he will find us when he is ready to face us all together. I'm sure that there are some, however few that he would like to catch up with and when he finds that there is no one left but use he and his date will find us. After all, it is a well known fact that Inu demons have the strongest sense of small than any other demon." The Queen answered her eldest daughter with a grin on her face while hoping that her youngest would not charge forward to find the Inu demoness that had come with her father.

"Well we should have a walk of our own than, since I am sure I have a few guests to properly greet since I did have to stay away for a moment." Aya pointed out as she turned to face Lord Koga and locked her cold, emotionless eyes and said, "I am thankful that you have given a chance to my parents offer and hope that you find all the answers in tonight's ball. Should you have any questions, please feel free to ask me anything, I would be more than happy to help."

"Mother, father, I see Lord Byakuya and Lady Akari." Maya stated as she took hold of her mate and began to lead the way.

"If you will excuse me, I must tend to some matters, I will be back shortly." The general of the East was heard growl out before he disappeared in a cloud of shadows and darkness.

"Interesting, I was told by my grandfather that the last dragon of darkness had been killed a few months ago by one of our allies." Ayame mumbled to herself as she stayed at her mate's side.

Realizing that this would probably be the only time for him to ask his question, Koga locked eyes with the child that stood before him and asked, "If you could Princess Aya, there is something about you, something familiar, thus I do hope that you can answer my pervious question, have we met before?"

Before her father or mother could jump in to say a word or to try to distract their guest from his question, Rin offered him a cold yet playful grin as she answered, "Perhaps in another life Lord Koga, perhaps in another life."

As the two wolf demons watched the ruling family make their way to their guests, Ayame looked up to her mate as she said, "Well it would seem that she had a sense of humor, surprising considering how her father was acting."

"We're leaving, while we might have stated we would stay I don't like the feel or scent I get off of the King, he is hiding something and I certainly don't like to be lied to. Once we arrive at the West we'll ask to speak with our sister and her mate about what they know of these matters and to see why they were not invited to such a gathering." Koga growled out as he pulled his mate with him as they made their way over to say goodbye to the leader of the fox clan before they too took their own leave to start making their way to meet with the females in their pack that were going to be going to the west for what Sesshomaru had planned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

And so the night had continued with her walking with her parents and meeting with the guests that she had not properly greeted when she had stormed off to try to calm her emotions at the sight of the wolf demon that had appeared. It was while they were greeting and meeting those that her parents wished for her to meet that Rin realized just how weird this all seemed to be. While she was glad that there were no whispers and there was no speaking of the fact that she had been gone for so long and that no one had heard of her whereabouts until her return she was confused to find more outsiders at her ball than those that belonged to their kind. Just as she was about to turn to ask her sister what is was that was truly going on, Rin froze in place when she heard her father's stern voice growl out, "Aya, my darling Aya come and meet some of closest friends and their children."

' _I'll have to ask her once this night is over, if it ever ends.'_ Rin thought grimly as she turned to face the couple and the dragons that were about her age so that she could properly greet them as she would be expected to.

"Lord Byakuya, Lady Akari, it is good to see you both again, this is my mate, Lord Haku, I'm sure that you have heard of him when he first arrived." Maya was heard say as she presented her mate in a proper manner while making sure that they would know she would not tolerate anything being said against her mate, her equal.

"Princess Maya, why did you not write to me the moment it had been certain he would be your mate, I would have loved to be present for when he was presented to the people of the village." Lady Akari was heard gush as she rushed over to elder princess side.

"Things were kind of fast peace since we found my sister in the middle of our mating, Aya, sister, this is Lady Akari, a good and very close family friend." Maya stated with a smile on her face.

"It is good to meet you Lady Akari; I am and still have much to learn of those that are close with my family." Rin stated as she offered the woman her hand to shake.

Before either Lord or Lady that had just been introduced to the youngest of the royal family, the two women that had been greeting one another and turned to face the dragon that had cleared his throat to gain their attention and said, "I am Haruko, first born daughter to great fire dragon."

"I am Hoshi, first born son of the sky dragon; you must be Lady Aya, second born of our King and Queen."

"Good evening, it is a pleasure; I am Lady Aya, second born of the King and Queen of the East. Lady Akari, Lord Byakuya, your children seem to have good manners." She replied while keeping her gaze locked and her eyes cold when she took note of the interest the male dragon had as he kept his eye on her.

"Hoshi, Haruko, it is good to see you are doing well, did you enjoy the small travel you had across the lands?" Maya was heard ask as she had her mate moved to stand behind her sister.

"We did, however short it may have been, have you set off on your own travels?" Hoshi was heard ask as he offered his old friend a small smile to show her that he had no interest in her sister.

"Haku and I are in the process of making plans, my sister might be joining us, and she still isn't use to the lands and our culture and is working on getting adjusted." Haku answered as he kept his eyes on the elder of the two males. "But it would probably do her good to join us so that we ensure that she isn't too overwhelmed."

"Of course that sounds like a lovely idea but I'm sure she would like to find a mate of her own now that she has returned." Lord Byakuya was heard say as he turned to face his best friends to add, "In fact my own son is in the process of looking for a worthy mate that would be his equal."

"I do wish him the best of luck, I'm sure he will have better luck looking in our main city, if he so wishes, and you both of course, we would like to invite you to stay with us for a few days, perhaps he will find a female that would enjoy to have him as her equal." The King spoke as he offered his old friend a careful smile of his own.

"While I would love for your company here Lady Akari, my father has appeared and I'm not sure if he will be staying. We'll have to set you up in the guest wing, away from our privet area of the castle but please do enjoy yourselves should you chose to stay." The Queen explained as she turned to lock her now narrowed eyes with those of her mates.

"Of course, I'm sure you would like to speak with him before we make anything final, we'll come looking for you in a moment." Lady Akari was heard say as she turned to lead her mate back toward the rest of the groups that had formed during the start of the ball.

"I hope that you don't have anything in mind Lord King, I am in no mood of looking for a mate at this time, and if you so much as try to push such an issue upon me you will regret it, I will make sure that I will be heard from all corners of the world." Aya growled out in anger and promise as she locked her now glowing eyes with those of her fathers.

"Finally you are free, if you weren't going to be speaking with me out of anger daughter I would have never come for such an event." A deep, sorrow filled voice was heard growl out as they were finally joined by the old king and his guest.

"Father, I do not ignore you on purpose," the queen quickly assured her father as she turned to look at her father and hoped that her mate would let things be for now.

"Besides grandfather, I'm sure it is a good thing that you made it to at least one of your granddaughter's balls before they grew up too much." Maya pointed out as she allowed some of her hurt to show through her mask.

Before anything else could be say, they all turned to greet once more the Inu demoness that had joined the old King of the East when they heard her cool voice as she said, "I told you that you would damage what ties you had to your family if you ignored them long enough. And I'm sure my old friend would have already skinned your hide for treating your family in such a cold manner."

"Lady Nana, how is your evening going? Are you enjoying yourself?" Maya was heard ask as she turned to offer her sister a reassuring smile.

' _She looks like my mother…how is that possible…was my blood strong enough to overpower the blood of the royals?'_ King Leon thought as he kept his eyes on his youngest granddaughter. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her confused filled voice say, "Lady Nana, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Aya, I can assure you." The Inu demoness replied with a grand smile on her face as she turned to face her old friend to add, "Why don't you go and speak with your daughter in privet while I entertain your granddaughters Leon, I'm sure it would do you some good."

"Actually Haku and I will be joining them. While I'm sure they have much to talk about I have questions of my own for the grandfather I never got to know." Maya was heard say as she turned to face her younger sister to add, "Of course if you feel like you need me I will be more than happy to stay behind."

"Of course not, this is still all much to take in, I'm sure I will have my chance to speak with our grandfather in a few days time since our travels won't take please until a few days from now." Rin answered as she kept her eyes locked with the Inu demoness before her. This was not what she had been expecting, she had not been expecting on meeting her Lord mother here of all places and what confused her most was the name that she had chosen to go by here. _'Just what is it that my Lord has planned, and why is she smiling at me as if she knows me…could she know…has she told my lord if she knows the truth? I'm so confused.'_

"Do not worry daughter, Lady Nana is a noble in her own right, even if she so chooses to stay out the courts, she will have no problem in guiding my granddaughter and to show her the properly handlings of the courts. We can trust her to guide her well."

"If you're sure, Aya dear, call on Miku and have her join you. It would help to keep me at ease." The Queen ordered before leading the way.

Once they had been left alone, Aya turned to Lady Nana and said, "I suppose you would be honest with my parents if I chose not to do as was asked and spent my time at your side without my Lady in waiting at my side."

"Of course not dear, what they don't know won't hurt them. But I do have to ask, is there a place where we can rest, I have spent most of my time with Leon and his guest and I must say their questions and getting reacquainted with them has drained me a bit." The Inu demoness stated with a smile on her face.

Wanting to speak with her with no one around as well, Rin gave her a single nod and began to lead them toward a place she was sure that they would be left alone. As she led the way, she was surprised when Lady Nana, her Lords mother, had taken hold of her hand and arm and hold on to her while they walked along side one another. Once they had reached the area that she knew that they would be able to speak in peace, Rin turned to her the forest just behind them and let out a low warning growl before she had said, "I'm sure that I did not call on you Miku so I have to wonder, did you follow me for fear of what could be done to me away from seeing eyes or did you follow orders that my mother and father may have given you to have me followed."

"I was given no orders but I have found all that I needed to inform you of the issue that I felt you needed to be made aware of." Miku answered her mistress in a calm and collected voice.

"You chose now of all times to find me…to…Miku can this wait, I have matters that I must speak with Lady…Lady Nana. Please tell me that I can come find you once I have finished." Rin stated in a tight, controlled voice as she locked eyes with her friend, guardian and her advisor.

"While I'm sure that it can my mistress I must tell you that the information that I have for you, is in regards to that of the issue I swore to aid you in." Miku replied in an urgent voice.

"If the matter is this urgent my dear perhaps we should hold off on our little talk, I'm sure that we will have our time." The Inu demoness was heard say as she began to take her leave from the two dragons before. _'Um…interesting…it would seem like she remembers but I can't be certain…she acts as if she has no plans to leave.'_

"No," Rin growled out as her allowed her power to leash out and pull the Inu demoness back toward the two, "Miku you will stay at my side just as my parents ordered and you will not repeat what you hear as we speak, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course mistress, as you wish it." Miku replied as she stepped aside and allowed the two to speak.

"I would be careful with that power of yours child, if you cannot control it you should at least work on controlling those emotions of yours before they rule you and your power." The now angry Inu demons growled out.

"I have full control of my powers; I stopped you from leaving because we will not part without having words, not because of my anger that allowed my power to rage as it pleases." Rin growled out as she challenged the demoness before her. While this was not the method in which she wished to see if the mother of her lord would remember the child Rin, she would also not allow her to order her as she pleased.

"Child you are much too young to try to challenge me."

"I am no child, I may have been once but you have no hold over my actions nor should you wish to kill the child that you once helped to save. If you do not know what I speak of, than I suggest you take your leave as you had intended to do so for I have no time to play games. As you can see Lady **Nana** I am a busy lady with much to do." Rin growled out in anger and rage while continuing to control her powers and what she truly wished to do.

"Well it would seem you remember everything as I had hoped, I must say I would have greatly been disappointed if you would have not remembered the family that had protected you for your short human life," The Inu demoness growled out as her eyes began to bleed red while she kept her true aura sealed and within her, "Of course I do find the lack of respect you hold for one that you clearly know quiet upsetting. It makes me wonder just how my son will take to the news."

' _She knows who she was, who she is…but how?'_ Miku thought as she stayed on her guard and made sure that nothing to transpire between the two demons before her.

With a grin on her face, Rin looked at her claws as she briefly changed forms so that she had stood for brief second as the human child she once was and said, "I wonder what he would say when I revealed that I felt the need to protect myself. I'm sure my Oka-san would not be happy with you, she is after all the current Lady of the West."

Never having been one to take threats, the Inu demoness let out a low growl as her anger could be seen in her eyes and said, "Do you have plans to return than…soon?"

With a playful grin on her face, Rin let out a long sigh before she said, "I do, if I could I would have gone long ago but as you can see I have certain obligations that do not allow me to leave."

Realizing now that she had taken the same playful attitude that she had once had when she had first met the child, but also not liking what she had been implying, so after allowing herself to calm a bit, the Inu demoness before her asked, "Are you being forced to stay here?"

Silence filled the clearing, silence that would determine the outcome of their talk and while she was certain that she would go straight to her lord; Rin knew that nothing good would come from her parents, from her lord and from her pack coming to collect. So with great regret and sorrow, Rin slowly shook her head and answered, "No, no I am not, I am simply doing my duty before I go in search of the…of my family and of my Lord. As I said Lady Inukimi I have much to do before I can take my leave again."

"So what will you have me tell him, I'm sure by now you must have figured out that I have told my son of the truth, of the spell that I had sensed when I had first saved your life."

"Tell him…tell him that all is well…that I did not remember them and that in due time once I have been allowed to settle into my place as the second heir of the east that I would be allowed all the memories of my past. Just bid me time so that I return on my own time." Rin whispered as she took in a deep breath and turned to her guard knowing that she had probably picked up on the power of Hiei as he began to find them and look for them with his shadows.

Before the Inu demoness could ask what it was that had upset her and what it was that had caused her to be on she had been carried off and within a blink of an eye they were standing by a group of men and a guard as they talked with them and added them to the conversation as if they had been there all along. Before she could ask what it was that had happened, Miku had leaned into the Inu demons and whispered, "We were no longer alone, the dragon of darkness…it would seem we had run out of time. However I must inform you that you best leave when you can, you may not wish to be here when I inform my mistress of the battle that your son is hosting in his quest to find a mate."

"I trust that you will help in getting her to where she needs to be before the night of the new moon."

"I will try but should I be unable to I do so I hope that there will be something you will be able to do. She loves him; she sees no other male as a possible mate for her but your son. While I have only known her for a few days time she is someone very dear to me. I do not wish to see her harmed."

"You have my word." The Inu demoness as growled as she turned around to go in search of her friend so that she could inform him of her departure. While she was sure it would seem rude of her to leave so suddenly and so quickly after only just arriving, she would not waste any time. While she had once supported her son she now wished that he had not acted irrationally.

"That was not wise, should your parents find out what you have done they will wish to lock you up again."

"They will try and unlike last time I will break free and they will know my fury, now take me to my family, I now that they sent you to collect me. Once I have spoken with them I will retire to my room."

"What of Miku?"

"I want her in my room, she has news that she will report to me the moment that I am finished with my family, are we clear?"

"Crystal, take my hand…it would seem that not all is well." Hiei replied in a grave voice.

"Just what I need, is there anything that you can tell me?"

"It would seem that your father and grandfather as arguing, your grandfather wishes to take you with him when he leaves while your father refuses such a request. It would seem that your mother has asked your father to step down and allow your grandfather to become active King until he is ready to allow him to take the thrown again."

"What of my sister and her mate?" Rin asked in a whispered voice as she drew the shadows that he had been calling out for them to use so that they covered her like a blanket around herself.

"Shocked and arguing that if all else fails that she and Haku will be ready to rule while they take a break from ruling the lands."

' _This is not what I need, not when I had been so close to making my way back to my lord…maybe I should just leave now…if I leave they can do what they wish without my being here…after all I am only second in line and have no mate of my own. It's not like they can leave the lands in my care.'_ Rin thought as she allowed Hiei to take them while making sure that she had gotten her message to Miku without having exposed her growing powers to those that she may have been around. But just as she had arrived and just as Hiei had finished pulling the shadows off of them, Rin saw red at the sight of her wounded sister.

Before Hiei could pull her back and get her to calm herself, Rin had already blasted him away from herself, blasted her father from her wounded sister, had held down Haku and had filled the room with her true power. Before Leon could try to ask what was going on he froze in place as he watched his youngest granddaughter display the powers of both his grandparents and the first royal the East had seen. Once she had cleared the room and after she had been sure that they would not be attacking one another for a second time, a very pissed off Rin locked eyes with her sister and said, "While I am sure you could have handled it, and while I'm sure you may not appreciate this…explain."

"Father wished to force you to stay, he told mother…told her that he would not allow you to do as you pleased, we have been weakening. The treaties are to help protect our people, reports of fewer births have been reported of our kind…we are dying out, and he wished to make sure that with the royal blood line he would ensure that we lived. Mother revoked his crown and presented it back to grandfather, he accepted…father lost his temper." Maya quickly explained as she turned to lock eyes with her mate to ensure that she was well and truly alright and had not been seriously wounded.

"Aya…" her mother began only to growl out in pain.

"Rin, you will address me as Rin," she growled as she forced her power to cause her biological father more pain.

"You will stop this at once!" her father roared as he tried to break free of his daughter's power only to fail and to be filled by pain and power.

"Rin, Rin the ward of Lord Sesshomaru?" a very confused and worried King Leon was heard growl out as he locked eyes with her.

"Yes, the spell that was placed on me centuries ago allowed me to meet my current pack and family. They may have given life to me but they did not rise me. I am here as a guest. Maya is my sister but I do not see the King and Queen as my parents. My parents are Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. I was forced to stay here and unable to go to them. I will leave in a few days time once we have shorted all of this. Hiei I suggest you in form the guests that we will no longer hold the ball and that they should all get to their homes."

Knowing that it would not end well if he did not follow her orders, Hiei took off and was glad to allow the family to do as they needed. Once they had been sure that they were left alone, Rin released her powers and let out a long sigh as Haku jumped on to her sister and began to tend to her wounds while the King of the East began to slowly stand up on his shaking legs. Just as she had taken a seat, Rin turned to face the Queen of the East and said, "I am not staying and that is final. I have no idea what has caused this fight nor do I wish to get involved. After tonight's ball I have realized that I am a stranger in my…your lands and it is clear that I am not welcomed. I will go back to where I belong and I will not intervene any longer. I will be leaving once my sister has told me that she has everything, even the very King and Queen of the East, under control. Miku will become my sister's body guard once I have left and so help me if any should dare to hurt her once I leave than you will regret it."

"Rin, child, you must not allow this to rule you…this talk of returning to your pack…you have no pack you are a dragoness, a demon of our lands and heir to the East. You must allow me to correct what your foolish father did to you, I can make things right again." Her grandfather growled out as he tried to approach her only to be blasted back and toward his daughter.

"You will not touch me, no one will touch me. I do not know you nor do I know if you are trust worthy. But everyone in this room should know that should anything else happen to my sister Maya there will be hell to pay." With her final words Rin stormed out of the room as she quickly made her way to the room she had been given to use.

Enough, she had had enough and now was starting to feel it, panic was starting to seize her and she had no idea how to get it under control. As she walked down the halls and on her way to her room knowing that she had other matters to tend to, Rin could hear the howl of the wind, the cries of the sky and could feel the water as it began to pour and descend upon the village. While she knew that she had full control she realized that the elements would always answer to her hearts cries. As the rain poured down in fury around her Rin could feel her confusion and her anger ragging inside her. _'Why me? Why? Why did things have to turn out this way….Lord Sesshomaru…help me…Kagome-Oka-san please help me find my way…Inuyasha-Otu-san I'm sorry.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

By the time she had been able to calm herself, Rin had found herself standing in the cold rain as it poured down on her. It wasn't until she had began to make her way back to her room that Rin realized just how alone she really was. She had no family, no friends, no control over her power and no aid in helping her to better understand her demonic instincts since her family all assumed her capable of handling such things on her own while all those that she held dear to her heart and considered to be her true family had no idea of what she had become or of where she currently was. Just as she walked into her bed room, Rin was reminded of the conversation that she was supposed to have with her guard as she took note of Miku's worried expression. Before she could say a word, she heard Miku's relived yet angry filled voice growl out, "Where have you been? Why was the ball canceled? And why are you releasing your power? Just what in the hell has happened?"

"Miku I am in no mood and nor am I certain that I can keep the control that I just got over my powers so whatever it is that you have to say to me you best tell me now while I have control." Rin replied in her own upset voice as she moved about her room so that she could change out of the ball gown that she had been expected to wear for her ball and back into the dragon warriors clothing that she had been given. _'I just wish I knew what they did with my Taijiya uniform, the one that I was buried in…I need to find it so that I can leave in it.'_

"If you are this upset then perhaps it is best if I bring the matter up in the morning, when you have gotten the chance to calm yourself and gotten better control over your powers." Miroku offered in a worried filled voice.

"No, now tell me what it is that could not wait at the time." Rin ordered as the room was suddenly filled will a cold chill.

"The truth is mistress that I have no idea where I should start my explanation. The information that I was able to gather was not very useful nor am I sure how to word it so that it is less upsetting."

"If it will upset me than there is no need for you to try to word yourself properly, now what is it that you found this evening and what is it that I will need to do?"

After taking in a deep breath and realizing that her mistress had been right and that there would be no way to sugar coat it, Miku took in a deep breath, locked eyes with Rin and said, "I heard word of the Lord of the West. He is in search of a mate; he has opened his lands to guests and females that wish to come and prove and to compete with one another to prove that they are meant to be seen as his true mate. Tonight was the start of these events and it will end on the night of the new moon, when those that have managed to stay that long will fight and spar against the current Lady of the West."

When her mistress had stayed silent for a moment or two, Miku let out a long sigh as she went on to say, "I know that Lord Yuki has left to take his females of the fox clan that wished to take part, the leaders of the wolf tribe were going to be meeting up with the females that had already began to make their way to the West."

"Enough, I've heard enough." Rin growled out in anger and hurt as the winds outside howled in fury while the night sky was filled with the energy and the light of the lightning as the elements outside began to react to her power and anger as it seeped out of her in waves. _'Storm dragon…it would seem that I have been entitled justly.'_

"What will you have me do mistress?" Miku asked in a worried filled voice.

"Go to the east end of the castle, start a fire, the rain will not put it out." Rin began to order as she moved around her room to gather what little she was willing to take with her. "Call on Amon have him meet me in the edge of the village with a weapon ready for my using. Totosai was unable to make it back with my choice of weapon so I can only hope that he will hold on to it until my Lord and I have gone to retrieve it."

"As you wish it mistress," Miku whispered as she turned around to take her leave only to be stopped when she heard Rin emotionless voice growl out, "Miku."

"Yes Mistress Rin?"

"As of tonight you will be the assigned body guard for my sister and her mate. I don't plan on returning to the east for quite some time after this…and I will hold you responsible should anything come to pass to either my sister or her mate…do I make myself clear?" Rin growled out just a she had finished removing all the jewelry that she had been given to wear with her gown.

"Of course Mistress," Miku answered before storming out of the room knowing that she would have much to do and that she did not have enough time to do it all in.

After changing into the warriors gown for the dragons and after making sure that she had a small bag that would not only hold her childhood belongs but a few of the jewels and gems that had been given to her so that she could prove that she was of a royal blood line, Rin took in a deep breath and threw the balcony doors open as she prepared to leave the east for the final time. While she would have rather had the time to go in search and find where her Taijiya clothing, the clothing in which she had been placed in the ground with, Rin understood that now was not the time to look for clothing and armor that would have probably been remade for her once she had rejoined her pack, her family, and her friends.

' _Please let this all be a joke, please tell me that I mean more to him than just the human child that aided him at one time.'_ Rin thought as she jumped out of the balcony while knocking out the guards that had been posted by her bedroom. After doing so and after making sure that her footprints would be hidden with the rain fall and the darkness of the night, Rin began to make her way to where she was to meet with Amon so that she would be able to at least have a weapon on her for her travels.

Her children were sleeping and her husband was out with Shippo and Kohaku gathering some more fire wood while the guard that had been sent out to escort them back to the west had gone in search of some meat for them to eat. Just as she had walked out of the tent that they had been resting in, Sango gripped her sword and her Hiraikotsu while she whispered her friend's name. Just as Kirara had tossed the demon that had gotten too close to the tent of children, Sango had slammed her Hiraikotsu down onto the demon and placed her sword at his throat as she hissed out, "You best have a good reason for standing too close to my children as they sleep."

"Lady Sango, forgive me I did not mean to cause any alarm however I have been sent to explain the current situation in the west before you arrived."

"Oh for the love of…General Komainu what drove you to do such a dangerous thing?" Sango hissed out in anger as she quickly pulled back to allow the general of the west to get back up.

"I am pressed for time my Lady; I was informed that I must brief you before your arrival. You need not rush for the news that I have to give is nothing that would require of you to rush or to do anything of the short."

"Can this wait until my mate has arrived with my brother and nephew?"

"I'm sure it can but my Lady I must remind you that I am the one press for time, I have other matters that need my attention in the west and I cannot linger."

"Well than Komainu it is a good thing that we have returned isn't it?" Miroku's amused filled voice was heard as he appeared with both Shop and Kohaku at his side.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" a very worried Shippo was heard ask.

"All is well pup, however there is information that I was asked to deliver to you and your pack."

"Well get on with it, I'm sure my sister and brother would like to get some rest before we have to start on dinner." Kohaku's cold and emotionless voice was heard.

"Kohaku," Sango hissed out in a low warning tone of voice. While it had been months since Rin's death and while they had done all that they could to try to get him to understand that he would eventually have to move on, nothing she said, or could do was able to help the ease the pain, anger and sorrow that filled her brothers heart. _'If he keeps going like this I'm afraid that he might end up like Naraku.'_

"It is alright Lady Sango; perhaps I could have waited before I came in search of you however I did give the Lady of the West my word that I was see to it personally that her message was delivered at once."

"Uh…I swear to god if that fool started a war I am going to kill someone." Sango hissed out in anger as her mind began to think of the worst.

"Now, now dear, I'm sure that it is not what he has come to tell us, perhaps we should all side down. Shippo could you watch the kids while we obtain the message that your mother has sent us." Miroku was heard say as he tried to get his wife to calm down.

"I am not leavings, these are matters of the West, I am heir of the West and thus have the right to be here just as much as Kohaku, Sango and yourself Miroku. You cannot make me leave." Shippo's calm yet unmovable voice was heard growl out as he locked eyes with Sango, daring her to say anything other than what he had just stated.

"Uh…Kimiko." Sango called on the female guard that had been sent to them.

"You called Lady Sango." The Inu demoness guard answered as she suddenly appeared behind the small family.

"Can you watch the pups while we tend to what the Lord General has to say to us?"

"Of course Lady Sango, I will keep them safe."

"Now than, just what the hell has happened that Kagome would send for us so quickly?" Kohaku was heard asked in a worried filled voice as he took a seat by the fire.

Realizing that no matter how he had would reveal to them the information that he had to give them; he knew that they would not understand the choices that his Lord was making since they knew nothing of demon instincts. Of course maybe Lord Shippo would understand but he was unsure since he was still so young. After taking a deep breath, the General of the West locked eyes with the monk and answered, "It was announced that all females that wished to be given a chance to become Lord Sesshomaru's mate would be welcomed to the land from the first night of the full moon until the night of the new moon. Those that manage to stay in the West for the whole of the event would have to spar and fight against the Lady of the West before he makes his choice. I was to inform you of such happenings so that you would understand why I have already ordered the guard that is escorting you to the West to bring you in through the privet entrance of the castle and the back of the village where you would not be seen."

"I'm surprised my Oka-san allowed this." Shippo mumbled in a confused filled voice.

"I see, are we to part take in these events or can we tend to the matters of our pack?" Miroku asked in a guarded voice as he took not of Sango's silence.

"No, you will not be required to do so however should you wish to aid the Lord of the West he would have nothing to say against such happenings."

"Why now?" Kohaku's dark, and angry filled voice was heard ask. "Why is he choosing to chose a mate now of all times?"

"His Lady mother wished it so and so he has chosen to do as she asks."

"I'm going to beat him bloody when we get there." Sango finally hissed out in anger once she had found her voice.

"I suppose you best get going, and I suggest you inform Lady Kagome that we will wish to see her as soon as we arrive." Miroku spoke up as he pulled his wife into his arms so that he could try to calm her.

"I will, I have instructed my guard to make sure to do as I was ordered and to continue the speed in which you have already been traveling in. We will see each other again in a day's time. Should you need anything I have left one of my own personal guard here with your escort, he will know where to find me should you require anything of me." General Komainu stated as he turned to take his leave.

"Thank you, if you could please let my father know that I will be expecting him to take me to see Master Totosai as soon as I have arrived and seen that the pack has been settled into our quarters in the castle." Shippo stated in a low voice so that he was not heard by anyone but the demons that were around them.

Once they had all been left alone, Shippo had turned his back and made his way toward the tent to keep an eye on the pups while Sango and Miroku tried to calm Kohaku's silent rage. He knew that the human had been in love with his sister and he had also noticed that she had not been interested in Kohaku in such a manner. While he was sure he would eventually take the hint he realized that with his younger sister gone he had no hope of moving on. He would be devoured by his anger and if his Oka-san could not help him he ran the risk of becoming like the dead man Onigumo. Once they had been left alone and once it was clear that they would not be approached by Sango turned to her brother and said, "You can't go off on him, you will leave him to the elder pack members, you are still a pup and much too young to challenge him, do you understand me Kohaku?"

"I am a master Taijiya and I am sure that I could hold my own for some time." Kohaku growled out as he looked away, "But I do not wish to worry you so you have my word that I will do nothing. I'm going to go and train out in the woods."

Just as she was about to ask her brother to wait, to just try to relax, Sango turned to glare at her husband as she heard her mate say, "Don't wonder too far and if you need to I'm sure one of the guards would be happy to spar with you."

"Thank you brother," Kohaku stated before running off in the direction of the guards that he knew he would find so that he could spar.

"You had no right to allow him to do such a thing." Sango hissed out once they were left alone and she was certain that they would not be heard.

"I have ever right my love, you gave me the right when you took me on as your husband and mate."

"I'm worried about him Miroku…he is just so angry, I'm worried about him and of what Rin's death has done to him."

"We'll just have to wait and see, if nothing can be done let us hope that Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru will be able to aid us with our brother."

"I just wish that he would have tried sooner so that she would have given her, her answer and so that he would have had more time to try to move on from her rejection."

"I believe he had already been rejected love, if you don't hover I'm sure he would have come to you eventually." Miroku told her in a whispered voice.

Before she could even began to question her mate as to what it was that her brother had spoken with him and what it was that had happened between the two shortly before Rin had passed, Sango let out a long sigh as she heard the cries of the two twin daughters that she had been given birth to. While one had a strong aura and the great advantage of spiritual powers, the other seems to take more from her and showed the signs of a promising Taijiya in the making. After briefly kiss his wife on the temple, Miroku stepped back as he said, "I could get them or I could start on our meal for the pack and the guard. Which would you like for me to do love?"

"I'm sure they'll want you, they already ate a while ago and probably need a change," Sango began to explain as she took in a deep breath to add; "I'll worry about the meals for the pack and the guard. I know how to portion the amounts a bit better."

"One time love, just one time and I never hear the end of it." Miroku teased with a grin on his face.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something else in which I can tease you about later my love, now tend to the pups and make sure that Shippo doesn't try to rush off on his own. He need not worry and as the General stated we all have nothing to worry about since it is our option whether we join the events that Lord Sesshomaru is currently hosting." Sango ordered.

"As you wish love, as you wish." Miroku stated as he turned around to go and do as he pleased. While he was sure that he had helped to ease the worry and the stress that had started to pile on to his wife, he knew that it would not last for long and that she would be once again where she had been.

' _Why do I get the feeling like things are about to get more confusing before everything can be settled and our pack can be left in peace,'_ Miroku couldn't help but think as he currently made his way into the tent only to smile and laugh when he found his two youngest daughters attacking Shippo while his son simply watched the three do as they pleased. While his son had strong, hidden spiritual powers he had a feeling that he would be a mix of a monk and a Taijiya.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **She could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin and could feel the calming feeling that always filled her when her lord would hold her as he did when it was just the two of them. While it had began to be a rarity in its self when she would be held by him now that she was getting older, she would make sure to enjoy and memorize the feeling whenever he would hold her. Just as she had began to feel him move about so that she was wrapped by his tail and laid across his chest, Rin had opened her eyes and looked at her lord as she whispered, "You're leaving me again…"**

" **I have people and lands to tend for Rin; a land of demons is not a place for a human child to be raised."**

" **Does that mean that if I continue to train as hard as I am now with Lady Kagome-Oka-san and Lady Sango that I can go back with you to the west when I'm older and stronger?" Rin asked in an excited filled voice as she wrapped her arms around her lord's neck. "Can I come back to the castle when I am a master Taijiya?"**

 **After a moment of silence and after the cold lord of the west had dislodged the human child from himself, he turned his back to the ward that he had grown to care for strongly and after he had proven that he would be taking his leave he answered, "If you still wish to be by my side and if you still wish to live in the west when you have grown and mastered what my brother…what the pack has to teach you I will see to it that you return to the west."**

As the last memory she had of her lord began to fade away to the back of her mind, Rin reached the castle gates, and took in a deep breath while quickly pressing herself against the wall that surrounded the castle that the Lord and Lady of the East lived. She had done so with the sole purpose of hiding herself since she had heard the sound of footsteps making their way toward her and had felt the almost completely hidden aura that belonged to the King of the east as he made his fast approach in her direction. Once she had finished surrounding herself in darkness so that she would not be seen, Rin stilled her heart and held her breath when she heard the King of the East voice ask, "Were you followed?"

' _And he's supposed to be the strongest of the East? It's a wonder he has never been found out in the past, he still needs work in hiding his aura.'_ Rin thought as she stilled her breath and slowed her heart the way her adoptive father had taught her.

 **********Flash Back*********

" **If they can't hear you and if they can't scent you then you'll always have a way to surprise your enemies and your prey."** Inuyasha's familiar voice growled at her.

" **But how can I keep them from scenting me Inuyasha-sama? Rin does not know. Rin is human."**

" **Feh listen here pup, the Taijiya will teach you how to mask your scent, as for the rest, just do what I tell you and you'll never be found by any weak demon."**

 **With a grin and the first smile she had dared to show anyone since the young human child that left behind by the Lord of the West nodded her head and focused on the words and what she was being told to do by her great Lords brother, her father.**

 ***********End of Flash Back************

"No I was not, I've also already spoke with my son, while he is not happy that you have chosen him thus leaving him with no choice or say in this matter, he understands that it is his duty to our family just as it is his duty as a member of the east. He will court and mate with your second daughter and he will help to control her."

"I'm sure that this is not what he would have wanted and I do hope that he had not found his own mate or female that he would have liked to court before all of this."

"He had not so you have nothing to worry old friend, we are always here to help. Besides pretty soon we will be family."

"Yes, that we will, so tell me old friend, did your son take after you or did your daughter?"

"While I would have enjoyed for my son would have taken after me I'm afraid that he took after his mother, he is a dragon of fire. It was my daughter that took after me and she is a dragon of the sky just as I am."

' _A fire dragon…really, they chose a dragon of fire for me? The King of the East truly is a fool.'_

"Well I suppose there is one good thing about the pairing, he will be able to better control her. He will be able to still her ragging water."

' _Ragging water? What a fool, as if water is the only thing that answers to my call.'_

"Are you certain that she is a dragon of water? What if she is more? I've heard rumors and so have my children, I will not place my son in harm's way." Lord Byakuya growled out at his old friend. "Was it not your own mate that titled her the dragon of storms?"

"That she is, of course we suspect that the power was hidden within my mate until an heir that would be strong enough to hold such a power was born, I had hoped that our daughter would have been strong enough to control such a gift but we were wrong. Most of her gift was removed and faded away during the course of her many lives as a mortal child. As she grows into her demonic aura what power she cannot control will fade."

' _I've heard enough.'_ Rin thought as she wrapped herself further into the darkness that already surrounded her. As she began to make herself to disappear Rin realized that she could not meet with Amon now, she had to leave, the further she got now the better it would be for her and for those that she would meet on her way to her home town. Of course this meant that all she would have on her and to defend herself and the people that she might encounter were her gifts, Rin knew that it would be pointless to try to find a weapon now of all time when it was clear that her 'father' had never stopped making his own plans for her future. While she was sure she would find them gone from the village, she had to make sure that they had at least left some guards to protect their village before she would make her way to the West. She would after all not put it past her father from attacking the village she had once and still thought of home.

' _I'll transport in the direction of the west before I make my way to the village. They'll send them to the West and I'll be sure to arrive from the south before I make myself known to Lord Sesshomaru.'_ Rin thought as she began to strategically make her plans while planning out her path that would be the easiest for her to take. While it would take her longer to arrive she was sure that she would at least be able to arrive with good time before her lord made his choice, before she would get the chance to speak with him and show him that she was well and truly alive and well.

Hours later, after the sun had raisin and after she was sure she had left them a path deep enough for them to believe that she had gone to the West, Rin had once against surrounded herself in the shadows that she knew only Hei would be able to track in his dragon from and made her way back to her home, to the village where Kagome and Inuyasha still claimed. Upon arriving, she had knocked out the Inu demon guards that had been left to protect the village to ensure that she would have the chance to talk to the village head since it was clear that the whole pack had been moved to the West.

After knocking out the last of the Inu demon guards that had surrounded the village, Rin could not help to think, _'they really did leave…they left and thought that a small group of Inu demon guards would be enough to protect the village from my kind? I hope that mother knew what she was doing when she allowed this,'_ as she entered the village she once called home and took in the sight around her. The villagers had all quickly rushed into their huts while some of the men stood ready to fight. As if she could really harm any one of them, it was an Inu demon custom, and one that she would never break, that you did not harm a member of your pack. When it was clear that she had reached the point where she would not be allowed to pass, the young dragoness let out a long sigh and said, "I am looking for Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha, I must speak to them as soon as possible."

"Even if they were present to speak with you dragoness you would not be welcomed here. I suggest you leave at once."

"Are Master Miroku and Lady Sango gone as well?" she replied in a calm and soothing voice once more when it was clear that she would not be welcomed by any in the usually loving and caring village where she was raised in.

"They are not, I will not repeat myself dragon, leave at once before we are forced to take matters into our owns since it is clear that you have already done something to those that had been sent to look after our village.

"Tai, I beg of you Tai-san please tell me where they have gone. Where have Lady Sango and Lord Miroku gone to? What of Lord Kohaku? Shippo? Have they really all gone to the West?" she begged in worried filled voice.

"How do you know our names? Who are you?"

But before Rin could show them just who she was to all of them, she froze in anger and had quickly placed all of the villagers in a demonic barrier as she heard the male that had been chosen to be her mate let out a low enraged growl as he landed at the back of the village where he would be seen by all. The more she allowed her instincts to rule her and take action before she even thought of a thing to do, the more she came to realize that all that her mother, Miroku and Sango had thought her all came into play. Of course it still angered her to know that she had not been as focused as she ought to have been since he had been able to sneak up on her. Once she was sure that she would not be attacking just yet, Rin let out a low warning growl of her own before she said, "Keep everyone in the barrier Tai-san, I will make sure to get rid of him."

"Who are you? Why do you protect us when you killed a member of our village? A child any one of us would have protected with our own lives."

"Is the answer really that important to you Tai-san?" she whispered as the large red dragon began to change form so that he stood before them all in human form. _'He must have been taught since he was little to be able to mask his aura in dragon from.'_

"It does, if there was a misunderstanding at all than we certainly wish to inform Lord Inuyasha of such things to help avoid a war between the west and the east."

Knowing that by using her father's spell and by changing her form to the human child she still thought herself would anger the male before her; Rin did just that as she was unable to hold the truth from them any longer. As Rin changed back to the form they had all known her by in her human life she opened her eyes and whispered, "I hope you can see past the fact that I am a dragon demon Tai-san and I do so hope that you'll be able to get a hold of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome as soon as I'm dragged off. I fear that after today I won't have much time left before I'm sealed away for a second time should he be able to keep me from my pack."

"Aya your parents are angry, your sister is worried and wishes for your return home. Just what is wrong with you girl?"

"I have no idea how many times I've told them and I suppose they ignored my wishes so I will only tell you once Lord Hoshi, I wished to be addressed as Rin. As for those you wish to call my parents, they mean little. You mean nothing to me and I wish that you lot would leave me be and allow me to return to my true family." Rin growled out in anger as she began to surround her body with currents that could not be seen.

"So you now care nothing for your elder sister, a sister you have left alone and forgotten?" he growled out in anger.

"Ha, my sister knew what I wished for, what I have always longed for ever since I reawakened so do not stand there and lie to me of my sisters feelings Lord Hoshi for it will not work on me. However I have made sure that she would be well looked after so you should know that if you try to involve my sister in any way it would only guarantee your death." Rin growled in answer as she stayed in the human form she had last held.

"I'll burn this place to the ground child; I will burn it all and kill all that you have told. You are a dragoness, second heir to the east and do not have time to waste your time with childish dreams of a past that should mean nothing to you!" he roared as he began to build up flames in his hands.

"You'll try and you'll fail. I'm not the weak child that I was, I'm not an uneducated fool Hoshi, the King and Queen saw what I can do, the control that I do have and still sent you in place to die. Do you think they would end this madness if you died?" Rin growled back as the sky began to darken.

"I was not sent by the King or the Queen to come after you. I came of my own accord, you will soon be my mate and I will ensure that you keep true to our lands."

"Then you are a bigger fool than what I first thought of you. I may have been born from the rulers of the east but I stopped believing them to be my parents since the moment they agreed to ship me off and seal me as a mortal child. Now I will not go back, I will see my pack again and I will kill you should you try to harm any here or the village that I see and will always see as my home." Rin growled in anger as he eyes flashed between the warm brown that she had been given as the human child and a brilliant blue that reminded her of the sea lighting that lit the skies.

After letting out a low sigh and while approaching the young dragoness with the flames still covering his hands, Hoshi looked eyes with his intended and growled out, "Listen well child because after this I will use force if you so wish me to do so, to get you back to our lands. While your parents are stupid enough to be unable to recognize the first storm dragon I am not. While you can control all elements that make up a storm you are only able to truly cause damage when a storm is already close by. You are young, weakened and foolish and know that I will set you in your place once I have made you mine. Now come with me willingly or you will regret it child."

Having nothing to say, Rin bared her fangs and raised her claws for a fight she knew she had to win never once realizing what she was doing while still in her human form. Losing was not an option, if she lost she would have to call him her mate, would lose the chance to be at her Lords side and would be responsible for the destruction of the village she loved and called home. _'He'll have to kill me first.'_ Were Rin's only thought as she attacked and growled in anger as he continued to try to burn, cut and pin her down. It wasn't until she had broken free and landed a good ways from the bastard that Rin realized what he was taking their fight as. Dragons were violent when choosing a mate; he actually thought that she wanted him even as she voiced her thoughts and her feelings that she wanted nothing of him or to do with him.

"Foolish, idiotic, bastard!" Rin roared as rain began to pour; the wind howled and blasted him with all her power as she made sure to put an end to this needless battle.

"That is no way to speak to your…"

"You are nothing to me! I am and will forever belong to the great Lord of the West. Whether by pack, love, bond or not! Tell the Lord and Lady of the East that the next time they see me will be when the Great Lord Sesshomaru allows it!" Rin roared in anger as she once again became the dragoness that she was known as in the east and as the dragoness that she had been born to be.

The villagers watched in shock and wonder as the young girl they had known as Rin faded away only to be replaced by a fury driven dragoness that still had the power and control to protect their home from the carelessness attacks and flames of the dragon that had appeared to force her hand. They watched as she was bled, attacked, burned and clawed at as she continued to drive the flame dragon back and away from their village. Just as they were about to move forward and protect the young dragon demon that they all now knew to be their Rin, they watched as Rin and Hoshi were surrounded in darkness. Suddenly the storm disappeared, the sun shone again and in the edge of their village lay a bleeding, almost dead fire demon with a bleeding, greatly injured Rin growling down at the passed out demon and gravely injured flame dragon that had threatened their home.

' _Fool, idiotic fool, is what he was…but still…to know that they will use this kind of violence to get me to return to the East is not something that I would bring or even wish to leave here.'_

The village head, realizing her intention to leave, took in a deep breath and called out, "Lady Rin, Rin-sama, please do not go! Stay and we will call on Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome! Let us help you!"

Smiling sadly and the village head, Rin began to wrap her power around herself and said, "I can't, I won't. Not while knowing that my being here will endanger you all. When you send your letter, please inform Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama that I will see them soon, that I will go to them and that I do plan to part take in Lord Sesshomaru's search for a mate."

And before anything else could be said, Rin closed her eyes; focused on the one place she knew she would be safe for a short while. As the darkness, and shadows she had just learned how to properly use on her own, and without Hei being around, Rin fell to her knees and let out a low growl of pain as she began to apply pressure to her wounds. _'That bastard will pay. If my Lord does nothing I can at least count on Kagome-Oka-sama and Inuyasha-Otu-sama to make them all pay for what is being done to me.'_ Were her final thoughts as the world around her began to fade away to the darkness that began it fill her mind and sight.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After the first night of the battle and after realizing that he would have to find a way and hope that his sister would be able to help him to get the Inu child that was the sister of the general of his army, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh as he tried to ignore the claws that the young pup dug into his arm as he heard her child like voice ask, "Did you enjoy the fights today Lord Sesshomaru? Did I not prove that I could handle my opponent as well as the changes in my surroundings?"

"You did, now leave this Sesshomaru be, I still have much to do," he growled out as his demon raged and screamed at him to toss the bitch aside so that his true mate would not think him to be unfaithful.

Before the young child could annoy her brother any further, Kagome cleared her throat and gained the attention off all the guest that had arrived before she called out, "To all our guest I would like to welcome you to the Western Lands, while my brother is sure to find his mate by the end of his trails I must remind you all that no cheating or trickery will be tolerated. As current Lady of the West, you females will do well to remember that you will still have to face me in order to prove that you are worthy of my brother. If you will excuse use, we do still have matters to tend to, please enjoy your meals and your restful sleep; we will see you all in the morning."

"Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, if you have a few moments, we would like to speak with you."

"Ayame, I didn't know you would be here, I was told by Ginta that you and Koga had been otherwise occupied when my brother's letter arrived at your tribe." Kagome spoke as she greeted her old friends.

"Feh, I would have figured you to try to convince them to stay out of all this shit wolf." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face as he locked eyes with his once rival.

"Things change mu…eh, umm Lord Inuyasha however my mate and I do have matters that we need to speak with you and your alpha as quickly as possible." Koga growled out as he kept himself from speaking so informally with his friend in front of the entire guest that filled the hall.

"Whatever it is wolf you may address it to my brother, while I am in search of my mate he is attacking as alpha of our lands and of our pack. I trust you all will enjoy the rest of your evening this Sesshomaru has other matters to tend to."

Before Inuyasha could ask his brother what it was that had happened, and why he had not been made aware of, Kagome turned to Ayame and singled for her to take care of the females for her. Ayame had become like a sister to her after everything had been done and over with however she was a wolf, a cousin to the dog clan and while she was a leader of her own tribe Kagome would forever out rank her. Her word was law and it would be obeyed. Once Ayame had left her mates side, Kagome locked eyes with Koga and said, "Why don't you follow after my mate Koga? I will be welcoming the rest of our pack back after I've had a word with my brother."

"Sister, what is it that you wish to speak of now?" Sesshomaru growled in a surprisingly annoyed filled voice.

"Oh a few things, however they are matters that I cannot speak of now…if you are press to prolong them then I recommend that you send your mother to see me once the rest of my pack has arrived."

"I prolog nothing sister however if you wish to speak with this Sesshomaru than you shall have to do so in the privacy of our library."

"Good, Inuyasha take Koga and meet us in the grand hall in our privet area of the castle, I'll return with the rest of the pack shortly before we can discuss what it is that our dear friends have to offer."

"Brother, I trust that we'll be able to expect you once the rest of our pack has arrived." Inuyasha growled out with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, it would be nice to see my nephew again and it would be a good thing to see and ensure that they are all doing well." Sesshomaru answered before turning his back to them so that they would be able to tend to what they needed and so that he would be able to lead the way to the library that he and his sister would be using.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Koga whispered over to Inuyasha once they had been left alone.

"I intend to find out wolf, now come on, we can talk in privet this way and don't worry about your mate, Kagome will see to it that Ayame joins the rest of the pack." Inuyasha growled out in a low voice as he began to make his way over toward the exit of the dining hall.

After watching the current lady of the West and the acting ruler of the west take their separate paths the young Inu demoness let out a low and angry growl as she glared in the direction that the miko Inu hanyou had walked in with her lord at her side. She had no idea why the bitch insisted on getting in her way but when the time would come for her to face the miko bitch, she would make her regret her actions and she would see that she would be a good and better Lady for the lands of the West. Just as she had been about to get back to her meal, the young Inu demoness looked up and glared at female that had dared to mock her as she heard her say, "It looks like the child has yet to learn that there is always a time and place for things. I wonder just how long she will last in such games that only adults and true females should have been allowed to enter instead of any old female."

"Oh and just what would an old female like you have to offer the great Lord of the West, while I am sure that there are many here that are attracted to the great Lord Sesshomaru, I would have thought there would be smarter females that knew that he would be out of their reach if they were not capable of ever being his equal."

"I would chose your words very carefully child, you know not of what you speak of."

"Silly, silly neko demon, I've heard of you, you were a part of those that fled during the first great war that we had with you lot. If you were truly smart you would realize that your kind would never give birth to a female that would be worthy of our great Lord of the West."

"And a pup that isn't even a century old thinks that she is what the great Lord of the West needs? You forget child that there are many here that are much older than you and more powerful than you."

"And you forget your place cat, I am an Inu demoness, I am what the great Lord needs and have been trained to be his equal since my birth." The young Inu demoness growled in anger as she stood to leave. "Now if you females will excuse me, I have other matters to tend to."

"Foolish child, go and do what you think will win you favor but you should know that should Lady Kagome find you and she will speak with you accordingly should you choose to do as you please." A cold and angry voice was heard growl out. _'It would seem she has reason to worry….she believes herself to be far too entitled for someone so young.'_

"And just who do you think you are you wolf bitch? I am Lady Akuma, my family has served the great Lord of the West for centuries and we are at his beck and call. My brother is the Lord General of the West, I am the future of these lands, who are you to…"

And before the Inu demoness could continue her rant all was silent in the hall as all the wolf females and even the other Inu demon females that wished to be a part and possibly the next Lady of the West were surrounding her with weapons of their own. Before any of the guards could make a move to prevent it, all eyes turned to the red headed wolf demoness that had first spoken out as they heard her enraged filled voice growl out, "I am Lady Ayame, sister of Lady Kagome, the Lady of the West, and I am her advisor when needed and when in the west since I have been named her beta. You child should have held your tongue like so many others here and waited for information to be given to you rather than acting and choosing to do was you pleased."

"Lady Ayame, while we know that we must follow orders as if it were the Lady of the West that had issued them, however due to the order we have been given by the Lord of the West we cannot allow the females to fight outside of the tests." One of the guards spoke up.

"Of course, Ladies why don't you all return to your meals while the guards here escort the nice child back to her home. Should her parents wish to demand to know why she is spending her first night of our event at home instead of the castle, tell them that they can come find myself or Lady Kagome come the morning…and do make sure that they come with the Lord General. While the Lady of the West is busy with other matters I will not let this matter go, the child should not feel entitled just because of who her brother is, I'm sure he would not spare her should she commit a crime against the Lord or Lady of the West." Ayame ordered in a low growl as she motioned for the rest to fall back into place.

"Forgive me Lady…" the child began only to be interrupted by the wolf demons low growl.

"I care not for your apology or your words pup, only that you do as I have ordered and wait for the next trail to begin tomorrow." Ayame growled out in a low voice as she turned around to address the females of her clan, well those that would had not moved to attack the female pup.

Realizing that there would be no way to correct her mistake now, the young Inu demoness nodded her head and followed after the guards that would take her home. If she was lucky she would be able to avoid her parent's anger and hopefully she would be able to make sure that the guards that were taking her home would not speak with her brother the first change they got.

"What is going on here?" the low growl that belonged to the Lord General was heard as they were suddenly joined by the Lord General and the master sword smith.

"Pup will you be side tracked or will you be taking me to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We were asked to escort her home and made sure she spent the first night of the festivities there since she has seemed to anger someone of great importance." The first guard quickly explained.

"Take Master Totosai to Lord Sesshomaru at once I will handle the issue with my family. I trust that you will inform Lady Ayame and Lady Kagome that I will be seeing them first thing in the mornings with my foolish sister and our parents." The Lord General ordered as he took hold of his sister so that he could finish taking her straight home.

Once they had been left alone and after he had pushed his sister into their home, he turned her around and growled out in anger, "Just what have you done now Akuma to have angered the Lady of the West Beta in such a manner to have gotten you kicked out of the castle."

"I did nothing, it is not my fault that the current females that help with the West are nothing but a bunch of weak, useless bitches." She growled at her brother in anger and worry as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"I have told you many times now Akuma you must learn to hold your tongue. Mother and father may believe you ready but I see you for what you are!" he roared in anger as he tried to get his baby sister to see reason. While he knew that he had his parents to blame for her horrible character, he did not want to see her killed, least of all by his own hand. "You still know nothing of the court, of how it has changed. You still speak as if you are allowed to, as if you are protected to say what you wish when that is not the case; you have no protection!"

"I will speak how I wish, when I wish, to whom ever I wish to speak to in any manner I so chose to do so brother! I will soon be the Lady of the West and there will be nothing, not even you that will be able to do a thing about it."Akuma growled at her brother as he eyes flashed blood red as her demon came to the surface.

During their argument, the two siblings had failed to notice their parents enter the home. It was why the young female Inu demoness showed her true, very un-lady like colors and why the Lord General had grabbed his own younger sister by the throat to try to prove his point. Once he had lifted her up and off of the ground, he let out a low growl of anger and shook her as he awaited her submission. Just as their parents were about to comment, Akuma had finally submitted to her brother and held her breath when he still held her by the throat as he growled out, "I will not make the same mistake that the previous general did sister. I am loyal to those that I serve, while I love you and wish that you would see reason I understand that I have no one to blame but our parents for filling your head with these motions. You will go up to your room, you will stay there until morning, and when I come to collect you to speak with Lady Ayame and Lady Kagome you will hold your tongue unless you have been asked to speak or have been spoken to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord General," she whispered in fear when she took note of the truth in her brother's eye.

"That is enough Komainu; you will release your sister and let her be." Their father's enraged filled growl was heard say as they made themselves known.

"If you had truly wished for her to continue this path father you and mother would have made yourselves known the moment that I had raised my voice to her. I am the Lord General of the West and it is my duty to my lord to make sure that there will be no plots against his rule or his pack." He growled in anger as he kept his enraged filled eyes locked with those of his sisters.

"You have made your sentiments known brother; I will address the Lady of the West with the respect that she is entitled to be given. I will hold my tongue and work on learning what I have yet to learn. You will have no more trouble from me." Akuma whispered as she tried to save what little breath she still had.

After dropping his sister and watching her rush out of the main room and toward her privet cambers, the Lord General turned his rage will eyes to lock with those of his father's as he heard his mothers angry filled voice say, "You have no right to treat your sister in such a manner."

"I have every right when she publicly insulted and challenged the beta of the West." He growled out in anger.

"She is your sister, she has been taught and educated in proper etiquette when in the presence of those above her, if anyone is at fault it would be the wolf beta," his mother growled out in anger.

"I am the Lord General of the West, as I told my sister, should any plots that are made against the Lord of the West or his pack I will address the issue and I will ensure the safety of all members of the leading pack of the West. I will no longer look the other way. Should you or father wish to allow her to do as she pleases and continue to put such ideas into her she will be taken care of accordingly." Komainu growled out in his own anger as he turned his back to both his parents so that he could take his leave and ensure that Master Totosai had arrived and been taken to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Would you really turn in your own sister to that hanyou bitch to kill her for stating what all of the west thinks of her."

"If I were you father, mother, I would think about what it is that you truly believe because it is thoughts like yours that have caused many deaths. Things have changed and we should be honored that the miko that helped to kill Naraku, one of the major threats to our lands, agreed to aid us and to lead us to a better feature."

And before either one of his parents could try to say anything else or could try to get him to see things as they saw, the Lord General, enraged as he was, stormed out of his parents home and quickly made his way to the Castle where he knew that he would be able to see that all was going well and that his sister had not done much damage with her words. Just as he was about to reach the castle, the Lord General dropped to one knee when he heard Lord Inuyasha's low growl ask, "Where is my pack?"

"They will arrive by tomorrow mornings my Lord. It would seem that the pups have not enjoyed the long travel. If you wish it my lord I will send them more aid to ensure that they arrive tonight." He answered as he kept his head down.

"Feh, it would seem that your sister is still causing trouble from what Ayame has informed us. However you should not be worried about my reaction, the person you should worry about should be my mate since this is the second time that she had caused a problem for her. As you know as the female Alpha she cannot let this go unchallenged."

"It is why I will personally bring her to the castle grounds in the mornings just as Lady Ayame has instructed the guards to have done. I have also spoken with her and my parents to help ensure that this does not happen a third time my Lord."

"Feh, Master Totosai is with my mate and my brother. I suggest you reach them soon for I am sure that my brother will need you to do a few things for him. As for the rest of my pack I will go and get them, I trust that you can inform my mate that I will return with the rest of our pack."

"Of course my Lord, is there anything else that you would ask of me?"

"No, I suggest you hurry for you know my brother is not a patient man."

After watching the current ruler of the West make his way in the direction that he had last left the humans that were seen as royalty in the West, the Lord General quickly made his way toward the castle so that he could see just how much trouble his sister had caused and to see what it was that the Lady of the West would have him do. He could only hope that his sister did not damage his reputation and could only hope that he actions would not affect the way that the Lord of the West or the Lady of the West saw him and that they would continue to rely on him as they always had since he had been appointment as the new Lord General of the West.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

As soon as they were out of sight and far enough away from those that could have heard them, Kagome felt her mate's anger and confusion. She had always felt a rise in Ayame's demonic energy as well as a rise in all the female wolf demons that had been present at the visiting dining hall. Realizing that she would be needed soon, Kagome let out a low growl of annoyance as she realized that she would have no time to try to play word games or to try to trap her brother so that he would realize that there would be no point in lying to her what so ever. So before he continued to move and before the guards that were on their way to them with Totosai at their side reached them, Kagome placed the three of them in a doom of pure miko and demonic energy and say, "I know that you were following us Lady InuKimi I am aware that you were following us however it would seem that I am needed elsewhere and have no time for games or anything like it. You may join us if you wish however I must ask your son a few questions."

"To think that you would have learned by now how to address those that stand above you child," Inukimi was heard growl out in an annoyed filled voice.

"Well then it is a good thing that I am Lady Kagome of the West, mate of Inuyasha, the hanyou that killed Naraku, there is no one that is above me at this point isn't there Lady Inukimi."

"Far enough," The Inu demoness was heard say as she appeared by her sons' side. "However I do so wish that you would address me properly pup. You still have much to learn."

"Enough, what is it that you wish to speak with me Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled out in a worried filled voice. His mother was not supposed to be back so soon, she was not due to arrive until the day after tomorrow, he could only hope that this did not mean that she had been stripped of all her memories of him and of his pack.

"It won't take long I assure you brother."

"Should I take my leave?"

"No, I'm sure that whatever it is that my brother is hiding he has asked you for help instead of coming to myself or my mate however I need him to know that I will no longer allow him to keep his secrets. We are a pack, we are first and for most a family and families do not keep things from each other, not matter how bad or how good we are, we will forever be here for one another."

"I do not know…" Sesshomaru began to say only to be silence by both the flare of his sister's aura and her words.

"You have until the pack is gathered together to keep your secrets brother, after that, when our pack is completely safe and within the castle you will explain all that you know and your true reason for all of this foolishness for I will no longer stand for it. Should you wish to continue to lie to me I will leave the West and go in search of the guilty party that killed my daughter, your ward instead of doing as you asked and keeping peace for the time being."

Not giving them a chance to try to defend themselves or for them to try to convince her that she was only seeing what she wanted to see since she was unable to go in search of her daughters murders, Sesshomaru and his mother watched as the annoyed Inu miko hanyou took her leave down the hall and they heard her politely greeted the master sword smith that had created both legendary weapons for the sons of Inutaisho. Once they were sure that she had not expect them to go after her, Sesshomaru turned to his mother and asked, "What were you able to find out?"

"That child, you certainly have made a great alley within her for the West. Tell me my son, is she the true reason that you chose to mend your bridges with your brother or was it truly because of Rin-sama that you saw the truth to what your father wished to teach you all those years ago."

"What did you find mother, I do not have time for this." Sesshomaru growled out as he caught the scent of Master Totosai.

"It would seem that she does remember us however since it turns out that she is the second heir of the East she has certain obligations she must tend to before she could break free and come to your side. She did wish for me to assure you that she would return however she did not say how soon or when it would be allowed."

"Is she being held against her will?" Sesshomaru growled out in anger as his aura flared and his eyes flashed red.

"No, she said that she was still there of her own free will however she seemed unsure of when she would be able to take her leave. It would seem that there was a lot she had to learn and a lot more that was expected of her now that she has returned to her own lands."

Before Sesshomaru could ask his mother for any more information, the two Inu demons turned their attention to the front as they heard the old man's deep voice say, "I have finished what I was asked to do as well as the weapon you asked of me Lord Sesshomaru. While it did take a while, it would seem what the material that was given to me by both your ward and yourself wished to work with me so that I could finish faster. It was amazing how easy it was to get them to bond."

"So it is done?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have finished a weapon that would take in the part that she was not meant to have and allow her to fully use the gift that she was born with, the gift that caused so much fear in the eyes of the people in her land."

"Master Totosai has been speaking weirdly for a while now. I'm not sure what he means by all of this talk of Rin-sama my Lord," one of the guards was heard say in an unsure voice.

"You are free to leave Master Totosai should you wish to stay I'll have Jaken get a room ready for you." Sesshomaru stated as he took hold of the weapon that he had asked the master sword smith that had been working for his father for centuries.

"It is a beautiful weapon Master Totosai, what have you name it?" Inukimi asked in a wonder filled voice as she kept her eyes on the weapon that her son held.

' _This pulse, does it recognize me for who I am to its master? Or is it that I feel my own power as it mixes with her own?'_ Sesshomaru thought as a warm yet cold feeling fill his hand as he held the weapon.

"I have named it Arashi Mirā," Totosai answered the Inu demoness, "I have named it Arashi Mirā in honor of her second power."

 **(A/N: it means Storm Mirror)**

"That is not her gift Totosai; I'm not sure what you read from her fangs but…" Inukimi began to explain only to be stopped by Totosai's voice.

"It was not only her fangs that were given to me. Her dragon scales, the dragon scales of her sister and her parents were used as well so that their powers would not affect her weapon. I have no idea what it is you saw when you met with her Lady Inukimi however her fangs told me no lie, she is a storm and once she has gripped her weapon it will transform to its true form and she will be able to ensure that her true power is unlocked instead of remaining sealed the way her parents had wished for it to be."

"Guard you may leave now, back to your posts." The Lord Generals cold voice was heard growl out.

"Lord Komainu I'm surprised that you were able to arrive with such swiftness? It would seem that my son made a good choice in selecting such a young Lord General after all." Inukimi was heard say as she turned to her son and added, "I will be taking my leave and retiring for the evening. I will see you in the morning, should your sister wish for me to be present in your pack matters I suggest you have her send Jaken for me."

"Of course, good night mother." Sesshomaru stated as he lowered the weapon and looked up to lock eyes with his put off Lord General.

"I will be returning to my own home as well, should she wish for me to add to the weapon she need only come find me. Her weapon will be one that will have no match." Master Totosai stated as he too turned his back and took his leave.

"My Lord," Komainu addressed.

"Take this weapon and have it locked up in my privet quarters, it will be a gift for my mate when she arrives. I will also need you to prepare and test the females that have arrived with the rest of your men in the mornings. Those that cannot keep up and that cannot hold their own against your men will be sent home." Sesshomaru growled out as he offered the now silent weapon to his Lord General.

"Of course my Lord, is there anything else that you may need of me?"

"No, be sure to keep them with your man for the whole day, if they cannot handle it than they need to acknowledge that they are not worthy to be my equal." Sesshomaru growled as he turned and walked away from his general after he had been relieved of the weapon in question.

Just as she had walked into her privet library Kagome was not surprised when she found a sleeping Ayame curled up next to her mate, Koga. As she gently closed the door and turned to look for the records that she wished to find on the land of the east that her mate's father had, Kagome turned around and locked eyes with Koga when she heard his calm yet worried filled voice say, "It is not like you be so blood thirsty, did that child mean that much to you?"

"You will soon realize what it is true rage and blood thrust that you will feel should you ever have the misfortune of losing a child." Kagome growled out as she struggled to control her demonic blood.

"I suppose I do not know what you feel however it really is out of character of you." Koga pointed out.

"I am part demon now Koga, while I may seem like it was something I was born as, I still have trouble controlling myself and the instincts that wish to rule me. It is only because of my bond with my mate and the bow that hangs by me that allows me to keep my mind calm."

"That's enough Koga, Kagome we need to speak, are you aware of a pup that clings to your brother believes herself to be the next Lady of the West?"

"Ah, I see you had the pleasure of meeting a pup called Akuma, tell me was she polite or did she still speak her mind thinking that she would be safe from the consequences?"

"She spoke her mind and pissed off all the females of our clan. I must say you will have trouble with that one." Ayame growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"I take it that you informed her that I would be having words with her sometime tomorrow."

"That I did, how long has this pup been acting this way. You need to put an end to this before she feels encouraged that you lack the power in controlling her."

"I already have in mind as to what I'm going to do, you need not worry sister, I have her under control but if you so do wish to join me tomorrow since she did disrespect you I have no problem with you joining me."

Before Koga could ask what it was that they were talking about and why he had not been told of the foolish child that thought could get away with not giving his mate the proper respect that she deserved, the three demons turned their eyes to the entrance of the library as they heard Sango's pissed of voice say, "I don't care Kohaku, you are not going to go and start anything this late at night. You will stay with your nieces and nephews and you will guard them while we speak."

"I have every right to be here Sango and you know it. I am no longer a child."

"Uh, will you two shut up, we are not splitting up the pack, we are just getting Kagome, Ayame and the wolf and meeting up in our privet living quarters." Inuyasha's annoyed filled voice was heard.

"Oka-san!" Shippo greeted with a smile on his face.

"Shippo honey can you explain to me why your father is so upset."

"Forget it, let's go, the sooner we have our chat with big brother the soon I can go to bed."

"What happened to strong hanyou's that didn't need much sleep?" Kagome teased with a grin on her face.

"Feh, shut up wench, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, wolf, Ayame, let's go, I know for a fact that my brother will be waiting for instead of meeting us and you all know how he can get."

"That we do, come love, you know that he is of age and that he has every right to be there with us seeing as how he had asked for her hand he is entitled to get some answers." Miroku's calm voice was heard explain as he took hold of his wife.

"Kagome?" Sango called as she could only hope that she would take her side and force her brother to stay with her children instead of allowing him to be harmed further by all of the events that were taking place.

"He is of age Sango; I'm sorry he is a member of the pack and will be treated as such. If he can fight and wishes to I have no current reason to stop him." Kagome answered as she turned to lock eyes with Kohaku to add, "However you should know that if you do anything foolish and if you show any signs of leaving or doing things on your own I will not only knock you out but I will seal you away until everything has been settled. Do you understand?"

"I do, thank you." Kohaku whispered.

"Good, now let's head to the library." Kagome stated as she began to lead the way.

The walk to the library was silent and the rest of the pack fell in behind the two hanyou's in the order in which they ranked in their small pack. While Sango had now taken to Kagome's right as the acting beta to their own pack, Ayame took the spot directly behind her to show that she would be the attacking beta of the demons of the west. And just like his mate, to Inuyasha's right stood Miroku and behind him stood Koga to represent the same that for the males of the west and for the males in their pack. Once they had reached the library, Kagome and Sango began to make some tea for everyone while Inuyasha and Koga began to talk about what it was that Koga had seen in the East.

"Feh, you shouldn't have gone wolf, I'm not sure how my brother will like the news that you still went even when it is a known fact that you are tied to our pack."

"Let him be Inuyasha, at least he was able to gather some information for us while he was there." Sango was heard say as she and Ayame joined the males.

"We were able to but it didn't quite make all that much sense," Ayame answered in a disappointed filled voice.

"Oh, what confused you?" Sango asked in a curious filled voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Inukimi was present however all in the court of the East knew her and addressed her as Lady Nana." Ayame explained, "I did not like it, it left a bad taste in my mouth."

"What my mother was doing has nothing to do with the matters of our pack, now why is it that this Sesshomaru has been asked to be here."

"You are here because this concerns you as well brother." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Enough, do you remember what it was that I told you brother? Or will I have to do something about your secrets myself?" Kagome's low and dangerous filled growl filled the room.

"What? Kagome what are you talking about?"Ayame asked in a confused filled voice.

"I'll follow your lead, if you wish to move against the East since our brother is not being truthful you can count on me." Sango's angry filled voice was heard hiss out.

"And me as well," Miroku joined in.

"Count me in." Kohaku stated.

"I'm staying with Oka-san," Shippo's strong voice was heard.

"You'll have the support of the wolves as well." Ayame growled as she locked eyes with her mate and dared him to stay anything against what she had just declared.

"Every well, since you have left me with no choice sister I will tell you all that I have kept from you and our pack I only ask that you allow me to finish what I have started and that you will allow me to end this the proper way it should be ended in."

Before her angry mate or upset pack members would say a word against it, Kagome nodded her head and said, "Alright, I'll allow you to finish with your plans and whatever it is that you have started so start taking brother for I am at my wits end."

And talked he did, the great Lord of the West began to explain everything that he had found out of his ward and everything that his mother had explained to him that she had been able to find out. While he was sure that they would be able to piece things together and figure out just what exactly the East was hiding from the rest of the lands, he was sure that they would all be able to handle whatever the results of his meeting with the second heir of the east, Rin, would bring their way. By the time he had finished explaining his reason for his 'search' for a mate and after apologizing to the wolves for bringing their females all of this way when he had already found and chosen his mate, Sesshomaru waited for his brother or his sister to say a word.

After a moment of silence no one stopped the young male Taijiya as he stormed out of the room to go and vent out his anger. Sango glared at him, the monk kept hold of his wife in fear that she would attack him, while his brother refused to look at him. The Wolves could not believe that he had done this but they knew more than the rest of his pack just what was acceptable and what was not within demon law and courts. Before Inuyasha could speak up they heard Sango say, "Good night everyone, I would like to get some rest, Kagome I hope we can speak in the morning."

"Of course, Miroku why don't you go with her, I'll make sure that Kohaku makes in back to his room soon so that he can get his own rest." Kagome whispered as she turned to her son to add, "And Shippo honey, can you please go after Kohaku before he gets too far and bring him back, I know that you are the only one that he will listen to right now."

"You got this wench?" Inuyasha growled out in anger as he took in deep breaths.

"I do."

"We'll be taking the rest of our females and leaving in the morning. I won't have them here when they win nothing, should you need us in retrieving your daughter sister you need only call on us." Ayame was heard say as she turned her back to the Lord of the West and left with her mate at her side without even acknowledging.

"Mutt, we'll be in touch, it would seem we'll have to speak in the morning before we take our leave." Koga growled out in a low voice.

"You know where to find me in the morning wolf." Was the hanyou's only reply.

Once the room was empty Inuyasha turned to glared at his brother and just as he was about to yell at him and demand why they had not been told when she had been a part of his pack and had taken place in his heart as his own daughter, Inuyasha watched as his mate not only appeared at his brothers back and slammed him into the ground. He watched as she purified the first layer of his skin with her miko powers while digging her claws into his shoulders as she growled out, "Never lie to me again, I'll keep my word but it would be best if you stayed away from me for a long while," before she stormed out of the room in pure rage.

"Well can't say you didn't deserve that Anki." Inuyasha stated as he kept his eyes on his brother.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

' _Aya, Yumi, Kimiko, Kim, Ayume, Saya, Rin…'_ the whispered names of all her past lives filled her and showed her all that she could be and all that she had been in different lives. Yet none stood out to her, none made her wish she had stayed the human child she had been forced to become until she relived her memories as the child Rin. All her memories as the child Rin, as the orphaned child that couldn't speak, were the strongest and the easiest to remember since they were the memories she did not wish to forget. The child that had warmed the great Lord's heart, that had got him to see what his father could not get to understand, had been nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing so to speak. _'I felt so lost before, I felt like I knew not of who I was but I know now. I realize that the child Rin is still alive, is and will always be me.'_ The dragoness thought sadly as she began to come back to the world that had been so confusing since she had awakened as the dragoness that she was now with a different view to the life she had been born into.

After letting out a low growl, Rin reached over and lightly touched her wounds only to find them healed. After snapping her eyes open Rin found herself in the clearing she had wished to be in surrounded in the darkness of night that she had learned how to use. It was the clearing where had often picked flowers for her lord before she had been left behind in a human village, left in the care of his brother and his brothers mate. After making sure that she hadn't and would not be found, Rin turned and began to gather a bit of wood. So that she could start a fire. Once she had a good amount fixed Rin stared at the wood and watched as a flame began to appear. After the shock of what she had done wore off she could not help but whisper, "Just what am I? How can I take in so much and still be able to control it as I can."

' _The child of death,'_

' _A child of power.'_

' _A child that changes.''_

Whispered voices could be heard around her as Rin stood up and began to look around for any that had found her in her wounded state.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Rin roared out in anger as she quickly stood up in defense while ignoring the pain she felt from her wounds.

' _Is she ready?'_

' _Should she be shown?'_

' _Can she handle the truth?'_

"I am Lady Rin, ward of the great Lord of the West, daughter of the miko of time and daughter of the hanyou that killed the great evil that was Naraku! I will not be ignored!" she roared as the flame grew and the night sky was lit with lighting.

' _Truth! Tell the truth!'_

' _Show her the truth!'_

' _She demands the truth!'_

But before Rin could even demand or start to release her power in a mix of fear and anger, Rin felt herself calm and sense of safely fill her as the flame she had casted was killed and the lighting she had called on had fled just as fast as she had called it to her. After realizing that she was in complete darkness, the kind that reminded her of her old friend Hei, Rin froze when she heard a surprisingly familiar voice call her, "Rin, my dearest daughter. Are you ready to know of your death and of your birth? While that foolish queen did ignore my request and her word, I find that out of all your lives I find that Lady Rin is the most that fits your personality best my beloved daughter."

"Who are you?" Rin asked in an unsure voice as she began to make out the figure of a tall demon covered in black robes before her in the shadows of the night.

Taller than her Lord and eyes as white as the moon, the tall demon before her offered her a small, cold smile once he had completely shown himself to her and answered, "I am your father, I am a shinigami and was there to take you away when your mother offered me a deal to save your life."

"You claim to be my father? The only father that I have and will forever acknowledge will be the hanyou Inuyasha, my mother is not the queen of the east but the miko of time. While I was born a demon, I died and was brought back as something more than just a demon only to be turned into a human. Tell me shinigami, why should I address you as my father."

Enraged by the child's words and her lack of the respect, the shinigami before her began to try to pull his daughters, the child that he had given some of himself to so that she would live, energy so that he could weaken her and so that he would be able to get her to listen to her without her out burst of anger and confusion. However the shinigami was forced to step back when he found that instead of drawing from her she was drawing from him just as she had been from the other dragons that had been taking action against her while trying to get her to bend to her will. She was his, she was a child that he had mixed with his own power and aura, she was meant to bend to no demons, hanyou, humans, or mans will.

After taking note of his surprised look, Rin took in a deep breath and growled out, "You started it, I'm not clearly sure what you had done to me to give me back my life however it would seem that it caused some side effects. Tell me shinigami did you know that I would turn out this way? That it would alter my natural born gifts in such a manner?"

"No, I had not foreseen that your ability, the same ability that your great, great, great, great grandmother held as the first dragoness of storms. I did not image that the magic and spells that fool that calls himself your father would have twisted the magic that I had already left sleeping within you so much and turn it into what you are now."

"That I will agree with you, now will you please explain to me the method in which my natural demonic aura and abilities were altered thanks to the fool in question." Rin growled out as she turned around to tend to the fire that had nearly died out on her. "In the east I am known as the storm dragon, a dragon that will have great power, but would be limited with her power since it would take centuries to create a storm out of thin air."

"I now see that this is not the case. However it would aid me if you told me what it was that had caused the panic and the people of the east to force your mother's hand into taking such action against you."

"Before I explain what I went through during my brief period as a dragon child, I must ask for your name."

"I should ask the same of you child, just which of your many names would you like for me to address you by?"

"What a foolish question shinigami, I am Lady Rin, child of Inuyasha and Kagome, ward of the great Lord of the West and I will forever stay as Lady Rin."

With a grin on his face, one that she seemed to have obtained from him, the shinigami before her bowed before her and stated, "I have gone by many names, however I believe that it would only be fitting if you were to address me by the name that was given to me by your great, great grandmother, I am Shu."

"Well Shu forgive me for my lack of respect but I have somewhere to be and would rather understand my power a bit more before I endangered the pack that I belong to and do plan to return to."

"Do you truly wish to be at that mans side? While I am grateful that it was because of his use of his healing weapon that you were able to keep most if not all of your natural power, however I cannot say that I am pleased that you have chosen a man that interferes with my work."

"He helps others just as you helped when I was but a baby, now tell me shini…Shu," Rin corrected herself when she took note of the look in his eye, "What did you, what did the King of the East interference do with my natural born abilities."

"It is hard to explain but since you are in a rush my dearest daughter, I will shorten my explanation so that you may be on your way but I will only explain if you so promise to give me something in return."

"I don't make deals with those that I do not trust, and I do not trust you. You claim to have given me life once more and that is something that I do believe, but to claim that that would make you my father is not something that I would so easily believe." Rin growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"Do you wish to know how to control your power or not young one?" Shu growled out in his own anger as he kept his eyes locked with that of the child he had allowed to live.

"I do, however it does not mean that I will allow you to try to get me to bend to your will. I will bend to no one that is not my equal." Rin growled out never once realizing that she sounded the every bit of a leader that she had been born to be.

"While it was what I wished to make sure that you would not do so I am disappointed that you still can not feel the link that you have to me, the link that was created when I gave you life."

"That link was destroyed the moment my good Lord Sesshomaru brought me back when I was first killed by the wolves as the child Rin."

"That it was my child, that it was but because of the method in which the link was destroyed it did altar you in a manner that my come to change you so completely that it would change you once more."

"I can handle myself, my father, my mother, the beta's of my pack ensured that I was taught as much as I should know to keep myself safe should I find myself without them." Rin explained in a tired and sad filled voice. "I know so much, and have been able to figure some things out on my own because of the knowledge that they shared with me. I have to get back to them. I wish to remain by their side."

"If you wish to stay by them you will have to allow me to prevent the change in your abilities from changes you completely." He countered in a cold and emotionless filled voice.

"After all of my lives that I have lived and died I am not naive enough to believe that you do this because you assume to claim me as your daughter. Name your price Shinigami so that I may be on my way." Rin growled out in a guarded and enraged filled voice.

"There is no price that needs to be paid…you merely need to give up something that is of the same importance to you so that this would not force you to become a shinigami as well in the future."

"I refuse to give up my memories, you can take my title, my blood ties to the east but I refuse to give up my memories."

"I do not require memories you foolish child. I know what it is that you must give up however should you wish to continue you will never be allowed back into the east nor would you be a member of the royal line." He explained in a soft, sad filled voice as he tried to get her to see reason, "If you go home now and allow me to be by your side I will change things, they will give you free rein, you will bend to no one and become the queen that you were born to be."

Tired of all the pressure she was being given by from those that thought had a right to tell her how to live her life, tired of having no control over the matters of her life and how she could live it, Rin finally allowed all of her tears to fall free. All of the tears that she had kept within her since she had awoken as the dragoness that she was, and had been born, the tears that she had hid from those around her since in her heart she knew that she had not been able to return and show those that she loved most that she was alive and well and that they had no reason to mourn her loss.

As her tears ran free Rin whispered, "I will not go, that is not my home, my home is with my pack. I will give anything to for them; if I must become mortal again I will…tell me Shu, what is it that I must do?"

Not wishing to bring her any more pain and only wishing to aid her since he still saw her as his daughter, the shinigami let out a long sigh and said, "I will tell you but it will take you a day to recover from what I will have to do. You should know that you will have to accept me as your father should I do this for you."

"If that is all that it will take then so be it, but while I will acknowledge you as my father, I will not call you my father, the title father will remain with Inuyasha-Otu-san."

"You miss understand girl, you will need my help and my bond, however it is not your mortality that you must give up."

"Than what is it that I must give up in order to finally have the freedom that I so desire so that I may once again be with the pack that raised me."

"Give me the dragon that I revived the true form that you have yet to take to and you will have your freedom. I must warn you young one, it will hurt like nothing you have ever felt before."

"The pain is not something that I will worry about, after that god forsaken door that was used to lock me away in the East I'm sure that I have to face now would be nothing compared to that." Rin growled out in an enraged voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a calm voice as he made sure to keep full control over his anger.

"When I would not listen and after I had attacked the King of the East I was sealed away in a room that keep me drained of my power and energy. The door, I have no idea what spell was on it, but the door would not let me out, if I so much as touched it, it would fill me with a pain that I had never felt before in any of my lives."

"You will call on me when you are ready to show them that I am your father, until that point in time I will make my way to the East, it would seem that I have matters to speak about with the Queen of the East."

After a small moment of silence, Rin approached the, she approached Shu and whispered, "He doesn't know…he doesn't know what his mate did, the deal she made to make sure that I would live. That much I was able to pick up on."

"I will make sure to deal with things properly, I need only wish to know if you wish to have the truth made known to the people of the east or if you wish for it to remain a family secret."

"I would prefer it to remain a family secret, if you do see my sister, I hope you will let her know that I do plan to return to her once I have settled matters and have ensured that my pack will not wish to act against her lands." Rin explained.

"I will be sure to pass along the message to her," Shu answered as he stood to leave while offering his daughter his hand before asking, "Are you ready to leave?"

"I am," Rin whispered as she took in a deep breath and placed her hand in his open and waiting hand. While she knew that it was a risk to trust this man when she knew so little of him, she also knew that it would be the only way for her to be able to release herself from the claims of the east so that she would be free to stay with her family, with her pack. _'If they don't wish to have me I suppose I could always travel and see what there is outside of Japan.'_ Rin thought sadly as she closed her eyes and allowed the demon named Shu to surround her in his aura much like her lord hand done once before so that he could take her along in his method of traveling.

As they traveled all that occupied her mind were the thoughts of being reunited with her pack once more. All she could think about was promising to Kohaku that she would never scare him like that again and that she would hope that he did not blame himself for her mortal death since all the events that had taken place as of late had only been made possible because of her actions. Just as she was about to ask Shu if he would be able to make sure that her pack members would be protected from different shinigami's and that he would be the one solely responsible for her pack, Rin opened her eyes and was about surprised when she found herself in the village she had thought to have been born in when she had lived her life as Rin.

"Surprised?"

"Yes, I would have thought we would have appeared at the abandoned city where I was first left right after I was turned mortal. Why are we here?"

"We are here because it is this last life that you found a true place where you can belong; we are here because it is thanks to this life that you found the strength that has been with you since you were born. It may not seem ideal to you daughter, however this is the place where you will have to give up your right to the east so that you will be able to raise and flourish in the west." Shu explained as he began to make his way toward the old, rotting hut that had been abandoned since she had left after she had been killed by the wolves.

"I would gain that which I most desired and gave up that which made me who I am?" Rin questioned in an unsure voice.

"In a small way," Shu answered as he began to walk up ahead of her. "Out of all of your lives, this was the one life you wished you had more time in, the one where you regretted your death, the only one where you fought death its self even as you know what you would become after this life. Where you started this life is where you will end things to ensure you are where you wish to be."

"Because that wasn't confusing," Rin growled out in an annoyed filled voice as she silently followed after Shu and tried to keep her emotions from the memories she had of this village to fill her and to consume her. While she was glad that she would be and had ended up somewhere familiar she was unsure of how those in the village would react when they were sure to hear her cries, growls and screams of pain as she gave up a part of herself. While she was sure that this was what she wanted to do, a part of her, her inner dragon, roared and cried in lose knowing that it would be parted from half of its self. _'While this is that I want…I'll have to live with half of myself lost.'_ Rin thought sadly.

Once they had entered the house, Shu turned to Rin and watched her battle with her emotions and the inner roaring of her dragon. Realizing that she was morning the loss of her dragon, he let out a long sigh and asked, "Are you ready?"

"No, no I'll never be ready but as much as I wished that I did not have to give her up, that I did not have to lose have of myself, I know what I wish for more than being complete. I wish for my family, I wish for my pack, I wish to be back with those that I am loved by." Rin answered as her tears, blue in color and cold as ice ran down the side of her face.

"Foolish child," Shu teased with a grin on his face as he surrounded her in his power, "you will not loss half of yourself. In order for you to flourish and be the demoness that will be needed in the west the dragon that I saved from death must die so that your rebirth as the first of your kind can be born…if anything you should thank the creativity of that fool Naraku for the path that your power chose to take."

And before Rin could even ask him what it was that he was talking about, and why it was that he had stated that really wasn't going to lose half of herself, Rin felt her eyes close against her will as she was suddenly consumed by pain far worse than what she had felt while in the hands of the dragon that had given birth to her and her mate. It was all she knew, it was all she felt, even the memories that had been at the front of her mind, the love she felt for those that had cared for her, even all of that was brutally pushed to the darkest corner of her mind as all that she could or would be allowed to focus on would be pure, white, unbearable pain, as she was filled with the pain of true death for the first time since her birth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Morning came in the west and with it came the changes that had been foreseen by the inner most members of the head pack of the west. After Kagome had woken up and spoke with Sango and after she had promised her that she would come and speak with her after she got things settled with the pup that thought she would be the next Lady of the West, she had gone to collect Ayame before the two had began to make their way to a privet room that she had not sealed off from the rest of her brothers staff. Once they had entered the room and after Kagome had ordered a guard to go and collect the child in question, she turned to Ayame and asked, "What do you think about everything that my brother had to say?"

"I found that it really did piss me off however if it's one thing that I have learned while growing up with demons, me being one helps, is that you do not question the alpha, no matter how much he pisses you off."

"Well I wasn't born a demon and while I still have a few things to learn about demon culture I do know this, you do not question an alpha and you do not piss them off. I am an alpha, I was named alpha since he needed the help with the growth of the Western lands and I agreed with the condition that he would always be honest with me. He failed and he will regret it." Kagome growled out as her aura flared.

"I suppose in that regard you are correct but I'm afraid that I'm more worried about what the east has planned. They are gathering a bit of allies yet no reason was given. It worries me."

"Alright out with it, just what is it that you heard that your mate did not hear or pick up on?"

"While they have been telling many that they are worried about the dragons of the north I have heard that it is not something that they should be worried about. There is no threat, whatever the reason may be they are gathering many allies yet they are not sharing their secrets with their allies. Their reason is a lie."

"I see, were you able to get anything else?"

"No but," Ayame began but was cut short when a knock at the door signaled that they time alone to talk had finished.

"My Lady we have Lady Akuma here to see you and Lady Ayame." The guard called out.

"Another time," Ayame mouthed over to her before she had called out, "Bring her in, I'd like to have a few words with the pup myself as well."

After being brought in and left with the alpha and beta of the west, Lady Akuma quickly and silently showed them her submission as she had promised her brother she would do and waited to be spoken to as she had promised. Of course that did not mean that she wasn't completely upset or enraged by the way she was being talked about and treated. She would soon have to be out in the filed with the rest of the females and the males that were being trained for the army of the west and she did not wish to be late. _'I will not piss off my brother again…I don't like it when he is angry and after the anger he showed last night it is not something I wish to see again.'_ She thought as she stood where she had been left in the middle of the room.

With a grin on her face, Kagome was glad that Akuma had made no move to sit herself down or to approach the two when she had not been asked to do so. She was also glad that she was keeping her head down but her neck exposed which was a clear sign of her submission. Once Ayame was sure that she had been ignored long enough, she nodded at her friend while taking a sip of her tea. Kagome then turned to the pup and said, "It would seem that you have learned some manners since your lack of them last night, tell me Akuma are you now aware of your actions?"

"I am, aware of my mistakes Lady Kagome and am prepared to give a proper apology." She quickly and calmly answered.

"I see, and your new change of heart would have nothing to do with your elder brother getting evolved would it?" Ayame asked as she looked up to lock eyes with the pup that had disrespected her.

Knowing that they would be able to tell if she lied or tried to lie to them both, Akuma took in a deep breath and answered, "I, yes, a part of my reason for this apology would be credited to my brother my Lady however, I also realized that I had much to learn and that I was out of line."

"I see, and will you listen to what you are told to do and ask no questions?" Ayame growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"I will." Akuma answered in the same calm and collected voice she had used before.

After a small moment of silence, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "I don't believe it, while I will take your apology and I do believe that you seem to mean it this time I do not believe that you will let go of your ways. Thus you will be escorted to and from every trail. You will speak when spoken to and you will not, and I mean it pup, you will not cling to my brother as if you have already been named his equal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly my Lady," Akuma whispered as she kept her head down.

"Good, I trust that you both will have no objection to my orders and I also trust you to lead your daughter down the right path from now on." Kagome stated as she looked past the child in question to lock eyes with the two Inu demons that called themselves this pups parents.

"We understand my Lady however do you not think that you will be putting her in a disadvantage with the other females?" Akuma heard her mother's sweet and smooth voice ask in an innocent manner.

' _Mother you foolish woman…can you not see that the hanyou bitch can see you for what you are?'_

"I would have thought that was the point, it is her lesson to learn and if she should truly be the Lord of the West equal than it should not matter." Ayame growled out in an annoyed voice. "It would only farther prove that she is his equal."

"Of course my mate realizes this but she only worries for her child, we both do." Her father was heard say.

Before Ayame could growl out her anger and disapproval at their boldness, Kagome turned to Akuma and said, "They will be meeting soon, I suggest you do not get left behind and that you do as you are told. I will now have a few words with your parents and after you are done with the tests I will speak with you again without the interference of your parents."

"Of course my Lady, as you wish it." Akuma answered in a surprisingly submissive voice before quickly walking out of the room. _'I am no fool; I could feel that woman's power around me. Should I have over stepped once more she would have purified me to teach me a lesson. Stupid hanyou miko bitch.'_

"Kagome?" Ayame called in a very confused filled voice.

"Don't worry Ayame, all is well. Why don't you go and find your mate, I'll wish to speak with him soon as well." Kagome stated in a very sweet voice.

' _Shit…I do not want to be around for this.'_ Ayame thought as she quickly stood up and said, "I understand, we'll be waiting for you in our privet dining area."

"Thank you." Kagome stated as she turned her full attention to the two Inu demons before her.

Realizing that they had angered the Lady of the West and unsure of what they should do or say so that they could gain her approval once more, the mated pair moved forward until they were stopped by a powerful barrier. Before they could even ask what it was that she was thinking the two Inu demons realized that they were completely surrounded by a powerful barrier that was sure to try to purify them should they try to break free of the barrier they were sure to be seriously harmed. Once she was sure that they would stay where they were Kagome let out a long sigh and said; "Now I will only say this once so I do hope that you do not ignore my words for it will not do you well."

"How dare you do this to us? Do you have any idea how long we have served the great Lord of the West? Child you have no idea what you have done."

"Child? You dare call me a child?" Kagome growled out in anger as she allowed her aura alone to fill the room. "I would think again of what you say for I can tell you now that my brother will be on my side."

"You are a child, you have no idea on how the courts of a demon work, you were a human child before you were turned into a hanyou by the jewel, you could have been more but,"

Faster than they had ever seen their own lord move, Kagome appeared within the barrier and held her bow to both their throats. While she mostly used it for her spiritual powers and to keep her demonic blood sealed, the string was just as sharp as any blade and could be used to split a man open without the need of her powers. Once she was sure that they would remain silent Kagome let out a low growl and forced them to submission before she said, "I do not care for how long or what it is you think of me so long as you show me your respect. I knew when I agreed to aid my brother as the alpha female of the west that I would not be welcomed by all but I will make sure that I am respected never the less. You are nothing more than common demons that have no power over anyone. If I so chose to I could have you killed by the very hands of your son however it would not be just since it would seem the only one in your family with any brains is my current Lord General. Now I will say this once so listen closely."

The two Inu demons barely nodded their heads in agreement when they felt the sharpness of the string as they felt their blood run down the side of their neck. Knowing that she had finally gotten them to bend to her will, Kagome removed her bow from their throats and knocked them down to the ground, Kagome walked toward the door and said, "I do not wish to see either of you from this moment on. I do not want to be called and told that you are plotting things and I sure as hell do not wish to have to see you again. I trust that even you two fools can understand these simple instructions. Now take your leave for I have much more important matters to tend to."

As soon as she had pulled her aura back and released them from the hold she had over them with her miko powers, she watched the two grown Inu demons take their leave at record speed. While a part of her wished to do more than just fill them with fear, she knew that it would not earn her any favor from those that were still uncertain to her claim and title in the west. After making sure that the room would be cleaned up, Kagome let out a long sigh as she began to make her way over to her privet area of the castle to meet with the rest of the pack. Sango would be the first person she would talk to after they all got a chance to sit down to eat. That was of course if she would not be needed to hold court and to handle matters since her brother was doing nothing but uselessly watching the females that stood no chance to gain his approval since it was her daughter that he was waiting for.

"If things really went that bad than you are only in store for some more bad news." Sango's calm yet upset voice was heard.

"Please don't tell me that sister, it is the last thing that I wish to hear now." Kagome stated in a tired filled voice.

"Did he really let you sleep sister or were you both up all night?" Miroku's teasing voice was heard say.

"Oi, monk watch it." Inuyasha's low warning growl was heard.

"Well I'm glad that everyone is up already, where is my son and Kohaku?" Kagome asked when she noticed that only Ayame and Koga were already seated.

"They, well Shippo went after him, said he wanted to spar as well just in case we had to go and get his little sister out of the dragons nest." Miroku answered as he held his two daughters.

"Kohaku, he didn't take the news very well. He thinks that we are being tricked and that they just brought her back from the dead in a manner that is similar to the way Kikiyo was brought back." Sango explained in a worried filled voice.

"If Shippo is with him than you have nothing to worry about." Kagome stated in a sure filled voice.

"Feh, there's trouble in the eastern boarder that I have to go and take care of it. Miroku and Sango have offered to come and help me and the pups are going to be watched by Ayame and Koga. They have descried to stay and say nothing to their females so that they do not demand for them to take action or for the treaty between our packs to be broken." Inuyasha explained in a tired filled voice.

"Well that's lovely but understandable. Sango you and Miroku be sure to be careful while helping him and make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble." Kagome stated in a teasing voice.

"We'll make sure you have nothing to worry about." Sango promised.

"If you need us sister you need only call on us." Koga told her as he and his mate stood so that they could be shown to the human children that they would be looking over.

"Are you leaving now?" Kagome asked in a confused filled voice.

"We are, we would have had more time to talk however you took much longer than I thought you would have with the foolish parents of that pup." Ayame explained in a slightly worried filled voice.

"Um…Inuyasha be safe, I need to get to the courts than if that much time has already past." Kagome stated as she tried to figure out just where all that time had gone.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked in a worried filled voice.

"I'm fine, I just wish that I had thought to bring some batteries with me when I have my watch with me but since they ran out and there is no way to get back to my time I still need to get used to depending on my instincts for the time." Kagome explained with a smile on her face as she avoided her mate's eyes.

"Feh, don't worry wench I'll hurry back." Inuyasha growled as he realized that there was something else that was bugging her.

After she had promised everyone that she truly was alright and after she was certain that they would all do what they had already planned to do, Kagome smiled at her friends and watched as they left her alone one by one. Of course they had not been surprised when Inuyasha had stayed behind and promised to spend some time with just her the moment he returned since he needed to talk to her about something. While he had tried to get him to tell her what it was that he needed to speak with her about Kagome had failed and left him go off knowing that probably get back faster if she just let him be. Kagome had just walked into the court room where she was to hold court and tend to the matters of the day when she watched Jaken make his way over to her.

' _Now what…I swear to all that is holy if anything else should go wrong I am going to kill someone…preferably that pup Akuma.'_ Kagome thought as she made sure to keep full control over her emotions.

"A letter has arrived from your village my Lady," Jaken stated once he had reached her side.

"Was it sent from the guard? Has something happened? Do they need more guards?" Kagome asked in a worried filled voice.

"No my Lady, I have not read the letter since it has been address to you. It is from the head of the village." Jaken answered her as he offered her the letter in question.

"I see…" Kagome mumbled as she began to open the letter that had been sent to her.

"The taijiya and the monk are watching the next phase of Lord Sesshomaru's testing of the females while your mate has gone to settle matters in one of the outer villages," Jaken began to explain as he watched the Lady of the West open her letter.

"Oh," Kagome stated in a confused filled voice as she stopped trying to open her letter, "I thought that Miroku and Sango had gone with my mate to the eastern boarders to see what was going on."

"It was on Sesshomaru's request that they stayed and evaluated the work that the females were showing." Jaken answered as he kept his head down.

"I see, and what is my dear brother up to now," Kagome growled out in an annoyed filled voice as she continued to open the letter, "Never mind, I believe it would be best if I did not know. Uh, I am certain that Koga and Ayame will be around should I need help and I'm sure that Inuyasha has taken some guards with him since Miroku and Sango were unable to go with him."

"Truth be told my Lady, Master Inuyasha has gone on his own. He did not take any guard since there were none available without taking from the guard we have posted in the castle." Jaken explained in a calm voice as he tried to see if she would be upset or calm about his lord given out orders to her pack, "Your son however seems to have run off again."

"I'm sure he'll return once he's convinced Kohaku to come back with him. Sango did after all let me know before I made my way down for the courts," She stated in a tired filled voice as she began to unfold the letter that was addressed to her and her mate, "When they do arrive have them come to me, I might have something for them to do to keep them busy."

"Forgive me my lady however should the young male taijiya wish to do as he wishes?" Jaken asked in a worried filled voice.

"Then I will go for them myself and do what I had promised him that I would do." Kagome whispered her answer as she read through the letter. _'Rin my beloved daughter…you truly wish to come back to us…if they so much as harm you before my eyes I will kill them.'_

"I understand, what shall you have me do? Aid you here or go and collect them?" Jaken asked in a calm voice.

Once she was done reading the letter, Kagome handed it back to Jaken and said, "I want you to burn the letter, let no one read this on my order; they'll be unable to hold it either way. After words I need you to go and gather my son and the young male taijiya and take them to my quarters. I need them to do something for me."

"I'll go and collect the two then my Lady." Jaken quickly stated before running off to do as he had been asked.

"Is everything alright my Lady?" a female Inu demon was heard ask as she approached the miko hanyou.

"Of course, now what is the first thing that needs tending to," Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"Well, your mate, Lord Inuyasha, has already gone to see what the trouble is in the eastern boarder but I'm afraid that we do have a few problems arising in our sea boarder with some demons from the northern lands."

"Well, are the leaders of these demons here, or is there a representative that is present?" Kagome asked in a strong, cold, and power filled voice as she got to work to see what needed tending to and what would be easily solved.

It was in moments like these that she was thankful that she had the teachings and knowledge of the future. She was glad that her favorite subject in school had always history. If it weren't for that she would have no idea how to run the courts or an idea on how the lands were looked after during the feudal era. While she got to work and while she made sure to do as was expected of her as the Lady and alpha female of the west, Kagome was sure that her brother, the foolish bastard that he was, would do well to never lie to her again.

Watching the females train and show their endurance as they trained with those that were a part of the western army was something that she was not interested in part taking. After the last war between the cats and the west, one in which she and her pack had been drawn into, Sesshomaru had thought it would be best to gather an army that would not only represent the power of the west but would also be the front protectors of the west. _'If he knows what is good for him the fool will stay away from me until Rin has returned and until I have gotten the chance to get a hold over my anger and rage.'_

The great Lord of the west watched as the females that had come to prove themselves to him all worked hard to show that they would be proud and useful members of his army should they be allowed to join. Not that he was against females joining however he knew how the males of his kind were so it would not be something for him to easily allow. Perhaps in time with the help of his sister but since she was upset with him at the moment he would be unable to bring the matter to her attention until after she had calmed a bit and until after he was certain that she would be purifying him anytime soon. Just as he was about to call out to the demon that was leading the training, Sesshomaru turned and locked eyes with his Lord General as he heard him approach. Once he was close enough, he asked, "What is it that needs my attention?"

"The weapon that you entrusted to me sir, I have asked Lady Kagome to seal it in a room for protection. I did not wish for it to be at risk. I wished to inform you of what I had done."

"Oh, did you have reason to believe that it was in any danger of being stolen than General Komainu?"

"I did, however small it was my Lord; know that it is nothing that you have to worry about." He promised.

"I see, has my sister given you any other orders?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm, cold voice as he made sure to hide all of his emotions.

Knowing that it would be far worse to lie to his Lord and realizing that there was nothing he could do to prevent the failure of his family because of his sisters actions and words, Lord Komainu nodded his head and said, "She has, I am to make sure that my sister is always watched by a member of the guard and I am to ensure that she returns to the castle so that she by be presented back to the Lady of the West."

"Lord General, would you care to explain to me what it is that your sister has done now to have angered my sister in such a manner that she would continue to ask to speak with her in privet?" Sesshomaru growled out in an angry voice.

"She disrespected the beta before the hall of our guests; she also seems to have insulted many of the females here by stating that they had no reason to be here since she will be the one named as your mate." Lord Komainu explained in a rushed voice. "I am deeply sorry for her behavior and I have already spoken with her and my parents. I assure you my lord that I have taken care of things."

"Is she that certain that she will be named my mate?" Sesshomaru asked in a surprised filled voice. He had never once given the child a glance and realizing now just how strong she was and how proud she was made him realize that if he probably would have looked at her should he have never found Rin as a potential mate.

"Yes my Lord and I have my parents to thank, I'm sure you would remember them since they have been serving you and your late father for some time now."

"General Komainu,"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Make sure that your parents are present at tonight's dinner, I would like a word with them about your sister and her upbringing."

"Of course my Lord, should I tell them what this is about?"

"No, I would rather you not, and General Komainu." Sesshomaru spoke as he began to take his leave.

"My lord," he answered.

"You need not worry, I am not angered with your family or your parents however I do have a few questions of my own and I'm sure my sister would have already spoken to them by now."

After watching his Lord take his leave, Komainu let out a long sigh that he had been holding in and began to relax bit by bit. He was sure and had known that the Lady of the West had already spoken with his parents. He had realized it when he had met with them just a few moments ago only to find that they would not look him in the eye or even have anything to say to him about the events of the previous night. It had been then that he realized that they did not trust themselves to say a word to him without putting him in a potion where he would have to take action to defend the Lady's honor and right to the title of acting alpha female of the west. _'I did try to warn them about the way they were raising her now look at what has happened. I sure do hope that I do not end up having to leave the lands I am now protecting because of the foolishness of my parents and younger sister.'_ He thought as he began to make his way toward the group of females that were being trained to announce the short break before they moved on to group sparing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sango and Miroku watched the group of females train and made sure to point out the ones that were not being signaled out to being with. It would seem that Sesshomaru truly had reason to wish for them to be there. However out of all the females that were there to prove themselves, there was one Inu demoness that stood out to the two of them. Once they had seen the Lord General give the order for a short break, Sango turned to her husband and said, "Did you notice the one that seems to have been doing this before she was asked to take today's test."

"Yes, it would seem she has been training with the arm for years but as far as I knew Sesshomaru had no females within the army." Miroku answered in a confused filled voice.

"Do you think this could be the pup that Kagome has been having so much trouble with?"

"If it is it would seem that it will not be an easy thing for Kagome to taken on once she is ready to challenge the female that makes it to the end of all these tests." Miroku pointed out.

"I agree but it would be best if we let her know of who we are watching here."

"I think it would also wish for us to join them when they are put together in the group sparing."

"Should we watch her or join her in the same sparing group?"

"I think it would be best if we watched her from a different group. We'll let Kagome-sama handle the actual testing."

"I don't like this Miroku, first Rin's death, well awakening, Sesshomaru starts this and now the East is hiding their true reason for their gathering of allies. Kagome would tell us if there was something we would have to prepare for…right?" Sango whispered in a worried filled voice.

"She would, we have nothing to worry about love, we know that we can trust Kagome to look out for the good of our family." Miroku stated with a grin on his face as he began to make his way toward the Lord General.

"I hope your right love, I hope your right." Sango whispered before she followed after her husband so that she could join him and make sure that she would be ready for whatever he chose to set up for the two of them for the sparing session.

After watching the monk and the taijiya make their way over to his lord General the great Lord of the West took his leave and began to make his way to the court where he knew he would be needed since he had heard rumors of demons from the north wanting to claim the sea around his lands. While he knew that his lands were large and his people knew that he would do all in his power to keep them safe, he also know that there were some things that he should not leave in the care of the alpha female. Just as he had reached the court room, Sesshomaru was surprised when he had found it empty and that there were many around him with smiles on their faces with a hint of respect and fear in the eyes. _'It would seem that my sister was here.'_ Sesshomaru thought dryly as he looked around to try to figure out in which direction his sister may have gone in.

Just as he was going to call out to one of the noble demon that he regularly saw in his court he turned around and locked eyes with his sister as he heard his nephew say, "I know Oka-san but it would be best if you just let us go. It would also be better if Kohaku gets the chance to get out of here."

"If it is really what the two of you want to do, but you should both know first that we found out last night that she will be coming back to rejoin the pack. She will be joining us by the end of tomorrow, during the final tests." Kagome explained to her son and to the young Taijiya.

"So, she is coming here?" Shippo asked in a confused filled voice, "How would she know to find us here?"

Not wishing for them to know too much of what was going on, Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl and said, "It is not a matter that you need to know of pup, sister a word."

"If you will give me a minute, I wish to see what it is that my son and nephew wish to do." Kagome growled out in a warning tone of her own.

"I will have a word with you before you give them their orders. There are certain matters that I would rather keep privet." Sesshomaru tried once more.

"Oka-san should we go and wait for you elsewhere?" Shippo asked in a worried filled voice.

"Yes,"

"No,"

Sesshomaru and Kagome answered at the same time. While Kagome knew what it was that he wished to prevent she could not find it in herself to lie to her son or to Kohaku. She was done lying and she would not lie to her family again, not after she had to give one up in order to stay with the other. So once she was sure that her brother would not be trying to give them orders, Kagome turned to both Kohaku and Shippo and asked, "What will you do? Will you go back home now or will you wait it out now?"

"I want to go back home, I want to protect our village," Kohaku answered in a sad voice.

"What if she really does return?" Shippo whispered to his best friend.

"It's not a for sure that it will really be her. I don't want to risk any more pain. I have several life times worth of pain and I do not need to add to it. Please Kagome-sama, please let me go back." Kohaku whispered out in a broken voice.

"Do what you wish but you will regret this." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as he turned his back to leave.

"I'll speak with Sango and Miroku and see what I can do. While I am the alpha they are your main family and will have the final say. Shippo why don't you and Kohaku go and get some rest," Kagome stated as she began to go after her brother.

"I will not hear what you have to say, leave this Sesshomaru be."

"You best stop walking away from me. This is a very important matter that I do not want to postpone." Kagome stated in a somewhat clam voice.

"You ignored me first sister thus you have no right to ask me to give you this Sesshomaru's attention."

Freezing in place and allowing the wind to blow her hair so that it covered her eyes Kagome took in a deep breath and whispered, "Attention? You think this is about attention? Really? Now of all times do you truly believe that all I wish to gain from you brother is attention?"

As soon as the changed scent of his sister had been thrown his way he realized his mistake. He found the truth in her scent as to why she was so tired, why his brother couldn't sleep, why she was allowing her emotions and instincts to rule her, his sister was with a child and she had no idea that she was carrying a child. Before he could even apologize and listen to what she had to say, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh as he was blasted out of the court room and into the court yard for all to see. As he listened to his sister walk over to him, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and growled out, "I must ask you to calm yourself sister, we will speak of anything you wish but I need you to calm yourself."

"I am calm, and I no longer wish to speak with you. If you wish to know what it is that I so wished to tell you ask any one of your nephews, now if you'll excuse me," Kagome growled out as she surrounded herself in a barrier and began to make her way to her private room.

"Shippo, Kohaku, do either one of you want to explain to me why my mate just blasted your uncle into the court yard and why she is close to losing it completely even with her sword at her side?" Inuyasha's pissed off voice was heard growl out.

"Oka-san was trying to explain to uncle that the village was attacked by a fire dragon." Shippo began to explain while Kohaku began to aid Sesshomaru back on to his feet. "It would seem that it was protected by a different dragon and left them to worry about what exactly is going on."

"Feh, did the dragon that save the village leave a name?" Inuyasha growled out as he looked around and motioned for the guards to clear the court yard.

"Rin," Shippo whispered so low that Inuyasha had just barely heard his son's whispered answer.

"Feh, new she wasn't gone, Kohaku what did Kagome tell you to do?" Inuyasha growled out as he suddenly appeared by his side and finished helping getting his brother up and off of the floor.

"She told Shippo and I to get something to eat and some rest." Kohaku quickly answered.

"I would suggest you do it, there isn't anything worse than one pissed off pregnant bitch." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face.

"You could have told me that my sister was with a pup brother." Sesshomaru growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"I didn't realize what the change of her scent meant until I came across some breeding bitches in the eastern boarders. I used Tessaiga and ran back here to talk to her and you about it." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice, "to think that you would have noticed it before hand Anki."

"I probably would have if this Sesshomaru had been spending enough time with his pack."

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha nodded at both his son and Kohaku that he would be able to handle things with his brother now that he had gotten his brother to voice what they had all been trying to get him to see. After the two had been left alone, Sesshomaru locked eyes with his younger brother and said, "Your mating with that miko helped you gain some intelligence after all brother."

"Your just upset that I out smarted you this time around Anki." Inuyasha threw back.

"I hope that you'll forgive me for my lack of attention, however my mind has been elsewhere."

"I have nothing to forgive you for," Inuyasha growled as he began to lead the way to their father's old study, "as far as I'm concerned there is nothing that you have done that would require me to grant you any forgiveness."

"And the pack?"

"They might need an explanation however I'm sure once you have apologized they will let it go."

"What of my sister?" Sesshomaru asked in an unsure voice as he did not want to face her at the moment.

"Feh usually I would tell you that she would be the easiest of all but seeing as how she is with a pup and has been for awhile I can't really give you an answer Anki. Sorry."

"No, it is I that should be apologizing; I just hope that my sister will give me the chance to set things right after all of this has been completed." Sesshomaru growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"What will you do if she does not show up before the end of your tests? Will you really take a different mate should she not return?"

"I have not decided, while I know that she is my true mate, I will not be kept waiting. If I find a presentable female after all of this, then I might just take a different female as my mate. So long as she is for all intense and purposes my equal." Sesshomaru explained in a confused filled voice.

"Feh, I would keep that to myself for now Anki, I would not want to test Kagome's buttons now, especially after the show she put on in the court yard." Inuyasha advised his brother as they walked into their fathers study.

"Yes, well, what do you have to say about the trouble in the eastern boarders?"

"It really wasn't anything to worry about. It was just foolish pups thinking that they could get away with a few pranks and accidently pissing off the wrong demon." Inuyasha explained, "However the demon that they pissed off wasn't a demon I'd ever seen before. Have you noticed an increase in demons from the north lands coming in?"

"I've heard rumors but I did not think that it would be something that we would have to worry about. I suppose the east foresaw this somehow and wished to be better equipped once the rest of them arrived."

"Has your mate said anything that about any of this?" Sesshomaru asked his brother in a worried filled voice.

"She hasn't, she has been really tired as of lately and that pup hasn't been helping her get much sleep either." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"What should we do?" Sesshomaru asked in an unsure voice. "We cannot allow this to continue however we have no idea what the east knows so we cannot make a proper plan."

"Feh, we should just relax and wait. If anything once you have claimed Rin as your mate we'll have a chance to go to the east and get the answers we wish to know."

"Oh and what makes you so sure that she will arrive or that they would even see her as a part of the east after she has become my mate?" Sesshomaru growled out in an angry voice.

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother and said, "Because I saw how much she truly wished to return to be by your side. I watched her train, trained her in the way of our clan so that she would be better prepared for when she returned to you. She will return and if she does not it would be because she was injured from her battle. Therefore Anki should you continue with your plan instead of waiting for her even after all the loyalty she has shown for you than you are not the man I thought you to be Anki."

When Sesshomaru had not said a word against or about what he had to say, Inuyasha let out a long sigh and continued to work on the matters that his brother had entrusted to him while he 'searched' for his equal, his mate. While the two worked in silence, it was the great Lord of the West that began to really think about what he had done and what it was that he was really doing. Would he wait for Rin? Would he allow the winner of all these tests to call herself his equal, his mate? The answer was simple, no, he would never allow such a thing, he would be sure to wait for Rin and even if his mother had been mistaken, even if she remembered nothing of him he would be sure to remind her and he would be sure to make sure that keep her where she belong this time around. He would keep her at his side where he should have had her before all of this came to light.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Pain, pain was all she felt and it was all that she could think about as it filled her mind, body and soul. Her limbs burned as if she was on fire yet her hands felt as if they had been frozen. Her heart kept racing only to come to a complete still. All of she could do was scream and voice her pain and her anger, her hate, her worry, her sadness as they were the only emotions she could truly pick out from all of the pain that consumed her. Yet she could still feel the aura of the shinigami, no, the aura of the man that had given her life once more. He still stood by her side and it was in his aura that she had been able to tell that he was in pure misery because of her pain and what she had chosen to do. What he had told her she could do.

When she tried to move her hand so that she could take his in hers Rin had found that she had not felt pain, no whatever she had been feeling up until this point had not been true pain. As soon as she had chosen to try to move her hand, her arm was consumed by a fire that she had no way of describing, began to erupt from within her and began to consume her once more. After realizing what it was that she had been trying to do, Shu placed his hand in hers as he whispered, "Rin, Rin, my child forgive me, forgive me for ever putting such a foolish idea in your head my child. I only wished to help you. I only wished for your happiness."

"Worth it….it's…worth…the…pain…thank…you…" Rin whispered in a low voice that only seemed to make the fire within her burn that much brighter.

"You were meant to be the dragon of storms, the first dragon of storms since the first queen of the east. You were meant for more but your mother did not have the strength to deliver you safely since her foolish mate had her appear in the courts and allowed herself to be over worked by the needs of the people." Shu began to explain as he tried to get her mind off of the pain. "But the spell he cast on you after I had brought you back and allowed for you to live changed you, changed what my own power was meant to do to you."

As her screams began to die down since the world around her began to fade away, Shu let out a long sigh and continued on with his tale, "To make things right you either had to give up completely the life that you so clung to or you would have to give up what had changed and grown too strong for you to handle alone. You will lose your dragon because it will be reborn, just as you my child are being reborn for the final time. While the dragoness you had been born to be will die, you my child will become a new dragoness, one that will be able to take in and use all of your enemies' abilities and powers. You will be the first of your kind and the only of your kind for when you have children of your own, they will be born Inu demons and nothing more but true Tai's in their own rights."

Before she could try to ask him anymore questions, before she ask him what her new power would be and what he meant by taking in the abilities of others, Rin once again passed out so that she would be relived of the pain, even if it would only be for a small moment in time, never once realizing that the darkness that protected her from the pain, the burning, and the freezing of the change and death of her inner dragon was the power of the shinigami that sat at her side to see her through her change completely. What seemed like hours and almost days, Shu snapped his eyes open and looked down at the child that he had come to see as his daughter and watched in amazement as her power exploded from her. The force, the ability and the promise of death exploded from her with so much force that it had blasted him away and through the hut causing it to collapse all around the young dragoness that he had been trying to save.

Just as he was about to charge forward to try to make sure that the young dragoness was alright and that he had not altered the new gift that she had gained from the spell she had been put under for centuries, the shinigami demon let out a loud, sorrow filled cry as he watched the collapsed hut burst into flames before his very eyes. _'This cannot be happening, no…my child…you were not meant to die…is this my punishment for interfering when I have no reason or right to have saved you?'_

"Rin!" Shu roared as he tried to get the flames to die down so that he could get to her as soon as possible.

 _I am as free as the wind,_

The pain that had plagued her had disappeared as quickly as it had been consuming her and she had never felt as alive as she currently felt now that everything seemed to be as it should.

 _As flexible as the water of life_

While she felt whole, complete and at peace, something within her still ached for something. It was confusing really, she was powerful, strong, and knew that she would be loved no matter what form she would be given so why? Why did she feel an empty space in her heart still?

 _As passionate as the flame that burns through all  
Harm me or mine and you will see the true power of this mirrored dragon of stroms. _

But before she could try to figure out what it was that was missing, and figuring that it would be best if she allowed the memories to fill her once more but at a much slower pace this time, the young dragoness looked up and stared at the demon that had cried her name in confusion. And so without having to concentrate or even trying to pull her power in order to travel, the young demoness found herself next to the shinigami before she spoke, "I have no idea why you are crying my name but I would suggest you stop, the flames alone are bound to have awaken the villagers and I would rather not be present when they arrive."

"But, you…how…child?"

"Are you really that confused? I suppose I'm not surprised, you could not have foreseen the will, the courage and the passion I held in my heart when I agreed to do this. While I still have yet to remember some things, I know my name and I know what I am, what I was forced to become." Her high wind chime voice whispered say as she turned her back to the humans that were already on their way toward the hut.

"Child just…"

"I am not a child; while I may be young I am no child." She growled out in anger as she began to surround herself and Shu in the shadows of the rising sun, "I would suggest that you no longer call me a child again."

"Of course Rin however I am confused, just what has happened?" he asked in a confused filled voice when the light of the sun began to weaken and cause the shadows that she had surrounded the two of them in to fade away.

"Demons! Demons in the village!"

"Form that cursed house, the house of the demon child!"

The cries of the villagers were heard as the two demons were quickly surrounded by the villagers that had once looked after Rin. With a grin on her face, Rin turned to face the villagers and could not help but softly laugh at their surprised faces when they realized just who she was. She had not only gone through a change in her power but she had always been given the chance to change her appearance so that she was a perfect balance of the human child that she would not forget and the dragoness she had been born and would have grown up to become. When no one said a word she let out a long sigh and stated, "Since it was my own hunt that I came from I see no problem here. I am after all a member of this village."

"You were always a child that we had not wanted to take in." the old voice of the village head was heard say as he came to stand before the group of men that had parted to make way for him.

"I knew even than that I had not been wanted here. It was why I was glad that I had been declared as the Lord of the West ward. You need worry not, this is the last time any of you will ever see me." She growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"It would seem that now would be the best time to leave child." Shu was heard growl out as he drew his scythe weapon.

"You will leave the village demon child, you have no claim here."

After laughing to her heart's content and after locking eyes with the village head, Rin glared at all of them around her as she said, "You think I wish to lay claim here? Fools, I have no interest for your poor lands; especially when it was in your lands that I felt the most alone out of my many lives. Leave, go to your homes, start your fable day for I have some where I must get to."

Before Shu could even ask her what it was that she was speaking of or why it was that she thought that she would be able to make it to the west on her own when she had no form that would aid her, Shu and the rest of the villagers were left speechless when the young child had jumped up and into the sky and transferred into a great light blue/silver colored dragon. Her eyes were the same blood red color of the flames that had been used against her while her claws were black as night. After showing the demon and the villagers that she meant them no harm the great dragoness flew into the distance; never once looking back to see what would become of the shinigami that had been surrounded by the village people of her human past.

' _Just you wait till I get my hands on you…if it weren't for the fact that I had to rush over to prevent your foolishness from condemning us both I would have gotten the chance to properly thank the…my father for his gift to me…on the other hand you best pray that my mother can convince me from ripping your throat out for rushing when you did not rush for me when I was human.'_ Rin's angry thought consumed her as she pushed herself in her new from to reach the edge of the western lands as fast as she could. She was sure that by now all were awake and that the fights began between the last females that were still wishing to catch her mates eyes would have already begun.

After watching the dragoness that he had thought was sure to be lost to the spell, the shinigami demon let out a long sigh and realized what it was that he had to do. While it would not be pleasant he had known that would have eventually had to go and speak with the King and Queen of the East. Of course he had no idea if these would be an idea time since last his daughter had mentioned; they were currently having problems within the ruling family. _'This is surprising, I wonder what they'll have to say that she will be the first and only dragon to have the power to not only taken over the lands but to be able to disband them and turn them back to nothing more than ragging animals. Of course that still won't accrue until she has mastered her powers…so long as they leave her be they'll have nothing to fear.'_

And so just as fast as his daughter had left so had he, off to the east to see what he could do to prevent the war that the east would surly wish to start with the child that they had forsaken.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The morning brought with it cowards, familiars, and more out to the castle of the great Lord of the West. By the time the females that had began at the start of the great Lord of West tests so that he may find a female that he could call his equal, it had been found that there were last minute females that had chosen to part take in the final battle for the title of the great Lord Sesshomaru's mate. After taking note of all the females that wished to take her daughters place and after allowing her mate to walk past her, Kagome looked over and let out a low growl to show her brother that she was not happy with him before moving to take her place at the front of the court.

"She really is not happy with you my friend." Miroku's calm and amused filled voice was heard say as he stood by the great Lord of the West side.

"It matters not to me monk; she will see that in time it was the emotions of being with a child that caused her anger. She will come around and apologize to this Sesshomaru."

"If you really believe that than you have no idea the kind of woman my sister is." Sango's angry filled voice was heard say as she walked past the two of them.

"Well, let's just hope that Oka doesn't kill anyone since she is so angry with Uncle." Shippo's slightly worried and amused filled voice was heard say as he also walked past them.

"That I would have to agree with, seeing as how it was promising that there was very small chance of death." Kohaku joined in as he followed after Shippo.

"I'll gather the new arrivals, we'll be able to set the new with the present and we'll be able to reduce the amount of females that much quicker." Ayame was heard as she waited for Kagome to give her approval to her idea.

"Just make sure that none of them over step their bounds." Koga growled out in an annoyed filled voice. Since he had never been told what the child had said or done to have angered all of the females that had come from his tribe he would not allow the bitch to have a second opportunity to do so again.

"I will, now if you all would excuse me." Ayame stated as she jumped down and into the center of the court yard that would be used for the battles.

While Koga, Kohaku, Miroku, and the rest of his brothers pack moved to take their proper seats so that those that were there to witness what was accruing knew that if they tried to over throw or even thought of doing anything foolish they would be facing the whole ruling pack of the west. Sesshomaru looked around him and took note of the different types of demons that had arrived. He realized that word must have spread and even females from families that had not been invited had arrived and would not be moved. Before he could try to get his sister to see that he would allow these females to stay, he was surprised when he heard her cold, power filled voice growl out, "Today will start the final battles for the right to be called my brothers mate. The females that have just arrived, that were not here to part take in the previous trails will be allowed to prove themselves today."

While there had been some that had been brave enough to voice their anger over the Lady of the West choice in allowing the late females to part take. All was silenced when one by one the few that had dared to challenge her decision began to fall down as if they had been struck down by lightning. Once she was certain that no one else would dare to have anything to say against her choice, Kagome turned to her brother and motioned for him to make his speech before they began with the battles and the trails. Once he was certain that he had the complete attention of every member in the coward, Sesshomaru made a show of looking over each female that was present and trying to win the title of the Lady of the West, he was disappointed when he had found no dragon demons within the line of females that awaited the trail.

He had hoped to have seen at least one dragon demon within the coward, even if it had been a face that he would have not recognized since his mother had explained to him that she would not look as the human child that had had grown so use to seeing. Realizing that she was not here it filled the great lord with anger and sorrow as he growled out, "Today I will find my equal, today I will chose a mate that will be trained by my sister so that she will become the new Lady of the West."

' _Oh my foolish son, just what is it that you are doing?'_ Inukimi thought as she stood in the back of the cowards and watched from a distance as he began to speak to the females before him.

"The death of your opponents will not be required but those of you who do not realize that you may die here today I suggest you leave now for your doubt alone would make you unworthy to be called my equal, my mate." Sesshomaru growled out as he looked about to see if there were any he would have to ask to leave or retreat from such a task.

After watching the wolf demon that had been named beta by his sister tell a few of the females, mostly the younger ones whom he would have seen as nothing more than pups anyway, being asked to leave, Sesshomaru once again faced the coward and growled out, "Very well, my sister, the current Lady of the west will select the pairs and the order in which each batter is to be held. There will be no time limit to each battle just as your life is not promised to you."

Having said all that he had to say, Sesshomaru took his seat and angrily watched as his sister began to pair the first two pairs that were to fight. He was surprised that she had gone with the wolf demoness idea however he understood the method in which she would go about it would be a way to test the waters of the females that had arrived. And so the battle began and the small pack that ruled the west watched as battle after battle several females were defeated, some won while others died all to prove that they would have been the best, the most worthy of the title of the Lady of the West. _'And so it begins, the fight and the search will end and if she is unable to appear, I will kill the bitch that wins and go retrieve her myself.'_ Were the great Lord of West final thoughts as she took his seat and watched the final events began.

She had cover a lot of ground, she had been surprised by her speed but by the time she had reached the outside villages that were closest to the main city where her Lord was and where the castle of the West was guarded, Rin had grown tired. She had never used her true from, had never known the strength and the stamina it would have required for her to travel in such a way. The moment she had walked into the city she could hear the cowards that were gathered by the courtyard, she could feel her mother's anger and her father's worry. Yet the two did not bother her as much as the scent of the bitch that clung to her Lord scent. As soon as she had caught the scent that clung to her Lords, no to her mates own scent her inner dragon roared in anger and rage as it screamed for blood and for the opportunity to attack the bitch that thought she was good enough or even strong enough to take the mate of a dragon.

Just as she had landed by the east side of the village, Rin took in a deep breath so that she would not give herself away. Once she was certain that she could control herself, Rin began to make her way to the coward where she was sure to find her pack and her lord. Just as she had reached the edge of the coward that had watched the battles as they had gone on through the day, Rin let out a low growl of anger and began to prepare herself when she heard her mother's voice say, "If there are no other challengers I will test the child…the young Lady, I, Lady Kagome of the West will test the female to see if she is worthy and has the strength needed to be my brothers equal."

' _No one will challenge me…I will disarm the hanyou bitch and then, the great Lord of the West will be mine.'_

"Looks like you'll have your mate either way brother." Inuyasha growled angrily at his brother.

"I suppose it is a good thing that we are reaching the end since the sun will soon set." Miroku was heard speak out.

"I'm going to go and get my sister and watch over the kids." Kohaku's voice was heard say as he stood to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay to watch this?" Shippo asked in a confused filled voice.

"No I don't think that I am up for it. Something tells me that it would be better if I got out of the way here and let my sister take her role as the beta." Kohaku explained as he began to walk away.

"I'll go with you, I'm sure you won't be able to handle the twins and the new pup all together." Shippo teased with a grin on his face.

"You boys make sure to be careful and to stay together." Kagome stated in a whispered voice.

"Of course Oka-san." Shippo promised before running up to catch up with his best friend.

' _Forgive me Kohaku, I'm sorry but it would be best if I waited for you to have left.'_ Rin thought sadly as she quickly made her way to the front of the coward only to glare at the Inu demon pup that had clung to her mate. _'I wonder if it'll be allowable to kill her.'_

"Mother, I thought you said you had spoken with her." The Lord of the West growled out in anger.

Just as she was about to remind her son that she had been pulled away from her side before she could truly speak with the young child that was destined to be his true mate, all eyes were drawn to a child's cold, emotionless, and power filled voice as they heard her say, "I'll challenge the pup for the right to be seen as the equal of our great Lord of the West."

"I did not think the dragons would allow their females to take part here." The confident Inu demoness was heard growl out as she looked over her possible new opponent.

"Who is she?"

"She's never been seen in the courts before."

"Is that child mad? Lady Akuma as already killed more than half of her opponents. Just what is that pup thinking?"

"Where are her parents?"

Annoyed by all of their whispering but knowing that there was nothing that she could do about it, the young dragoness slowly began to remove the cloak that had covered her formal, dragon warriors clothing as she looked up and locked eyes with Lady Inukimi and offered her the smallest of smiles. While she had been sure that they would not recognize her at first she was sure that at least InuKimi, her Lords great mother would be able to vouch for her after she had spoken her name. Of course even with the knowledge that she would be welcomed with open arms once she had proven herself, Rin knew that she would no longer back down from this fight. She would fight the Inu demon bitch.

After taking in a deep breath, Rin began to make her way to the center of the coward where she would find the bitch that wished to claim her lord and said, "My name is Lady Rin, second daughter of the Queen of the East and I've come to claim my mate."

While the ruling family of the west just stared at the young dragoness the rest of the members of the west watched and looked closely over the young child that claimed her name to be Rin. While most did not believe her to be who she had claimed to be, others began to see the small similarities between the human child that had been under the care of their Lord and the demoness that stood before them now. While she allowed them all to do as they pleased, Rin was forced to turn her attention to the young Inu demoness that had been growling at her as she heard her ask, "Just who do you think you are? There has been no reports of you, you haven't even been introduced to our lord and you believe yourself to be his mate?"

Ignoring her and looking up to lock eyes with Sesshomaru himself, Rin growled out, "I was under the impression that any female that could prove herself to the West and the court of the west would be given a fair chance to prove her strength and honor here. Was I wrong? Were they all lies? Tell me Lord Sesshomaru did you lie to all those you invited here today?"

While he recognized her challenge Sesshomaru knew that he could not let it go. According to his mother Rin had been able to change her form and she would have the moment she had arrived to end any and all arguments about just who she really was to the pack of the West. It was with that fact that he knew that this was not his mate. Before he could say a word and before he could put her in her place, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned and stared in confusion when they both heard the Lady of the West cold, strong, and emotionless voice growl out, "Lady Akuma will fight you however I will set some rules. This will NOT be a battle that will involve death. If either if you kills the other I will take your life to replace the one you have taken. A life for a life."

"Kagome? Are you certain?" Ayame's worried filled voice as heard ask.

"I am, she may be young but she is still a dragon and I will have words with her when all of this is said and done with." Kagome answered as she turned to lock eyes with Inu demoness child that had been giving her so much trouble and growled out, "I hope that I have made myself clear…Koinu."

"Perfectly," Akuma growled back as she swung her sword and relaxed her hands while locking eyes with the dragoness in front of her and growling out, "Do you have any idea what you have done child? While I can't kill you, I can harm you."

"Are there any rules to what weapons, or if I have to use weapons for this battle as well Mistress?" Rin asked as she continued to ignore the Inu demoness in favor as getting her mother to speak so that she could once again be filled with the memories of her times with her mother and father at the sound of her voice. _'Oka-san you are with a child…I'm sure Inu-Otu-san already knows…but just what did my Lord do to have upset you so?'_

"Weapons are optional child, you can either use your own weapon, if you brought one, or you can fight with your claws. It's of your choice." Ayame answered as she took note of the child's appearance.

"Are you ignoring me?" Akuma growled out in anger.

"I see…thank you Lady Ayame." Rin stated as she completely removed her coat and revealed her true appearance to those around her and her opponent.

Kagome took note of the young dragons look. The first thing she had noticed was the child's hair. While the roots looked to be as if they were black, they changed in color from black, to midnight blue, to a brilliant blue/silver color at the tips of her long waist long hair. Her claws were black as night and showed no sign that they had been turned that way. But it had been her face that had caused her to pause, to really look over the dragon child before her. Her face was the same build and shape as her daughter and her eyes were the same warm brown color that she had loved to look into when she spoke with Rin. If this was truly Rin and if she had really been born a dragon only to be sent away she would make sure that she had been treated right before she went to the East to make sure that she would claim her; had claimed her and that they would never have a right to her again. _'Not unless they wish to see what I can do with the training that I have gotten since becoming an Inu miko hanyou.'_

"I am Lady Akuma, born of the loyal servants of the west and you dare to ignore me. You foolish child!"

"I don't dare," Rin finally growled out as she turned her full attention to the child that would not let matters be. "I was ignoring you."

"You will regret ever disrespecting me child." Akuma growled out as the sword she held began to glow with a greenish mist from her poison.

' _Poison…well that will be a new one and a useful one to gain.'_ Rin thought as she glared at the female before her and growled out, "Call me child again and I will rip out your stomach and feed it to you. I will not say that I am not young but at least in mind I know the time and place for things and what should or should not be said during those times. I'm afraid that the same cannot be said about you. I wouldn't even be surprised if you have already got a talking to from the Lady of the West. Child I may look like but in mentality you are the child."

"Smart girl." Inukimi stated as she kept her eyes on the fight.

"Well looks like she fell for it." Sango stated in a calm voice.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked in a confused filled voice.

But before Sango could explain that the dragoness had been baiting her opponent and that she was waiting for the Inu demoness to make the first move, all eyes watched in surprise and shock as the dragoness not only avoided the attack and poison filled sword of the Inu demoness, but just as it had been about to hit the dragoness she had disappeared in a mist of shadows and darkness and appeared right behind the Inu demoness. Gasps and whispers soon filled the coward for they knew that the only other dragon of darkness had been appointment the Lord General of the East and had been spelled to never leave the East since he was the loyal servant of the royal family.

"Well things have certainly gotten interesting." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to look at his brother.

"In a way," Inukimi's whispered voice was heard say.

"I cannot tell if she is my mate…mother did you not say that the dragoness that was my mate had been addressed as Princess Aya of the East." Sesshomaru growled out in an annoyed filled voice as he watched the battle.

"You can't…and I thought Inuyasha was stupid." Koga mumbled under his breath as he looked away and focused on the fight.

Before the Lord of the West could even ask the young wolf what he had meant by his words, he was forced to turn his attention to the fight on hand when he heard the painful cry come from the young dragoness that had just appeared. While his inner demon roared to come to her aid he knew that he could not intervene else he caused his people to see him as a fake. It was in that moment that he knew, he knew that the dragoness down in battle was his mate, was his Rin.

Rin growled in pain as she slowly stood up. While she had made sure that she had not been cut by the Inu demons poison filled sword, the hit against the hit against the wall had not been kind to her already sore back. Once she was fully standing, Rin locked eyes with the Inu demoness as she heard her growl out, "Get up child, I am not finished with you yet."

"If I remember correctly," Rin growled out as her eyes began to change in color and glow with the same electric blue color of her power as she surrounded her body with the electrical currents, "I did already ask you kindly to refrain from calling me child bitch."

"I am a proud Inu demon bitch and you will bow before the next Lady of the West." Akuma growled out in pure rage as she began to transform into her demon form.

With a grin on her face, Rin stood tall and proud while keeping her human form and stated, "You are and forever will be the child here and I am through with this. I have a matter to talk with the Lady of the West as I have already stated that I would not fight her for her title."

The Inu demon, before the coward that watched, roared from the sky and growled down at the dragoness that seemed to making no move to try to change to her own demonic form. While Kagome was sure that she had trained her daughter, if that really was her daughter, well she still couldn't help but worry and wonder why it was the dragoness was not making her move. Sesshomaru however was both surprised by the child Inu demoness and her true power while on the other hand worried about his mate and her reason for not wishing for since she had yet to transform. Just as he had concluded that she could not yet transform and that she would need his aid after all, they watched as the dragoness not only disappeared from sight but had already brought down the giant dog to its knees with nothing but power.

"Where is she?"

"Akuma find her!"

"Akuma stay on your guard."

"What kind of dragon is she? She can't have more than one power...can she?"

They watched as the Inu demoness fell to the floor, they watched as the power of the dragoness forced her to change form once again and watched as the dragoness not only appeared in a ball of shadow and electricity but had claimed and was currently wielding the Inu demons sword. Ignoring the stares, the whispers and the aura's that surrounded her, Rin allowed her anger to shine through and lifted the wounded and weakened Akuma up into the air by the throat as she growled out, "Will you take back what you said? Will you yield and admit that you were never worthy of the great Lord of the west?"

"I will not yield." Akuma growled out as she struggled to break free of the dragoness hold. "I am his true mate and when I end you I will enjoy the feel of your blood as it fills me. I will watch as you bleed out and I will ensure that you live long enough to answer all of the Lady of the West answers before I end you."

With a grin so cold, so evil and so angry that it had cause most of the coward to step back and further away from the court yard that was being used for the battle, Rin leaned in and gently kissed her opponent on the lips as she whispered, "I was so hoping say that."

Before anyone could say a word, mothers covered their children's eyes while even the strongest off demons looked away as they watched the child complete her promise. Rin dug her claws into the demons stomach after pinning her to the ground with her own sword and pulled a bit of her stomach from her and forced it down her throat. Knowing that she would have no choice but to fight her mother if she killed the foolish Inu demoness, Rin let out a long sigh as she pulled back her anger and some of her power and called on the shadows as the last light of the day began to fade away so that she could lessen the seriousness of her wounds.

Once she was certain that the pup would not die, Rin turned and bowed before the pack of the west as she was heard say in a strong and confident filled voice, "While I understand that I must fight in order to prove that I have what it takes to be the next Lady of the West I did not come to gain such a title for I have much to learn. I came here today to prove to you all of my loyalty and sincerity. I wish to be seen as a member of these lands and like the opportunity to join the army of the West."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

She walked down the halls of her memories with two guards on each of her side. Two guards behind her and two in front of her; all of which were being led by the Lord General of the West. While it was not a face that she recognized she was sure this was the demon that had taken the place of the man that had been foolish enough to enrage her mother. _'I wonder where I'm being taken to…will I be able to talk with my mother…with my Lord…or will mother wish to kill a dragon…a dragon that has no answer for the death of her daughter.'_ Rin thought as she silently followed after the group. But just as they were about to enter the privet study of her great Lord's father, Rin let out all of her breath and hissed in pain as she was slammed against the wall.

"Master Shippo, Master Kohaku, she is the winner of the battles and we have been asked by the Lady of the West to take her to her privet study." One of the guards spoke as they surrounded the young fox kit while two others pulled Kohaku from her.

' _Um…I suppose she would need her own study…since she is the alpha of the West.'_ Rin thought as she struggled and began to take in deep and much needed breaths since Kohaku had knocked out all of her air.

"I don't care what Lady Kagome has ordered, I will have her answer my questions! Where is she? What did you do to her?" Kohaku roared as he struggled to break free from the hold of the two Inu demons that held him captive.

"I…I do not know who you are talking about." Rin stated as she stopped rubbing her sore neck and glared at the young Taijiya she knew to be a part of their pack. _'Forgive me Kohaku…however it is Kagome-Oka-san who will know my truths first and for most.'_

"I do not know what my mother has ordered, you will treat my friend with the same respect as you would treat me." Shippo's enraged growl was heard as he glared at the guards, "Now release him at once."

"Guards take the dragoness to the study while I have a word with Prince Shippo and Master Kohaku." The Lord General was heard say as he motioned for his men to release the human child.

"I do not know who you speak of young Taijiya and I am sorry for whatever my kind has done to you or your pack but you should know that I hold no ties to them or to their actions. Should you so wish it, and should I be rejected as a member of the royal arm of the west I would be more than happy to escort you to the King and Queen of the East so that your worry and grievance against you can be taken to them." She stated in a strong emotionless voice as she followed after the guards that had been assigned as her escort. _'Forgive me Kohaku but I cannot have you believing that I returned for you…I returned for one male alone and that would be for Lord Sesshomaru.'_

"I want the name of the dragon Lord General, what is her name." Shippo growled out in a worried filled voice as he tried to get his friend to control his anger.

Just as the door had been closed and sealed behind her, Rin could not help but let out a long sigh when she heard the general truth filled answer tell the two what they had been hoping to hear. But before they could even try to make a move, before they could try to go after her, Rin had been surprised when the seals in the library had activated and sealed her within the room. What was more the shocking was when she saw that even the demon guards that she had been given had been tossed out of the library before the doors sealed shut of their own accord. _'I'm starting to think that I would have come as I was before I allowed that fool Shu to change me.'_ Rin worriedly thought as she let out a long sigh and began to look about while waiting for her mother to arrive.

While many had been surprised most had been outraged by the loss of the Inu demoness that they had been certain would have been their next Lady of the West. While Sango and Ayame began to send the guard away and order the guards to make sure that no one that had no right to be on castle guards was over looked, Inuyasha and Koga had began to make sure that all was done as their mates were ordering. Just as they were about to turn to ask where it was that the dragoness, and possibly Rin, had been taken to, the two demons froze in place when they felt not only Sesshomaru demonic energy rise but that of the Inu miko hanyou rise to match his. Before Inuyasha could ask what it was that was going on between the two, Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his brothers mate as he heard her growl out, "You got what you wanted. You got your trail and since I did not get my battle with her I will have a word or two with the dragoness before I take her with the rest of the pack."

"She is my mate, if anyone should speak with her first it should be this Sesshomaru."

"You and I, dear Anki made an agreement, I kept my word and now it is time that you have kept your word as well." Kagome growled out as her eyes began to bleed red in anger. "You will aid my mate in gathering the rest of the pack. You will wait with them until I have finished my conversation with the dragoness and then we will short all of this just as we had agreed."

"What right do you have to challenge this Sesshomaru?!"

"You gave me such right when you chose me as the alpha female of the west!" Kagome roared back as she struggled to control her power once more.

"Feh, I would let things go Anki, before she blasts you again." Inuyasha told his brother as he slowly began to make his way to his mate's side so that he could try to calm her. Stress was after all bad for the pup.

Realizing that his brother was probably correct and not wishing to be harmed once more, not when he might be reunited with his mate, Sesshomaru let out a low growl before locking eyes with his sister and asking, "Can I at least trust that you will not take long in speaking with the dragoness?"

Noticing the sad, yet hopeful look behind her brothers eyes and not wishing him to continue to guess if this was truly his mate or not, Kagome let out a long sigh as her power disappeared just as fast as she had gathered it and answered, "You have my word Anki, if I cannot get her to talk to me in five short minutes I will bring her with me to greet the pack and for Lady Inukimi to confirm or deny if this is truly our Rin."

Before Sesshomaru could thank Kagome and before he could ask her to at least try not to question the poor girl too much, he, along with the few that remind and the rest of their small pack watched her storm off with her grip on her weapon and her aura so tightly bound within her so that she would about to be nothing more than a human walking down to the castle instead of the powerful demoness that she was. While Inuyasha had been surprised by her sudden and quick answer of his request, even when they all knew she owed him nothing and could have rightfully denied his request, he knew that it was because she had seen the same tormented look, the same lost and sorrow filled look that had filled his own eyes the three long years that she had been gone from his time; from their pack and from their family. _'Feh, you better not take long wench, I'm sure we'll all like to know if it really is our girl or not.'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he quickly made sure that all was well.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" Ayame questioned once they were all ready to make their way to the castle.

"I have to go and retrieve a weapon, a gift that I had made for my mate." Sesshomaru answered as he turned to lock eyes with the wolf demoness that was the beta of the west for all females.

"I'm sure you will remember that my sister did say that we were ALL to go and gather the rest of the pack TOGETHER so that we could all be ready for when she was done speaking with the dragoness."

"I was but it will not take long, I promise you."

"Feh let him go; something tells me it would do him some good as well as us if he were to gather himself." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"And something tells me that we should hurry back. I'm sure the guards took the quickest route to the library in which Kagome-sama chose to speak with the dragoness." Miroku pointed out in worried filled voice.

"And this worries you why monk?" Koga questioned in a confused filled voice.

Sudden realization had hit her, realization that took her breath away, more so then when Hiraikotsu had ever been thrown at her and so the Taijiya mistress locked eyes with her hanyou friend and answered in a very worried voice, "Because the library they are taking her is just across the hall from the room Kohaku and Shippo are with the my three children."

"God damn it." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice as he stormed off in the direction his mate had gone in.

"Let us hope that we reach them before Kagome and Lady Rin." Miroku stated in a tired filled voice.

"Uh…next time we get invited anywhere I am making you stay home and decline any and all inventions, you hear me woman?" Koga growled out in a tired filled voice.

"Next time I won't be so curious as to what the hell is going on and stay at the den." Ayame agreed as the two wolf demons ran off knowing that their speed would be able to get them to their destination far sooner than the human or the Inu hanyou that was their friend.

Just as she had reached for a book that had caught her interest, Rin twirled around and filled her hand with electricity when she heard the door open and a strong aura fill the room. When she realized that she had over reacted, Rin closed her eyes and willed her power back into her while trying to get her racing heart and her instincts to calm as she heard a very familiar voice say, "Well that really isn't what I was first expecting walking in."

"What were you expecting Lady Kagome?" Rin whispered as she felt herself slowly relaxing.

"I was expecting you to wait, not to see that you have made yourself at home in my privet library."

"Forgive me however I do like to learn, and read. It is something that my mother taught me to value."

"Oh, and what else did your mother teach you?"

After opening her eyes and locking eyes with her mother, Rin offered a small smile and answered, "You always look after your family, you are never alone, and that it is important to follow your heart."

After a short moment of silence and after completely surrounding the dragoness before her in nothing but her purifying power, Kagome locked eyes with the female before her and growled out, "Did the east wish to start something with the west by killing my daughter?"

"No" Rin answered in a calm voice. _'And let the questions begin.'_

"Are you the dragoness that killed my daughter?"

"No"

"Were you present when my daughter was killed?"

"No"

"Do you know the one who killed my daughter?"

"Yes"

"Will you tell me their names?"

"Depends on what you wished to do with that knowledge,"

"Explain," Kagome growled in anger as she tightened her power around the dragoness.

"Should you wish to kill the one that freed your daughter than I will not tell you their names, however if you wish to hear their side of the story, of the day that she was killed than I suppose I could give you a name and perhaps even get you a meeting with the dragon that freed her."

Finally, knowing that she would want to end things here so that she could go and explain to her pack and to her family that it had all been lies, lies by east that would protect them from her wrath. Kagome kept her eyes locked with the dragoness so that she would be able to note any changes in her facial expressions, she asked, "Are you my daughter Rin?"

With a said smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Rin let out a long sigh and whispered, "I am, I've come back home hoping that I would be welcomed and remembered but I hold no illusions, should you all wish for my disappearance I will gladly do so if it would ensure your happiness."

After he had met with his Lord General so that he could be shown to the room where the weapon that he had had made for his mate could be retrieved by him and himself alone, the Lord of the West had ordered his Lord General to go and call on his mother and to have her taken to the room where the rest of their pack would be waiting for them and for the dragoness that had won his challenges. It had been just as he was about to pick up the weapon that it had pulsed and prevented the good lord to carry it. _'Why now? Why will it not allow me to carry it? Have we all been tricked? Is my sister in danger?'_

"It is angry with you my son, which means that the true owner of that weapon is not feeling very welcoming toward you at the moment." His mother's cold voice was heard as she entered the room.

"I thought I told you to take my mother to the rest of the pack Lord Komainu" Sesshomaru growled in anger as he turned around to face his mother.

"He isn't here, I sent him on his way for his own good. Now, why not allow me to carry it for you for the time being, if I'm not mistaken we are pressed for time."

"What if the weapon knows that it is not my mate that I have allowed into our home? What than mother?" Sesshomaru whispered in a child like voice that he had not used in more than a century ago.

"Then we will show those foolish dragons their mistake and I will ask my friend to take over the East once more and to get us the answers and the fools that thought they could dishonor our clan."

After pulling himself together and knowing that he could trust his mother, the Lord of the West let out a long sigh and began to lead his mother to where the rest of the pack was waiting for the answers that they had been searching for since the death of the young child that they had all grown to care for and love. Once they had arrived in the room with the weapon in hand, Kohaku had turned and glared at the Lord of the West for allowing a dragon into the West lands while the others stayed quiet and did not ask anything about the weapon that his mother held or why it had not been in his hands. Just as Kohaku had pushed away from his sister and brother and just as he had thrown his weapon at the Lord all was still when suddenly the dragoness in question stood before the Lord of the west with her fangs bared and her power filling the room as she growled out, "While I've always known you to be short tempered at times Kohaku I will not allow you to attack our Lord."

"Who are you? Just what makes you think that I would allow you to talk to me like that dragon?" Kohaku growled out and spoke to her as if she was worse than the filth that had been Naraku.

"Well go on then," Kagome's calm voice was heard as she entered the room, "Answer Master Kohaku's question."

With a grin on her face, the dragoness dropped the weapon that she had caught, that Kohaku had been trying to pull back to himself and answered, "I was born Lady Aya, second heir of the East, sealed away when I was still a child I was given the chance to become Rin, daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha, ward of Lord Sesshomaru and a member of the pack that helped to kill Naraku. I lived many human lives before my life was forever change and the spell altered when Lord Sesshomaru of the west chose to same me after I was killed by a pack of human eating demon wolves."

While Inuyasha eyed her carefully, Sango held her breath, Miroku began to look over her aura, Ayame glared at her, thus proving that she was not believed by the wolves, Koga looked indifferent, Shippo held a grin on his face which told her that he believed what she had spoken and Lady Inukimi looked at her with a welcoming smile on her face while holding the weapon that Master Totosai had promised to make her. Ignoring the eyes that she had dreamed and had longed to see for so long already, Rin let out a long sigh and walked over to Lady Inukimi as she whispered, "I didn't think that he would have it ready so soon. Tell me…what did he name my weapon?"

"It is," Inukimi answered as she moved to meet the dragoness half way. "Would you like to know the name of your weapon?"

As soon as Rin had reached the mother of the Lord of the West and as soon as she had gripped her weapon for the first time she whispered, "Arashi Mirā, my weapons name is Arashi Mirā, I guess this is where she went…my lost inner dragoness."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The room was filled with silence as they watched the dragoness grip her weapon. They watched in amazement as the weapon that had been made for the true mate of the Lord of the West transformed and turn its thorn like blades into her left arm, they watched as her power filled the weapon just as its power filled her. Just as the weapon had finished blending in with the scale of her arm, Rin looked up and faced her pack with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Just as she was about to add more to her speech, all eyes turned to the enraged young Taijiya when they heard his cold voice growl out, "Prove it, prove that you are her. Prove to us all that you really are Rin and that this isn't just a way for the East to get out of their mistake!"

Before anyone else could say a word, before Sesshomaru could growl out in warning at the female Taijiya to control her brother, everyone was shocked and surprised when suddenly the young dragoness was standing before the male Taijiya with her hands gently cupping his cheek. Before any words could be spoken they heard her whispered voice say, "Your still waiting, just like you promise…but Kohaku…I'm not human…I was never human…you can't wait for me anymore, you need to move on now."

"You…I…I don't care. I will always wait…" Kohaku stated in a confused and shocked filled voice as he began to slowly back away from dragoness before him as he began to take note of the similarities she held with the human child he had loved.

With a sad smile on her face, Rin stepped back and stated, "You will wait all you want but that will never change the fact that I am truly sorry."

"Sister?" Shippo whispered

"Hai, Shippo it's me."

"Feh, could have wrote us and told us not to worry brat…err pup." Inuyasha growled out as he approached his daughter.

"You look…different…" Sango pointed out as she stepped forward.

"I am different." Rin answered with a grin on her face as she turned to face the two wolf demons.

"Rin-san, it is good to see that you truly did not leave the family." Ayame pointed out as she still felt unsure of the child before them.

"So am I, but then I suppose the person to thank for my being here would be Lord Sesshomaru, if it hadn't been for him and the Tenseiga when he first found me and my village I would have been reborn once more and weakened yet again." Rin explained in a sad filled voice.

"So the foolish bastard did seal you off, I'm surprised that my friend didn't do a thing shortly after you had been sent away." Inukimi's surprised filled voice was heard comment.

Still sore of what the King of the East had done to her and the lack of action the Queen had shown, Rin let out a low dangerous growl as her power flared to life as she growled out, "He is known to do nothing. I had never heard or known him to be alive until the night of the ball where you and I met Lady Inukimi.

"You addressed yourself as Lady Rin to the coward yet you just stated that you were born Lady Aya which means that you are Lady Aya." Koga growled out in a confused filled voice as he glared and challenged the dragoness before them. "How are we to know that you didn't used a spell to get the soul of the human child so that you would know what you were speaking of and what it was that would be expected of you."

Before Inuyasha could hit the wolf demon, before Kagome could lightly shock her friend with her miko powers, before Sango could use her Hiraikotsu and before Miroku could glare at the wolf demon, Sesshomaru watched alongside his mother in surprise as the dragoness had thrown the female wolf demon that was the mate of Koga across the room and out the doors, they watched as she made sure to avoid to harm any other member of the pack as she lifted up the wolf demon, that was still much taller than she was, by the throat and shocked him with her electrical currents as she growled out, "I am Lady Rin. The day those bastards that rule the East, agreed to get rid of me was the day that Lady Aya died. I am and will forever be Lady Rin, ward of the west and daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Rin…release him." Kagome's cold voice was heard growl out as she glared at her wolf friend.

"The wolf was asking for it." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"You will listen to the alpha and you will listen to me as the beta of the west pup," Ayame's pissed and demonic filled voice was heard growl out as she reappeared in the room, "you will release my mate and you will do so now."

Releasing that she had allowed her anger to control her and that her new instincts were still hard to control, Rin let out a long sigh and dropped the wolf demon before dropping down to a submissive form as she whispered, "Forgive me Oka-san, I am still getting used to my demonic instincts."

Before Kagome or Inuyasha could promise her and assure her that all was forgiven and that they would be helping her with her powers and her new instincts all eyes turned to the great Lord of the West as they heard his low, angry and demonic filled voice growl out, "Every one out, I will have words with Rin now."

"I will see you all in the morning, good night." Lady Inukimi stated before doing as her son had asked and began to make her way out of the room.

"Rin?" Kohaku asked in an unsure voice. While he was still in love with her and while he wanted nothing more than to talk to her and see what it was that she had gone through, he would not leave her alone unless she had asked or stated that she did not mind being left alone with the Lord of the West.

"I'll be alright…Oka can I come look for you when I'm done speaking with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Feh, you better come look for us pup. Come on Kagome lets go, I need to speak with you."

"Sesshomaru you harm my daughter and you will regret it." Kagome promised as she began to walk out with the rest of her pack.

Miroku and Sango not having to be asked or told had already grabbed their three children along with Kohaku and had begun to leave the room to Lord Sesshomaru and the dragoness that was Rin. Nervous and waiting to see what it was that was going on, Rin waited for them to be left alone. So once they had been left alone, Rin looked up and locked eyes with her lord, the man that she had been dreaming of seeing, of asking if she would be enough to be labeled his equal and whispered, "My Lord, it is good to see that you are well."

When he still nothing and continued to do nothing but to look at her, Rin let out a long sigh and moved on to explain herself, "I'm sorry if I made it that much harder to find a mate, I hope that you will forgive me in time but I had to see you, to see the rest of the pack. I missed my family, I missed my home. I did not want to stay away as much as I had but I had no choice."

Enraged by her choice of words, Sesshomaru looked away so that she would not see the flash of red in his eyes as he asked, "Were you held against your will by the east?"

When she refused to answer and when Rin merely said, "If you wish for me to leave I'm sure that Kagome-Oka-san and Inuyasha-Otu-san would not mind having me with them back at the village."

"Answer me Rin, did they…were you forced to stay in the East."

"I only wished to get to know my sister, I have an elder sister you see…she was nice, she knew that I wished and longed to see and be with my pack once more. It is only because I wished to show her that she was still family to me that I took so long to return to you my Lord. Please do not think that I did not wish to see you."

"Answer this Sesshomaru!" he roared out as he turned around and took hold of the dragoness that was Rin. "Did they hold you against your will? Did they do anything to have caused you harm?!"

"No," Rin whispered as she kept her eyes locked with those of her lord. _'This was not how I had hoped our reunion would be.'_

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru Rin, I can tell by your scent. What did they do to you?" He growled out in an enraged voice.

Having no idea why the words had left her mouth but unable to hold her emotions together any longer, Rin glared at her lord and whispered, "Why did you force me to return so quickly? Why did you purposely make things harder then what they had to be?"

Silence filled the room. Death defying silence filled the small space the two and it only caused her heart to be torn apart and her emotions to rage all within her. She had only been glad that it did not force her own power to harm the man she loved before her. When he did not give her an answer and when he still seemed to be surprised by her questions and knowledge of what he had been doing with his actions and the 'search' for a mate Rin pushed him from her side as she went on to growl out, "You had all the time to come seek me out when I was a human but you waited. You waited for me to seek you when I was ready, when I was strong enough to fight off the demons that would wish to move me from your side! It was only when you found what I was, when your mother told you of the spell that you chose to force my hand! You could have come for me the moment you knew yet you still wished to force me to your side."

"Rin…"

"No! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF OTHERS TRYING TO FORCE ME AND I WILL NO LONGER HAVE ANY OF IT. YOU HAVE MY HEART, BODY AND SOUL, THE GODS ONLY KNOW WHY I LOVE YOU SO BUT EVEN THIS I CAN NOT OVER LOOK! I HAVE PRIDE AS A DEMON AND AS A WOMAN AND IT WILL NOT BE TAKEN FROM ME!"

"I did not wish for my sister to start a war, it was the only thing that I could think of that would perhaps give you the chance to come to me." Sesshomaru growled out in an angry voice.

"I am not a common bitch Lord Sesshomaru," Rin growled out in her own angry filled voice. "I am a powerful dragoness and I will find a mate that would see me as his equal, not like a common whore that will do as she is told."

"That is not what this Sesshomaru meant!" he roared out as he tried to reach for her only to find that she avoided his hand every time.

"But regardless it is how it sounded. If you will excuse me, I wish to spend some time with my mother." Rin growled out as she glared at him and dared him to stop her.

"We are not finished here Rin." Sesshomaru growled as he blocked her path.

"But we are…forgive me my Lord but I am tired from my transformation and my travels. I wish to rest and…and I can't seem to find the strength to speak with you any longer." Rin whispered in a broken filled voice.

Before he could move to hope to catch her, to hold her in place before him so that he could make her see that he did wish for her to be his mate, Sesshomaru fell to his knees as pure pain and agony filled him from where his arm used to be. Rin locked eyes with her lord and offered him a small, sad smile as she whispered, "As angry as I am with you my lord my feelings toward you will never change. I am and forever will be yours and only wish for you to find true happiness and to be whole," before she had disappeared in a cloud of shadows and darkness. After a few moments of agony and pain, the Lord of the West looked at his left shoulder and found that his arm had grown back and could feel a bit of the dragoness power leaving him as his arm began to answer to his commands and move and flex so that he could see that he had full use of it. Once the shock of what she had done for him had worn off, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and stormed out of the room so that he could go in search of his mate. While he knew that if his sister so chose to do as Rin wished and prevent him from seeing her, he was sure as hell that he would allow Kagome to blast him throughout the castle grounds until Rin finally agreed to see him.

After storming through the halls and finding his brothers and sister rooms, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh and knocked on the door. As he waited for his brother to open the door, he was confused when he heard his sister's carefree voice say, "Really Sesshomaru she is an adult and could have walked herself to our rooms."

After taking note that his daughter was not with his brother, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled out, "Where the fuck is Rin?"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed as she came running toward the two brothers.

"Is Rin not with you?"

"No she is not, just what did you say to her? Where did she go? I swear to god if you lost my daughter Sesshomaru you will regret it." Kagome growled out in an annoyed filled voice.

"Don't worry Kagome-Oka-san, I didn't get lost, I was a bit hungry and tried to look for the kitchens but it seems my memory is a bit off still as I couldn't find my way after I left Lord Sesshomaru's side."

"If you'd like I could go and grab you something." Inuyasha offered in a worried filled voice.

"No, I suppose I can wait until the morning…what I do need is a good night's rest…is there a room that isn't being used by the rest of the pack where I can rest?" Rin answered in a bright and care free voice.

Noticing the tone in her daughter's voice and before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could offer to show her to her chambers, Kagome turned to her mate and said, "Inuyasha why don't you show Rin to her room, I need to speak with Sesshomaru about what we need to do with the dragons from the East and their attack on the village."

"Did they go back after I left?" Rin quickly asked in a worried filled voice.

"No dear, they have not since we have guards there but it still upsets me that they would do such a thing and even as far as to attack the 'princess' of their lands." Kagome explained in a gentle voice.

"I wish to speak with you about this issue in the morning Kagome-Oka-san, while the current rulers of the east are fools, my sister is no fool and should she be given the chance I'm sure she would work with us to make sure we had peace between our lands."

"Of course, we'll speak of this in the mornings."

"Feh, come on pup it's this way."

"This Sesshomaru did nothing but ask a few questions and nothing more."

"I know but you should also realize that she is still hurting and thinks that you will not wish her to be your mate. You best make things clear soon Anki before she makes the choice for you."

"Will you help me than?" Sesshomaru asked in an ensure voice.

With a grin on her face, Kagome nodded at her brother and whispered, "Of course I will, even if you did not ask for it you would still be getting my help, I will see her happy if it is the last thing I do for her as a mother."

"You will always be her mother."

"Perhaps in the eyes of our pack but since both you and I know that such things would cause problems with the demons in others lands as well as the allies of the East I would rather find a way to end this peacefully."

"Agreed, I'll see you in the morning." Sesshomaru promised before walking off toward his own room so that he could get his rest and so that he could try to figure out how he could make things up to the female that he wished to have at his side for the rest of his days.

After she had been shown to her room by Inuyasha and after promising to call on him or Kagome if she needed anything or could not go to sleep, Rin closed her bedroom door and began to look around. Unlike her old room in the east she felt safe, warm and cared for. There was a large window that showed her the south side of the village. To the left wall from the window she saw a large futon where she would be able to lay down for the night. However as tired as she was and as much as she wished to just lay down, Rin let out a long sigh and looked around for a kimono before she began to remove her clothing so that she could go and take a quick bath.

As soon as she had filled the tub and was thankful that her mother had been able to get the right idea of the type of luxuries in the castle that would not be created for a few more centuries, Rin submerged her body in the water and quickly relaxed in it as the tightness in her muscles began to loosen and relax. Once she had completely relaxed into the water, Rin began to wash herself while trying to keep her emotions from over whelming her. A part of her, her demon half, roared at her and screamed at her to go to her mates side before he was taken from her while her human mind told her that it was not fair and that what he had done only proved that he had only ever seen her as a foolish, weak human child.

' _Enough!'_ She told herself as she suddenly stood up and got herself out of the tub of water. It had long ago turned cold and had it not been for the full moon in the sky she was sure she would have stayed much longer. If she chose to stay with her mother and father at the village she had grown up in she would be putting them in danger should the rulers of the east truly wish for her return. If she chose to stay here she would lose herself at the pain and heart ache and forced to watch the man she loved more than anything in this world take a mate that he would love and see as his equal.

' _I guess I really am just a child still to him…I wonder…would it help if he knew that I was about as old as he? No, I will not give myself false hope.'_ Rin thought sadly as he walked into her room after drying off.

Once she was dry and after realizing that she didn't need to fear of any random males storming into her room in the middle of the night, Rin threw her kimono to the ground and claimed into bed and covered herself with the soft sheets that had been left by the futon. Tried as she was, Rin did not have to wait long before she had been able to fall into a deep sleep. If only it could have been a dreamless sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

As much as the great lord of the west had wished to try to get some sleep, he could not find it in him to sleep when he knew that he had to get her to understand just how important she was to him, of his life, to the pact, to the lands of the west. While many would not be happy at his choice and while others would wish for him to take the Inu pup that had been defeated by his mate, he did not care. For once in his live he would do something for himself and he would ignore his obligations and his responsibilities to his people. It was while he was thinking and while he was trying to clear his head that he found himself in the wing that had been set aside for Rin long before she had left the pack. _'Long before she became a dragoness.'_

Just as he had let out an annoyed filled growl and after he had convinced himself that it would be best to wait and to speak with her in the morning, Sesshomaru stormed into Rin's room and filled it with his aura and poison as soon as he had heard her screams of fear and pain. His eyes were red and the only things that kept him from turning to his true demonic form was the fact that he could possibly harm her as he took a part of the castle apart in his true state. When he had found no danger in her room, the lord of the west turned to face the dragoness to ask her what it was that had scared her only to find and take note that she was asleep and still withering in pain. As he got closer to the sleeping girl he could hear her whispers begging her to find her, to save her.

The scent that surrounded her was one of pain, sorrow and sadness and it drove his demon mad that she was having such nightmare. He knew that these nightmares could only be from the time she spent in the east since she had never had nightmares during or after the filth that was Naraku had been destroyed. However it wasn't until he had reached her side that he took note of the glow in her scales where she had hidden her weapon just hours earlier began to glow and burn her skin away. Not caring if it would reject him or that it could harm him, Sesshomaru reached over and pulled her weapon free from her.

As soon as the weapon was pulled free from her, Rin shot up from the futon that she had been sleeping in and had thrown the lord of the west across the room. Her eyes were crazed, her body filled with her power, and her claws and fangs at full length all the effects from the nightmare she had seen and been trapped in. Sesshomaru had quickly stood up and looked at the crazed dragoness and said, "It's alright Rin, you are safe, you are in the West, you are with me and nothing will ever harm you again."

"Dark, it hurt, gods it hurt…why…why did this have to happen?" Rin whispered over and over as she continued to look about the room while throwing the lord of the west from her side as he kept attempting to reach her side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha growled out as he and Kagome had finally reached the room where his daughter had been left in.

"She was having a nightmare and woke up this way. I can't seem to calm her down. I need to get that damn weapon away from her." Sesshomaru explained before jumping at Rin to try to get the weapon out of her hand.

"Why is the weapon doing this? What was it made out of?" Kagome asked in a worried filled voice as she pulled her own weapon out.

"I have no idea." Inuyasha growled out in an annoyed filled voice, "But we are going to help Anki."

"It hurt so much…god it hurt Oka-san…Oka-san help me." Rin screamed out in pure pain and panic as she finally lost it and jumped out of the window.

The guards that had been watching the privet area of the castle had been surprised and knocked out as quickly as they had been surprised by the dragoness as she ran past them and toward the forest. Never once looking back to see if his brother and sister were following him and Rin, Sesshomaru raced after his panicked mate in hopes of calming her soon. After she was calmed and after she had gotten the rest she truly needed, Sesshomaru would get his answer either from Rin or from the rulers of the East themselves. _'If they caused her any pain or harm they will regret it,'_ were the enraged lord's thoughts as he ran after his soon to be mate.

All she could think about was the pain from that damned door, all she could see were the faces of all of those that had cared for her in different lives and the only thing that she knew was that she had to get away before she was caught again. She had to make sure that she wasn't caught again or she would be forced to become the mate of a male she did not love. Just as she had reached a clearing in the forest she began to look around and tried to find her way back home.

' _I need to get home…home…where is home…where am I…Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru.'_

The dragoness began to panic when she realized that she was alone and that she had nowhere to go. Just as she was about to transform into her true state she was tackled down and pined to the forest floor. She instantly began to kick, scream and growl as she struggled to break free of the demon that held her but no matter how much she tried she could not break free. Just as she was about to blast the demon that had dared to try to claim her as his she froze in place at the feel of fangs at her bare neck. If she continued to struggle he would price her flesh and after that she would be his, forever his as his bite would tie her to him. As tears began to run down the side of her face, Rin shut her eyes closed and wished to the havens above and to the shinigami that had…had…wait she was already changed, she was in the west…and suddenly everything came crashing back to her.

Just as Kagome and Inuyasha had cleared the forest and found Sesshomaru pinning down their daughter, they were kept from attacking their brother when they heard her broken whispered voice say, "Is it…is it…am I…where…here…"

"You are here in the west, with this Sesshomaru and nothing will ever harm you again." The enraged Inu demon growled out as he kept his fangs at her exposed neck. While he was glad that she was slowly calming and realizing that it had all been a nightmare, he struggled with his own instincts as they roared for him to claim her as his.

Just as Kagome was about to walk forward and reassure her daughter that she truly was in the west and that she was with her family again, Inuyasha pulled her back and shook his head as he pointed out their intertwining auras. Realizing what he had taken note of, Kagome nodded her head and turned to leave hoping that her brother would be able to calm her before he marked her as his mate.

"I don't…I can't go back…" she whispered in a weak voice that reminded him so much of the ward he had slowly come to care for.

"I won't allow it…you belong at my side," Sesshomaru growled out as he couldn't help but to add pressure with his fangs to her neck.

As her mind cleared and as her heart raced, Rin locked eyes with her Lord, the man she had come to love since she could remember and took note of the lust, the desire, the love, and the anger in his eyes. At first she had no idea why he was so angry but as she thought about what she had been saying she realized that he now knew that her stay in the East had not been a pleasant one. After letting out a long sigh, Rin turned her face away from his own which only fueled his lust since she had unknowingly shown her submission to him.

"My Lord have I upset you?" Rin whispered as she tried to turn to look at him only to freeze at the feel of his lips and tongue on the skin on her neck.

"Sesshomaru…call me Sesshomaru…you are my equal now Rin, surly you must know this." He growled out as he continued to lick, nip, and suck on the area where he would leave his mark and forever bind her to him.

The control of the Lord of the West was almost completely lost and while he had no problems with claiming what was his, he knew that this should not be the way in which he should claim her. He needed her to understand that he loved her that he cared for her, that he would always think of her first and for most, even above the people of the west. While a part of her was glad that he saw her in such a way, her demonic instincts began to roar at her to fight, to make him prove that he would be a worthy mate, that he would not be weaker than she.

' _I can't…I can't turn him away.'_ Rin thought as she roared back at her demonic side that she would not turn him away now. Not when it was certain if she was caught before he proved himself she would be forced unto another. Not when she knew this was what she would always want and would always see in her future.

"Clai…claim me…mark me…" Rin whispered out in a husky voice was she bared her neck so that he could sink his fangs into her.

"In due time Rin…you will be mine but I will prove to you that no other could ever be my equal but you." Sesshomaru growled out as he slowly pulled away from him.

She was so close, she would not let this go, she would not let him go. She nearly lost him once because of what she was and how the spell worked. Almost didn't remember her mate and would never have had she not been buried with the blessed weapon that had been given to her by her miko mother. Before he could completely pull away from her, Rin pulled him down toward her and in the second before she slammed her lips over his she had sliced her lips open with her enlarged fangs and allowed her blood to flow into him. While the Inu clan required a mark, her kind only needed a blood exchange given of each person involved. _'MINE!'_ was all she could think of when she looked into his eyes.

At the taste of her blood in his mouth, the feel of her body as she pressed herself against him broke all the control he had had left, all at once his hands roamed her body as she began to shred off the armor and clothing that he had been wearing in his own privet room. As his hand moved to find and touch her core, she arched her back and leaned into his touch as she growled out in need and want for him. This was not something that could be undone now, and it was something that he needed to be sure she longed for as much as he did before he let go of the very little control he still seemed to have.

"Rin…this is forever, there will be no one else, do you wish this?"

"I want you, I'll always want you my…my mate." Rin growled out in need as she finished removing the top layer of his kimono.

 **(A/N: Lemon Warning, skip to next chapter if you do not want to read this.)**

Needing to hear nothing else from her, Sesshomaru released the last of his control and devoured her lips as he used his poison to remove the little bit of cloth that had been wrapped around her while she had slept. Rin growled in pleasure and need as he continued to rub her clit while taking her right breast into his mouth.

As he began to pump his fingers in and out of her at a much faster rate, Rin growled in anger and began to use her claws on the rest of her mates clothing so that she could free him of it and so that she would be able to taste him and feel him in her hands. As soon as she had done so she had gripped him and smiled at the low, lust filled growl he had let out at the feel of her small hands around his manhood.

As she worked him and enjoyed the soft yet hard feel of his manhood, Rin growled out in want and before he could even try to get her to reach her peak first, the lust filled dragoness flipped them over and slammed her lips against his as she teased his manhood with her wet and ready core as she rubbed herself against his length. After pulling away from his lips for much needed air, the young dragoness locked her lust filled eyes with her mate and growled out, "You have my blood flowing through you, I'm sure you can feel it burning through your veins. Tell me my love…will you take me knowing that I will take you as well?"

"Forever," he growled out in lust as he tried to flip her over, "you are MINE just as I will be yours my mate."

Needing him to say nothing else, Rin grinned down at the male underneath her and at the same moment that she had filled herself with his manhood, Rin had leaned down and sunk her fangs into his neck as she drew his blood into her mouth. He would have to drink a bit more from her so that her currents would always be with him to protect what was hers. Just as she had been about to pull back, Rin growled in pleasure as her mate flipped them over and began to thrust into her. With each thrust she growled in pleasure and ran her claws down his back as she locked her legs around his waist.

"You are mine…" Sesshomaru growled out in pleasure as he dug his poison filled claws into her hips.

"I am yours." She breathed in a husky voice while she began to move her hips to match each of his thrusts.

He could feel the walls of her sex clenched down on his manhood. Could feel as she began to tighten as she neared her climax and it was something that he would look forward to feel again. As he needed his own release, Sesshomaru completely pulled out of her and before she could growl out in anger and demand that he fill her once more, he had placed heron her hands and knees as his instincts demanded that he should have her for the first time. Rin screamed at the fullness and the deepness of each of his new thrust into her again and began to move her hips as fast as she could as she quickly began to reach her peak once more.

"Mine," Sesshomaru whispered just before he had leaned down and dug his fangs into her neck as he reached his release, which was only triggered by the orgasm that his mate had reached just seconds before he had marked her as his.

Power filled the air and the clearing was silent as the two new mated pair struggled to catch their breath once more. Before Rin could drop down on to her stomach since her arms were unable to hold her up, she smiled in thanks at her mate when she found herself lying on top of her mate instead of lying face down on the forest floor. Once she had caught enough of her breath, Rin glanced up at her mate and whispered, "You will have to come with me to the East. I left without anyone's knowing…the dragon that attack the village…he was chosen by the king of the east to become my mate. I need to announce that I have already taken a mate and that I will be leaving the East again."

"We will travel with the pack. My, our mother will tend to things while we are gone." He promised her as he brushed her hair gently with his claws.

"They will not be happy…"

"It matters not to this Sesshomaru so long as they do nothing to try to harm you."

"There is…I should have told you this before you chose me but I could not wait, could not bear the thought of losing you for a second time."

"You never lost me and whatever it may be you have nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru promised her in a gentle voice as he wrapped his tail around her so that he could cover her as best as he could.

With a smile on her face, Rin cupped her mates face in the palm of her hand and whispered, "I am glad to hear however it is something that you must know but have to keep secret. Kagome-Oka-san and Inuyasha-Otu-san can be the only other two of the pack that can know my secret. It is not something that many can know."

"Um…I suppose I could go for them but I would much rather stay by your side." Sesshomaru growled out as he tightened his hold on her.

"I do not wish to go anywhere without you." Rin promised as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck only to pause as the new markings that began to appear at the side of his neck.

Sensing that he no longer had her attention, Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and took note that her focus was on his neck. As he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, Sesshomaru let out a low growl that resembled a purr and asked, "What is it?"

"I thought only the females received a mark." Rin answered in a mumbled filled voice as she took notice of the silver, blue colors of the scale like marks at her mate's neck. _'I suppose it could be the mark that shows my power that protects him from those that would do him harm.'_

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh and explained, "Usually yes however when true soul mates have found one another a mark is left on each of them. It is to ensure that in their lives to come they will be together again and from each life hence forth. Should my life end so will yours so that you will meet me in my next life as equals once more."

"Your father…he lived on after the death of Inuyasha-sama's mother's death…why?"

"He had matters to tend to before he could reach her. Her soul realized that he had to ensure that their child, my brother, would be looked after and that nothing too strong would be around that could kill me since I would be the one to primarily take care of him."

"I see…" Rin whispered as she closed her eyes and began to kiss and nip at his chest.

After a moment of enjoying her touch, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and said, "You best not start something that you have no intention finishing."

With a wicked grin on her face, Rin locked eyes with her mate as she sat up in his lap to rub herself against his growing manhood and whispered, "What if I had no intention of stopping and did plan on finishing what I started…love?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Deep in the east the King and Queen stared at one another with anger in their eyes while the past King of the east could not believe what he had just been told, while the heir of the East however seemed to be deep in thought while her mate eyed the shinigami that had invaded their home with ease. Taking note that no one would try to say word to the truth of his words or to the proof that he spoke no lies when the queen herself had whispered that all he had spoken was the truth, the shinigami let out a long sigh before locking eyes with the queen and said, "You broke your word and you allowed such a treatment of my daughter to occur, you are aware that I do not take kindly to betrayals of any kind young Queen."

"You will stay away from my mate." The King of the East finally growled out as he was brought out of his thoughts and stood in front of his mate.

"There was no betrayal of any kind and you know it Shinigami so I suggest you calm yourself. Besides if what you spoke of is the truth than what my mate chose to do only helped to turn her into the demoness that she is now."

"He might have aided with his choice of spell however the male that he chose and granted his approval in forcibly taking her as his mate is not something I am likely to forget or forgive." He growled out in anger as the hall began to fill with shadows.

"Excuse me? Father did what?" Maya's enraged growl filled the hall as she stood up with her mate at her side.

"She needs a mate, someone to help balance her and her gifts. I did it for the best of the family." The king explained.

"And I told you to let things be!" his mate growled in anger as she threw him across the hall.

"She loves the Lord of the West, should she be taken and should she be allowed to see him once more, he will surly start a war with our lands." Maya growled out in an enraged voice.

"So you were planning on helping her return to those that are not of her kind." the young heir's grandfather finally spoke.

After letting out an enraged growl, Maya locked eyes with all the eyes within the room and growled out, "I wished for her happiness. I wished for her to feel safe, wanted, and loved once more. Even if she was not by my side again she would be happy and she would want to visit when she could."

"She is young, too young to claim a mate. The additional power would surly drive her mad."

"How little faith you have in my sister," Haku spoke up as he held his mate back. "You believe her to be incapable however she has the blood of the royal family flowing through her. If my mate believe her capable then she is."

"You are an outsider; outsiders should learn to stay silent."

"Do not speak to my mate in such a manner Lord Grandfather, I will not allow such a thing."

"You are but a child, who are you to allow or deny me anything." He growled back as his power began to fill the room.

Before the family could continue to argue, about the young princess that seemed to have gotten her way and left her home, all attention was once again give to the enraged Shinigami as his power nullified the auras of all the enraged dragons while slowly draining them of their strengths. Once he was sure that they would all giving him their full attention, he let out a low enraged growl and said, "I was asked to make sure that no dragons were sent after her, that all would wait here for she would be returning with either her mate or the miko and hanyou that killed Naraku. I gave her my word that I would stay until her arrival and that I would leave with her or stay with her should she so wished to do so."

"You are not welcomed here." The king of the east growled out in anger as he tried to keep what little strength he still had left.

After laughing at the foolishness of the current king of the east, the Shinigami locked eyes with all around him and growled out, "No one has a choice. Until my daughter has returned, I will remain here. Whether in hiding or to claim those that die, I will be here for my daughter's arrival."

And before any could say a word or try to convince the Shinigami that he would be allowed so long as he did not claim any of their people, they watched as he disappeared from sight and from the hall where the ruling family had all gathered at his request. Once they were sure that he would not be returning, Maya glared at her father and growled out, "If I can never again see my sister because of your mistakes you will regret it."

"Child you are much too young to try to fight me."

"I am old enough." She growled back.

"Maya that is enough, you and Haku should go and get your rest. I must speak with your father and my own." The Queen of the East was heard say in a cold, calm and collected voice.

"I am going but I am not leaving to do as you asked mother, I am writing to my sister and I am making sure that she knows that I am on her side, that I will always stand by her and her decisions." Maya growled out in anger before she stormed out of the hall with her mate close behind her.

"You think you will get me to see reason child? You may have grown and you may be queen but you will not defeat me." Her father growled out.

"I have no intention to fight you father. I have no need to." The queen of the east growled out as she sealed all the doors of the hall shut with her power. "I am Queen, the Queen is the ruler of the East, it has been the female that holds all the power in our kind for centuries so father you best speak properly when addressing me for I have had enough."

Before her mate or father could say a word, she raised her hand and silenced them before as she went on to say, "No, I have had enough. You two males have no idea what a female, what a mother goes through, and the grief that she feels when her child slowly dies in her arms. I would not condemn my worst enemy to such a fate so this is what you both will do. You will stay silent, you will listen to what my daughter has to say and you will say nothing or try to bend her to your will. Not only is she my daughter but she is the princess and second heir to the East and she bends to no one, least of all to two males that have treated her in such a poor manner."

"If you think that I will allow you to do as you please with my daughter any longer than you have you are mistaken love. She is mine just as she is yours and no matter what that Shinigami has to say will change that. She needs a mate, she needs to be balanced and she must be with her own kind. I admit the spell, the choice we made to send her away was not a wise one but she is our daughter and she belongs with us." He growled out.

"My daughter, you need to see that it would do her well to stay with her own kind. No other kind of demon would be able to handle her or her power."

"I've heard enough, you both are to return to your rooms while I began to clean this mess. I've allowed too much to go on without my knowledge and come tomorrow not only will the treaties you have wished to form my love will be canceled but our kingdom will know of our daughter, they will know of her mate and they will know that if any harm is done to her they will find themselves permanently in the form of their ancestors."

Surprised they his daughter would use such methods, that she was capable of such a thing, the previous King of the East stayed silent and watched her take her leave. He followed after the guards that had been sent in to show him to his room, to show his son in law to his own room. Everything was changing so much so that he had no idea what he was to do. Once her husband and her father had been seen to their room, the Queen of the East made her way to her own privet library that only the females of the ruling family were able to enter only to be surprised by the Shinigami that sat in her seat with a book in his hands.

After getting over her surprise and after looking for the book that contained the agreements with the lands all over Japan, the Queen turned around and locked eyes with the Shinigami before her and growled out, "Was it really necessary to have told my family of such a matter in the matter in which you did."

"I believe you were at fault for such a thing. I warned you that things would not end well should you ever chose to act against what I had asked of you. But still it is good to see that you are able to take control once again."

"I am the Queen of these lands, the ruler of all dragons; I have always been in control."

"You allowed your mate to take control, to make all of your decisions for you the moment you allowed your grief to consume you. You wished to spend as much time with your daughter as you possibly could since you did not trust that I would someday appear demanding that you gave me your daughter." He growled out in anger as he locked eyes with the queen he had once helped. "I do not go back on my word dragoness it is good to see that you have learned that."

"Be that as it may I am back to my senses and have realized the mistakes that I have done and that I must correct now so you need not throw them at my face Shinigami."

"I see, perhaps you have, never the less I will not be taking the chance. I will be staying and I will also hear what my daughter has to say."

"Very well, continue your reading if you like I have matters that I must tend to and correct." The queen growled out as she gathered some paper to write her messages and her seal so that they would not that it was she that was over ruling her husband's request and orders.

After storming out of the hall and after making sure that her mate had gone in search of Hei, Maya stormed into her sisters old quarters and looked about. Once she was sure that she would not find what she was looking for, Maya turned around to take her leave only to freeze at the sight of the dragoness before her. When the young dragoness made no move to speak or try to harm her, she raised her eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Form the moment my mistress left I have been assigned your new body guard and protect until she returns." She had answered.

"I don't need a body guard."

"I suppose you do not, with the power that you have however I promised her that I would keep watch over you and I will do as I promised."

"Did she leave anything that she would have liked to take with her?"

"She had asked for the Taijiya uniform she had been buried in as the human child that she had lived as. I was unable to get it to her in time."

"Do you still have it?"

"I have hidden it."

"Good, you will be taking it to her along with a personal note to my sister. She needs to know of the happenings and what she is to expect upon her return."

"With all due respect my Lady should she returned she will be attacked by the male that was wounded. He was sent after her and returned just hours ago badly wounded. It would seem that the fool over stepped his bounds and my mistress made sure to set an example of him. He has full attention of punishing her for her betrayal and the ill treatment of her mate. He has been spreading word that he is her mate."

"He is but a fool; I trust that you continued the training that she had given you, however little it may have been."

"I have."

"Good, go and gather what you will wish to have with you or might need along with the formal warrior robes for my sister to have and her Taijiya armor. You will deliver these to her along with my letter and you will tell her to wait for my word. If I do not send word for her soon she will know that I am unable and that I might need her help." The first heir of the East ordered the dragoness as she made her way to her sister's desk so that she could quickly write her letter and made sure that it would be ready.

While the dragoness that would owe her life and her opportunity to her mistress, she hoped that she would be able to convince her that she would do her work best from the east so that she would be able to stay with the male that she had found could be her equal. After collecting the clothing, the dragoness of speed returned to the room to find that the Princess had been joined by Hei and the Prince. Before she could say a word, Hei had locked eyes with her and asked her, "Do you trust Amon?"

"I do, why does the Lord General ask?"

"He has volunteered to be our guard until you return, even as I've stated that I need no guard, my sister has apparently left many to fear her reaction more so than what I could do to those that disobey my order." Maya's annoyed filled voice explain.

"I trust him with my own life; he would not betray the Lady Princess to any."

"Very well I shall go and give him his new orders, I have cleared a path for your travel, you will not be found or detected, however you should know that my shadows will only be able to send you just past the boarders of our lands. Any further and I will be found out." Hei explained to her.

"Make sure to hand the later to no one but my sister, do you understand me?" Maya growled out in a worried filled voice as she handed the dragoness that was her guard the letter she wished for her sister to have.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Hours after the sun had raise and just as the sun had reached its peak, the court of the West watched their Lord carry his new mate into their castle. While he wore his armor she was covered up only by his tail. Once they had made it inside and after Rin had promised to meet with him after her bath, Sesshomaru had gone in search of his brother the rest of the pack so that they would be able to talk about what would happen now. While he was sure that his brother's pack would wish to return to their village, he was also sure that they would wish to join him when he traveled to the East to make it known that there was nothing that could be done since Rin was now his mate.

Just as he had entered the privet living area for the pack, Sesshomaru was surprised to find that all of the pack was there and waiting for him. While his brother and sister grinned at him, the young male Taijiya glared at him in anger while the monk and elder female Taijiya approached him with smiles on their faces. Before they could say a word, Sesshomaru turned to his brother and growled out, "Did you really have to make the announcement without this Sesshomaru."

Before any of the pack members could reply and before Inuyasha could defend him, all eyes turned to the entrance of the room as they heard the young dragoness voice hiss out, "My Otu-san said nothing, Miroku and Sango have always been able to sense very powerful auras. Did you think that our mating would not be felt by those so close to us?"

"Congratulations' on your mating Rin-san, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku stated as he did a small blessing for the two.

 _"Thank you Miroku, it means a lot to me." Rin answered with a smile on her face._

 _"You better treat her right." Sango warned as she gripped her now demonic weapon._

 _"Are you happy?" Kohaku's voice broke through the rest as he slowly walked over to the dragoness that he loved._

 _"I am, I could not be any happier." Rin answered in a whispered voice._

 _After taking in a deep breath, Kohaku turned and locked eyes with the demon lord that had saved his life many times before and said, "I would like to congratulate you on your mating Lord Sesshomaru."_

 _Once all the congratulations had been given and after they had all sat down and eaten, Rin looked over her shoulder when she heard the young wolf lord growl out, "It was about time you got yourself a mate."_

 _"I would watch what I say wolf." Rin growled out in anger as she glared at the young wolf lord._

 _"Forgive him Rin-sama." Ayame quickly stated as she slapped her mate over the head, "He can be a fool at times."_

 _"Sesshomaru, Rin, when are we going to announce your mate ship to the West and its allies?"_

 _"But if we do announce it wouldn't word get back to the East." Sango asked in a very confused filled voice._

 _"I plan on returning to the East soon." Rin stated in a calm and strong filled voice as she drew everyone's attentions to herself._

 _"What? Why?!" Kohaku exclaimed._

 _"You are not going alone." Sango stated in a cold and stern voice._

 _"I will be going with you; there are a few things that I would like to speak with your birth mother and father." Kagome stated in a cold and emotionless voice._

 _"I didn't plan on going alone; I need go and show them that I am finally where I belong, where I was also meant to be." Rin explained as she allowed her mate to pull her into his arms. "That and I need to make it known to my people that I have no need for a mate of their choosing, I have one, he is my equal and he is everything that I could ever need."_

 _"When do we leave?" Shippo asked as he turned to his father and mother._

 _"I...we can't take the kids." Sango stated in a worried filled voice._

 _"Is the whole pack going or just the beta and alpha's?" Miroku questions as he also kept his eyes on his two kids._

 _Before anything else could be said or done, the whole pack watched as the Lord of the west ran after his mate as she let out a low growl and stormed out of the room that they were in. While Kagome and Inuyasha were able to keep up, Koga and Ayame followed close behind while the young and humans of their pup were left behind to worry about the Western Lands. Just as Sesshomaru had gotten close enough to grab hold of his mate, he was surprised when all he took hold of was air. Just as Kagome had sense what had caught her daughters attention, Rin turned to lock eyes with her mother and said, "Oka-san, please don't hurt her…she was my Lady in Waiting, my guard and a good friend. She helped me leave when it was found that a mate had been chosen for me."_

 _"Why is she here?" Kagome asked as she stopped trying to purify the dragoness that now bowed before them._

 _"I entrusted her to look after my elder sister while I was away, if she is here it is because something has happened and I need to return." Rin answered her enraged mother._

 _"This Sesshomaru will be going back with you."_

 _"We all are, the whole pack will be going, you did it when you were in search of Naraku, we can do it again now, no one will try anything while we are away, not with the seals and protections my mate and the monk can put within the lands." Inuyasha explained as he turned to face his brother._

 _While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began to talk about how they would be able to make the trip possible for the whole pack, Rin approached her friend and motioned for her to stand straight as she asked, "What's happened? Is Maya alright? Are Haku and my sister safe," in a stress filled voice._

 _"They are both fine and are unharmed as I gave my word." She promised as she kept still so that the miko would not feel like she would have to once again begin to purify her._

 _"Why are you here Miku? Why did you leave when I asked that you wait for me?" Rin questions as she turned to face her mother so that she would release her friend from the purifying energy that the hanyou miko had retained after her mate had made his wish on the jewel._

 _Once she had been released from the hold that the miko had over her Miku dropped down, as any dragon would to one of the royal family, and showed her submission before pulling out the Taijiya clothing and the letter that Princess Maya had written to Rin. As she handed over the two items, Miku stated, "I was asked by your sister to deliver these to you as fast as possible. I left in the middle of the night. Hei and Amon would be staying by her and her mates side until I am able to return with you mistress."_

 _Upon hearing the dragoness words, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped talking about how they would take the whole pack to the east and turned to face Rin. They watched quietly as she ripped open the letter and began to read it. While Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to step back and away from the enraged girl, Sesshomaru pulled his mate toward him and dug his fangs into his mark so he could calm her and prevent her power from harming his brother and his sister._

 _As Rin read about the happening in the East and her father's words and reaction to the truth that her mother had kept from them all she grew enraged. Her grandfather had not reacted any different, not that she cared much about his opinion however she would not let this go. While_ _Shu was still in the East he would wait until she returned with or without her mate. As she felt her mate dig his fangs into her neck, she could feel her currents, and her power slowly return to her as she began to gain control over it once more. After letting out a long sigh and burning the letter in her hands, Rin locked eyes with her friend and said, "You were told to wait until I would return with you."_

 _"I was."_

 _"When are we leaving?" Rin asked as she turned to lock eyes with her mother._

 _While Sesshomaru was the alpha of the west, she was the female alpha and had been given full control when it came to matters of the east. She had not lied to her mother; she had much to learn and still needed to learn how to control her powers before she would ever consider holding the title of Alpha Female of the West._

 _"Inuyasha…Sesshomaru…the pups…how will we do this?" Kagome asked in a worried filled voice._

 _Taking note of the silent question that her mistress was asking her, Miku nodded her head as she said, "I would be careful of course and am able to make sure that they would be safe."_

 _"What is she talking about pup?" Inuyasha growled out in a suspicious voice._

 _"Miku can carry them; whoever can't fit with the pup will be able to ride on me." Rin offered._

 _"No," Sesshomaru growled out in._

 _With a grin on her face and before her mother could fight with her mate, Rin turned around and kissed her mate before growling out, "I am yours, never forget that but I am also your equal as you stated. You will not command me; I have grown tired of demons thinking that they can command me and that I will obey. We will do this and you know that there will be no other way."_

 _"The male Taijiya still has feeling for you. You will ask this Sesshomaru to allow him to ride you when you know how he feels. I will not have it." Sesshomaru growled out in anger as his aura exploded from him and his eyes began to bleed red._

 _"If you would have let me explain before jumping to conclusions," Rin growled out in her own enraged voice as she blasted him from her side so that he would be slammed against a nearby tree, "I would have said that Sango and her pups can ride with me while Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku will be looked after by Miku."_

 _"That seems like a good plan; of course we'll have to make arrangements before we leave." Kagome stated as she ignored her brother and gave him her back._

 _"Mistress, will the ruling pack of the west follow you?" Miku asked in a confused filled voice._

 _"Feh, we protect our own, they owe us answers and we'll be getting those answers." Inuyasha growled out at the dragoness._

 _"They are my family, while Inuyasha-Otu-san and Kagome-Oka-san did not birth me; they raised me, loved me, and protected me. I always see myself as theirs." Rin explained in a gentle voice as she offered her friend a small smile._

 _"I suppose we should get back to the rest of the pack so that we can let them know our plans."_

 _"What about the wolves?" Rin asked in a worried filled voice._

 _"They will stay and aid my mother with the control of the lands." Sesshomaru stated as he approached his mate._

 _"Miku…follow me." Rin whispered as she walked past her mate and toward the back of the castle where the guards of the west were trained._

 _Before he could go after his mate and demand that she not ignore him, Sesshomaru turned around and growled at his brother for trying to stop him only to step back at the feel of his sister's power. Before he could ask why they had stopped him, Kagome said, "You need to give her some time. You know the ways of our kind but you know almost nothing of her kind. Dragons are proud and powerful. She is of a royal bloodline and has been treated like a common dragon since she was a child. She is no longer a child, she is a queen in the making and you need to learn that with dragons it is always the female that is the strongest in any relationship. Anki you need to show her that she is not only your equal but that you will trust her judgments and have faith that she will put you before anything else in her life."_

 _"This Sesshomaru will be in Otu-san's old study, should you need me you will find me there."_

 _"We'll speak to your Lady Mother and ask her if she will wait for our return before she makes her own journey home." Kagome told him as she allowed him to walk away this time._

 _"You do know that this is not going to end well."_

 _"It will, they were always meant to be together. I have faith; now then, we need to look for some herbs." Kagome told her mate as she leaned into his arms._

 _"Oh, and we need to do this why?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl as he began to nip at her neck where his mark was. "I can think of a better way we can spend our day."_

 _"As much as I would love to Inuyasha, we need to find the herbs that will hide my scent, at least the part that will give me away that I am with pups." Kagome stated in a serious filled voice as she turned to lock eyes with her mate._

 _"They won't touch you." Inuyasha growled out as his markings began to appear._

 _"Shh," Kagome soothed as she traced his markings with her gentle touch, "they'd be purified before they even reached me, but I would rather no one outside of the West knew of this for now."_

 _"Well come on bitch, let's find what you need before we get back to the others." Inuyasha growled out as he pulled back and began to scent the air to see if he could find a field of herbs he knew she used on occasion._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

 _After they had walked away from the group that had helped to kill the evil demon that was Naraku, Miku looked over at her mistress as she tried to read her expression. She had no idea that she would have jumped into a mate ship so soon and just after she had been given back her demonic form. She still had a lot to learn when it came to control her demonic instincts and a mate ship only amplified such things. Just as she was about to ask and hope that she would not be over stepping her bounds, Rin let out a long sigh and said, "I know, I know that it was too soon for me to have mated with him. I should have listened to him when he offered that we should wait but I did not wish to wait any longer. I waited all of my human life time and I would not wait any longer. But it seems he still sees me as the weak human that I once was."_

 _"I do not think it to be true mistress." Miku stated as she strode up so that she would be walking along side her mistress instead of behind her._

 _"What do you think it is then?"_

 _"While we are proud and powerful demons that look for a male that would never think to try to control us since we could easily overpower them, the Inu clans are demons known to kill for the smallest of challenges when it comes to their mates. They are possessive and aggressive but they mate for life, he only means to defend what he treasures the most." Miku explained as best as he could._

 _"I suppose you are right, it's just all so confusing, having so many memories, so many emotions within me, I think it would be best if I took my weapon back to Totosai and see if he could alter the weapon so that it would also seal the memories that over whelm me."_

 _"Would you risk forgetting your mate?" Miku asked in a surprisingly angered voice._

 _"Never," Rin quickly answered before Miku could finish her question._

 _"Then you will have no choice but to train my mistress. Train until you have full control over what causes you to become unfocused and confused so that it will never drive you from your mate." Miku told her._

 _When Rin had stopped walking and had turned to face Miku, Miku had quickly bowed and showed all the signs needed to prove that she was not only loyal to her but was submissive and would not challenge her. What confused her was when Rin laughed and said, "You need not worry, you over stepped no bounds Miku. I simply wished to thank you for your advice and tell you that I hope that I will have a friend in you always."_

 _"Always will you have a friend in me my Mistress." Miku swore._

 _"Thank you Miku, now we are going to train, I can't train with my mate because I don't have the control I need yet to do so within harming him and you are a dragon and would know best when and what would push me too far."_

 _"We have only one day Mistress, will you be able to master as much as you can before we leave in the morning."_

 _"I have no other choice Miku. I will not appear before them without control. I will have full control come tomorrow and will require your help. Please tell me that you will help me."_

 _"I will, however you have no weapon to channel your energy while we begin." Miku pointed out in a worried filled voice. "It cannot be an ordinary weapon either."_

 _"I have a weapon, wait for me." Rin ordered as she walked in the direction of the group of Inu demons that were being trained._

 _Once she was sure that Miku would not follow after her, Rin walked over to the group of Inu demons and cleared her throat. When they would not pay attention to her, Rin let out a low growl and allowed her power to explode from her much in the same manner that her mate had tried to use on her while they had been with her mother and father. As soon she had done so, the Inu demons that were being trained all dropped down while the Lord General turned to her and asked, "How can we assist Lady Rin."_

 _"I wish for my weapon to be brought to be to the back field of the castle. Anyone that was to use that area for training will have to wait or be moved to a different location." Rin ordered in a stern and cold voice that was similar to that of her mate._

 _"My Lady that field is to be used to test the guards and to make sure that those that are ready to be sent out on assignment are truly ready. We cannot hold back their testing in such a short amount of time." The Lord General gently told her._

 _After a short pause and before he could turn back to his man and dismiss her, Rin let out a low growl and asked, "How are they to be tested?"_

 _"They are to fight against me and should they last a minimal of five minutes while I hold nothing back they pass." He answered her._

 _"Very well, I'll test them; it will allow me to train as well as to test those that think themselves ready to be seen as true guards of the West." Rin told him as she silently challenged him to state anything otherwise._

 _"Of course, I'll send for your weapon at once, should I inform the Lord that you will be taking over such matters." He gently offered her._

 _"No, I am his equal and his mate, I'm sure if he would have wished to limit what I could or could not do he would have made it known by now." Rin growled out as she turned her back to him so that she began to make her way back to Miku. "Do not keep me waiting Lord General; I do not like to be kept waiting."_

 _"That was well done Mistress." Miku told her once Rin had reached her._

 _"I taught so as well, now I suppose we should go and warm up before we start our own training."_

 _"What of the guards?"_

 _"What of them, they were told to last five minutes, if they cannot they go back to training, it just so happens that instead of an Inu demon they must fight a dragon." Rin replied with a grin on her face as she looked over at her friend._

 _"You will have to hold back a bit mistress."_

 _"I will not, if they do not see me as my mates equal they will never truly respect me. I care not if they have to fear me to do so but they will respect me and they will never question if I am truly the best fit for the Lord of the West or not." Rin stated in a fierce voice._

 _"I feel sorry for those dogs." Miku stated in a light teasing voice._

 _"As you should, now follow me, I have something to show you and I'm not sure if this is normal or not but seeing as how nothing about me has ever been I wished to have a second opinion."_

 _"Of course mistress," Miku answered before quickly and quietly following after the dragoness that had not only saved her but had given her the chance to be the first female in the army of the East. Though she would love to remain by her mistress side she would, could not do so if her possible mate wished to stay in the East._

 _After her had left his men go and after he had made sure that they would spread the news that the new Lady of the West would be testing the guards to be, the Lord General made his way toward the castle so that he could try to find the weapon that he had been asked to bring. While he was certain that he could have gotten someone else to do it, if she was now staying in the Lord's Privet quarters, he would be the only one allowed in because of the seals and protections that had been put into place._

 _Just as he was about to summon one of the keepers of the castle, the Lord General turned to his right as he heard the second Lord of the West growl out, "And just what the hell are you doing here? You are only to come in unless you have been ordered to do so in this part of the castle."_

 _"I was asked by Lady Rin to retrieve her weapon, she will be holding the testing for the men and wishes to have her sword with her. I was told not to keep her waiting."_

 _"Bastard corrupted my daughter." Inuyasha growled out in a low voice._

 _"No, your daughter is a Lady and knows how to act it. We brought it back and left it in her bedroom last night while she was claimed by my brother. You will find her weapon just down the hall the door to your right." Kagome's gentle voice was heard say as she appeared from behind her mate._

 _"Has my brother been told of the change in plan?" Inuyasha asked in a confused filled voice._

 _"He has not; the Lady assured me that her mate sees her as his equal and that she should not be questioned." The Lord General answered as he hoped that he had not been wrong and that he was following orders that he would be punished for following._

 _"Very well than take my daughter her weapon and do get the list of those that she approves to us as soon as the testing has finished." Kagome stated as she turned around to make her way to the court yard to see if she would be able to find her brothers mother before she left._

 _"Wait…what…Oi, wench." Inuyasha growled out in a low voice as he ran after his mate._

 _After watching the mated pair take their leave, the lord general of the west made his way to the room where he was told he could find the weapon in question. While others just avoided and knew that he was there for a reason, the rest of the pack seemed to keep an eye on him. Just as he had walked into the dragoness room, he had heard the angry breath of the young male Taijiya had clearly loved his Lord's mate. Just as he had spotted the weapon that he had been asked to retrieve, the Lord General watched as it was surrounded by shadows before it completely disappeared as he heard the angry male Taijiya child ask, "What are you doing here? This is not a room that you have been given permission to enter."_

 _"I was asked by Rin-sama to come and retrieve her weapon since she will be needed it shortly."_

 _"Does Lord Sesshomaru know that you have entered her room without her knowledge," Kohaku growled out as he ignored the demons statement._

 _"The Lady herself ordered me to do so, now if you excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."_

 _"If she sent you why didn't you get what you came here to get for her?"_

 _"Are you trying to accuse me of something pup?" The Lord General growled out in an annoyed filled voice._

 _Before Kohaku could yell at the demon before him and before the lord general could growl out and put the pup in his place, he froze in place and quickly showed his submission to the beta female of the west when he heard the elder female Taijiya's cold voice ask, "What is going on here?"_

 _"He walked into Rin's room claiming to have been sent by her to pick something up only to change his mind and try to leave. He is hiding something; I think he is working for his sister who is angry that she will never be a part of our pack." Kohaku was quick to say as he kept his eyes on the Inu demon in front of him while moving his hand to his weapon._

 _"You will not attack him Kohaku, he was doing as he was told to do by Rin, my guess he kept her waiting for too long and when Rin got tired of waiting for his return she called on her weapon." Sango explained to her brother as if he were still the same child that she had helped to train long ago. "And you will do well to remember that you shouldn't be throwing around such accusations without any proof."_

 _"But Nee-chen," Kohaku growled._

 _"No buts, Kagome just told me that Rin will be testing the guards to see which are ready to be inducted into the army of the west. If you would have just come and asked you would have avoided all of this." Sango hissed out at her brother._

 _"I'm going to go and see for myself." Kohaku growled out before storming off toward the back of the castle where he knew the tests were conducted._

 _"He is blinded by his love, it could get him killed." The Lord General stated as he turned to lock eyes with the Taijiya only to be surprised by the tip of her Katana at his throat._

 _"Is that a threat?" Sango asked in a cold and emotionless voice._

 _While there had never been a need for her to use such a tone of voice other then when they faced Naraku, since she had accepted her place within the pack, and since Sesshomaru had accepted his sisters choice she had known that she would have to be just as cold hearted if not more so than the great Lord of the West so that other demons would not believe that the west was growing weak. The last thing that they needed was to be challenged by some fools that thought her family to be weak and incapable of protecting themselves._

 _"Of course not Lady Sango, I only wished to convey my worry, those that are loyal to the Lord of the West will quickly grow tired of the child's attempts in gaining the attention of Lady Rin. She is now the lord's mate and if he is seen as a challenger the Lord may not have to do anything for his people will feel that they will have to do so for him since he is protected by Lord Inuyasha and his mate."_

 _After a tense moment of Sango keeping her weapon at the throat of the Inu demon before her, she let out a long sigh as she dropped her weapon and said, "I know, and I thank you for looking after my brother but I just don't know how to get him to see that his refusal to let things go might get him killed. He doesn't know it but Kagome and Inuyasha already have people watching him when Kirara is unable to follow him at all times."_

 _"Has, has Lady Rin told him of her choice."_

 _"She has, he's even seen her mark and their bond but he still…it worries me. After everything that Naraku put him through it was she that always made the burden seem like nothing more than a bad dream…now…now I have no idea how this will affect him later on in his life."_

 _"It would be good if the boy found a mate of his own. I have no recommendations but I'm sure that Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha will think of something soon. If you will excuse me…"_

 _"Of course, and once again, thank you for worrying about my brother," Sango replied as she let out a long sigh and turned to take her own leave to see if she and Miroku could come up with something. The last thing they needed was for the east to pick up on the fact that Kohaku was in love with Rin when Rin was already the mate of the Lord of the West._

 _After saying good bye to the Taijiya, the lord general of the west began to make his way to the back of the castle where he not only found the male taijiya watching the Lady with interest but where he had found that the Lady had not waited for his arrival. Just as he had moved to ask who had already gone and who had been able to keep up with the Lady of the West for five minutes, he was approached by a different dragoness as he heard her say, "Here is the list of those that had passed and those that have failed. My mistress wished for me to keep a list until you returned, she also wished for me to tell you that you were slow and would like to test you once all of your men had been tested."_

 _"Is see, how long has this fight been going on…almost four minutes, it looks…looked promising." Miku stated as she pointed out that her mistress had already knocked out the young pup that had tried to attack her when she had given him her back._

 _"Lord General, how nice of you to join us," Rin's cold voice was heard say as she began to make her way over to her friend and the general of the west. "I was beginning to think that you might have gotten lost."_

 _"I ran into a bit of trouble, however I am here." He growled out._

 _"Oh, have I said something to upset you?" Rin asked in a sweet voice as she showed that she had heard his growl._

 _"Of course not my Lady, how may I be of service to you?"_

 _"Well you can start by finishing up here. I've finished with what I had set out to do. Miku has written what you missed and I trust that you will be able to handle things from here." Rin stated in a cold voice as she extended her arm so that all in the training area could see just how much control over her weapon she had as it dug into her skin and sheathed its self within her arm._

 _'She really did it, she really mastered what she needed to go in order to appear strong and in control before the ruling family of the east.'_ _Miku thought as she watched her friend and her mistress let out a long sigh before walking past the general of the west and toward her._

 _Once she had bowed before the general, Miku had followed after her friend and had stayed behind her in close step. While she knew that she would be greeted and allowed at her side, she did not wish for those in the west to take offence or to think that she felt entitled because of the place that she held as the new Lady of the West side. Once they had reached a more privet area of the castle, Miku stopped walking and had used her blade to block the chain that had been tossed at her as she growled out, "Who dares to try to harm my mistress."_

 _"She a member of my pack and you would do well to step away from her now dragon." Kohaku's angry voice was heard say._

 _"Kohaku, this is Miku, she is a dear friend of mine that helped me get away from the King and Queen of the East. Miku this is Kohaku, the Taijiya that I told you about." Rin stated as she turned around to lock eyes with Kohaku. "Kohaku please don't attack my friend."_

 _"How can you see her as a friend when it's her kind…" he began only to be silenced by her own low and angry growl._

 _"Are you really that quick to forget that I am what she is? I too am a dragoness; do you hate me now as well?"_

 _"No, but you're different…"_

 _"There is no difference Kohaku, I am a dragoness just as she is. Just because you knew me does not make me any different. She is a friend, not an enemy. Even if I had not been killed that day, the moment that I would have become Lord Sesshomaru's mate I would have obtained my true form." Rin replied in a cold and angry filled voice._

 _"How do you know that he would not have turned you away when you were human…he is known to have hated hanyou's. Do you think he would have been happy to father a hanyou son?" Kohaku boldly stated as he challenged her on what he knew to be true but refused to see._

 _Before Miku could protect the foolish Taijiya from the words that he had uttered and before she could stop her mistress from harming the boy, Miku was thrown across the hall way and through one of the walls as Rin suddenly held the young Taijiya by the throat, as Rin's demon screamed at her to put the foolish human in his place, Rin dug her claws into his neck as she whispered, "If you believe that my mate would turn be away even as a human it only shows just how young you are. I was always meant for him just as he has always been meant for me. Race, power, breed, nothing will or could ever get in the way between our mate ship. Do you understand me?"_

 _"Rin! Kohaku!" Sango's panic filled scream filled the hall as she was torn between helping her brother and calming her niece._

 _'And she had been doing so well too…still to have not killed the boy even in her rage now shows her true control over her power…'_ _Miku thought in amusement as she struggled to get her feet while saying, "He challenged her mate ship with the Lord of the West, since they had not been mated long her demon answered to the challenge the boy gave."_

 _"Rin, Rin please he is foolish and hurt, he didn't mean it." Sango stated as she slowly approached the two now that she knew what was going on._

 _Ignoring the soothing voice that was trying to calm her, Rin kept her eyes locked with those of Kohaku as she growled out, "Do you still challenge my mate ship with Sesshomaru?"_

 _"Kohaku don't you dare!" Sango roared when she saw that he was ready to answer her question._

 _"What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha's enraged growl was heard as the Koga, Ayame, Kagome and himself appeared behind Sango and watched the wild dragoness that held a member of the pack in such a manner._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

 _Before Miku could once again explain what was happening and before Sango could try to reason with her niece for a second time, the tension that filled the room began to lessen when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared behind his mate and was whispering in her ear. While Sango and Miroku had no idea what was being side, Kagome smile and leaned into her mates arms as she heard her brothers whispered words._

 _"Let him go love, you do not really mean to harm him."_

 _"He challenged our mate ship…" Rin whispered back in a fierce filled voice._

 _"He is hurting…let him go."_

 _"I…I…"Rin whispered in confusion as she began to return to reason._

 _Finally noticing that she would not attack him for his actions, Sesshomaru quickly took hold of her hand and pulled it back, freeing the young Taijiya from her hold. Before he could fall on the floor, he was caught by the same dragoness that he had attacked and gently given over to his sister who at first looked over his sallow gashes before she began to fume at his stupidity and hit him for his foolishness._

 _Kohaku however paid no mind to his sister's words as he watched Sesshomaru gently calm his mate and get her to see reason. It was then and only than that he finally realized that he had never had a chance. Even when she was human she had never been meant for him._ _'Rin…I'm sorry. I've been foolish.'_

 _As she felt her mates' aura completely surround her and sooth her ire Rin began to realize where she was and what she had been doing. After she had calmed enough and only after her mate had forced her hand to release Kohaku's throat, she stared wide eyed at the rest of her pack before finally landing and locking eyes with Kohaku's. Before he could even try to tell her that it was all right, that he had been asking for what she had done, Rin took a step back from her family and her pack as guilt filled her. Before anyone could say a word and before her mate could keep her from running off, Rin eyes watered as she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

 _Before Sesshomaru or Kagome could say a word, they all were forced to watch as she not only ran from them but covered herself in shadows and her power so that they would be unable to follow after her. While Miku let out a long sigh she couldn't help but whimper, "And she was doing so well too…"_

 _"Well? Well with what?" Koga asked in a confused filled voice._

 _"She's new to her power, to her instincts and new in the ways of mate ships, at this point anything that over whelms her will cause her to lose control." Ayame stated in an understanding tone of voice._

 _"Our kind, we, the females are the strongest in any mate ship. It was the first queen of the East that had made it so that none of her daughter would ever be treated as she had been before she had taken to her humanoid from." Miku explained._

 _"Why the hell would you want weak males?" Koga asked in a confused filled voice._

 _But before his mate could growl him, all eyes turned to the enraged dragoness as she growled out, "There are other ways for males to prove their strengths. Where they lack in power, they make up for in the ability to quickly calm us and balance us. They are what helps us keep balanced and to keep us from ever being trapped in our beast and animalistic form for good."_

 _"I suppose I should go after her." Kagome stated in a worried filled voice._

 _"If you'll tend to the pup, I'll go after my mate." Sesshomaru growled out as he stormed off in search of his dragoness._

 _"Just what the hell were you thinking Kohaku, she could have killed you. Don't you remember anything that Otu-san taught you?" Sango's worried, angry, and stress filled voice was heard as she yelled at her brother._

 _Ignoring his sisters words, Kohaku stood up and faced the dragoness that had gently placed him by his sisters side, Kohaku cleared his throat and said, "If you would allow me to, I have an idea of where she was going to put you at, I would like it if you allowed me to apologize and give me the honor of showing you to your room."_

 _"If it is all the same to you, I would much rather rest in the forest. I will not enter the castle again until my mistress has arrived." Miku answered in a guarded voice._

 _After offering the dragoness a letter that was sealed, Kagome offered her a small smile as she said, "While I do hope that you will forgive me for the way I acted when we first met this seal will allow you to come and go as if you were a member of my family. You will be left alone I promise you."_

 _After taking the letter and offering the hanyou miko a low bow Miku replied, "Thank you, and I harbor no anger in your actions. I only wish that my mistress had been born with a mother as kind hearted and caring as yourself."_

 _After watching the dragoness take her leave, the wolf prince turned to his miko friend and growled out, "Just what kind of freakish pack are you running here?"_

 _"It is unique not freakish." Kagome growled out as she turned to face Sango and Kohaku with a small smile on her face and said, "Everything has been arranged, we'll leave in the morning, the whole pack is moving. Koga and Ayame will be staying to aid Anki's mother with the Western lands until we return."_

 _"So are we moving to the Western lands from here on out?" Sango asked in a confused filled voice._

 _Inuyasha turned to face his mate before she nodded her head as she turned to Ayame and motioned for her and Koga to follow her while Inuyasha spoke with Miroku and Sango. While she was sure that they would have questions for her, Inuyasha had made a good argument and had thus convinced her that it would be best for them not to let too many people know that she knew about what was to happen because she was from the future and had already learned about the majors events that had yet to happen. While she cared for Koga and Ayame, they would be safe in the area they were living in, the mountains that they had turned to their home for the most part was a place that not many lived at to being with so the area was safe from the history books._

 _While he was sure that he would reach her in no time, Sesshomaru knew that his mate would need at least a few moments of silence to herself before he joined her. He could feel her guilt and sadness and while he was sure that she would enjoy his company, he was also certain that it would be best to allow her to calm herself before he appeared. He did not wish to anger her any further since it was clear that she was still easily over whelmed by her emotions and the strength they now held over her._

 _Just as he had reached the clearing where he had claimed his mate, Sesshomaru froze in place when he came face to face with a rather large, silver dragon. Her eyes were as red as any blazing fire he had ever seen while her claws were as black as the night sky. When the dragoness had done nothing but let out a low soft purr of sadness, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh as he approached his mate and whispered, "You need not worry about the young Taijiya; he has finally seen that he had no reason to hope."_

 _As Rin leaned into his touch, she closed her eyes and let out a low purr once more as she tried to calm herself enough so that she could leave her dragon from._

 _"You're mother and father are not angry with you. They only wish to ensure that you will be alright." Sesshomaru told her as he continued to pet his mate. "I understand if you wish to stay here the night however it would be best if we returned to the castle. You need your rest if we are to travel so far so quickly tomorrow."_

 _When all she did was push him back toward the castle with her forehead and curled up with her wings wrapping themselves around herself, Rin closed her eyes as she tried to relax. She hadn't meant to harm Kohaku that way; she had been so certain that she had finally gained the control she had trained so hard to achieve. Just as her sadness and worry began to consume her, Rin's head shot up and looked at her mate as he stood before her in his demonic form._

 _Before she could growl at her mate so that he could leave her alone, she froze and was filled with warmth and love from her mate as he began to lick her scaled neck as he began to settle by her side. Before she realized it, Rin began to slowly fall asleep with her mate at her side not only guarding her but helping her to relax and to stop the guilt that began to weigh heavily in her heart._

 _As he waited for his mate to fall asleep and as he waited for her form to change so that he would be able to carry her back into the castle and into their shared quarters. Just as he had looked down at his mate, the giant dog demon stopped his low growling when he found that his mate had not only calmed enough to turn back to her human form but had also used his tail to cover herself from the chill of the night air. Just as he was about nudge her with his jaws to make sure that she was well and truly asleep, Sesshomaru bared his fangs at the dragoness that had approached him and his mate as he heard her relived filled voice say, "I suppose that you are indeed the only that would be strong enough to help to balance her."_

 _When he refused to speak with her and continued to growl at her, Miku let out a long sigh and said, "You need never worry of me Lord Sesshomaru; she is my mistress, my first and only friend. I would die to see her live."_

 _"Your word dragon that should anything ever happen to me you will be there to support her and aid her in anything and everything that she would ever be in need of." Sesshomaru demanded as he appeared in his humanoid form with Rin in his arms, wrapped up in his tail._

 _"You have my word Lord Sesshomaru. I will be her friend, her guardian, her protector, and more should there ever come a time that you will be unable to keep her balance. Though I should warn you, since she is unlike any of our kind and because of the strength of the bond that she shares with you, she will not be saved. She will die the same moment and time that you pass on. She will forever follow you since you are forever more her equal and her soul mate." Miku explained in a sad voice as she turned around so that she could take her leave and return to the room that Rin would have stationed her at._

 _While the lord of the west had always been one to die protecting what his father had left him it was only now that he truly saw what his father had so long ago wished for him to see. It was easy to die, but it was much harder to live. No matter what happened now, no matter what fate would hand him or throw at him he would fight to live for his mate shared his fate. Should he die she would die because he did not protect her as he should have. Should she die and take him with her it would be because he had failed to protect her. It mattered not that the ways of the dragons were different from the ways of his clan, no, what mattered was that she had not only chosen to be with him but had given up what pack tried to claim her so that she would return to him. He would fight death himself if he must so that he could keep the sleeping female in his arms safe._

 _After making sure that the dragon would not return to have more words with him, Sesshomaru let out a low growl and began to make his way back toward the castle so that he could lay with his mate in his arms knowing that he would have to be as strong as ever if he hoped to not only protect and defend his mate from the fools that had thought to keep her from him but so that he would have the strength and control he would need to help balance her out. While the feeling that he now carried in his heart just for her was new to him he would not allow it to weaken him when he would be needed by his female so soon. Just as his father had done so long ago, he would hide, mask, and work through his pain so long as it meant that what he truly treasured was protected and safe._

 _She opened her eyes and could scent in the air of the room that she was not alone, that she was being held by her mate and that dawn was fast approaching. While she was happy of the first two things that had filled her senses the knowledge that she would have to soon face the rest of her pack scared her. What if they wished for her to stay in the east after she had attacked poor Kohaku as she had? What if her mate would be forced to fight with a family he had only just made after she had shown him what his father had tried to get him to see so long ago? Just as she felt the beginnings of a panic overwhelm her, Rin froze and felt her body quickly submit to her mate's fangs as he bit down over her mark before he growled out, "It is much too early for you to be awake yet beloved."_

 _"It's nearly dawn, can you not scent it?" Rin asked in a whispered voice as she turned over so that she was still in her mates arms but so that she was now facing him instead of leaning into his chest._

 _"You will need your rest if you are to travel as fast and with our pack on you to the East."_

 _After a short moment of silence, Rin closed her eyes and whispered, "Are they still my pack? Do they truly not hate me?"_

 _As he wrapped his tail around his mate to hold her in place so that he would be able to quickly calm her should her emotions get to her again, Sesshomaru let out a long sigh and low growl before he answered, "They understand and the foolish Taijiya has finally seen the truth. He will no longer challenge our mate ship nor will he have foolish hopes that you would turn to him."_

 _"What of Kagome-Oka-san and Inuyasha-Otu-san? What of Sango-san and Miroku-san?"_

 _"The female taijiya was most upset with her foolish brother, as for the monk he is only glad that you are safe from your own powers as well as that Kohaku has finally seen that he should move on."_

 _As she closed her eyes and allowed herself to calm with the aid of her mate, Rin let out a long sigh with the breath she had been desperately holding in and whispered, "Well, I suppose I should rest a bit more before we leave. Has everything been taken care of for our absence?"_

 _"It has all been tended to, rest my mate, all will be well and I will not allow any to say or try to upset you." Sesshomaru growled out as he began to let out a low growl that would sooth his mate back into sleep._

 _Having nothing else to say Rin went back to sleep knowing that her mate would not only keep her safe but that he would always be by her side. While she was sad that she had put him in a situation where he could have been forced to choose between her or their pack, she was happy and overjoyed when he had easily, and without words had stated that she would always come before the rest of the pack. By the time morning came, Rin was well rested, much calmer and felt like she would be able to handle whatever happened. Just as she had moved to stand, she could not help but laugh when she felt her mates hold on her tighten as he growled out, "It is not yet time to leave the den."_

 _"We live not in a den but in a castle, now come love it's time to get up." Rin teased out in a very lady like voice that would have made the King of the East proud._

 _As he kept his hold over her, he growled, "I will not allow them to keep you."_

 _"You need not worry," Rin whispered as she leaned into his hold, "for I am forever yours."_

 _"The rest of the pack waits." He growled as he allowed her to pull free so that he himself could get ready._

 _"I know, I can feel them close by, have they always been so close to your quarters?" Rin asked in a confused filled voice as she thought back to her time in the West and came to release that he had never so close to the rest of the castle._

 _"No, I moved my quarters so that they could be closer to the rest of our pack, come Rin, we must join them." He stated as he began to get his armor on._

 _As she quietly got dressed Rin made sure to keep the control she had just learned to get while making sure that she would not lose it. Just as they were about to leave their room, Rin stopped her mate and let out a long sigh, as she drew the strength she would need to face her family, from him. Once she was sure that she would be ready to face them all, Rin followed after her mate and waited for him to lead the way. Once they had reached the rest of the group, Rin stayed back and listened to her mother and father speak with her mate while she tried to avoid Sango and Miroku. Just as had been about to storm out to go in search of her friend, Rin froze in place when she heard Sango's worried filled voice say, "You shouldn't leave, you have no reason to."_

 _"I believe I do, if you will excuse me Lady Sango."_

 _"You will not," Miroku's stern voice was heard as he approached the two with Kohaku at his side. "You will not run from this for there is nothing to run from. Kohaku wishes to say something and you must understand Lady Rin that you will always be, no matter what foolishness occurs by members of our pack, our family."_

 _"You must know that we do not hold you responsible for his foolishness." Sango added in a worried filled voice._

 _Before Rin could say a word, she froze and kept her eyes locked with the male taijiya that she had only just yesterday harmed as she heard him say, "You need not worry Lady Rin, no one will blame you, I was foolish and forgot myself."_

 _"Feh, about time, are we leaving or not?" Inuyasha's amused filled voice was heard growl out as he and his brother approached the group of four._

 _"The pups and the female Taijiya will be with my mate, the monk and the male Taijiya will go with the dragoness and the neko will follow after yourself and your mate." Sesshomaru growled out as he took hold of his mate and began to make his way toward the back of the castle._

 _"I hope you had no intention of leaving without advising me so my dear son." Sesshomaru's angry mother was heard as she walked into the room with the wolf mated pair._

 _"Mother I'm sure you are aware that we are pressed for time." He growled out in anger when he caught the scent of nervousness from the two wolves._

 _"She plans to join us; she has already given word that the two wolves will care for the west in our joint absence. It has been stated that should we fail to return in three days time the army is to go to retrieve us." The young dragoness that had suddenly appeared stated as she suddenly appeared by her mistress side._

 _At this Rin let out a long sigh she turned her back to the rest and began to lead the way toward the court yard. The need to speared her wings filled her and she knew that her mate would settle things for they had no time to wait. She had to go and see the rules of the east._


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

 _While it had taken them a while to get things settled and after her mates mother had refused to stay behind when she needed to give her old friend a firm talking to, it had been decided that Kohaku and Shippo would be staying behind to watch over the pups of their pack. While both Shippo and Kohaku had been put out when they were told that they were to stay behind as well to help protect the rest of the pack, Shippo had been smart to stay silent and do as his adoptive parents had ordered of him while Kohaku had been knocked out and sealed within the castle walls._

 _While her mate and his mother traveled in their own true forms, Miku carried her mother and father while she led the way with Miroku and Sango on her back. Once she had felt the magic and change in the control of the earth and that they had already crossed the boarders into the east, Rin had lowered herself down and had landed so that she would take to her humanoid form. After she had landed and after she had turned around to face her mate and their family, Rin froze in place while Miku let out a low growl as she felt the graze of a blade at her back as she heard a familiar voice growl out, "You should not have returned to the East Princess, you have no idea what has occurred."_

 _"I have some idea, now if I were you Lord General I would step back before my mate chooses to end you." Rin whispered as she stood still while keeping her eyes locked on her mate so that he knew that there was nothing to worry about for Hiei would be bound to aid her since her guardian was still within the Eastern lands._

 _Her mother however had no way of knowing or realizing that her daughter was not in danger and that the dragon that had been surrounding himself in shadows and that had held the knife at her back would not harm her had acted quicker than any in their party had thought her capable. Before Rin could explain things, she found herself in a protective barrier by her father's side and watched as Kagome drew her weapon while growling out, "You will not draw your weapon at my daughter dragon, too much has been ignored and I will not have it. Not when I have come to settle matters."_

 _"Stupid bastard." Inuyasha growled out as he kept his weapon draw._

 _"Oka-san, Otu-san, that is Hiei, while he holds the title of the Lord General of the East he is…well he is a friend that I would like to see alive." Rin stated in an amused filled voice._

 _"Miku, is this true?" Sesshomaru's cold and emotionless filled voice was heard ask as he felt the slight hesitation in his mate's explanation._

 _"She thinks him a friend, I see him as nothing more than the King's lap dog." Miku's annoyed filled voice growled out._

 _"Friend or not, watch yourself dragon." Kagome growled one last time as she draw her sword and power back to herself while turning to face her daughter to ask, "does this mean that we are close to the village?"_

 _"We are, I assume that you were asked to escort us to the King and Queen?" Rin asked in a curious filled voice as he glared at his old friend. He had given his word that he would protect her sister while she was away, so why was he not at her sister's side._

 _"Princess Maya felt you enter the lands; she requested that I see you and your party safely to the village." Hiei began to explain as he straightened himself, "she hides your aura as well as your party from the King and Queen."_

 _"Well," Rin sighed as she began to seal her emotions away, "lead the way, although you surly must know that this will not be an easy task."_

 _"With you it never is Princess."_

 _Before Rin could correct him, she could not help but grin as her mate took hold of her and growled out, "She is my mate and you will address her as the Lady of the West while in our company dragon."_

 _"Forgive me, I was under the impression that the Lady Miko was the current alpha female of the west," Hiei goaded with a grin on his face only to regret it as he fell to his knees at the amount of purifying energy that the miko in question had filled him with._

 _"While I still hold the title, I do plan to teach my daughter what she must learn before that title is handed over to her." Kagome growled out._

 _"Enough," Inuyasha growled out as he for once acted like the relational one. "We have matters to tend to and while we have not made ourselves known we will see the King and Queen of the East."_

 _After Kagome had released him from her hold and after Rin had let out a long sigh and shrugged her shoulders at her friend, she and Miku lead the way while Hiei walked behind the pack that came from the west. As they walked through the village there were dragons that glared at her, some that whispered and others that offered her a small smile of welcome. While it had been most of the village that had demanded that she took her leave and never returned, there were few that had wished for her to stay for they saw her as the protector that she could become for their lands and kind. Just as they had reached the castle, Miku draw her sword and disappeared before she could be asked what had occurred. While Kagome and Inuyasha quickly went on guard and began to look around to see who had been stupid enough to try to attack their pack, Rin had gone after her friend in search of the fool that had chosen to attack her sister._

 _After taking note of his missing mate, Sesshomaru allowed for his true power to explode from him so that all could sense that they would not be allowed to leave if any challenges were to be issued to them. Kagome sensing his expanding aura and not wishing to be left alone, followed after her brothers example as she turned and locked eyes with the dragon that she had already once before marked with her power as she very clearly, and loudly growled out, "I care not where they are or if they are in a section of the castle that belongs only to the ruling family, you will take me to my daughter now dragon and you will not try anything foolish."_

 _"Unless of course you wish to be the example for these fools that watch us." Inuyasha stated in a voice that was so much like his brother that there left no room for others to state that he was not a true son of the previous lord of the west._

 _Having no other choice but to take the orders that had been issued to him by the ruling pack of the west, the dragon of darkness nodded his head and lead the way knowing that he would not be well received when the King found that he had done the opposite of what he had been ordered to do. He would have risked trying to surround them in his power and make them appear back in their lands however the princess had advanced so much so that he was unable to us his gif on them. They were protected and any attempts on any of the pack would result in his death, of that he was certain._ _'How I long for the day that I will be as free as the shadows that answer my calls.'_

 _She advanced, higher than that of a normal dragons, sense of scent had alerted her that her sister's blood had been spilled and she would not have it. As fast as her legs could carry her, Rin had rushed on ward toward her sister's aid so that she would finally get the answers that she had wished for and so that she would be granted the right to remove herself from the East so that she would forever be seen as the Lady of the West._ _'I want no ties to the east, I wish to gain the freedom that I had as a human while keeping the power I was born with to protect those that I hold dear.'_ _Rin thought angrily as she stormed into the room only to explode in rage upon seeing who had harmed her sister._

 _After she had surrounded her brother in a ball of water that slowly began to heal him, Rin covered her sister in shadows as she growled out, "Had you wished to speak with me you could have come for me yourself, you shouldn't have gone after my sister."_

 _"The fact that you still acknowledge Princess Maya as your kin only proves that you are still a member of the royal family and still allowed for courtship."_

 _"Rin, you should have waited." Maya's stress filled voice was heard say from the barrier that protected her._

 _"Miku," Rin whispered as she kept herself under control._

 _"Mistress,"_

 _"Get my brother and sister out of here, take them to the King and Queen and should you see Hiei leading my family redirect them to the court room."_

 _"As you wish it Mistress," Miku replied as she tried to keep her worry for the male that she had wished to soon call her mate show on her face._

 _"And Miku." Rin called as she continued to ignore the enraged dragon of fire before her._

 _"Mistress,"_

 _"I've also tended to Amon; please have him help you with the escort."_

 _"Once I have claimed you, you will get rid of that orphaned dragon and you will act like a princess should." He growled out in anger._

 _"Lord Hoshi you will never court me for I am a mated demon. My mate is in these halls and I would advise you to stay clear for I will not stop him should he seek to taste your blood, now if you will excuse me I have other matters to tend to."_

 _"You're nothing but a whore, I will show you your place child, even if he marked you, he would not have the power to…what is that." Lord Hoshi whispered as she felt the dangerous, enraged aura of a powerful demon fill the lands of the East._

 _"That would be my upset mate that has come looking for me. Once again Lord Hoshi I suggest you take your leave before it is too late."_

 _"I believe it is already too late my daughter." Lady Inukimi was heard growl out in an amused filled voice she entered the room with her son at her side._

 _"Lady Inukimi, where is my Oka-san and Otu-san?"_

 _"The King and Queen of the East have not been seen by any since you departed Princess Aya, now come to your senses and join my side." Lord Hoshi growled as he filed to see the enraged Inu demon enter the room in search of his mate._

 _"Those fools were not of whom she spoke of; I would watch how you speak to my mate dragon for this Sesshomaru will not allow you such familiarities with his mate."_

 _"Sesshomaru," Rin greeted with a smile on her face as she appeared by his side, "did Miku find you and the rest?"_

 _"She did, she has already began to escort your Oka-san and Otu-san to the proper room. They were joined by Princess Maya and her mate." Lady Inukimi answered in her sons place as Sesshomaru bared his fangs at the dragon before them and waited for him to show his submission._

 _Before the Lord of the West could kill the fool that thought himself to be the equal of her mate, he turned his attention to his mate as he heard her say, "We don't have time for this Sesshomaru, I'm sure you will be able to kill him before we leave but we have to go, Lady Inukimi, if you would please take my hand."_

 _"I am the son of the high nobles that help govern the East; to kill me would ensure war between the two countries."_

 _"This Sesshomaru has your scent now dragon, should you wish to live I suggest you prepare a formal apology for my mate before I come looking for you."_

 _Before the dragon of fire could voice his objections and before he could even try to get the female that he had been given as his mate, he was thrown aside as the female in question kept hold of her on her mate while she led the two Inu demons toward the ruling family of the east. He would not be so easily dismissed, not when he had been promised the female to begin with. After allowing the female and her companies to get a good lead from him the fire dragon stormed after the three knowing that he would be able to keep her in place and once he had marked her, and over written the mark that had been left on her by the Inu demon he would make sure that she would know her true place after she learned her lesson and that she would forever respect him as her mate._

 _As soon as they had reached the female dragoness that their daughter had taken to, Kagome kept silent and kept her power surrounding herself and her mate as well as her mate and her two friends. Once they had reached the entrance to the court room where Rin would shortly be meeting them, Kagome turned to the female dragoness and asked, "Are we to wait until they open the doors for us?"_

 _"My mother has sealed the door; she will be unable to enter until Rin is with us. By the feel of the auras in the room, my grandfather and father are speaking with her now." Princess Maya explained in a worried filled voice._

 _"If they are planning something against our sister we must find out before she arrives." Haku told his mate as he began to help her in trying to get the door to open for them._

 _"Inuyasha if you use Tessaiga you risk injuring anyone that is by the door." Sango pointed out when her hanyou friend pulled his sword free._

 _"Kagome, would you allow me to try?" Miroku asked as he already began to charge his staff with his spiritual powers._

 _"Thank you Miroku but I think I have it from here, Princess Maya, Prince Haku, if you would please step aside." Kagome gently requested._

 _"You can't hope to break my mother's seal; she is the strongest queen since the first ruler of our lands." Maya stated in a worried filled voice as her mate pulled her aside._

 _"Feh, this seal is nothing for my mate, Naraku had the help of the Shikon jewel and my mate still broke through his seals and barriers." Inuyasha stated in a proud filled voice._

 _Before the first heir of the East could even ask what it was that they were talking about, she watched in shock and surprise as the hanyou miko that was the mother that her sister ever had, as the miko in question easily broke the seals that were on the door that had kept them out. As soon as they had walked in, Kagome had placed a barrier, blocked and purified the attack that had been automatically been thrown at them. Once it was clear that they would not be a attacking a second time, Kagome let out a low growl and said, "Well that is definitely not a welcome that I would have thought to receive, especially with the conflicts that already fill both lands."_

 _"Who are you and why is it that you think you can just walk into our home as if you belonged here." A low angry growl from the elder dragon was heard ask._

 _"I am Prince Inuyasha, second son of Lord Inutaisho, second heir of the West. This is my mate Kagome, miko that purified the Shikon Jewel, Alpha female of the West, Lady Sango of the Taijiya and Lord Miroku her mate. We are here to speak with the King and Queen of the East."_

 _"Of course it is our understanding that the female has more say in these lands so I am here to speak with the Queen of the East." Kagome's cold, and power filled voice growled out after her mates._

 _"We do not take lightly any attacks on our family and we are here to ensure that any other attacks on our pack will be seen as war." Sango hissed out as she walked over and stood to Kagome's left so that they realized that she was indeed the beta of this pack._

 _"A human as a second? Do you believe that is a wise choice young one?" the former king of the east asked in a confused filled voice._

 _Before Kagome or Inuyasha could say a word and while Miroku held his mate back from attacking the fool, all eyes turned to face Rin as she not only walked in with her mate at her side but with the mother of her mate as she was heard growl out, "She is a Taijiya Master, it is because of her that I learned all that I do now and that I am able to wield my weapon as a master Taijiya in my own right."_

 _"Aya, my daughter, what are you doing with these people?" The King of the East asked in a cold and emotionless voice attempted to approach the female dragoness only to be stopped by a very powerful barrier._

 _"You will stay away from my daughter." Kagome's angry filled voice growled out as her true power made its self known._

 _"Oka-san, its fine, they can't hurt me anymore." Rin whimpered in a low growl as she approached her stress filled mother. Stress was not something that she needed since she was with a pup now._

 _"Lady Rin," The Queen of the East finally spoke as she motioned for her mate to stand back. "I see that you have found your way back to your mate."_

 _"I have, I would like to present to you, Lord Sesshomaru of the West, my mate, my equal."_

 _"Lady Inukimi, what is going on here, why has your son claimed my granddaughter." the former king of the east growled out._

 _"Are you here to start a war?"_

 _"No, I am here to show you that I am with my true family once more and that I will be staying with them. I have come to show you that I have a mate of my own and I have no need for the foolish male that the King of the East thought to be my equal." Rin growled out as she locked here enraged eyes with those of the male in question._

 _"This Sesshomaru will let things go and leave things in peace and will not hold you accountable for what has already been done to my mate, however should you wish to force her hand and should you wish to keep her from my side we will fight and we will end things here now."_

 _"Oka-san, Otu-san, she is meant to be with them, she is happy and well looked after. You forced her away long ago and thus cannot punish her for something that she took advantage of." Maya stated as she walked out of the barrier with her mate at her side and toward her parents._

 _"With all due respect Princess Maya it no longer matters what it is that she wishes, the King has already promised her hand to my son, my Queen he did a dragons oath."_

 _"How amusing, more have joined the party." A cold, dangerous voice filled the hall as it began to grow dark and cold._


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

 _While most in the hall looked about for the source of the voice and while Kagome and Inuyasha each drew their weapons, Rin took in a deep breath and locked eyes with her mate so that he would know that they need not worry for their pack. Once he had given her a brief nod of the head, Rin offered him a small smile and exited the barrier that her mother had thrown up to protect the pack. Before Inuyasha or Kagome could growl at their daughter to get back into the barrier, Rin summoned her weapon from within her as she growled out, "As a new born_ _,_ _a shinigami came and should have taken me away but he gave me life, as the child of the east I should have been loved and protected yet I was cast out. I am not what they are yet am the same. I became the daughter of a dragon and the daughter of a shinigami."_

 _Rin locked eyes with her raging biological father and her biological mother as she prepared to finish her statement. While she knew that they had meant well, she was tired of being controlled and never accepted for who or what she was._

 _"Two dragons came together to have me, a shinigami gave me life and it was Inuyasha-Otu-san and Kagome-Oka-san that will forever be my parents. I will forever be their daughter just as I will forever be the mate of Lord Sesshomaru."_

 _"And there you have_ _it;_ _my child has finally been reborn to be with people that will accept her for who and what she is." The Shinigami in question growled out as he turned to glare at the two surprised and very uncertain dragons that had stormed in, "Will you fight to have her or will you allow things to be as they should," he asked them in a voice filled with promise._

 _"They will not fight for her since I see that she is truly where she was always meant to be." The queen of the east growled out as she stood up and began to approach the dragoness that stood between the three groups. "She is Lady Rin, mate of Lord Sesshomaru, daughter of Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha and is a guest in our home. They will not be touched."_

 _"Miku, can you have some rooms prepared for my family in my wing?" Rin asked as she kept her eyes locked on the queen of the east._ _'This is too easy.'_

 _"Are you certain mistress?"_

 _"I am, take Amon with you and make sure that the room_ _s_ _are all connected." Rin ordered as she tightened her grip on her weapon as it began to give off small currents._

 _Once the two guards had taken their leave of the room, Rin turned her attention toward the foolish male that still thought to take her from her family and growled out, "Will you leave things be now or will you truly wish to end your life here where you stand?"_

 _"Lady Rin," father and son growled as they bowed and showed their submission._

 _Once that had been done and over with, the Queen of the East turned to the two and growled out, "I would advise for you both to head home, I will write to you soon."_

 _"Of course my queen, with your leave," The two mumbled as they kept their heads down._

 _Once they had all been left alone, Kagome walked out of her barrier and over to her pup as she let out a low growl, while the Queen watched to see how it was that her daughter would react, especially since she had been so against being ordered and controlled, the King of the East began to let out an enraged growl as he watched his daughter submit to the hanyou miko without question as she whispered, "Oka-san,"_

 _"That was foolish," Kagome growled at her daughter in worry as she looked her over._

 _"No, I was perfectly safe." Rin mumbled in a low and gentle voice._

 _"We'll speak of this later." Kagome promised as she turned her attention toward the Queen and King of the East and asked, "Now on to the next matter."_

 _"Oka-san?" Rin asked in a confused filled voice._

 _"When our daughter returned to her she awoke from some nightmares." Inuyasha growled out in an enraged filled voice._

 _"She was in pain and it was because of this that we knew that her stay here, as short as it might have been, was one that held pain." Sango joined in._

 _"Therefore, we wish to know what was done to our niece and why it was that she cried in her sleep of a door that gave her only pain." Miroku finished as his staff began to glow with his spiritual power._

 _"You told them what I said in my sleep?" Rin asked in a surprised and confused filled voice as she turned to lock eyes with her mate._

 _"I thought that the matter would be let go." The former king of the east growled out in a tense filled voice as he glared at his long time friend._

 _"As my sister, your Oka-san has state in the past; family does not lie to one another. You spoke of a door, of a room that did you harm, we wish to see it." Sesshomaru answered her question loud enough so that he could be heard by all._

 _"Oh come now my friend, you know that I will always be there for you however this is my family. You know my kind; you know that it was one of the traits that my dearest friend, your mate, wished to see more in your own kind." Inukimi growled out in an annoyed filled voice._

 _"You've betrayed me and yet you still think you can speak of her to me?" he growled out in rage._

 _"I betrayed no one, I am protecting my family as you should have done so after her death, while you may have chosen to tend to your_ _loss_ _on your own I chose to stand by my family. Do no test me, friend or not I will not allow anything or anyone to harm my family." Inukimi growled out in rage as she allowed her own aura to expand from her. While hers was not as powerful and as deadly as her sons or the miko that was_ _now_ _the ruling female for the west, she was not weak and refused for any to see her as such._

 _Not wishing for things to get out of hand, Rin turned to her father and whimpered, "Otu-san."_

 _"Kagome, come on, if Sesshomaru can let it go we should as well." Inuyasha growled as he approached her mate._

 _"I will never forget the pain in her voice; I will make sure that that room is destroyed before I leave." Kagome promised out as she turned to lock eyes with her mate._

 _"The room has been destroyed." Shu promised as he appeared by the miko's side. "I ensured that it had been after I spoke with the Queen when I first arrived."_

 _"I want to see it." Kagome pressed on._

 _Before a fight could break out between the male that her daughter saw as her father and the female that was her daughters mother, the Queen of the East took in a deep breath, and locked eyes with the hanyou miko and said, "If you so wish to do so I will show you to the room while the rest of your pack gets settled."_

 _"Our pack is not splitting up." Sango and Miroku quickly stated as they appeared by the young hanyou's side._

 _"I…Oka-san I can't go there." Rin whispered as she backed away from her mother and father._

 _"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked in a low growl so that only she would hear him._

 _"I have no need to view such a room, should you all truly wish to go see this room I will stay with my son's mate while you all tend to your matters, Rin-san will that be alright with you?"_

 _"Yes, yes I'll join you." Rin quickly answered as she suddenly appeared by Inukimi's side._

 _"Where do we meet you?" Inuyasha asked his brother._

 _"I'll be joining you so that this Sesshomaru will be able to lead you back to the rest of the pack."_

 _"Back to Rin and your mother you mean, Miroku and I will be joining you." Sango stated as she locked eyes with her best friend._

 _"Of course," Kagome answered as she turned to give her full attention to the dragoness before her and said, "We are ready to follow when you are ready to lead us."_

 _After watching his mate lead the group away from their court room and after taking note of the power that stayed behind to protect the two that had been left behind, the King of the East turned to lock eyes with his daughter and asked, "Why have you done this? Why have you split our family apart?"_

 _"I did not split them apart, you did, and you and your mate chose to give me up rather than to fight your people, the very same people that have no choice but to do as you say. I found my true family as the human child you made me, a family that will not change me nor will they wish to see me as a controllable child." Rin growled out in anger as she glared at the King before her._

 _"Shall we?" Inukimi asked her daughter as she prepared to follow after her daughter._

 _"Lady Inukimi, I would like to have a word with you."_

 _Before her mate's mother could growl out that she would not be leaving her side, Rin let out a long sigh and said, "It's alright Lady Inukimi, I will be fine on my own. I wish to prepare my room and to see that the rooms for the rest of the pack have been prepared. I also wish to spend some time with my sister."_

 _"No harm will come to her," Maya promised in a power filled voice as she glared at her father._

 _"Very well, you best stay out of trouble until dinner." Inukimi stated as she watched the two take their leave._

 _"Father, will you truly allow such things? That demon will be unable to balance her out."_

 _"In case you failed to notice pup," Inukimi growled out in an annoyed filled voice, "it was because of her bond to my son that she did not explode as she should have when the room was first mentioned. Whatever you did to her still haunts her and it will hunt her for years to come."_

 _"Which further proves that she is still too weak and easily controlled by the power she should have had sealed long ago."_

 _"Enough, you will leave us to speak, go in search of your mate, go in search of your advisor to have matters shorted so that the whole of the east will know not to harm that child. Do something and leave us to speak in peace." His father-in-law growled out in anger._

 _After they had left the room and once they had been able to find a place where they could talk, Rin closed the door to the library she had once used behind her and faced her sister and her brother. After making sure that her brother had truly been completely healed of his burn wounds and after she had made sure that her sister had not been seriously wounded, Rin let out a long sigh and took a seat in one of the free chairs as she heard her sister ask, "Will you stay away now that you have gotten what you wanted?"_

 _"Of course not, while I am now a member of the West and mate to Lord Sesshomaru, you are still my sister, my brother, I would not abandon you."_

 _"What will you do now?"_

 _"I will go to the west and finish my training; I have much to learn before Oka-san can give me the title of Alpha female of the west."_

 _"You must know sister that should you ever need anything from us you need only ask."_

 _"I know Haku, thank you but…but I think now that everything has been brought to the light and now that I have finished going through what I had to in order to find my way back to my pack I think that everything will fit into its place."_

 _"What will you do should your mother wish to attack Oka-san for the room in which you were sealed in?" Maya asked in a worried filled voice. While she had no agreed with her mothers and fathers choice of how they would treat her younger sister, it did not mean that she wished to see them dead._

 _"I'll beg Oka-san if I must to let things be. After all, what matters most now is that I am back at their side and back with my family."_

 _"What will you do of Miku? You must have taken notice that she seems to have found a mate of her own." Maya asked as her mate began to leave the room so that they would be able to talk in peace._

 _"I will allow her the choice; she is still my guard first and foremost however should she wish to stay here to remain by his side I'm sure you would not mind if I left her behind…"_

 _"As my guard you mean?" Maya growled out in an annoyed filled voice._

 _"You know that there are many in the village that will wish to start something. Now that they have seen the control that I have they will wish for me to return to the lands of my birth so that they can make use for me. They will try to use you and they will fail but that does not mean that I would leave you unguarded."_

 _"I don't need a guard; I took up much more after mother than you did. I believe it was why you were reborn." Maya commented in a thoughtful voice._

 _"I do not have the same gifts as the good Lord King." Rin growled out in her own annoyed filled voice._

 _"That was not what I meant." Maya stated in a amused filled voice._

 _"Explain." Rin demanded in a cold and angry filled voice._

 _"I took more after mother, it is in her blood that we are named royals, it is because she is the great, granddaughter of the first ruler of the dragons. We are the children of the first mother of dragons and yet we have lost our way. Somehow we forgot of our heritage and of where we came from. Our kind began to act and wish to hold the same names and titles that the demons held and it was not something that we should have ever wished to have been made a part of."_

 _"You're confusing me." Rin pointed out in a very serious filled voice._

 _"Forever remember the sacrifice and the power that I have given you and you will never worry of the time when you will be forced back to the forms of your birth." Maya quoted as she kept her eyes locked with her younger sister. "The first Queen for saw what would happen to our kind if they were left to their own vices, she saw the loss, the harm, and the weakness that our kind would gain with their greed. They respected her, never questioned her because of the power she had over all, mother was never able to master such a power, it seems to have weakened in time but what no one foresaw was that it would remain hidden until it would be needed once more so that the dragons would know their place."_

 _"What most do not know is that the first Queen of our kind had two gifts that gave her the ability to keep all of our kind from trying to over throw her or from trying to take her power from her. She was the first and only dragon of storms just as you were born my little dragon."_

 _"What does that have to do with anything? So you inherited one of the gifts while I took on the other, why is this of such great importance?" Rin questioned once more._

 _"What mother could not do I can, I have the ability that will forever run in our veins. Not many will like it, and while they may listen to me because they will fear me, they will not have the power to ever to try to harm me or to try to force my hand." Maya came to a finish with a sad smile on her face. "I will always know when one of my children is close, when they wish to harm me, to surprise me, to do anything. I now have the upper hand, I have the ability to temporary or permanent change any dragon to their beast form."_

 _Silence filled the space between the two sisters, while Maya seemed happy by the news that she could and would finally have a way to protect her sister, Rin's mind began to race. What did this mean for her? Would she always feel like she would have to return to people that had cast her out? Would she never truly be free? What if her sister changed her mind and wished for her to return, would she have a choice? Would she be given the chance to stay with her pack, with her true family? Before Rin could really start to worry, she looked up and locked her fear filled eyes with that of her sister as she heard her whispered voice say, "You have nothing to fear from me my little dragon…I would never do what they had done to you…I will never rip you away from the people that loved you, that were meant to love you when our…my parents did not."_

 _"I believe you, and you are my family just as much as they are, but Maya, how can you be certain that it will not work on me…that you will never be forced to do such a thing to me."_

 _With a sad smile and understanding her sisters fear of things to happen once more as they had with the current King and Queen of the East, Maya locked eyes with her sister and whispered, "I would never do such a thing because I am unable to do so. You are the only dragon since our kind were born to be immune to my ability. I hope you will not take this in poor taste however I have already tried to turn you to your dragon form. I believe it is because of the second gift that you have received from our bloodline. While I have control of all the will of dragons, you're unobtainable to me since you are my other half when it comes to the ruling of these lands."_

With a small grin on her face, Rin shook her head and said, "No, I am not your other half. I solely belong and am forever meant to be paired with Lord Sesshomaru. I must say sister that while I am glad that you appear to be ready to retire the King and Queen I must also say that I have not been completely honest with you about my true gift."


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

 _As soon as they had reached the hall that contained the room where the child had been sealed, the Queen of the East was forced to hold her ground when the miko hanyou at her side had unleashed all of her fury as she began to feel and read the magic and spells that had been cast on the doors. As she allowed the pack to walk on their own toward the door, she was surprised to find that the Lord of the West and his brother, the miko's mate, were not affected by the fury and power of the miko hanyou. Just as she was about to question the miko on her control when she was so upset, she quickly walked over to the group when she heard the second heir of the West growl out, "Just how the hell did you seal her into a room that has no door."_

 _"It has a door; just one that only one person can use, can even fully see, and take people in and out as needed." Kagome whispered as she placed her hand over the wall._

 _"That is correct, how were able to see it so soon?" The Queen of the East asked as she kept her distance._

 _"Will it try to attack you when you unseal it?" Sango asked in a worried filled voice as she drew her weapon._

 _'There is no way that this child can do such a thing…even with all her power she lacks the training to be able to do such a thing yet.'_ _The Queen of the East thought._

 _"Umm…I don't think that it will…Anki…can I use the Tenseiga?" Kagome answered as she turned to give her full attention to her brother while ignoring the dragoness that stood back._

 _Nothing was going to stop her from walking into the room that had caused her daughter so much pain. Nothing was going to hurt her or her family and nothing was going to be left in the dark any longer. Taking note of his sisters' look, Sesshomaru silently offered her the weapon she had requested and pulled his brother back before he could piss her off more then what she already was. Before the Queen of the East could offer to call on the dragon that was the only one that could enter or exit the room that had kept her daughter sealed away, the Queen watched as the miko not only did what she had claimed to be able to do, but was able to make sure that it did not react as violently as it should have._

 _"Well you made that look easy…" Miroku stated in a slightly put out voice._

 _"Not so easy…" Kagome growled out in a pain filled voice as she tried to keep the pain that filled her from seeping over to mate._

 _"I warned you, it should not have been done this way." The Queen stated in a tired filled voice._

 _"Kagome, damn it wench." Inuyasha growled out as he approached his mate while drawing his sword._

 _Before the queen could ask what it was that he thought to do to her, he watched as the fang not only caused the whole wall to explode from the backlash of the swords barrier that protected the miko hanyou but as it also protected the rest of those that were in the hall that should not have been there to being with. Once they were certain that it would not explode again, Miroku offered his own mate a small smile before stating, "Perhaps it would be best if I took the lead on this one."_

 _"Be careful Miroku, I think that was the worst of it, at least I know the pain that my daughter spoke of now." Kagome's weak voice was heard say as she began to turn human._

 _"Should I send for a doctor?" the Queen of the East asked in a worried filled voice. The last thing she needed was for the female to be wounded and for a war to surely break out._

 _"I'll be fine…" Kagome answered in a long sigh, "I just need to make sure that…I'll be fine."_

 _"Feh, stupid wench." Inuyasha growled as he tended to his mate._

 _"Well you should have stated that it would not be something that you could have done on your own sister." Sesshomaru growled out in an upset voice._

 _"I am fine; I just didn't think that…well I'll explain later. I'll be fine." Kagome hissed out in anger as her aura slowly began to grow back._

 _"Um…you lot won't like this." Miroku's update and tight filled voice was heard growl out from inside the room that had kept Rin from rejoining them._

 _Before the Queen could try to explain why it had been set up as it had and why they had thought it would be best to have her sealed away, she froze in place when the combined auras of the group had not only over powered her own but had surprisingly filled her with slight fear. The Taijiya could be heard let out a few string of curses that would make most man that she new look away, the hanyou growled in anger as he physically struggled to control his demonic blood, the Lord of the West simply allowed his aura to speak for itself, and it spoke of promise of pain and death._

 _"We're not staying here…we're leaving. Sango, Miroku, go and get Rin. Sesshomaru I'm sure you'll be able to make some arrangements with the good Queen, love, I believe you'll like what I need you to do." Kagome began to order around as her demonic aura began to come to full life as she handed her mate his weapon back while drawing out her own demonic bow. The bow could also be used as a sword with no guard since Totosai had also wished to make her a weapon that she could used against her enemies as she surprised them of its efficiency._

 _"What do you think you are doing? This is my home; you are nothing more than guest." The enraged Queen of the East growled out as she entered the room once the humans had left it._

 _"We are going to ensure that the cause of my daughter's nightmares will no longer haunt her and will no longer be available to be used against her in the future." Kagome's enraged filled voice answered as she motioned for Inuyasha to hit the north wall while motioning to Sesshomaru to get the south. She would take care of the wall in front of her since it contained most of the spells and seals that had been used to keep her daughter in place._

 _"I will not allow this; you have no right, no grounds to do such a thing. While it might have been used to seal my daughter this room has been used in the past to punish those that do not follow our law!" The Queen raged as she began to approach Kagome to stop her from harming the wall that held the stronger of the seals and spells._

 _Faster than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had ever seen the miko hanyou move, they watched as Kagome let out a low growl while taking hold of the Queen of the East by her throat and lifted her up and off the ground. They heard her warning growls and they watched as she not only wounded and purified the dragoness but forced her to show her submission to the young miko hanyou. Before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could voice their anger and declare war with the East, Kagome had locked her blood red eyes with those of the dragoness and whispered, "The only reason that I will not allow my brother and mate to declare war with you and your kind is because as much as you have harmed her, my daughter still cares for you idiots. I will do what I must as her mother, since you have never done a thing for her, and I will keep my child safe. You will not interfere and you will not try to stop me for the devil himself will not be able to stop me from doing what I need to do."_

 _When the Queen of the East continued to show her submission, Kagome let out a final growl before throwing her out of the room, where she was caught by her enraged mate. While Kagome turned her attention to the task at hand, the Queen of the dragons motioned for her mate to let things be for the moment. After Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had weakened the spells, Kagome took in a deep breath and created an arrow out of both demonic and miko energy and took her aim. After locking eyes with her mate and Anki briefly, Kagome took in a deep breath and without words the three perfectly and in sync released their attacks on the room that had caused a member of their pack so much pain._

 _The King and Queen of the East powerlessly watched as the three current rulers of the west did quick work of the room that they had had since they had began to rule over the east. They watched as the walls around them came down on the three Inu demons and were unable to try to save them from the rumble since the miko's powers would not allow their own energies to interfere with what they were doing. Once the hall had been filled with the smoke of the ruble and the fallen portion of the castle, they watched in amazement as the three appeared unharmed. Kagome had formed a barrier in the same instant that she had released her arrow and had protected them all from the crumbling castle. Once they were sure that there would be a rather large hole in the side of the caste, Kagome let out a long sigh as she dropped her barrier and turned to her brother to say, "I'll need your poison."_

 _"I'll go for the rest of the pack, Anki do you have my mate?" Inuyasha asked as he put his sword back into its sheath._

 _"Of course, I trust that you'll protect my mate as well." Sesshomaru answered as he allowed his poison to drip down his claws and onto the center of his sisters' bow._

 _"You've done as you wished, what is it that you seek to do to the rest of our castle." The King of the East growled out as he stood up and before his mate._

 _"I plan to do nothing more than to prevent this room from ever being recreated. You see I can feel the power from this area, the only reason that this room had such a strong pull is because of the bones that are under this room. I will not allow you to try to recreate such a torture room again." Kagome growled out as she began to walk around while drawing symbols of sealing just like Kaede had taught her when she had first began to study under the miko._

 _Before the King could ask what it was that she was speaking off, he turned his attention to his mate when he heard her say, "I have no idea how you were able to see past all that was placed so long ago and all of the power that has been used to keep it from growing weak however I will no longer fight you, do as you wish, however I only ask that you allow me time with my daughter."_

 _"You have all the time to speak and see your daughter," Kagome answered before her brother could reply in anger, "She is after all your first born and she will still need some guidance when she takes control of the lands."_

 _"Do not mock us; you know we speak of our second daughter. We are her parents," The king began to rant before his mate could stop him._

 _Before Kagome could make a move this time however, Sesshomaru had taken action since Kagome was over using her powers and over working her body during a time that she should be resting and took hold of the king. Before the Queen of the East could ask for them to ignore her foolish mate, she watched as the good Lord of the West merely tossed him out of the castle through the hole that they had created. Once that had been taken care of, he locked his cold, emotionless eyes with the Queen of the East and stated, "I will not stop her should she ever wish to visit, I will not tell her to give up all ties to you or your kind however I will also not allow for her to be pushed or forced into something she does not wish to do again. I would be careful if I were you Queen, while we will do nothing to you for the treatment of my mate we will also not allow things to be as they were. You will speak with her if and only if she should wish to speak to you."_

 _Realizing that there was nothing that she could say to convince the two to stay the night so that she could speak with her youngest daughter, the Queen of the East stood proudly and walked away from the miko and the Inu demon that protected her daughter with a violence she herself should have shown when they had wished to send her away. It was during her walk that the good Queen of the East came to realize that just like her daughter had been, she had no control and no say in these matters. Fate had already made things be and sealed them in time. She had lost her daughter by her own doings and she would have to live with her choices for the rest of her long life._

 _Before Rin could ask her sister what it was that she was talking about, the two quickly stood up at the feel of the enormous amount of demonic and miko energy that filled the castle. Thinking that her mother had done something foolish, Maya turned to beg her sister to show the same control over her emotions as she had done so with the fool that thought himself her mate only to be filled with confusion at the sad smile and tears that filled her sister's eyes. Just as Maya was about to ask why it was that she cried, Rin whispered out, "They found it, she found it and she destroyed it…Oka-san and Otu-san, my mate, my pack, they all got rid of that room. I'll never be locked in it again."_

 _"I'm sorry that I could not get you out, I'm sorry that you ever had to set foot in that place. I'm sorry that there wasn't more that I could have done for you." Maya sadly whispered in a pain filled voice._

 _"You have nothing to worry about, and I apologize too, you have never done me any wrong, have always been there for me when I needed you and I had no right to question you or to even think that you would ever treat me in the same manner as them."_

 _Before the heir of the east could smile and swear to her younger sister for the hundredth time that she had nothing to fear, the two siblings turned to the door as it was opened. They watched as Sango and Miroku walked in with Miku, Amon, and Haku at their side. Before either of the two could ask what was going on, Rin locked eyes with the enraged Taijiya as she took in a deep breath before saying, "We are leaving, your Oka-san and Otu-san do not wish to stay the night."_

 _"What happened? Did my parents say anything to make you feel unwelcomed?" a very sad and worried filled Maya asked._

 _"We hold nothing against you or your mate Princess Maya however we will not stay here, not after the horrid room we were just shown." Sango hissed out in a tight filled voice._

 _"While we will not attack and have no desire to hurt Rin with a war between her sister and her pack, we will not take this lightly. Because of the spells that were already on her she could have been killed by the same spells that were meant to keep her sealed within the room." Miroku explained in a cold, fury filled voice._

 _"Rin, Rin is this true?" Maya's worried and very upset filled voice was heard as she turned to lock eyes with her younger sister._

 _"I did not wish to worry you or to cause anymore strain between the King, Queen and yourself. I didn't tell you because there was nothing that could have been done." Rin stated in a stress filled voice before turning to face her two pack members and asking, "What of my Oka-san and Otu-san?"_

 _"They are finishing with the room, we'll wait for you out in the courtyard, and we'll be leaving as soon as we are all together." Sango replied in a more calmed tone of voice._

 _"What of Lady Inukimi?" Maya asked as she turned to lock eyes with her mate._

 _"We have already informed them of their change in plans, she will be staying with us for a short while, and it would seem that she and grandfather have a few things to talk about." Haku answered his mates question from where he stood._

 _"Mistress, I will be going with you." Miku spoke up in the group as she turned to lock eyes with the first princess of the east to see if she would be ordered to stay behind._

 _"Oh," Rin stated as she looked over at Amon and asked, "Will you be giving up on her?" in a surprised filled voice. She had been certain that he would not let her go since she had been able to tell just how much he truly cared for her friend._

 _"I go where she goes, she is my other half and if she wishes to protect you than you will have my protection as well." Amon quickly and smoothly answered._

 _"Do you understand what this will mean for you and your children?" Maya asked in a careful and serious filled voice._

 _"We do, but we will not leave her side. She helped me when no one else did; she believed me and saw things that others would have rather not dealt with. I will not betray my friend by staying or choosing an easy path of life." Miku explained in a low growl._

 _"It is your call sister," Maya stated with a grin on her face, "While you may wish for others to no longer wish to see you for what you are you are still the second born and second heir of the east. I will leave this matter in your hands."_

 _Glad that she would have others of her kind and that she would have friends of her own, friends that she had obtained without the help of anyone but her own character, Rin smiled at the two and said, "Well as you heard Sango-san and Miroku-san, we won't be staying the night, I suggest you go and gather what you will need and what you wish to have with you. We'll be leaving soon."_

 _"So you won't ask them to stay?" Maya asked in a sad and disappointed filled voice._

 _"I will not," Rin answered as she turned to her sister and explained, "While it is true it was through the King and Queen that I was born but they did not raise me, they did not show me the love a child needs. What I got was a family that would protect me, that would care what I had to say, what I wished to do and my feelings. I will never give that up just as I will never stop calling you my sister…my brother."_

 _"Don't take long Rin, we'll give you time to say goodbye, once again Princess Maya, Prince Haku, thank you for all that you have done for our Rin." Sango stated as she pulled her mate out of the room._

 _Once they were left completely alone, Maya let out a long sigh and allowed her mate to hold her in comfort as she asked, "Will I be welcomed should I ever wish to see you?"_

 _"Of course, you need only tell me and I will have all matters tended to and prepared for your arrival." Rin answered with a smile on her face before jumping into her sister's arms without caring that she was still being held by her mate._

 _By the time Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha had reached the courtyard where they would be taking their leave from; they were surprised to find that only Sango and Miroku waited for them. Inuyasha had gone in search of the others when he had had to step in and help his brother's mother from the enraged dragon that had once ruled the east with his mate at his side. While Kagome had been upset she knew that it had not been his fault, the grief and pain from the loss of a mate would hunt even her and keep her from keeping a clear mind. Just as Sesshomaru was about to ask where his mate was and why she was not to be seen, all eyes turned to the demon in question as they heard her happy filled voice say, "Sorry I kept you, my sister and I were just going over a few last minute things."_

 _"It's alright sweetheart, are you ready to go home." Kagome's happy and kind hearted filled voice was heard. It was hard for the dragons to believe that this was the same miko that had done so much damage to not only Naraku but to their own castle as well._

 _"I am, Sesshomaru, Miku and her intended are coming with us. They are to be my personal guard and protectors." Rin stated as she turned her full attention to her mate._

 _"Can they be trusted?" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath only to be silenced by his mate._

 _"I trust them with my life; while I may be your daughter and while I am the mate of Sesshomaru, I am still and will always be the second princess of the East, should war ever break out in the east its enemies will wish to use me against my sister." Rin explained in a worried filled voice as she turned to lock eyes with her sister. "I promised to keep the guard that I trusted and I trust these two with my life."_

 _"Are they ready to leave or do we need to wait for a while longer?" Kagome asked before Sesshomaru could voice his own concerns._

 _"We are ready to take our leave Kagome-sama." Miku answered._

 _"We'll be living together soon enough and from what we can see if you are friends to my niece you need not be so formal with us." Miroku stated as he offered his hand to the two dragon demons. "I look forward to getting to know you both."_

 _"As do I," Sango stated with a smile on her face._

 _"Promise me that if anything happens or if you need me that you will call on me." Rin whispered happily as she turned her full attention to her sister._

 _"I have already promised you, I only wish that you would speak to them before you left." Maya whispered just as softly._

 _"I would have had they come to speak with me. While I do not see them as my true parents I do have a small amount of fond memories of them. You will tell them that I wish them well won't you?" Rin replied as she turned to offer her mate a warm smile._

 _"You have my word, they will see the letter from you once you have left and returned to your true home. Be free my little dragon and be happy." Maya stated as she stepped back just as the two of them heard the miko hanyou's voice call out, "Come on sweetheart, we need to get going. I'm sure the rest of the pack is waiting for us and we'd like to make it home before sun raise."_

 _After pulling back from her sisters arms, Rin called out,_ _"Coming Kagome-Oka-san,"_ _as she turned_ _back to Haku and Maya and whispered, "_ _I am still your family, I am forever your sister but I have to be with those that love me and have taken me in. I wish to be with my mate, I'm tired of lies, I have found love and I will not let it go. Call when you need me and know that I will always love you all since you were after all my first family."_

 _Toward the last of her speech, Rin had looked up and locked eyes with the mother that had given birth to her. While she cared for her since she would always have blood ties to the two that had conceived her, she would never love them as she loved her adoptive parents. After turning her back on the King and Queen of the East she ran toward the family that had loved her since they had all been together. While this was not a life she had thought or ever dreamed of him, she had found herself reborn in the form that would allow her to not only see through all of the lies that she had thought to be truths but had given her the answer to the problem she had feared the most. She was now a demoness, an equal of her mate and would never have to worry of fear that he would outlive her for they were the same in age and equals in power._

 **A/N: Well what do you all think? Should I end it here or would you like to see a reunion between the ruling dragons? Please let me know, as always, reviews are welcomed! If I get enough people I might continue the story but for now, this is the end.**

 **Darkiceone**


End file.
